Kim Possible: Marvels
by LJ58
Summary: In this AU Avengers fusion, Kim Possible is out to save the world once more with a group of heroes that may be as bad as her enemies. With Shego leading them on behalf of the newly christened Global Justice, can these strange people with stranger powers prove their worth, or will even Kim Possible find this too great a challenge even for the girl that can do anything?
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Marvels**

 **By LJ58**

 **1**

The woman walked down the hall, her heels tapping out a determined march as she headed for her meeting.

The room was a very top secret meeting of some of the most important political figures in the world. Not just American this time. This meeting was too critical to the fate of humanity as a whole. The woman balanced several thick files, and a small laptop in her hands as she paused to open the door, and look inside.

Twenty men and women from across the globe sit together in silence, all eyeing her as she walked into the room, and pointedly closed the door.

Aside from the two guards outside, there were two more inside. There were also a lot of very advanced, highly technological security systems covering for them. No one outside the room was going to eavesdrop, or break in on them without a lot of alarms going off.

The woman nodded back to the group, and walked to the small table set up in the middle of the room in place of the usual dais. She put her burdens down, glanced around, and nodded again.

"Thank you all for coming. I know you're all busy, and have a lot of….issues facing you, but that, ladies and gentlemen, is exactly why I'm here," the slender, wiry brunette missing her right eye which was covered with a simple, black patch. Her prim, modest pantsuit was cut to her willowy frame, and even her simple short-cut dark hair was meant to as functional as her wardrobe.

"We all know your ideas, Dr. Director," one of the men, a staid, burly Englishman with graying hair and a thin moustache.

Dr. Elizabeth Director nodded to the Chair of the United Nations Security Council, and gave a very faint, brief smile.

"And I appreciate you hearing me out. But I've an idea to put Global Justice not only in the same arena with other national, or international agencies, but to create a highly specialized team of operatives within GJ that can, and will face the kinds of threats that even current law enforcement agencies are unable to confront."

"A daring statement," a near skeletal Frenchwoman sniffed. "Frankly, this Global Justice notion of yours does not sound any different from any of the other multiple agencies already running about. What makes your brainchild any different?"

"The heart of GJ, as I said, will be a very select, and special operations team selected just for the Omega Level threats we all know are out there of late. We all know that some of them are virtually, if not literally unstoppable by current means and mandates," she said bluntly, making more than a few of those present murmur grimly.

"Go on, Elizabeth," Russell Smythe, the Chair nodded. "But while most of us are familiar with your….Global Justice initiative, I think what we all want to hear about here today is your….special operations."

"Fair enough, sir," she replied evenly. "Then I'll skip the introductions, since by now you have all seen my prospectus, including my GJ plans and operational data, and go right to the heart of the matter. I intend, ladies and gentlemen, to bring on a very special team of enforcers. Dare I even say, avengers? A team of genuine….Marvels," she told them.

Now everyone murmured among themselves as she let them absorb that one.

Marvels, they all knew, were extraordinary individuals that through various means had acquired such power and abilities that they were virtually unique, and highly dangerous when confronted. Many lived quiet lives. Many more did not. Some were law abiding. Some, however, were definitely playing for the other side of the law.

"Go on," Russell Smythe spoke up again, nodding firmly.

"As you wish," she said, allowing a faint smile as she knew that little bombshell had been a critical point in her presentation.

Even she knew that the mere mention of Marvels these days could alienate, or polarize people like nothing else in the world. Many wanted them controlled, caged, or even shot on sight. No one wanted to consider that they might just be useful, if brought in, trained, and properly directed.

It didn't help that madmen like the mad genius Drakken, or the mindless creature of destruction known as Behemoth were the usual public faces of Marvels in their world. Unfortunately, many of the more admirable faces tended to be overlooked, or disdained.

"Thank you, Mr. Chairman. Now, don't think I'm being foolhardy. I'm not talking about drafting en masse here. I'm talking about creating a very select group of specialized agents that can, and will face any threat we might imagine with skill, tactical expertise, and yes…..firepower."

She turned, opened up her laptop, and tapped a few keys, and then hooked her laptop into an area computer terminal.

"Right," she nodded, and picked up a small remote, aiming it at a blank wall that lit up with blank pixels.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you our first operating team of Marvels I wish to conscript. First, I think you all know Dr. Kimberly Anne Possible of Possible, Inc.," she said as the image of a young, slender redhead appeared on the screen.

"Pardon me for asking, but… Isn't she dead," a German ambassador asked blandly.

Dr. Director turned, and smiled at him.

"A rather common preconception. In her earlier teens, Dr. Possible was a veritable Marvel in her own right, taking multiple gold medals in the Olympics, and going on to master over fourteen styles of martial arts. She also possessed a working knowledge of another six styles, making her quite a phenomena."

"Yet hardly qualifying her as a Marvel. Or addressing her apparent death," Russell cut in on her exposition.

"A moment, sir," he said, and hit the remote, showing a far more sickly redhead in a custom-built invalid's chair. "At the age of seventeen, on the very cusp of her apparent successes, Dr. Possible was diagnosed with a rare terminal cancer. She was given less than a year to live, and disappeared from the world stage, which is why so many do think her dead, and gone."

She then switched to another image.

"In fact," she said, "Dr. Possible, with the aid of her family and friends at Possible, Inc., devised a most unlikely cure for her condition. Hybridizing recovered alien bio-tech with her own inestimable father's cybertronic invention, she created a life support system called the _Centurion System_."

The group stared at the image, and frowned.

"That….is a life support system," they frowned, eyeing the sleek, apparently robotic façade that covered the human frame from head-to-toe, and looked more than a little ominous to all of them.

Dr. Director gave a faint smile.

"Believe it, or not, yes. This, however, is _Armor_ in full activation mode. It makes Dr. Possible a stronger, faster, and far more dangerous individual that most realized considering her Centurion systems have since been upgraded with micro-lasers, plasma cannons, and even mini-missiles. She can also access, and tap into virtually any computer system compatible with her own systems run by a top secret AI that constantly upgrades, and maintains said systems."

"You're talking about a virtual WMD, Dr. Director," Hans Heinrich, the German ambassador gasped. "In the hands of a terminally ill woman?"

" _Formerly_ terminally ill woman," Dr. Director told him, and hit the remote again. "This is Dr. Kimberly Possible at a conference four days ago when one of my own personal aides managed to take this very rare image. Almost as rare as the image of Armor," she added, showing a healthy, smiling redhead wearing two silver bands on her otherwise bare arms as she stood in a room next to a very familiar Dr. James Possible. The young woman was wearing a simple crop top and jeans, so it was obvious she was more than healthy.

"As I said, Centurion saved her life, and now somehow keeps her phenomenally healthy," Betty went on.

"And if the system were to fail, or be removed," Chairman Smythe asked quietly.

"Ah, well, I doubt either would likely be possible," she said. "No pun intended. I did manage to learn a little about Centurion of late. First of all, it's been genetically bonded to Kimberly, and is fueled by a highly classified fusion device the Possible twins invented. We believe that, theoretically, Dr. Possible's Armor system could even withstand a tactical nuclear blast. Any other doubts of her Marvel status?"

No one said a word.

"Moving on. We all know this man," she said, and an image of a red, white, and blue clad masked man appeared holding a circular shield with the same colors.

"Patriot," an American on the Council nodded. "A vigilante."

"And the only _known_ survivor of Professor DeMenz' mad experiments in human augmentation," Dr. Director nodded at him. "Patriot, or Brick Flagg, is a typical American who served in the Marines, has a very good skill set and background in strategy and tactics, and is a peerless physical specimen that is likely stronger than ten men, with enhanced reflexes, and an uncharted regenerative ability. In short, a peerless warrior. As you know, his first public act was to dismantle Professor DeMenz' illegal operation from the inside, and then he went on to expose his role in the GDN which we all know, but cannot yet prove, is funded and likely headed by Jack Hench."

"The Global Domination Network aside," Marie Rennes, the French ambassador remarked quietly, "How is a glorified vigilante going to be of any use to us if we cannot control him? He is known to be reclusive, and willful."

"As I said, we know his identity, and his background. Even now, I have trusted associates keeping an eye on him, and awaiting the signal to contact him about bringing him into our fold," Dr. Director told her.

She nodded at the Council again when no one spoke, and she nodded again as she turned, and a new, almost innocuous face appeared on the screen showing a smiling, sandy-haired young man as tall as he was lanky, but looking more than fit as he wore only shorts and a tee as he balanced on a very high branch holding what appeared to be a kite.

"Our next selection, people, is Ronald Stoppable."

"He looks like a kid," someone frowned as they spoke aloud.

"He is nineteen, the same age as Dr. Possible. He is also…."

She paused, and changed the image showing a man leaping across a rooftop in a moonlit vista, clad in all black. There was the suggestion of something that backlit the image since the figure was somehow wreathed in a faint, bluish aura.

"The mysterious ninja warrior the media has tagged _Fist_ for his uncanny ability to shatter anything with his powerful blows. We actually first began tracking Fist when he began appearing in the wake of Lord Montgomery Fiske's mad attempts to use simian-based magics to overthrow the United Kingdom. It took time, but we learned as we backtracked Stoppable that he was in England as a tourist when Fiske attempted to unleash some kind of ancient curse that ended up empowering both him, and Stoppable. Stoppable has since been directly linked to stopping the infamous _Monkey Fist's_ rampages on more than one occasion. His powers and skills, I need not add, are beyond known limits at this point."

She nodded again when no one said anything, and she changed the image again.

"I know you all know this woman. Bonita Marie Rockwaller, rather coincidentally, also one of Kimberly's classmates before she left Middleton. Ms. Rockwaller was touring New York when a group of hostile Marvels fought for control of the city, and she ended up exposed to an unknown, possibly synthetic antigen that had an unexpectedly unique reaction on her metabolism," Dr. Director went on. "While she has remained primarily a private, and rather reclusive figure, we did manage to recover some footage that makes my claims factual. Because, ladies and gentlemen, the woman we codenamed Sting," she went on, showing a new image that showed the shapely, voluptuously rounded brunette astride what appeared to be a very real bumblebee, "Can actually shrink to the size of a common insect, and even control virtually _any_ insect around her. I think you can all appreciate the implications of such a versatile skill in the field," she said firmly as they gaped at the next image that showed the image of the brunette riding that bumblebee ahead of a huge swarm.

"How has she used her powers, Dr. Director," Chairman Smythe asked. "Because I know we haven't heard of this woman before now."

"Exactly. What you are seeing is a very reclusive woman ensuring the pollination of her _garden_ , sir. Sting, as we called her for something to tag her with, tends to favor fashion, gardening, and domestic pursuits to anything else on either side of the law. We believe, however, she can be far more useful as one of our Marvels."

She turned, and checked the laptop, and then eyed the group.

"What I'm about to show you now is well beyond top secret, and a national security matter that only a handful of people in the world know about. That said, our next candidate is also perfect for our team. This is Android," he said, and showed a tall, silver humanoid with a black and red bodysuit covered with a stylish green cape.

"Is he a clown, or something?"

"Hardly," Dr. Director said. "Android is the result of the most ambitious scientific project ever conceived, and potentially powerful member of our potential team. Four years ago, Dr. Felix Renton discovered he had severe ALS, and wasn't expected to live beyond his twenty-fifth year."

"He built this….thing? Is that it," Ambassador Heinrich asked curiously.

"Designed, built, and now _inhabits_ it," she told him. "Dr. Renton, to save his life, and his mind, created an indestructible android of special alloys that now houses his brain. That android body is more powerful than a hundred men, can use stealth camo, and even render him completely intangible if he wishes. He can also use his fuel cell to fire controlled, and very devastating blasts of anti-matter."

"Anti-matter," someone gasped. "How is that even possible?"

"That," Dr. Director smiled thinly, "Even my best researchers have yet to figure out. Only Dr. Renton knows that secret, and he's not talking. It is a power cell he and his fiancé Justine Flanner created in private research, though, and as yet, neither are sharing. There are rumors that Kimberly was involved in the design, though. Again, that is speculation, as no one has released any of the actual research."

"Considering what happened with Dr. Possible's cybertronic discoveries, I'm not surprised," Madame Rennes sniffed. "At times, these scientists are far more dangerous than any felon."

Dr. Director sighed, and nodded.

"I cannot argue that point, Ms. Rennes, and yet that brings us back to the reason behind this meeting. Our next member…."

"Are you insane," almost everyone shouted when the muscular, dark–skinned man known to most of the world appeared on the screen.

"Hear me out," she spoke firmly as they all gaped at the image of the most public threat known to the world just then. One that, as yet, very few could even slow, let alone stop.

"All right. What is your thinking, Elizabeth," Russell demanded. "Because even I could not condone turning loose _Behemoth_ as part of your team."

"Nor do I," she said bluntly, and eyed the young man again. "Yes, Dr. Wade Load does become Behemoth. An unstoppable brute of unimaginable, and so far, unlimited physical power. Still, it is not something he wants any more than we do. Only the former Dr. Lipski…."

"His credentials were stripped, and his standing lost after his madness became obvious after all _he's_ done," Hans spat.

"Yes, I know. Still, we all know that it was Dr. Load's work with Dr. Lipski that led to the creation of Behemoth," she acknowledged, not bothering to show an image of that gray-skinned giant that was more primitive monster than man. "However, Dr. Load, a very intelligent man with no less than five PhDs even now, also has the brains to be more than invaluable to us. I will tell you, I've already approached him about working with us as an advisor, and tech support for the team. _Not_ as a field agent. In turn, I've offered all the top, cutting-edge resources we can tap to help him control, if not eliminate his….changes. Without anyone forcing Dr. Load to transform, we thereby eliminate a potent threat to the world from the start. Agreed," she demanded.

The group murmured, and shared uneasy looks, but finally Chairman Smythe slowly, if reluctantly nodded. "Is that all, then?"

"Hardly. For such an eclectic group, they obviously need a proven leader. A skilled, experienced, and capable leader who is used to facing the unusual, and coming out on top. That is why, gentlemen," she smiled, "I suggest for our best candidate as captain to lead our Marvels….the inestimable _Shego_ ," she said curtly, and the image of a tall, shapely woman with genuine green skin appeared on the screen.

"Good God, woman," James Robbins, the American spat. "You are nuts!"

"You do know she's still in jail," Russell pointed out. "For robbing the American mint?"

"Allow me to explain my thinking," she smiled blandly as she gestured at the woman in a formfitting green and black uniform that complemented her coloring, since her hair was as black as her skin was green. One hand in the image was literally glowing, and the smirk on her full lips suggested the woman found something more than amusing, and she was enjoying herself.

"Please, do," Russell nodded, but looked more than uncertain.

"We all know about Shego's past. About Team Go, and it's fragmenting that led her to operate solo for a time before….crossing the line. Consider her history, though. Read between the lines. Shego has never overtly sought to harm anyone. She is not endangering the world. Not seeking power. She is an adrenalin junky looking for her next thrill. Wherever she might find it."

"And you want _that_ to lead your team," Hans Heinrich sputtered in astonishment.

"Considering the risks, and the threats they would face out there, _yes_. Considering that Shego, in and of herself is likely one of the most powerful, and skilled members of the entire team, yes. Considering that she would find her need for excitement more than met, and thus keeping her focused on the job she once did with consummate ease, absolutely yes," Betty snapped. "I know we'll have to arrange things. A pardon, or parole, or something, but Shego is absolutely the best candidate to command and direct this group, and ensure they are successful," Dr. Director declared.

"If, and I do stress if we were to take that chance, what do _you_ consider their mandate," Russell asked after a long, thoughtful pause.

"As we all already know, and has been amply demonstrated, there are threats out there that ordinary law enforcement, or other agencies cannot match. I envision Global Justice as having an international reach, yes, but when ordinary agents of any nation cannot do what needs doing, wherever that may be. Whatever it may be. Then we send in these Marvels. We send in the unstoppable to combat the unnatural," she said with a grim nod.

"And what do you call these….Marvels? After all, public perception is obviously going to be a concern with some of the people you are suggesting you conscript," James Robbins pointed out. "Especially in America, where both Shego, and Load have been most active."

Dr. Director shut down the screen, and closed her laptop as she eyed the gathering, and nodded.

"I am aware that eventually the Marvels on our team will be exposed to the public. I'm aware that perception, or propaganda may either help, or hinder their efforts. Still, I'm banking on their ability to face what's out there to help steer that publicity, and undermine any concerns. As to the team name, I was thinking of something along the lines of _Sentry._ Because that is what they are going to be. A _shield_ against the unnatural and felonious efforts to destroy our world. So, ladies and gentlemen, you know what I'm asking. Will you help me create Global Justice? Will you help me field _Sentry_? Will you help me….save the world?"

Every man and woman in the room fell absolutely silent as Dr. Director met their gazes, and did not look away.

"Give us five minutes," Chairman Russell nodded to her.

Dr. Director nodded, and walked toward the door, leaving her materials behind.

She stepped outside, closed the door, and eyed her watch, marking the time to the second.

Neither of the guards said a word as she stood there to one side, focused solely on the door as if she could somehow see inside, or even listen to those within. In fact, she was simply mentally ticking off the time as she marked precisely five minutes.

Without looking at her watch, she noted the time, and went to knock on the door with a firm hand.

The guards never said a word as she waited, and then the door finally opened.

"All right, Elizabeth. Come back inside, if you will, and if you can answer a few pointed concerns, and we may…. I do stress _may_ , greenlight your program."

"Which part," she asked pointedly as she followed him back into the room.

"All of it," Russell Smythe nodded somberly.

Dr. Director smiled as blandly as ever. Inside, however, she was anticipating victory. And an entirely new world for all of them.

 _To Be Continued….._


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Marvels**

 **By LJ58**

 **2**

Dr. Director was leaning back in her seat, eyeing the back of the pilot's seat as they flew across the continent on their way to their first meeting.

"How long," she asked.

"We are twenty-two minutes from arrival, Dr. Director," the pilot told her in a firm, confident voice. "I have already contacted the regional airport, and we are cleared for flyover, and landing at our coordinates." He paused, checked something on the dash of the new VTOL hover-jet built just for the newly christened GJ, and then nodded to himself. "And I have confirmation that your candidate is awaiting you as scheduled."

"Excellent work, Agent Du," she told her longtime aide, and so far, top agent among the many recent recruits. He had flown through the new Global Justice training system with flying colors, and aside from herself, held the second highest scores on all the combat simulators. She, so far, still had the top spot.

"Just doing my job, ma'am," he assured her as he remained focused on the jet's controls.

Dr. Director didn't reply.

She was still considering one of the issues that the Security Council had raised. One that admittedly concerned even her at the moment.

True, she felt her team would be a rough match at the start, but egos aside, she felt that they were a perfect fit as far as skill, ability, and powers went. She felt that experience, and Shego, could only help bring them together to make a genuinely formidable team out of _Sentry._ She also felt her failsafes for both Behemoth and Shego were more than adequate just now.

The primary issue just now was her own fraternal twin.

Sheldon Director. AKA Gemini. The man devoted to her utter destruction, and the current enforcement arm of the GDN. When Jack Hench had apparently gone looking for a man without morals willing to cross any line, to perform any horror, he had not had to look too long to find her brother.

Sheldon had been trying to assassinate her for years in a constant game of cat-and-mouse that it seemed that they had been playing since birth. If Sheldon learned she was now heading the newly commissioned Global Justice, and fielding a team of special Marvel operatives, then he would only take it as a personal challenge, and come right back at her with everything he had, and more.

It was only a matter of time before he learned of her efforts, too, knowing Hench's Network was far more extensive than her own just then. That was something she would be changing from the start. Or so she hoped once she had both Android, and Dr. Load working to create their new computer systems, and auxiliary programs. They were, after all, two of the premier minds on the planet.

She mentally sifted all she knew about her first official contact, and just hoped that she was going to be able to sway them. While she had a lot of secondary members in mind for subsequent teams once she proved her model was both viable, and effective, she needed these first Marvels to make a good showing from the start. She had no doubt that the future of Global Justice would literally rest on what was going to happen when she finally got her team together.

She just hoped it would be enough. Because for all her confidence, she knew there were a lot of very powerful, and very dangerous threats out there. Some that had grown exponentially simply because there were no true peers to stop them.

That, she firmly hoped, was about to change.

 **~KP~**

"Come in, Ms. Director," the man drawled as he opened the door at her knock. "You are expected. If you will follow me," he directed her.

"Thank you," she nodded at the surprisingly prim man that wore perfect livery. As if he were a nineteenth century butler.

Then again, Bonita Rockwaller was of old blood, old money, and liked favored the old-fashioned touches.

She followed the man into a very ornate parlor in the two-story manor, and saw the admittedly beautiful brunette lounging in a brocade chair near an open, unlit hearth as the heiress eyed her from across the room.

"Tea," the brunette asked, gesturing at a service that had obviously only just been set in place for them.

"Thank you, Ms. Rockwaller," she nodded, and went to pour two cups. She even flavored Bonita's the way she favored it, and handed her the cup and saucer before taking a seat on a nearby divan with her own cup.

"You are good if you know how I take my tea," the brunette smiled thinly over the brim of her cup before taking a sip.

"I do try to be thorough," Betty remarked blandly.

"I, of course, know what you want," Bonita said blandly as Betty's own tone.

"Do you?"

"I have my own resources, Dr. Director. I know all about Global Justice. And _Sentry_."

"You do know that has to concern me, Ms. Rockwaller. Security is going to be an obvious issue, and…."

"Your secrets are safe enough from anyone else," Bonita told her. "And call me Bonnie. I have the feeling we're going to be working together. As to the obvious," she smiled, "Whatever my friends hear, I hear," she smiled, and lifted a hand as a small wasp landed on her hand, and sat there. "When I heard you were requesting an audience, I just put out...feelers," she smiled cryptically.

"Indeed," she smiled now. "So, you aren't averse to working with us?"

"I have been rather….bored of late. It seems I'm not quite as indolent as my mother after all. I find I require a bit more of a challenge in my life. I do believe you might just be able to offer that to me."

"Then Bonnie, welcome aboard. Or do you mind if we call you…. _Sting_?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of Bee. As in Queen Bee," she smiled, and let the wasp fly away toward an open window.

"Let's stick with Sting," Dr. Director suggested. "I think you likely already know some of the egos you'll be working with, and we don't want to create barriers from the start."

"So, speaking of egos, have you confirmed Kimberly's involvement," she asked.

"I was going to see her next," Dr. Director admitted.

"Mind if I tag along, then? After all, we both know no one outside of Possible, Inc. technically knows about Centurion just yet. Best to have a friend, of sorts, if you want to get in _and_ out without any trouble."

"You think the Possibles would present a threat to me," she scowled.

"I don't deny you might be formidable in your own right, Elizabeth," Bonnie smiled as she set her cup aside, and rose to her feet. "But I suspect that you have never seen how those brothers of hers take on someone they felt might compromise their family. They can be….unreasonable at times. Trust me on that one," she told Betty.

"I see."

"Now, shall we go?"

"By all means. My jet is outside now."

 **~KP~**

Kim lifted her head, slowly opening her eyes as her right hand came up, palm out and up, and flexed her left hand just slightly to the back and side as she stood in a perfect stance.

The four men surrounding her moved as one, and she moved fluidly as she slammed her palm out to take one in the jaw, her left elbow spinning even as she turned, and taking another in the chest as she gave a graceful leap that allowed her legs to flash out, scissor-kicking the last two men as one. All four went down at once, the man she had hit in the chest still gasping for air as the first howled as his hands cupped an obviously injured jaw.

"C'mon, guys," the slender redhead groaned as she eyed the four men, three unconscious, and one on his knees, moaning in pain. "Don't make it so easy," she complained not of the four, but of the nearly twenty men laying around her, many of them just moaning, or just staring blankly as if fearful of moving.

"Stand down, Kimmie-cub," a gruff voice called out as a door to the large sparring room opened, and a lean, dark-haired man wearing a lab coat walked inside. "You have company."

Kim turned, and grinned at her father as she glanced at the fallen men yet to pick themselves up, and said, "Thanks anyway, guys. Better keep practicing," she told the members of the company security team.

"Face it, Kimberly," her father smiled at her, hugging her as she turned back to him. "You've gotten better than just about the best we have on payroll. Your new upgrades certainly don't hurt."

"But, dad," the redhead huffed, "I wasn't even going all out. I was holding back, and they still…."

"Later, kiddo. Go clean up, and meet us in the conference room. I think you're going to want to meet this visitor."

"Us?"

"Go," James Possible chuckled, and shoved her toward the locker rooms. "And don't take your time."

"Dad," she complained, but smiled doing it, waving over her shoulder as she headed for the showers.

Kim made short work of showering, and changing into casual attire she favored before she walked out of the small, private dojo built just for her as much as anyone else. She stood in the door, gaping, and while she noted there were two people in the room with her parents, but her eyes fixed only on one of them.

"Bonnie," she grumbled, eyeing the shapely brunette who had been a thorn in her side since elementary school. "What brings you slumming down here now?"

"K," Bonnie smiled. "Still haven't found a style you can't ruin, have you," she asked smugly as she blatantly eyed her clothing, and sniffed in dismissal.

"There's nothing wrong with my clothes," she shot back after pausing to glance down at her crop top with cargos she chose for comfort as much as any other reason.

Bonnie pointedly just rolled her eyes, and shook her head as if dismissing an idiot.

Kim's green eyes narrowed, and her fists clenched before her mother cut in, and said, "Kimmie, why don't you say hi to Dr. Director?"

"Dr. Director," she blinked, and eyed the woman. "Wow. It is you. I saw your speech at the U.N. last year on law and diplomacy in the modern age. That was really fantastic."

"Thank you, Dr. Possible…."

"Please," the redhead laughed now, pointedly ignoring Bonnie as she came forward to shake Dr. Director's extended hand. "Call me Kim. Saying Dr. Possible around here is bound to get confusing in the long run," she smiled.

"I'll say," Ann Possible, the world's foremost neurosurgeon, and medical researcher in the nation agreed.

"I'll be blunt, Kimberly," the one-eyed brunette told her. "I want you to join a new team I'm putting together. It will be dangerous, but I think you'd be a perfect fit."

"Team," she frowned. "I don't usually….."

"It's a special operations team under the aegis of Global Justice," Dr. Director told her.

Kim frowned.

"So," she said thoughtfully after a moment, "You did it? You jumpstarted your new enforcement agency after all," she asked, having heard of Dr. Director, and her ideas before now."

"GJ is already in motion, and I'm now fine-tuning a few details even as we speak. One salient point is creating a team of Marvels like yourself to help face the less than usual threats already facing our world," Dr. Director told her.

"But….me? I'm not sure why you think I….."

"Your obvious intelligence aside, Kimberly, we also know about the _Centurion Systems Armor_."

"I…..see," she murmured.

"Before you all get upset, or concerned, I'll tell you now that one of the members we already have on board is the one that volunteered details, and even suggested your name, Kimberly. Dr. Load is one of our support members for the team I'm building. He felt you would make a very solid fit, since he helped you refine, and upgrade your primary systems at the start," she informed her knowingly. "Meaning, he guessed what you could do."

Her parents eyed one another quietly, but Kim was glancing back at Bonnie with a faintly hostile expression.

"Need I guess why Bon-Bon is here if you're talking about any of this in front of her?"

"Because, Armor, _Sting_ will be one of your teammates."

"Sting," all three Possibles frowned.

"Explanations can and will wait until the team meets the first time for orientation. Kimberly, I'm serious. You took a genuinely bad day, and turned it to your favor. You beat the unbeatable on a personal level, and now I'm asking you to help us beat other threats on a global level. The decision, of course, is yours. Will you join us?"

She glanced back at her parents, and her dad grimaced, but her mother sighed, and nodded at the younger redhead saying, "It's your life, sweetheart, and your decision," she told her daughter.

Kim frowned again, looked pointedly at Dr. Director, and asked, "And just who leads this team? Not her," she all but demanded as she eyed Bonnie.

"We'll discuss team dynamics later, in a more controlled environ," Betty said knowingly. "But I do have another leader in mind for overall authority. Are you saying you're interested?"

Kim eyed her for a moment, glanced at Bonnie's still smug expression, and then slowly nodded.

"With the understanding," she added, "That no one messes with my armor. I'm no one's experiment. Got it?"

"We already know your Centurion systems are unique, and unable to be replicated any time soon," she was told. "Still, welcome aboard. First meeting is in two days. Try not to be late," she told her as she handed Kim a card with simple map coordinates on it.

Kim took the card, and eyed Bonnie.

"So, what can you do, Sting," she asked.

"You don't want to find out, K," Bonnie smiled smugly. "But if you call me Bon-Bon again? You might just find out. Tah, Mr. and Mrs. Possible. Always nice seeing _you_ again," she said as she followed Dr. Director out.

Kim glowered at the blatant cut as the brunette sauntered out, and muttered, "One of these days…."

"Oh, Kimmie-cub," James sighed. "When are you two going to bury that hatchet?"

"She won't _let_ me," Kim grit out, imagining a very bloody burial of said hatchet.

Her mother only sighed.

 **~K~**

Ron tensed, spun around, and stared at the woman and two men in dark blue jumpsuits, all adorned with the same patches even if the men were markedly different. One being young, white, and slender, the other being a black-skinned bruiser that looked the type to successfully open doors with his skull.

"GJ," he read the initials on the sleeves. "You guys a cult," he asked, glancing around, but not seeing anyone else in the private room he had been led to through a mysterious, and troubling phone call.

"Hardly, Mr. Stoppable. Or should I call you….Fist," the one-eyed woman asked as the two men just stood back, saying nothing.

"Fist? Man; you, too? No one… Never mind. What do you want," he demanded, cutting off his own complaint even as he didn't bother to even deny her claim.

Something had already told him it wouldn't do much good at this point.

"We know all about Monkey Fist, Ronald, and the monkey power he unleashed that empowered you both. That said, we think you should join us."

"Us being….that GJ thing," he asked, gesturing at their sleeves.

"Global Justice. The U.N.'s new law enforcement agency. One designed to confront, and contain _preternatural_ threats around the world."

"When you say….preternatural…?"

"You know what I mean, Mr. Stoppable," he was called now. "Monkey Fist is hardly the only supernaturally based Marvel out there endangering our world. We're putting together a team to combat those threats. We'd like you on it."

"Suppose I decline," he asked peevishly.

"Then you decline," she nodded. "Only that also means you wouldn't get the support and resources you obviously need to keep facing your own….rival. We can help. And you, in turn, will help us keep the entire world a safer place for all of us."

Ron frowned thoughtfully, chewing on his own lip, and even paused to scratch his head.

"Well, I could use a lift now and then when that monkey-obsessed moron is off doing stupid stuff somewhere I can't reach."

"Indeed. So, do we have an accord?"

"A what?"

"Are you in," one of the men, the lean, white younger man with a somber look for his age asked.

"Well, shoot. Why not? But, I have to tell you now, I have a job, and…..uh, obligations to…family. Yeah, family," he nodded firmly.

"With any luck, this job wouldn't be a full-time demand on you, Ronald," Betty Director told him as Agents Will Du and Dash DaMont stood eyeing him. "That said, when we call, it will be because we need you, and your…unique skills. As Fist."

"You do know that's just a stupid name the newspapers made up. I'm not really calling myself that….."

"But do you want the papers to know you are Ronald Stoppable?"

"Er, ah, touché," he grimaced.

"I'll be in touch, Ronald. Meanwhile, be here tomorrow for a full briefing. Oh, and welcome to Global Justice," the woman told him.

He eyed the card she handed him, and the trio that walked out without looking back. As he followed them out, he noted all three went to a sleek, black mini-jet that was parked on one side of the empty lot. Once aboard, they took off, and flew away without hardly a moment's hesitation.

"That's a sweet ride," he sighed enviously. Then went to straddle his small scooter, starting the engine to ride home.

He had a lot to think about, he knew. Like just what the heck he had gotten himself into this time.

 _To Be Continued….._


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Marvels**

 **By LJ58**

 **3**

"How did it go," the surprisingly fit if stocky young man asked as he looked up from his computer station where his fingers continued to work even if his eyes were not on the multiple monitors around him.

"Better than expected, Dr. Load," Dr. Director told him as she walked over to glance at the monitors around him. "I'm letting Agent Du contact Android, and Sting just went to contact Patriot since they are….acquainted."

"Amazing, isn't it, that virtually your entire team originated in Middleton" Wade remarked, focusing on his monitors again. "The statistical likelihood of such an occurrence is…."

"We still have to sway Shego to take the post I'm envisioning. Frankly, it may still all fall apart without her," she grimaced.

"Yes," Wade murmured, and Betty knew that big as he was, only an idiot would mistake Dr. Load for fat. Even before his unlikely transformation, Wade had managed to hone his body so that it could continue to carry his prodigious mind well into the future. "Speaking of things falling apart, have you considered my theory?"

"Yes. And I'm waiting for a few more of our bigger brains to study that one thoroughly before we dare risk it."

"Understood," he nodded. "Obviously, I don't want to take any chances either, but it is a resource to consider if we can eventually…..control that brute."

"You mean you," she told him. "My best shrinks all agree that it is still your own subconscious directing the Behemoth when he emerges, Dr. Load. That gives me a lot of hope that we not only can keep him contained, but as you said, eventually find a way to direct him. That is….you. For now, however, you are far more invaluable as team tech support, and guidance," she reminded him.

"Understood, and I do appreciate it," he replied with a grim smile. "Frankly, I'm not cut out for all that excitement anyway. If I could just….cut that creature out of me, believe me, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"So you've said. Just ensure you go through channels before you ever try anything. And keep using the special drugs we developed to keep you calm, and under control," she stressed, nodding at the large bottle setting on his desk.

He smiled ruefully, and nodded back at her.

"Trust me, I am. The last thing I want to do is lose control, and risk another rampage like the last one."

Dr. Director nodded grimly at that reminder, and turned to head back to her office.

"Send me Du's report the moment he calls in," she told him just before she left. "I have to go arrange a meet with the warden now, and hope Shego doesn't laugh in our faces."

Wade didn't bother telling her he had already calculated a more than sixty percent chance of her doing just that. Even his best models didn't foresee more than a thirty percent chance of the woman willingly joining them. Which meant Dr. Director could well require a Plan B. Unfortunately, none of those fallback plans were all that appealing.

In fact, even with the most generous odds, without a strong, uncompromising leader, most of his models resulted in the team self-destructing inside a month. If not sooner.

He drew a deep breath when he felt himself growing a bit anxious, closed his eyes, and focused on the work in front of him.

 _Stay on task_ , he told himself, and don't react to emotional stimuli of any kind. It was the only way to stay safe. The only way to keep the world safe.

From him.

He still wondered if Dr. Lipski even understood what he had done that day when his experiment went so horribly wrong. Then again, Lipski had long had a reputation for chaos. One that had only gotten worse since he so enthusiastically embraced his Drakken persona, and began making overt motions of conquest for the sake of conquest. The man, he now suspected, really had been mad from the start.

 **~KP~**

"Come in, Agent Du," the wiry blonde woman in a plain dress drawled as she opened the door to the modest, suburban home. "You are right on time."

"I do try to be punctual, Dr. Flanner. Is Dr. Renton around?"

"He is in the lab. I am surprised, though. Most just call him Android now. Or worse," she added with an obvious tone of complaint.

"I think we both know that Dr. Renton is alive and well inside his remarkable creation, Dr. Flanner. That, however, is why I am here to see him," Will stated bluntly.

"We both anticipated Global Justice's interest once you came out as a public entity, Agent Du. I'm just mildly surprised that Dr. Director herself didn't come to speak to us."

"Us?"

"You do know that where Felix goes, I follow," she declared baldly.

"That could prove….complicated," he told her with only the faintest unease on his carefully schooled features.

"That remains to be seen," Justine remarked as she closed the door after him, and led him down the hall. "Complications are only real if you refuse to consider viable solutions from the start," she lectured him.

"An admirable mindset," William nodded agreeably.

"This way," she gestured.

She led him to a door that opened to a set of stairs that went down into a surprisingly brightly lit basement, and gestured.

"After you," Justine gestured.

"Thank you," he nodded, and Will Du walked down the steps, and found himself in a surprisingly advanced private lab considering its size and location.

The garishly clad, to his mind, android in green and gold standing over an array of electronics didn't even look up as he spoke, saying, "Welcome, Agent Du. Justine, did you rearm the house defenses?"

"Defenses?"

"Even you must know there have been attempts on my person since even the peripheral awareness of our anti-matter fuel cell design came out, Agent Du," Android told him.

Will glanced around the lab, nodding, and then frowned as he set eyes on an old, if still advanced wheelchair of stylized design.

Justine sighed as Android turned, catching his glance, and gave a faint murmur of amusement.

"Yes, that's my old chair my mother designed. I deem it….inspiration whenever I start to lapse into melancholy," he told the GJ agent.

"I see. Dr. Flanner tells me you have already anticipated Global Justice's interest in you."

"Yes. And the answer is…." Will actually tensed, and the silver-skinned android turned to eye him with a faint suggestion and remarked, "Yes. With a proviso."

"I suspect I may already know."

"Yes. My fiancée is my life, Agent Du. Where I go, she goes. Obviously, she would not make a very good field agent, but I daresay there are none smarter. Not even in Possible, Inc., in spite of their reputation. So, then, can you accept that Janine will be with me, proverbially, at the least," he stated more than asked.

Will eyed the pair as Janine walked over to slide a very possessive arm around her unlikely fiancé, and simply nodded.

"You'll find Dr. Director can be more than clever herself. She anticipated your request, and has already agreed that Dr. Flanner would be a more than welcome addition to our support and liaison staff in the research department," Will told them.

"Well, then," Felix nodded. "We shall give this team a trial. Emphasis on trial, Agent Du. I will not be used as merely a weapon, and can and will depart if I deem it necessary."

"Completely understandable, Dr. Renton," Will told him just as bluntly. "And I assure you, your entire team was chosen not merely to be weapons, but to be a symbol of hope for all of us."

"Speaking of which, who else is going to be on this apparent team," Janine asked.

"That, my good doctors, you will have to show up to learn," he said, and held out a card. "Try not to be late," he said as blandly as ever, and turned to leave without preamble.

Ten minutes later, he was back in his jet, lifting off from the quiet neighborhood gaping at his departing VTOL, and switching on a channel he used special encryption just to open.

"GJ Five-Baker-Nine to Command."

"Go, Du," the voice replied crisply.

"Roger, Command. Inform Dr. Director that Android is on board, and will be bringing support. Copy that?"

"We copy it, Five-Baker-Nine, and will report."

"Roger. I am inbound, and will returning in….forty-seven minutes."

"Logging you as inbound," the dispatcher agreed.

"Affirmative, Command. Five-Baker-Nine out."

He shifted in his seat, checked his systems, and angled his jet for a suborbital burn as he headed back for Global Justice's primary command center. A headquarters so secret that it was constantly moved for security's sake, and only a handful of people could even radio to locate it at any given time.

After all, following her painful experiences with betrayals from other agencies, Dr. Director had learned a very potent lesson about letting anyone and everyone know where you were located. Something he felt even the CIA should have learned long ago.

Then again, most of those agents were idiots to his thinking. Too antiquated in their mindset for their modern world, and yet too afraid of change.

 **~KP~**

"You've got a visitor, Gordeaux," the warden walked into the special cell that so far had managed to hold the woman who literally had to be one of the most dangerous people alive just then.

Shego looked up from juggling three balls of fluttering plasma in her hands, and let them sputter out as she eyed the chubby man in a badly fitting suit, and snorted.

"It's _Shego_ , fat man, and you know it," she growled.

"Technically," a newcomer drawled. "It's Prisoner SR-40501A," the one-eyed woman in a new uniform jumpsuit remarked as she walked in behind the warden. "That will be all, Warden Sanders," she nodded at the man. "I'll call if I need you."

"Actually, ma'am, I can't leave you in here alone…."

"My mandate says you can," she smiled, and held out a leather billfold she opened to reveal a gleaming, golden badge, with a high security ID card. "Again, that will be all."

The man's eyes rounded, and he scuttled out without another word.

"Wow, I'm impressed that you actually found a way to shut that idiot up," Shego drawled, leaning back on her narrow cot as she eyed Betty. "So, what's next? Threats? Recriminations? Appeals to my inner goodness," she asked mockingly.

"None of the above," Betty told her curtly. "I know who you are, _Shego_."

"Big whoop. After that stupid show trial, my secret identity was pretty much blown from the start," she complained.

Betty walked over and stood right by the special bars, and stared into the cell at her.

"Shego, we both know you could probably walk out of even this cell anytime you wanted…."

"Probably. If I get bored enough," she shrugged. "Or the food gets any worse. Seriously, you do not want to see what they call chow in this dump."

"I have probably had worse," Dr. Director smiled blandly. "I'll be blunt, Shego. I need you. I want you to join me for a very special, and likely highly dangerous job."

"That right? And what kind of job is it? More importantly, what does it _pay?"_

"Next to nothing, which is my salary, too," she smirked right back at Shego. "But you have the chance to face down some genuine alphas, and even omega level threats, and show the world that Shego is still the toughest, and most dangerous woman alive."

"Well, I have to say your presentation sucks," Shego snorted as she sat up now. "But you do know how to interest me. Go on."

"I'm building a law enforcement agency that will be facing some major threats to our world. Marvels, preternaturals, and other genuine threats that no other agency can even think of facing at the moment."

"You're kidding," Shego half said, half asked.

"Not for a second. I'm now the head of Global Justice, and I want you to command my special strike team put together just for those threats. You'll be the first, and for now only team of its kind, and you will carry the authority to do whatever needs doing to get the job done. Whatever it might be."

"Uh-huh, and the bottom line?"

"You'll be leading a team of six others to help you, and I won't deny that there is a very high risk in the nature of the assignments you'll be facing."

"When you say team," she murmured now, her eyes narrowing ominously. "You're not talking about…."

"The other members of the now defunct _Team Go_ were never even considered," she told her bluntly. "We all know their powers are virtually inconsequential compared to yours, or many others now out there. Even Hego's strength is….less than effective in the hands of a…."

"Moron," Shego grinned, pushing easily to her feet. "Go on, say it. You know it's true," she smirked widely now.

"Well, he obviously had no real leadership skills, and it showed. Frankly, we both know that the only reason any of your siblings survived one day as a team was because you were there to help," Betty declared knowingly.

Shego's barking laughter echoed in the small cell as she approached the bars.

"You know, lady, you are the first, and _only_ person beside myself that has ever come out and said that. Everyone else was too busy kissing that blue idiot's backside," she snorted indignantly.

Shego stood inches from her, Betty Director just on the other side of the bars that wouldn't stop her if she really wanted to attack her. Yet the one-eyed woman didn't even blink as she met Shego's sardonic gaze, and never said a word.

"I could poke out that other eyes of yours, Cyclops, and never even strain doing it. You're taking a real chance just standing there," she pointed out.

"If you wanted to attack me, you would have already tried," Betty shot back.

"Tried?"

"Tried. And I'm Dr. Elizabeth Director. Not Cyclops."

"How about Bets?"

"How about _not,"_ Betty drawled.

Shego snorted.

"I get the feeling you'd be fun to play with, Bets," she called her anyway. "Three questions, and I'll give you my answer."

"Okay," she nodded. "Shoot."

"One. Who is on the team?"

"You might know some of them. One in particular. I'm envisioning six members, one of whom will be primarily brains and tech support, though there are some pretty intelligent people on the list. Your own friend Dr. Wade Load is our primary planner, and brains in logistics and support."

"Jesus, lady, you do have balls. You're letting _him_ play this game," Shego gaped, knowing all about Behemoth. It was because of him she had been caught. She had tried to lure him from a city, wear him out, and ended up worn out herself. By the time she was dragged from out of the rubble, she was in no shape to resist the cops who wasted no time in arresting her.

"We have him contained, and calm. We're also working on extending what control we have over him. Meanwhile, Dr. Load is the best fit for tech _and_ strategy."

"Fair enough. I hear he is still a pretty big egghead," Shego nodded.

"One of the biggest," she agreed, both knowing Wade had worked as a young boy with Team Go before he had joined Possible, Inc. where he run afoul of Dr. Lipski. "We also have Patriot, and a newcomer we call Fist signed on."

"The monkey guy? He shows promise from all I've heard," Shego nodded approvingly.

"We think so, too. Dr. Kim Possible is you next member."

"You mean another egghead?"

"A very skilled martial artist with a very powerful high-tech bio-armor that makes her just this side of unstoppable."

"Really," Shego murmured. "When you say she's skilled….?"

"Sixteen martial arts styles she's mastered to date, and another half dozen or so she's still working on. Needless to say, she's very good even by our standards."

"She sounds like fun. Hard to believe she's an egg…. Wait. Possible? Isn't she that gymnast that caught cancer, or something?"

"She got better. Your last two members are strictly amateurs, and will definitely need training. Don't discount either of them, though. Android, and Sting have some surprisingly potent abilities that will round out your team in power and intelligence gathering abilities. Details, needless to say, are not going to be shared until you say yes."

"Or, I could just break out, go hunting, and find out for myself," Shego smirked.

"True. But their first job might be to bring you in under those circumstances," Betty shot back.

"You really think they would have a chance," Shego scoffed.

"Being completely honest, I think they would have a very good chance of taking even you down. _If_ they can mesh. That's why I want you, Shego."

"You do know I left the hero biz years ago for the more profitable mercenary gig I had going," she drawled.

"What I know is that you risked life and freedom to help stop Behemoth when you could have just run. That says all I need to know about you."

"That's it? One stupid impulse on my part is what made you think I would agree to your crazy scheme," she sniggered.

"I also know you're experienced in this game, and one of the best out there on any side. You know the downsides, you know the best way to get even malcontents to work together, and get the job done without egos clashing along the way."

"Hey, knock a few skulls together, and eventually even the dimmest figure it out," Shego smirked as she shrugged at her.

"You said three questions. What's your second," Betty asked when the green-skinned woman grew quiet.

"Right. So, the pay's crap. What if I'm doing something, and….stumble on a _bonus?_ Any problems with that?"

"Depends on your notion of a bonus, Shego," Betty told her. "I know you've been an accomplished thief of late, but outright stealing is off the table. I'll tell you that now. We are in the law enforcement business, after all. I suppose you could….profit were you to recover certain articles along the way, and return them for rewards. Or by just claiming certain items left behind if they are _not_ stolen property belonging to someone else."

"You still leave a lot of room open with that one," she grinned at the agent.

"I'm pragmatic. I've been in the field myself before now, and I know the way the real world works outside the office. Sometimes, I think we both know that the rule book has to go right out the window," she admitted.

"So, you're saying you're not too concerned with the regs so long as….?"

"You're not being conscripted as a typical agent, Shego. You, and your team will be sent in only for genuinely high-level threats, and you will be expected to take them down any way you can. The job is the concern. Not the means," Dr. Director told her.

"Wow. That one can't possibly come back and bite anyone in the backside," Shego sniggered again.

"Third question," Betty Director asked blandly, not reacting to her snark.

"Yeah," Shego nodded. "How the hell are you thinking this works if I'm in here, and your windup soldiers are out there," she gestured. "Because I don't see anyone lining up to…."

"I thought I'd just unlock your door, and let you out. _If_ you say yes," Betty smiled blandly as she held up the only key to her cell.

Shego stared hard at her for a moment, and then grinned.

"What the hell," she smirked after a moment, "Open sesame, Bets. You got yourself a sucker."

Dr. Director nodded, and said, "Welcome to Global Justice, _Agent_ Shego," she told her as she unlocked the cell door.

 _To Be Continued….._


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Marvels**

 **By LJ58**

 **4**

"Bonnie," Brick grinned as the tall, muscular blonde man opened the door, and looked down at her. "It's been forever, gal. How are you doing?"

"Better than some," she smiled, and looked him up and down. "You look pretty good, too."

"Can't complain," the big man shrugged.

"I thought you'd be playing football on some pro team, or something by now," she remarked as she strolled into his apartment without waiting on an invitation.

"Well, you know how plans go. One minute you're dreaming about pro contracts, and the next, you're doing labor in a factory," he sighed.

" _Or_ running around cracking skulls in a red, white, and blue clown suit," she asked as he shut the door.

Brick froze, and looked back at her, and then eyed her somberly before he gestured to an old couch.

"Have a seat. We obviously need to talk if you know about….that."

"Please. Like half the world couldn't figure it out who you are if they only sit, and thought about it. You get kidnapped by that loon DeMenz while in Austria, and suddenly the Patriot is all over the place after you break out, moving on to smashing local felons, and mopping up petty criminals," Bonnie said as she sat down on the edge of a chair near his old couch.

"Fair enough. You always were pretty smart," he nodded. "So, why are you here, Bonnie? I know you're not the type to want to restart old romances, so….?"

"I'm actually here with a legitimate job offer, Big Guy," she smiled at him. "One that beats day labor all to pieces," she told him.

"Suppose I'm curious. What are you talking about?"

"Have you heard of the new Global Justice agency that's being fielded by the U.N. to meet tomorrow's brand of criminal?"

"I saw that on the news. Pretty gutsy move, considering half the world's spy rings have to be pissed at that lady for stepping on their toes…."

"Oh, it's more than that. Dr. Director is putting together a very special strike team to handle the more….troublesome targets that regular agents cannot manage. She'd like you on the roster, Brick," Bonnie told him.

"Me?"

"Or rather, _Patriot,"_ Bonnie told him.

"And you just happen to know all about this….secret stuff?"

"I'm on the roster myself," Bonnie smiled. "Believe it, or not. So is K."

"She's still alive," he blurted.

"Wow, so you can still be thick," Bonnie smiled teasingly.

Or, he thought, maybe not so teasingly. That, after all, was one of the reasons they had broken up in the end. He could never tell when she was serious, or not, and Bonita Rockwaller was not the kind of girl that was given to explaining herself.

"I'm serious, here, Bonnie. Last I heard, Kim was facing the big C," he said grimly. "Was I wrong?"

"Without stealing anyone's thunder," Bonnie smiled that same carelessly indifferent smile. "K is not only better now, she's better than ever. In fact, I would bet very real cash that she might even be able to take _you_ down just now, Big Guy," she grinned.

Brick gaped.

"Are you serious?"

"Very. I guess she really did earn that title as the girl who can do anything. Back to the matter at hand, she's real, and so is the offer. Can I tell our boss you're on board?"

Brick, never a deep thinker, still slowly nodded.

"Actually, it sounds good. I do like to think I'm already doing good with the opportunity I was given," he told her. "But if I can step up, and make a real difference in the world, then I have to take the chance."

"Good. I look forward to working with you, Brick," she smiled, and held out a card she pulled from her small purse. "Tomorrow's meet starts the ball rolling. Be there. On time, too. And, needless to say, don't share," she added.

He only eyed her, but took the card as she stood up, and turned to leave.

"Bonnie," he called out, jumping up as she approached the door.

"Yeah?"

"Who else knows? I mean, you know, about my secret?"

"Maybe seven people in the world, Brick," she told him. "But honestly, once you get out there, how long do you think any of our secrets will last?"

He nodded again.

"And Kim is really alive? She's really….gotten tough? Tougher?"

"I think K will really surprise you, Brick," she grinned. "I have to admit, she sure surprised me the first time I saw her…..flex."

"Huh?"

"You'll see. Until tomorrow," she waved, and left him standing in the middle of his small apartment, holding a card with only a set of map coordinates on it.

Then he looked at the card again, and frowned, muttering half aloud, "How the heck do I find this place?"

Then he noted the arrow on the card pointing to the back.

"Because I know you," Bonnie had written, and under the words was a nearby address just outside Upperton.

He chuckled ruefully, and remarked, "Guess she does remember me," he said with a wry grin.

Just before he headed to his room to check the special closet, and his even more special gear.

Just in case.

 **~KP~**

Ron had gotten to the coordinates early out of fear he might have engine trouble. Not an unforeseeable issue with his old ride.

He pulled over to the small park on the side of the road outside town, and looked around.

He didn't see anything. Didn't hear anything.

"Guess this is one of those spy things," he mused to himself as he rolled his scooter over to the nearest tree, and parked it there.

Looking around, he glanced at his watch, saw he was pretty early, but still he expected someone else to show up, too. This wasn't the kind of deal where someone would risk being late. Or he didn't think so.

Dropping his old jacket on the seat of his battered scooter, he glanced around, saw nothing in either direction, and then turned, and bounded up the tall tree, settling into a branch where he could see both sides of the road for a good half mile in either direction.

Settling down in the tree, he focused on his balance, mentally sifting the last lessons he had received from his mentor.

He was surprised to have learned his mentor had already learned of his new job opportunity, and had told him that it would be a perfect chance to hone his lessons, and ensure he was ready for the next trial to rise when the forces of darkness inevitably rose again.

Considering some of the things he had already faced of late, he was not really happy to hear that news. Especially since most anything his mentor deemed a learning opportunity usually involved a lot of pain, and running and screaming.

Ron sighed, and cleared his mind again, and tried to remember the whole calm and ready mantra he was supposed to be learning.

Some things, however, were far easier said than done.

Even as he was silently pondering just what this new job might actually bring, a faint, high-pitched whistle reached his ears, and he looked down the road, then down the other side, but saw nothing.

Only the whistling was getting louder, and now sounded like a faint roaring sound. He frowned, and looked around, and then gasped as something red and gold suddenly flashed down before him, and landed on the ground below.

Looking down, he gaped as what looked like a robot landed near his scooter, and he gaped as he saw the figure walk over, eye his scooter, and then look directly up at him.

Just before the robot started….melting.

Well, that was what it looked like to him. Because the head melted first, but rather than fall apart, it only left a very familiar face exposed to his gaze as the redhead grinned, and waved.

"Hey, Ron. It's been forever," she grinned. "So, you got invited, too?"

"Uh, guess so, KP. But….weren't you sick? I mean, the last time I saw you…."

"I got better," she grinned, and by then the metal façade was gone, and she was standing there in ordinary clothes as Ron dropped gracefully down, somersaulted around a lower branch, and landed easily on his feet. Right before he tripped taking a single step toward her when he failed to notice one of his shoestrings had come undone.

"Man," he groaned.

Kim only giggled at him, offering a hand as she stepped forward.

"Still the same old Ron. So, how did GJ decide you fit the team model?"

"Uh, they didn't tell you," he asked, glancing around.

"They didn't tell me much at all," she admitted. "Dr. Director and Bonnie dropped by the company, and slipped me the invite before they bailed."

"Bonnie? Bon-Bon? That Bonnie? Seriously?"

"Well, it was Bonnie, but how she's supposed to step up on the level Dr. Director implied is still beyond me. Still, as rich as that girl is, you know she probably has some kind of edge."

"No doubt. That girl always did have the best of the best," he agreed. "So, what's with the rocket suit? I mean, whatever that was?"

"Cybertronic armor," she grinned. "Spankin', isn't it," she grinned. "I actually built the bio-tech out of some old alien hardware to save me from the cancer, but in the end, after I realized it was actually healing me on a cellular level, I went ahead and added a few extras."

"When you say extras," he asked uneasily, still remembering her brothers, and the very nearly deadly incident with a pair of motorcycle alarm systems on the boys' bikes.

"Trust me, I can get most jobs done. Whatever the job may be," she grinned.

"Whoa. So, same old KP, huh? Still doing the brainiac thing."

"Ron," she laughed. "It's no big."

"Only to you Possibles, Kim. Only to you Possibles."

"Say, mom says you have a new baby sister now."

"Well, she's adopted, but she is a sister," Ron grinned. "Mom and dad decided they missed the chaos of my earlier years, and chose to adopt a little girl. Let me tell you, she can be a handful," he said earnestly.

"So," Kim murmured. "Dr. Director tell you anything besides a rendezvous point?"

"A rendezvous? Uh, Kim, I don't think any of us are going to be romantic, or anything," he said uneasily. "I think we both know that one week we dated was not…."

Kim burst into laughter.

"Really, Ron?"

"Uh….really, what," he asked guardedly.

"Rendezvous, Ron. A meeting place."

"Oh! Oh," he nodded. "Right. _That_ word. Nope. That's all she said. Join up, and meet here. That's about it. Nothing about romance," he assured her. "Not a thing."

Kim only shook her head, and then turned even as a powerful engine grew louder, and a low, sleek motorcycle painted in primary colors roared up to the park, and the man riding it paused to eye them before shutting down the engine before he dismounted, and rolled the bike over to park it near Ron's scooter. He then lifted his helmet, revealing a very familiar face.

"Brick," Ron blinked. "Dude, haven't seen you in ages. Not since you went off to join the Marines. Uh, why are you here? Or do I know?"

"I'm guessing you do, since Kimberly is here," he nodded at her, chin lifting to acknowledge her. "Bonita already told me you're in this one, Red. Glad to hear you got better. Could have floored me when I heard you were dying a while back."

"Old news," Kim said, looking somber for a minute. "So, how did you get wrapped up in Dr. Director's brainchild?"

"Guess you haven't heard yet," he said, and hit a switch, and a panel popped out under the bike's seat, unfolded, and formed a circular shield. "I've already been out there, but I've been working independently. Our new boss decided I fit her needs, though, and Bonnie claimed they could help me do even more," he told her as he refolded the shield, and pushed it back into its hiding place.

"That's why we're here," Ron nodded. "So, you been playing _Fearless Ferret_ for real?"

"In case you can't tell yet, Ron hasn't really changed that much," Kim grinned.

"I'm still surprised to see you here, Kimberly," Brick admitted. "I mean, even if you did go into remission, aren't you taking one heck of a chance here? I figured you'd be more the research type with all the brains you had back in school. I mean, graduating in a year, and running off to college while we were all still in….uh, regular classes," Brick amended whatever he had been about to say.

"I do have the family brains," Kim grinned at the former jock. "Which is a good thing, since it saved my life. Only I also like the idea of doing a lot more than spending my life in some lab while others are out there….doing things," he said.

"You missed it, Brick," Ron grinned as he put the shield away. "KP is like a human robot!"

Kim only sighed as they now heard a car approaching, and they all looked down the road that led to Upperton.

"Who is it?"

"Don't know, but that is one nice ride," Ron said as the sleek, gray coupe pulled in behind Brick's motorcycle, and the doors opened to let out a rather peculiar couple.

"Felix," Kim grinned at the sight of the android in green with gold trim, wearing a red cape. "Justine. How are you? That new neuro-circuitry still holding?"

"Your suggestions proved remarkably efficient, and more than viable for our needs," the android told her as the blonde walked around to join the android.

"Uh, KP, that's another robot. Not Felix."

Justine eyed him, and remarked, "I see _he_ has not changed."

"Not much," Kim smiled. "But then, Felix' changes were highly classified for the better part of a year before anyone realized what he was doing."

"Indeed," Android nodded. "I take it your Centurion Systems continue to function adequately."

"Better than ever," the redhead grinned, lifting an arm to flex briefly.

Brick eyed Ron, and murmured, "Am I the only one who doesn't have a clue here?"

"Nope," the young monkey master replied.

"We have incoming," Felix told them a moment later, and they all looked up as the roar of engines grew louder, and a large VTOL landed not far from the small clearing. Even as the engines shut down, and the back opened, they were gathering around the vehicle since it was plain that the markings indicated a GJ transport.

"Welcome," Dr. Director herself nodded as she stood in the open cargo hold. "If you will bring your vehicles inside the cargo hold," she pointed, "We'll head to our HQ, and begin your induction."

"That is a nice ride, too," Ron said, going to push his old scooter up the ramp into the surprisingly large hold.

"Please," a familiar voice sniffed. "A merry-go-round would be a nice ride to you, Stoppable."

"Bon-Bon," he grinned. "Nice to see…."

"Don't call me that, Stoppable," the brunette already in a blue GJ jumpsuit like the one-eyed Dr. Director wore growled.

"Or not," Ron sighed, and pushed his scooter over out of the way as Brick pulled up behind him even as the sleek sports coupe pulled in to the side of the hold. Even though Felix and Justine were walking in behind Kimberly.

"Agent Damont, secure the vehicles, and let's get underway," Betty told the man who just nodded her way.

"Dash Damont? The survivalist," Kim remarked.

"So, my old rep is still alive," the burly black man grinned.

"I've studied all your old instructional videos," Kim grinned at the man as he worked, Dr. Director leading the others into the forward part of the ship where she indicated they were to take seats. "You're probably still the best survival instructor alive from what I've researched."

"Thanks," the man nodded. "That really strokes the ego, little lady," he grinned. "Now, we better buckle up," he said as the ramp began to rise after he secured the vehicles. "This crate looks normal, but it's got serious chops. You don't want to be on your feet when it hits top speed."

"Right," she grinned, following him up to the seats, and taking one by Ron. Dash sat by Bonnie, and Dr. Director, she supposed, had gone into the cockpit.

"Everyone buckled up," Dr. Director shouted back through the small cockpit door. "We're lifting off in three….."

The engines began to whine again, and then they were airborne.

"Hydro-pneumatic fuel feed," Kim guessed, looking around as the whine quickly turned into a howl in their ears, and the airship powered into flight almost the instant it left ground. "I wonder what the ratio of fuel to air flow is to allow it to burn without….."

"Honestly, K," Bonnie sighed. "Do you have to nitpick everything?"

"It's hardly nit-picking to wish to understand how certain things operate," Justine sniffed. "Sometimes, that knowledge can save your life."

"And here comes the nerd squad. Honestly, why are you even here, Blondie? You've got as much chops as…."

"If you do not wish us here, we can simply depart," Felix declared in a bland, but very serious tone.

Bonnie glowered, and eyed the silver-skinned android in the genuine fashion disaster, and just shook her head.

"I'm just wondering what she expects to do," Bonnie told him. Or it. Or whatever. "Because you cannot do your part if you're going to always be covering for…."

"I believe I'll be staying behind the scenes to work with Dr. Load," Justine told her. "After all, _intelligence_ is going to be a great part of this job, and obviously, considering some of your members, you will need it," the blonde woman shot.

"Yeah," Ron sighed, shaking his head at the byplay. "This is looking like it'll be fun."

Kim said nothing to that one.

 _To Be Continued….._


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Marvels**

 **By LJ58**

 **5**

"Don't worry about your vehicles," Dr. Director said as the VTOL landed, and yet they still heard the rumble of engines even after the aircraft powered down. "They'll stay secured aboard this transport until we return you. Now, if you'll follow me….?"

They all rose, and Dash rose first, saying, "Don't forget to warn them about the flight line."

"Right. When we step out, stay inside the white lines you'll see on the deck. Stepping outside the lines puts you are risk for being driven over the side by wind shear."

"Wind shear," Ron frowned.

"I get it," Kim said even as they stepped onto a huge, metal deck. "We landed on a bigger aircraft of some kind that's already airborne," pausing to look around.

"Intriguing. You're power supply must be something impressive to manage to keep something this massive airborne," Felix declared as he looked around as he and Justine stepped out next.

"Our flying headquarters is, needless to say, a very top secret, people," Dr. Director told them. "You will not mention it to anyone, ever. Now, follow me. It's time for you to learn just what Sentry is all about."

"What is Sentry," Brick asked.

"I'm guessing we are," Kim murmured.

"A logical deduction, Kimberly," Felix agreed.

"Indeed," the one-eyed brunette nodded. "And before we go much further, I'll be introducing you to Dr. Load, who will be part of your support, and your regular liaison. As well as your new team captain, who will help you become a cohesive, and efficient team that will face, and defeat whatever is out there."

"So, who is he," Ron asked as they entered a huge hatch, went down several corridors, and then turned to a small door, that opened to a small room.

Sitting at the table, with her booted feet up on the table, was a woman they all knew on sight, even if not personally.

"Shego," Kim exclaimed first as they all gaped.

"Hey, Red," the green-skinned brunette nodded at her, slowly putting her feet down. "I've heard good things about you. We'll see if you deserve them," she added with a sly smirk.

"Uh, but aren't you in jail? I mean, were in jail? I mean…."

Bonnie rolled her eyes as Rom just frowned in confusion as he trailed off.

"Someone obviously made a deal to let her join this team," Brick said somberly. "But her… _captain,"_ he turned to address Betty. "Are you sure that's smart? Her reputation…"

"Actually, her reputation helps the chances of this team's survival, and efficacy, which I suspect improve dramatically if Shego is to be our leader," Android declared. "Her presence actually reassures me on several fronts."

"Want to explain that one, smart guy," Brick asked. "Because even I know she's one of the worst of the worst out there."

"Or, you could have said the best of the best," Shego drawled, rising to her feet to eye them as Betty gestured for them to sit around the table.

"She was a real hero before she turned," Kim nodded as she took a seat. "And a very good one. From what I recall, she's the only reason Team Go ever managed to beat anyone. So, what does bring you here, Shego? Because I didn't think this kind of thing would be your calling these days."

"Red," she smirked. "With all respect, you know squat about me, or the world. So zip it, and the rest of you losers sit down, shut up, and listen to me. If you do," she said curtly before she be interrupted, "You might just live to boast about your heroics. _Might_ ," she stressed."

"Well, I believe you're in capable hands. Shego, they're all yours. Debrief them, and start their training. For now, we don't have a standing mission, but that could change at any time. Be ready," Dr. Director warned, and then turned to go.

Shego tossed a careless salute, and drawled, "Sure thing, Bets."

Dr. Director glared back at her, and walked out, closing the door behind her.

"You think she can bring that bunch together in time to do any good," Dash asked as they walked on toward the command deck.

"If she can't, no one can," Betty admitted. "But I'm betting she can, and she will."

Back in the room, Shego was still standing, and looking down at the five newcomers who simply eyed her in turn.

"I hear most of you know each other," Shego nodded, "That will save on the introductions. Especially since I suspect most of you already know of me, too. Let me put this simply. I intend to live to retire in luxury. Got that? Good," she said before anyone could answer. "So, if you want to live that long, too, you will listen to me, learn, and we will all not only get along, but get the job done, and stay alive doing that. How, you might ask? I will tell you," the green-skinned woman drawled. "By listening to me. If I say jump, you better already be in the air. If I say hit the deck, you better be kissing the floor. No questions. No debates. No senseless arguments. If I say something, you do it. If you listen, you live. If you argue, you will likely die. If not by the enemy's hands, then very likely _mine_ if you piss me off, and ruin my plans to retire. So, any real questions?"

"Uh, yeah, I get the tough love bit," Ron began, making Shego sputter. "But shouldn't you be getting a feel for our abilities before you just decide to just order us around?"

"Oy," Shego groaned as she eyed the young man. "There's always one."

"Ron has a point," Kim spoke up now. "I understand the need for authority, and a central command structure, but shouldn't we learn our teammates' mutual abilities if only to better be able to integrate our individual strengths with whatever strategies we might employ?"

"And that is our first job," Shego shot. "But rather than sit here and babble, or allow any absurd showboating, we'll do it by going right to the initial assessment phase of your training. So, first order of business," she said, eyeing Justine. "You'll need to go up to research, Blondie, meet Wade…. Er, Dr. Load, and see if you can help out there. Bets says you're pretty smart, so that's your new job. The yellow arrows will lead you to research. Bear in mind, I suggest you start getting some self-defense training ASAP all the same," she added, making a shooing gesture at Justine.

"Of course," Justine nodded. "Call me if you need me, sweetie," the somber blonde smiled faintly as she leaned over to kiss Android's cheek.

"Uh," Ron stared. "Are you two….dating," he asked Felix as Justine left.

"We're engaged," Felix told him.

Ron blinked, then his head shook, and Bonnie only sighed.

"Don't bother explaining," the brunette told Felix. "You can't pierce that thick skull."

"That's mean," Kim shot. "You don't have to…."

"Zip it, kiddies," Shego growled as Justine left the room. "Now, the rest of you follow me, and I will introduce you to what Bets likes to call her combat simulator. Trust me, it is tough, real, and you can and will get hurt if you are not on your toes at all times. So, that said, let's go find out if any of you kiddies have any real skills before we get to the good stuff," she smiled viciously at them.

"Sounds fun," Kim jumped up as Ron groaned.

"Can't be worse than that madman Dementor's lair," Brick murmured, making Ron eye him, and Shego smirk as the green woman drawled, "Want to bet, Muscles?"

Brick grimaced, but said nothing to that.

"Okay, follow me," she told them, "And get ready to show me what you can do to impress me," the sardonic woman said before adding, "If you can."

 **~KP~**

"Right, now here's the drill. Bets wants her people to have official records of their abilities on file. So, first, you will go in solo, and do your best to survive the combat sim on your own. Once we have all let you all demonstrate your skills, if you have any, we do a group mission to assess our potential team dynamics. Afterward, I'll decide if I should just send any or all of you home, and just do this gig solo, which is my first impression," she told them curtly. "So, first…."

"I'll go first," Kim grinned, and stepped forward.

"You're the mechanical girl," Shego smirked at her. "Okay, Red. You're up. But, one rule for this first one. No suit. No powers. Just your own God-given skills, brains, and muscle. Got it? I don't want to see your robot tank in there. I want to see _you,_ and whatever you can do if things go south, and nothing else is working. Which they usually do. Got it," Shego demanded.

"No big," Kim smiled, and walked up to the door as Shego began tapping keys on the panel to the simulator.

"You say that now," the former hero turned felon smiled smugly as the door opened. "Step into my parlor," Shego grinned, and then gestured her inside.

Kim walked inside without hesitation, not even looking back as the door panel sealed itself behind her.

Shego eyed the panel on the side of the door, and activated an observation port that let them see and hear Kim without her seeing or hearing them.

"This should be good," Ron declared. "KP has always been a little…."

"Crazy," Bonnie suggested to her onetime best friend before a certain redhead showed up, and got in the way. Or so Bonnie saw it.

"Uh, not what I was going to say," he admitted.

"Zip it, kiddies. This is a learning experience. So pay attention, because your turns are next," Shego growled at them.

Kim stood there in the apparently empty room, and then the holographic Sims began to power on, and she found herself in the middle of a war-blasted city, and robotic Sims were all around her, firing wildly, and obviously coming right at her.

To Shego's astonishment, Kim didn't hesitate, or seek cover. She rolled, tumbled, and raced toward the enemy, and began a surprisingly efficient dance of potential destructive ability as she punched and kicked through the first Sims, and then raced on toward the next group, heading toward a finish line that would have been indicated in the initial startup briefing when she first entered.

Shego fully expected the redhead to show her a few moves, but still be overwhelmed if she couldn't rely on her armor, and yet the woman was proving to be highly skilled as she kicked and punched her way through the enemy Sims as she rapidly closed on the safe zone without slowing once.

"Damn, she _is_ good," Shego blurted as she saw the slender woman actually somersault, using the side of a ruined building for a springboard, and then vault up to catch the low rooftop before sprinting across the buildings before leaping down to take out one last group to reach her safe mark, and end the sim.

Shego lifted the PDA she carried, marked the results, and gaped as she realized the little redhead's combat scores actually not only topped Bets', but even her own.

"You are kidding me," Shego sputtered, gaping at the scores.

"Like I said," Ron grinned. "KP has always lived to excel."

"No, she's just crazy," Bonnie declared.

Shego watched as the room shut down, and Kim sauntered back toward the door with a grin on her face, completely ignoring her torn top as she stepped out.

"That was totally spankin', guys. Lots better than my old simulation room. I definitely need to upgrade," she enthused. "By the way," she turned to Shego. "Was there a level on that one, because it seemed just a little easy there once I got going?"

"Easy," Shego sputtered.

"Crazy," Bonnie stage-whispered.

"Guess I'll go next," Ron sighed. "Just to get this over with," he added.

"Same rule, monkey-boy. Hold back on the powers, and use just your own skills in there."

"Got it," he nodded. "Still can't be any worse than some of…..my teacher's tests," he amended weakly.

"Which one," Brick asked.

"Uh, you don't know him," Ron said, and ducked inside before he could be pressed on his reply.

Kim eyed him as the doors closed, and murmured, "I can't believe Ron is hiding something. Because I still know that face, and he was definitely hiding something."

"Stoppable," Bonnie sniggered. "C'mon, K, Ronnie's always been an open…..book….."

She stared with the others as Ron literally sprang into action the moment the urban scene came into play, and proved while he wasn't quite as fast, or as fluid as Kim had been, he still had some serious skill as he played more at evasion and avoidance than genuine assault. Still, when he encountered the enemy Sims, they didn't stand much of a chance against him as he employed a bizarre melding of martial art and clumsiness that proved surprisingly effective.

"I don't know that style," Kim murmured, standing next to Shego, eyeing every move her old friend made. "And I know I've studied most of the known styles of kung fu," she mused.

"It's Tai Shing Pek Qwar," Shego told her. "True Monkey Kung Fu."

"Really," Kim turned to her. "Do you know it?"

"Only a very, very few select number of ninja from a very special school know it. Which suggests Stoppable has more secrets than he's told even Bets," Shego realized.

"Monkey Kung Fu," Kim murmured as Ron reached the finish line with a respectable score, and while it wasn't in the top rankings, Kim was still impressed with her former classmate. "If that's the nonpowered version, he must be seriously _ferocious_ when he amps up. We definitely need to spar."

Shego, who had already seen the files on all her team, said nothing.

Brick Flagg went next, and while he left his equipment belt and shield behind, he still tore through his enemy with the skill and precision of a trained warrior. His method of facing the enemy in blocking, or taking out others was innovative, and potentially lethal, too, and Shego knew it. Patriot, she realized, was obviously far more than just brainless brawn, though. Like another lunkhead she could think of just then. This Muscles was actually using his head, and had apparently developed a rather effective strategy based on what he had already seen the others face to now outmaneuver the sims, and flank them from the start.

He all but tied scores with Stoppable, but as yet, there were only four top scores in the nineties, and she, Bets, her pet errand boy, and now Kimmie had them. It still stunned her that Red had topped all of them, and apparently without even going all out. What irked Shego was that she had not even gone all out either, not feeling the need. So, she had to wonder, which of them really was better?

She made a personal note to find out before she was finished with the little redhead.

"Next up," Shego said as she put that thought aside for now as Brick finished, and now eyed Bonnie. "I know you don't have the skillset of the others, but…"

"I might just surprise you," Bonnie smiled.

"Remember. No powers, _Sting."_

"Why do they call you that," Kim frowned.

"You'll find out," the shapely brunette smirked as she walked into the room after Brick stepped out, and nodded back at Shego.

Even Kim was astonished when Bonnie managed to wed a very potent mixture of gymnastics, ballet, and a form of surprisingly good karate to take down targets as she virtually danced her way through the simulation. She didn't score quite as high as the others, but she still gave a very solid result considering she was virtually untrained by any standards Shego would have accepted. Like Betty, though, Shego knew Rockwaller had a very valuable ace up her fashionably tailored sleeve.

"Okay, Metal Man," Shego nodded at Felix as Bonnie came out looking rather smug, not a single tear, or mark on her designer pantsuit. "I know you're pretty much all powers, but try to do this one without the extras. Imagine, if possible, something kept you from accessing your usual gimmicks, and you had to do this one-on-one. Show us how you might respond."

"Of course, Captain Shego," he nodded respectfully, and stepped into the simulation chamber.

"Just call me Shego," she sighed, not even liking the sound of that one.

"As you wish, Shego," Felix nodded to her, and turned to listen to the AI already starting to speak as the doors closed.

"Holy…..crap," Shego remarked, watching the Android scientist simply bull through every enemy and obstacle as he raced for the far side where he would be safe. Bullets and lasers bounced off, blatantly ineffective, and the one Sim that managed to toss a grenade at him had it thrown back so fast, and so hard, it embedded in its own chest, taking out the sim, and the entire squad with it. Then Felix reached the safe zone, and simply stood there waiting for the simulation to end.

She eyed the PDA, and was rather surprised that it didn't quite score Renton as high as Kimberly, but there were other factors, and the AI obviously adjusted the scale for who was testing, and what their base template might be. Still, Felix Renton scored a solid fifth position in the scoring for an egghead, virtually tying Du's score, so she could say that technically he was fourth. She decided on fifth for reasons of her own. After all, even she knew that people didn't push to improve unless they had a cause, or a very good reason. Hopefully, she had just given the machine man a reason.

"Looks as if we got our own personal juggernaut," she grinned all the same as Felix emerged from the simulation chamber.

"I would like to think I can contribute more than mere force to the group," Android declared quite earnestly.

"Okay. Back to the conference room. We're going to talk about your results, the training you still need, and how we'll approach it. Afterward, we are going to play that little war game I promised you on a group level. And, kiddies, it will not be as easy as that little cakewalk you lot just took. Trust me on that," the green woman shot as she eyed Kim who was still grinning.

Well, she'd be wiping that smile off Red's face if it was the last thing she did.

 **~KP~**

"How's it look," Betty Director asked as she looked up when Shego walked into her office later that afternoon, carrying the PDA, and files she had been issued.

"If I didn't know better, I'd swear they were all insane," Shego told her, dropping into a chair to one side of her desk as she dropped a file on the corner of Dr. Director's desk. "You tested for that? Right?"

"How did they do," Betty asked pointedly.

"Generally? Red…. That is, Possible may be the best overall agent you have out there. Aside from her penchant for showing off," she growled, missing the ironic look Betty gave her, "That woman is too crazed to even consider when she's in over her head."

"She is a Possible."

"Right. Eggheads," she snorted. "Do you know how many problems you could outright eliminate if science were as heavily regulated, and controlled as half the other crap the government pokes its nose into out there?"

"I can guess," the one-eyed brunette replied earnestly.

"Right, as far as sheer firepower, I'll admit, it's a tossup between Red, and your metal man. Even I was surprised at half the crap the little nut has packed into her _life-support system_ ," Shego exclaimed. "And your Android? How the hell does he do half that crap he does? Seriously? _How?"_

"I couldn't tell you myself. I still don't know how he managed to harness anti-matter for a power source. Only consider, too, Kimberly apparently helped him design half the systems in his new body."

Shego scratched idly at her chin as he murmured, "So, Red really does have a brain?"

"She may be far more physical than most of her family, but it was her brain that led her to devising her unique cure for the cancer she suffered. Anyone else would have died. She found her own way through it," Betty pointed out.

"Obviously."

"What do you think of Rockwaller?"

"She's creepy," Shego huffed. "But we can use that. That bug bit she pulled in our group sim stunned everyone, and threw them off their game long enough for her to pull out a serious win. Plus, she'd make one hell of a spy, wouldn't she? Or a thief," she added smugly.

Betty only nodded.

"Stoppable?"

Shego groaned.

"I can't begin to peg him. One moment he's a bigger clown than Hego! The next, he's tearing through armor plating like it's wet tissue. Then he actually had to go...change his pants, because he literally tore them off. Seriously, where did you find these guys? Because some of them should be in a nut house. No joke."

"Even Flagg?"

"Have you _listened_ to that guy? 'I have a _debt_ to all those that died to give me life,'" she parroted. "I mean, seriously? He's so hung up on duty and obligations, he doesn't even stop to think at times once he gets moving. Even if he is a genuine butt-kicking machine."

"Don't kid yourself. That man's mind may seem superficially shallow, but you put him in the field, and he's a genius at tactics and warfare. I can assure you, if the Marines knew about him, they'd want him back in a heartbeat."

"I'll give you that. But the rest of the time….I want to _choke_ him," Shego growled. "It's as bad as listening to Hego rant about his comic book fantasies. Only Flagg wraps his ranting in….well, the flag."

"I don't discount some psychological trauma leftover from his experiences in DeMenz' lab. Still, is he capable enough to pull off what we may need," Betty pushed.

Shego grumbled again, and nodded at her file onto her desk.

"They all are. Which genuinely stuns the hell out of me, Bets," she admitted.

"Don't call me….."

"And speaking of nuts, I have to know. Are you really related to that loon _Gemini?"_

"Fraternal brother," Betty admitted after a moment. "Trust me, he would like to erase the family connection, too. Literally."

"Right. So, if we take him on anytime soon, where would _you_ be standing?"

"I'd be holding his cell key, too. Only I'd be melting it down," the head of Global Justice told her. "The best thing we could do for this world would be to lock Sheldon up in a very small box, and bury him deep. I know you've seen your share of madmen, Shego, but my brother is likely one of the worst. The very worst."

"Just curious about the policy for handling him when, or if he shows. Because from what I know of….twisted siblings, he's bound to show once he realizes you're the puppet master behind this new show."

"I'm not a…. Well, I take your point," Betty nodded. "So, are they all cleared for active training? Are they capable of becoming a team, _captain?"_

"Just call me Shego," she grumbled. "And….with a lot of work, and a few bruised….egos, I do think we can work with this. Now, I have an appointment. So I'll check in tomorrow regarding our training schedule."

"Appointment? You do know you're not to leave HQ until….."

"Calm down. It's a sparring match. Red decided she wants to learn Monkey Kung-Fu. Since I'm guessing Stoppable would ironically be a lousy teacher, I offered to show her the basics."

"Wait. You know….?"

Shego smirked, and rose to her feet, and drawled, "Bets, even you'd be surprised at what I know," she quipped as she headed for the door again.

"Don't call me….!"

The door closed, and Betty frowned, but just shook her head as she reached for the files, with the daily report on her new team. The first thing she spotted were the individual combat sims.

"She beat my score," Betty Director gaped at the team standings. "She beat _me_?"

Dr. Director scowled thoughtfully, and then adjusted her computer to monitor the training rooms. She checked each one, and then after a few minutes, she spotted Kim and Shego walking into one of them wearing ordinary training gis.

This, she mused, might just be interesting.

 _To Be Continued….._


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Marvels**

 **By LJ58**

 **6**

They were in the cafeteria on the sixth day of their two week indoctrination and training when an alarm went off, and everyone around them went scrambling.

Shego pulled out her PDA, tapped it several times, and Betty appeared on the small device.

"Suit up, people. We have a situation," the head of GJ told her curtly.

"What's up, Bets," Shego asked somberly.

"Wade will brief you. I've got to get us some altitude, and prepare for possible contact. We have a credible threat, and it's aimed right at us," the head of GJ warned.

"Understood. You heard her," Shego said to the table as she rose, and pocketed her comm-device. "Everyone suit up, and meet me in our briefing room. Looks like we are about to kick off the training wheels."

Only Kim looked eager, and while Shego couldn't guess the Android's few expressions as yet, Justine gave him a worried glance, and murmured, "Be careful, Felix."

"Always," he nodded at her, and Shego shook off her own feelings at the odd relationship as they all headed for possible combat.

"How's _your_ training going, Blondie," Shego asked the woman before they parted.

"Slow," she admitted.

"Then get down to communications with Wade, and stick to his side. He's in the most insulated part of the ship, and it's likely the safest place to be in a worst-case scenario."

"You're a pessimist," Kim shot as she charged after her, already in a GJ jumpsuit, but not bothering with a uniform since she only needed to activate her Centurion Systems if it came to a real fight.

"And you're an idiot. Always expect the worst, and you'll never be disappointed," Shego shot back.

"I just don't think that way," Kim shot back as they entered the briefing room first where Wade's image was already on a wall monitor.

"The others are coming, Nerdlinger," she called him carelessly. "Can you brief us in ten words or less?"

"Someone is trying to intercept our flight path, and their ship, while not as large as ours, is still shielded enough that we cannot yet get accurate scans. As they are now moving to match our climb, they have obviously managed to lock onto us somehow, and they are definitely hostile, or they would have replied to our clearance requests," he informed her.

"Any obvious markings?"

"Just this," he said, and showed a multi-color marker that looked like outstretched wings around a circle with an overlapping X centered within.

"Crap," Shego spat as Ron ran in just then wearing black ninja gear, and holding a mask. "Wade, I know these guys, and you're right. They are bad news."

"Can you give us anything more, because I don't have anything," he admitted.

"They're a top secret agency that I always suspected was connected to the GDN of late, but couldn't prove it," Shego told him. "However, I do know they use a lot of suspect German tech from WWII that has gotten upgraded, and improved since. They call themselves _Viper_ , and their sole aim is to destroy the world. Not conquer, _destroy._ They feel anyone or anything left will then be easy pickings for the empire they imagine building in the ashes."

"I've never heard of them," Wade admitted.

"I'll dig out my old files from Team Go for you later. Right now, all you need to know is they have fingers in every pie out there, and are dedicated to destruction, chaos, and the end of the world as we know it. Clear enough?"

"Got it. Suggesting Omega level security countermeasures now. Which means…."

"We're ready, Dr. Load," Kim told him as Brick and Bonnie ran in to join them just then.

"Where is Android?"

Prepping the shuttle that will carry you to Viper's carrier," Wade told them. "He was tied in to the comms all along, so he knows all we do. The hangar for your mission ship is on Deck Three, and you have four minutes to get boarded, and be ready to take that enemy ship out. Dr. Director authorizes extreme sanctions, but wants any intelligence you can find along the way," Wade relayed after eyeing a monitor to his left as Justine only then arrived as she appeared in he background.

"I'll tie in your transceivers to command frequencies, and try to get us into the enemy comms once we close," Justine told them as she sat near Wade, and went to work.

"You heard them, people. Let's go," Shego said, eyes starting to shimmer just a little.

In less than fifteen minutes, Sentry, as they were now officially called, was lifting off from the deck of their new headquarters, and turning their own jet to see a sleek, bullet-shaped airship a third the size of the GJ headquarters.

"General observation suggests a likely long-range attack followed by possible ramming if we prove too resistant to such offense," Android told Shego as he occupied the co-pilot seat next to their captain.

"Okay, people. Here's the plan. I'm going to find, and fly right into _their_ hangar, and we won't have a second to waste. Possible, find their armory, and _blow_ it. That will damage, or at least hamper their own ability to fight. Stoppable, you're with Sting. I want you to find, and recover any computer files that might suggest what these snakes are up to now, and how they found us so easily. Android, you're with me. We're heading right for their command deck, and we're going to cut off a viper's head. You finish your jobs, you fall back to the jet, and prepare to evac. No one does _anything_ except what I tell you. If you finish the job, fall back immediately. We cannot waste time hunting for anyone left behind on a ship this big when we're pretty much blind here. Understood?"

"We understand," Bonnie nodded as she replied while the others just nodded.

"We're ninety seconds out, and going in hot," Shego said, flying and banking to duck fire on their ship even as missiles began to fly. Not all of them targeting them.

"Looks like you guessed right," Kim told Felix as they tracked the missiles now aiming at their flying headquarters.

"Here we go," Shego snarled, and aimed the nose of their small jet right at the hangar just under the enemy ship's nose.

They slammed into the hangar, smashing more than a few aircraft out of the way as hangar crews fled for safety even as armored troopers moved up, and began firing on them.

"I'm dropping the defensive shielding in ten seconds," Shego shouted over the chaos around them as she lunged for the hatch herself. "Everyone pucker up, because we're about to jump in hip-deep!"

Even as the hatch opened, Shego's trademark cosmic powers flared as she flung searing plasma at the nearest enemies even as Ron bounded over their heads, and raced for a hall to their left with a very clear communications sign pointing the way.

"I love a helpful villain," he told Bonnie, who flew just beside him now astride a large bumblebee she tended to bring along as a pet.

"I'll try and find us some help," she replied through her transceiver. "Hopefully, even this junker has some of _my_ friends aboard. They can help us find what we want, too."

"Good thinking," he said even as something exploded behind them with enough force to shake the entire ship.

"Sounds like KP is already working hard," he said.

"You do know she really is crazy," Bonnie asked him.

"You're flying into a ship filled with loons, and you think _she's_ crazy," he asked.

"Point taken," Bonnie huffed. "Hey, look ahead to your right. I think we actually lucked out," she said, pointing out the small group of flies buzzing a sign that simply read; _'Archives: Authorized Personnel Only_.'

"Score one for you, Bon-Bon," he grinned, and ignored her indignant protest as he jumped into the room by smashing through the hatch rather than simply opening it.

Two of the three men inside were flattened by the heavy panel, and the third took one look at Ron, and threw his hands up when the ninja's glowing fists raised over him.

"Show us the important stuff, and now. Or my friend is going to do some nasty things to you with her tiny friends," he warned as the man realized a lot of insects were crawling toward him now. Not just the usual ants, and roaches he sometimes noticed, but several very ugly beetles, and quite a few swarming masses too small to make out.

"There," he pointed wildly. "There. All the critical files are in that hard drive," he pointed. "Just keep those things away from me," the man in a dark green uniform wailed. "I have allergies!"

"Wow. And mom used to think I was bad," Ron said, and simply ripped out the frame with the hard drives, and slid them into his pouch. "Okay, Sting, time to bail, because this is about to be an inferno," he said, and tossed two small mini-mines he switched on, and threw into the heart of the room.

The two were already fleeing, the man with them, as the mines' whining chirps grew louder even as they ran.

They were only halfway up the hall when the room exploded, and flames poured out of the room.

"That was easy," Bonnie grinned, and headed back the way they had come.

"Wow," Ron said, skidding to a stop just inside the now empty hangar.

Empty if one didn't count the bodies and wreckage now all around them.

"Back to the jet," Ron said, focusing on their mission.

"Uh, can I come," the man who still followed them asked. "I really do give up. This was just supposed to be a temp job. No one said nothing about declaring war on….you people."

Bonnie grew back to full size, making the man gasp, and let her bee land on her shoulder.

"I'll tie him up," Ron nodded as Bonnie eyed the man suspiciously. "Let's get inside, and get ready in case the others need cover on their return."

"Right," she agreed, and they all headed for the shuttle.

 **~KP~**

"This is entirely too easy. For an operation like this, I expected a lot more guys," Shego complained as she and Android followed the almost too convenient signs that led them to the command deck.

They found a few guards, but they were so easily overcome that Shego was still tensing for a more genuine attack with every step. They burst onto the bridge, and saw no one there.

"The systems are on autopilot, and the logs indicate most of the crew has already jettisoned, or is now jettisoning once they targeted our headquarters with the computer systems now running everything," Android told her as he quickly accessed the nearest navigational computer. "I see. I now suspect I know their intent, Shego."

"Which is," Shego demanded, eyeing the empty chairs, and the blinking computers around them.

"Yes, theory confirmed, Shego. This ship's autopilot is programmed to lock onto our headquarters, and explode once it is over the heart of Chicago. Either way, they intended for the ships to collide, and create that chaos you mentioned. They are obviously intent on using _us_ as scapegoat for the massive destruction to follow."

"That would sure put a boot in Bet's dreams, and career," she swore. "Can you switch the autopilot off?"

"Negative. However, I believe I can kill the engines, and buy us time to move our headquarters out of range of its targeting computers long enough to neutralize this vessel," he suggested.

"You hear that, Wade," Shego shouted, noting the active communications link now, which suggested whatever had been jamming them was gone. "Tell Bets to back off, and do it fast!"

"Relaying the order now, Shego. Can you stop the ship? Even if it doesn't hit us, if it goes down, or explodes over population, it could do a lot of damage."

"Our best recourse would be to lure it over the lakes, and destroy it," Android told her.

"Right. That's our plan. Everyone back to the jet. We're going to have blow this turkey out of the sky once we can manage it," she shouted over her radio.

Shego and Android turned and ran again, this time they moved even faster since there was now no one in their way.

 **~KP~**

Kim just flew through the twisting corridors, and quickly found signs that led the way to the armory almost as if the crew intended to all but hand the ship over to them. She did notice a lot of other things weren't labeled, though. Which meant this had to be a dupe of some kind in itself.

She activated a mini-missile, but only planted it in the surprisingly packed armory she found, and yet realized there was no real heavy ordinance in the place. Which, to her, didn't make sense. She switched on her external sensors, and scanned everything around her when she abruptly got a reading that horrified her.

"Did you hear me? Everyone fall back now," Shego shouted over their links just then. "We have to blow this tub, and sink it before it hits population, or our ship."

"This is Fist and Sting. We're already at the jet with a prisoner."

"We're almost there, too," Shego reported. "Armor, where are you?"

"Checking out a very troubling lead," she replied.

"You were told to blow the armory!"

"I have a remote-armed missile in place to blow it on cue. I just thought I had better check this….."

"You were told to blow the armory, and fall back. Get back here now, or we will damn well leave without you," Shego snapped.

"I'm coming," she reported, and then switched off her channel, adding silently, ' _Just as soon as I check out this anomaly_.'

"We are a quarter mile from the heart of the city, and the computers indicate the enemy ship is definitely slowing now that it's primary target is out of range," Android reported.

"You still have a remote access?"

"Affirmative, Shego. I am still in the auxiliary systems that proved subject to my entry in spite of their security."

"Shego," Kim's voice shouted over the radio. "No time to explain this one. Take off now, and I'll join you outside shortly. Only you have to go now!"

"What are you…..?"

 _"Go,"_ Kim shouted, and to Shego's surprise, Android sealed the hatch, and started their engines.

"When Kimberly says it is time to go, it's been my experience that we're already too late," Felix told her, and maneuvered the aircraft around, and out of the hangar before Shego could even take control. They flew out of the enemy ship which was still moving, but not as fast, and Shego took the yoke to turn their nose even as they began to turn to try to lure it after them.

Which was when the enemy ship's engines suddenly exploded. Even as Shego scowled, fearing it was going down, they saw Kim's red and gold form behind the ship, pushing at the floundering vessel as her own rockets flared with fiery brightness as she pushed the slowly moving ship sideways toward the nearest lake.

"Red, what the hell are you doing?"

"Preventing….a disaster, Shego," she panted. "Uh, hang on, I think things are about to get rough. And you need still some distance," she warned. "So move!"

"What are you talking…..?"

They were barely twenty yards from the faltering ship when the entire vessel abruptly exploded, and plunged downward into one of the Great Lakes just below them. Shego said nothing as she rode out the concussive wave, and kept her eyes focused grimly ahead.

"Armor? Red? Where are you….?"

For a moment there was no reply. Then she turned at a soft tap at her side viewport, and saw Kim flying alongside them. She saluted, and pointed at her ear, and then took off, heading for the flying headquarters even as Shego scowled, and flew after her.

 **~KP~**

They stepped into the hangar, letting guards lead their prisoner off as Kim stood there still smiling even as Shego turned, and backhanded her hard enough to sling her down the hall more than a few feet.

"What the heck….! What was that for," Kim demanded, leaping to her feet, and taking a defensive stance.

"For ignoring orders, you idiot. You could have killed us all back there with that stunt."

"It worked! And I have to tell you..."

"It worked? It was a damn fluke, and you know it. I had a plan. _It_ was working. Until you went off script, and had to showboat. Listen, Red, this isn't the Olympics, or your daddy's private lab. This is reality, and in reality, you do as you're told. Got it?"

Kim glared at him, but not one of the others spoke up as she clenched her fists, and stared hard at them.

"I thought I was saving our lives," she finally hissed as she turned back to the door.

"You lucked out. And believe me, I know the difference," Shego spat. "You're as bad as my idiot brothers!"

Kim's left eye twitched, and she turned, and stalked back toward the door.

"Get back here."

Kim stopped at the hatch, glared at her, and spat, "Obviously, you don't need me just now. I'm bailing to handle another sitch you probably don't care about either," she spat.

She activated her full Armor, stepped outside, and rocketed off into the sky without looking back.

"Damn it," Shego spat, and punched the wall hard enough to leave a fist-sized dent.

"She's….temperamental," Ron told her quietly, Bonnie not saying anything just then. "She'll cool down, and be back. She just hates….being challenged over something she thinks is…."

"She disobeyed a direct order, Stoppable. She lucked out, yes, and things worked out, but she still disobeyed. And if luck hadn't been with her, we'd all be dead, and this tub would have gone down right on top of a major city. Now, would _you_ take that kind of chance?"

"No," he said quietly.

"Neither would Kimberly," Android told her as he walked up to stand by her. "If she acted, it was because she felt she had sufficient facts to motivate her, but not enough time to explain. I understand the need for compliance, Shego, but you must also understand that Kimberly's mind tend to works on entirely other levels than most around her. Even Justine and I are constantly amazed at her thinking."

Shego said nothing, and shook her head before she turned to head up the hall, spitting, "Stand down. I have to go report in," she told them, not looking forward to it one bit just then.

 _To Be Continued….._


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Marvels**

 **By LJ58**

 **7**

"Any sign of her since she….left," Betty asked Wade as she and Shego stood in the same communications room with Wade.

The rest of the team had retired for the day, and her own people were going over the hard drives Ron brought in, but aside from Kim running off, it had been a highly successful mission.

"No," Wade admitted. "And as some of our primary radar nodes were damaged by missile fire, so I couldn't track her departure."

"When…."

"I estimate the last of the critical repairs being completed within two hours," Wade told them as Shego just leaned against a nearby bulkhead, looking sour.

"Have you tried contacting the Possibles? She might have gone home," Betty suggested.

"I, ah, already tried," Wade remarked. "While I was discreet, no one has heard from Kim since she left to join us last week."

"So where would she go if she's off pouting," Shego demanded.

Wade sighed.

"With all due respect, Shego, Kimberly is more likely to just challenge you, as pout. If she left, it was because she felt she….had something else important to do."

"You know her that well," she asked Wade curiously.

"I worked with Possible, Inc. for a number of years before Lipski….. Before Lipski," he amended without saying more. "She was often sneaking into my lab just to ask questions when she wasn't working out, or testing her own theories. My point is, Kim would never do anything to hurt anyone. So I know that whatever it was that had her ignoring you had to be important."

"Maybe. But next time, she damn sure better have a good explanation."

"You think she'll be back," Betty asked Wade pointedly.

"The Kimberly I know would never back down from anyone, or anything," Wade told them. "Like another overly sensitive woman I know," he smiled blandly at Shego.

"Watch it, Nerdlinger. Just because you helped design our old Team Go hideout back in the day doesn't mean…."

"I've got something coming up on our port side," Wade cut in as something chirped on his array of monitors. "Are you expecting any inbound flights?"

"We pulled back, and went high to keep ourselves covered during repairs," Betty told him. "No one should even have our current location."

"Someone does. They're coming right at us from below," Wade told her.

"I thought our radar was still down," Shego accused.

"It is," Wade admitted, and pointed at a scale that alarmed both women who knew what it meant. "But that is a reading from a radiation scanner, and it shows a strong signal coming up on our port side."

"Sentry, scramble," Shego shouted as she punched a nearby intercom. "We may have a secondary attack incoming!"

"Bridge," Betty was on another frequency. "Do you have any visual on whatever is approaching us…."

"Got it," Wade said, and they all froze.

"It's her," Shego scowled at the image now on their area monitors. "What….is she carrying," she frowned as the armored figure seemed to be passing them now, going straight up as if heading for space.

"Whatever it was, it's highly radioactive, and….."

"And," Betty demanded.

He looked back at them, and looked horrified.

"Scan trace indicates it likely came from the lake. From the wreckage that just went down," Wade told them. "Shego, if you had shot that ship down that close to the city, it could have set off a potential tactical nuke of unknown size from the levels of radiation I'm detecting."

"My God," Betty gasped. "Wade, get hazmat teams down there now to sweep, and contain that site. Whatever is left is going to at least be as dangerous as whatever Kimberly just carried….."

"I've got satellite coverage," Wade declared, and to the women's shock, they could see Kimberly flying past the satellites as she pushed the strange, and obviously radioactive device out into space.

"She can fly in space," Shego openly gaped.

"For limited time. She's rated up to an hour at suborbital the last time I helped her upgrade a few years back. Before….my issues. Who knows what she's done of late," Wade told her.

"Still," Shego gaped. "In _space?"_

They were still watching as Kim pulled back, and then shoved the device out ahead of her even as she retreated. Even as she turned, the metal gray device exploded with obvious fury, and the screen went blank.

"We lost the satellite," Wade swore, and began typing furiously.

"What about Kimberly," Betty demanded.

Wade looked up from his computers, and shook his head.

"I can't get anything just now, and all nearby satellites are out. But if that thing reacted like any other fission device, it likely shut down anything electronic within range of its blast."

"You mean, like Kimmie's metal suit," Shego asked grimly.

"I…..don't know," he admitted.

Shego frowned, and shook her head.

"I'd better go let the troops know what happened."

"Shego, there's still a good chance….."

"Nerdlinger, right now, they're still keyed up for another fight. I'd better go explain what just happened. Let us know if you need us down there," Shego told Betty.

"We also have to consider that _someone_ pointed that Viper ship at us," Wade told them before Shego left.

"Hopefully, those recovered hard drives will tell us all we want to know about this group," Betty told him.

He nodded, but he kept his focus on his computers, still looking for Kim.

 **~KP~**

Kim woke slowly, her body sore in unexpected places as the gentle rush of surf filled her ears.

She rolled over, flopping on her back, and realized she was on a beach of some kind. She dimly recalled splashing into the water, and then her depowered armor fading as she swam for shore after spotting that faint haze ahead of her. Her head was still spinning after riding out that concussive wave, and then being slammed back down into the atmosphere, though, so she was still unclear about a lot of the details. Obviously, she had made it someplace.

She didn't think it looked like the Great Lakes, though.

The sun was too warm, and the sky was too clear.

Groaning, she lifted a hand where a silver band glittered, and tapped an inset panel.

The band glowed a faint yellow, and she sighed as she let her arm drop.

"Great. At least six hours to repair and recharge. Better work on better electromagnetic shielding," she muttered, and stared at the sky.

Wonder where I'm at," she mused after a time of just laying there in relative calm as she let the day pass her as she soaked in the sun.

After a time, she finally sat up, and looked around.

An island of some kind, or so she guessed.

She looked around again, and focused on the foliage.

Definitely tropical.

It was obvious her armor had not failed until she landed, or she wouldn't be feeling half this good at the moment even with a water landing. Still, it looked like at least another five to six hours before it was going to be rebooted enough to even allow her to access flight systems.

That pretty much left her on her own.

She walked around the beach, casually exploring, and froze when she realized she had just come across a carefully, and cleverly camouflaged boat house. She walked around it, eyed it, but when she looked inside, she saw fuel, gear, and some tools, but no boat.

"Guess I can't be that lucky," she sighed, and started looking around again.

She found a faint path that led up into the jungle after that, and headed inland to see what she might find.

She was genuinely astonished to find a very nice villa built into the very side of a sheltering cliff, and it looked like it had quite a bit of security even at first glance.

Risking her still charging Centurion System, she brought up only a computer link, and studied the house before her.

Standard security, and a rather simple drop cage under the porch. She went to a window, easily opened it without issue, and then slid inside.

And whistled.

"Nice," she murmured, looking around the very tasteful décor that seemed to focus on greens and blacks.

Then she scowled as something occurred to her, and she frowned all the more.

"No," she murmured, and moved around the room, and came to a small photo on a coffee table.

She lifted the frame, and saw the matronly woman with a lot of familiar features. A woman with dark hair, and vibrant green eyes.

She frowned, but saw nothing else that might indicate her suspicions were accurate, and then grinned as she finally walked into the bedroom at the end of the hall, and found a room that was filled with priceless art, sculptures, and even small chests literally filled with gold, and jewels.

There, on one wall, though, was a large portrait of Team Go in their heyday. One with Hego's face all but blacked out by the darts thrown at it.

"Oh, yeah," she grinned. And burst into laughter.

She went to the kitchen, checked the icebox, and found it surprisingly full.

She pulled out the makings for a salad, took out the fruit juice she found, and set to making herself a simple cold meal she could manage while she passed the time.

She walked around the rather nice villa after eating, and cleaning up, and even found a radio room, and a hatch in a wall that suggested it led to someplace else. Likely inside the mountain itself. It would suit Shego's style. She grinned, and headed back to the simple, but obviously operational radio room, and considered sending a message.

Then she idly rubbed her jaw, which was still sore from an earlier sucker punch, and shrugged.

She'd show up soon enough. Once her systems were back online. Then she and Captain Shego were going to have a talk.

Walking back into the living room, she sank onto a soft couch, and sighed as she looked around.

Well, one thing was certain. She knew how Shego managed to disappear all those times she eluded the law now. She could guess half the things in this house were all stolen, too. If not more than half. Still, she wasn't sure if she should say anything just yet. For all she knew, this might have been part of her own earnings back when she was still a legitimate heiress. One later disowned, she knew, after that very public trial after she had finally been betrayed by one of her own partners, and caught by Interpol.

Kim scowled.

Was that why the woman reacted so strongly? Was she thinking Kim was trying to undermine her, or betray her somehow?

Kim grumbled anew at that thought, because now it made her sympathize with the woman. Which she didn't want to do.

Kim continued an inner debate as she sat there, relaxed enough that she finally dozed off, and never noticed when her silver bands chirped, and glowed green, declaring their complete restoration to operational status.

 **~KP~**

"Report," Betty told Will Du as the man walked into her office much later that next day.

"First, there are still no reports of Possible. She has yet to be spotted since launching the nuclear device into space yesterday," he told her. "So much for the reports her armor might be capable of surviving," he added blandly.

"Will," she growled.

"I'm simply stating facts, ma'am. Secondly, the hard drives were a trap meant for anyone that would have found them, or survived to use them. Fortunately, Dr. Stein was clever enough to use a dummy system when he assessed them, and all the viral programs infected was a faux system not connected to our own computers. They could have potentially shut down every system on board, though, had they been linked to our own computers," he reported. "We would have dropped out of the sky without even knowing what happened in that case."

"So, the entire ship was a trap meant to snare us," Betty grimaced.

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded as controlled as ever. "That said, our salvage and cleanup efforts continue on the debris, but the majority of the danger is now neutralized thanks to our agents swift efforts in coordinating with the locals, and the CDC."

"Good," she nodded.

"Now for the interesting portion of this debrief," Will added when she seemed ready to dismiss him.

"There's more?"

"I let Shego interrogate our prisoner Sting brought in, guessing she might….encourage more cooperation since the man was obviously so easily intimidated. It seems that Viper had advanced warning of our entire endeavors, from our Sentry squad, to our flight patterns, and related technology. Viper is determined to bring GJ down from the start, but the man admitted to overhearing the primary plan by accident, hence his urgent surrender, since he knows his superiors are apparently the type to execute anyone that knows too much."

"That sounds disturbingly like…."

"Yes, it does, doesn't it," he nodded. "I think we may have already seen _Gemini's_ first move, Dr. Director. But his overall plan had a singular aim beyond just trying to wipe GJ away with one blow. His primary aim was to unleash _Behemoth_ again. Someone _knew_ he was aboard, ma'am, and they were aiming all that chaos primarily at him solely to unleash him, with us as the ultimate scapegoat," Will theorized far too knowingly.

"That….is disturbing," she admitted.

"I have to ask, ma'am," he said carefully. "How certain are you that Shego is truly committed to our cause?"

Dr. Director eyed him, the files either of them had yet to open, and then shook her head.

"Shego's a lot of things, Will. I'd be the first to admit it. But when the woman gives her word, it's done. Ironically, I trust her more than just about anyone else out there. Still, someone sold us out. Someone betrayed us from the start. Find out who. I don't care what you have to do, find our traitor," she demanded.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll begin looking at once. Just for efficiency's sake, I'll start with Sentry," he told her pointedly.

"I'm hoping they are all clean, Agent Du, but we can't take any chances. Do what you have to do."

"Understood," he nodded, and left his files and reports on her desk as he turned to go.

 **~KP~**

"You think she's really gone," Brick asked Ron as they sat around the table, waiting on their captain to start the day's training.

"I want to say no. I really do. I mean, look at the odds against her from the start? Only KP has always surprised us. Every time. I just…. I really hope this is another one of those times," Ron sighed.

"She's fine," Bonnie sniffed. "Trust me. I've had a little peak at some of her systems, and no way did a little explosion like that dust her," she actually complained.

"You sound disappointed," Brick frowned. "And how do you know about her systems?"

"Rockwaller Industries does a lot of work with and for the Possibles," she said. "I might have….looked around once not long after I got my powers. It's amazing what you can see from just a quarter-inch in height."

"Indeed," Android told her. "And would your clever reconnaissance have extended to my own work while I visited Possible, Inc.," he asked bluntly.

"No. Not that it matters. Some things I could understand easily enough. Still, some of the work was way over my head, and I admit it, Dr. Renton. If you're worried about secrets, don't. I couldn't tell anyone enough to matter. I just saw some of K's _tests_ , and I know that little blast didn't vapor her."

"It was nuclear," Brick reminded her.

"You didn't see some of the stuff her own brothers used to test her. Trust me. She's fine. Just off pouting, if I know her."

"Which makes her AWOL," Shego drawled as she walked into the room just then. "Okay, people. Before we get back to the usual training schedule, Agent Du has a bit more paperwork for us to manage. He'll be calling you one at a time for a few overdue personal debriefs, and whatever. Try to be quick, and let's get back to the serious stuff as soon as possible."

"That said," Will said, standing behind her in the door. "Agent Flagg. You're up. Come with me."

Brick rose, and followed him without question.

"So, no word on KP yet?"

"No," she told Ron blandly. "We only just got all our radar and tracking systems back online, but even Wade is still trying to patch the holes in our satellite network. Until he does, we don't have a clue."

"Wait and see," Bonnie told her. "She'll show up, brush it all off, and expect to waltz back in like nothing happened."

Shego only walked over, took her seat, and then eyed them.

"Obviously, Red is going to be our wildcard on this team," she said somberly. "So, since you all seem to know her better than I do, we'll be talking about how to manage her when, or if she does show. Stoppable, you're first. Tell me all you know about your….friend."

Ron blushed, and sighed, and began to talk about the girl that had shown up out of nowhere in Middleton Elementary, and proceeded to try to do...everything. At once. And usually succeeded.

 _To Be Continued…._


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Marvels**

 **By LJ58**

 **8**

Kim muttered to herself as she did a high-altitude sweep from the last point of contact after leaving Shego's apparently secret island. She found out only after the fact that the GJ transceiver had been totally fried in the EMP, and left her without any communications.

She really should have incorporated her own communication systems into the Centurion Armor, but frankly, she never really expected the need to talk to anyone at the time she went active with Armor.

Now, she could really use a lead, and that oversized floating bathtub, as it had appeared to her, was suddenly MIA.

How did you hide something that big?

She finally decided on trying something else, and began logging all area flight traffic looking for obvious patterns. Once she tied into all the area air traffic controllers, and erased the obvious, she began using area satellites she tapped, and mapping air displacement that might account for large objects moving where nothing should be just then. Which was when she finally got lucky.

Grinning, she banked starboard, and flew on across the continent below even as she noted a few Air Force jets that had shown up to buzz her.

She chirped her own transponder to let them identify her since her radio was still out, saluted the pilots, and left them behind as she hit her thrusters.

 **~KP~**

"Incoming object just below us, coming up at near...Mach Three," an agent on the command bridge reported uneasily, all of them uneasy over the last near miss.

"Identity?"

"Unknown. It's too small for conventional aircraft, and I don't think it's…."

"Lock on cannons," the senior officer on deck ordered.

"Belay that order," Betty barked as she came onto the bridge in time to overhear everything. "Lock _cameras_ on, and zoom."

The navigator frowned as the communications officer followed the order as the senior officer rose from the command chair, and nodded at the men. An instant later, the image of Kimberly's sleek red and gold armor filled one screen as she flew up, and landed on the deck near one of their jets.

The senior agent actually sighed, and then Betty Director growled at communications, "Have Agent Possible report to me in my office the moment she's on board. We're going to have a talk," she demanded, and turned, and left the bridge with a hard glint in her eye. Not one agent on the deck didn't give a sigh of relief.

Betty, meanwhile, walked down the corridors, took the lift three decks down, and walked into her official office.

It was a full twenty minutes before someone knocked at her door, and Shego and Kim both walked into her office.

"You wanted to see me, Dr. Director," Kim asked pleasantly as Shego just glared from behind her.

As she had from the moment Kim had walked into the cafeteria after locating her, tossing her a careless salute as she quipped, "I'm back. Did you miss me?"

No one said a word as Shego rose to her feet, barked, "Follow me," and headed for Betty's office even as the order was relayed for Kim to go there at once.

Shego had noticed, though, that this time Kim was staying pointedly on guard, and she had the feeling that earlier lucky strike wouldn't be repeated as easily as the last.

"You've been AWOL, Agent Possible. So, before I decide what, if any discipline you require, why don't you tell us what the hell you have been doing since you decided to conscript our mission as your own," Betty Director demanded.

"It really wasn't like that. Exactly," Kim grimaced as she actually fidgeted like a child before her parent.

"No? So you didn't ignore your team captain's orders, violate standing procedures, and then storm off like a pouting schoolgirl," Betty snapped, and Shego almost smirked at Kim's expression.

Kim sighed, blushing as she grimaced at the blunt assessment, and finally grumbled, "My _captain_ wasn't listening, and I just didn't have time to explain things in committee," she remarked. "Turned out that fusion bomb was on a timer, and it would have gone off even sooner if I _had_ followed orders. Was that what you wanted?"

Betty Director glowered at her, and then eyed Shego before looking back at the surprising scientist.

"And you couldn't have explained things afterward instead of just flying off without a word," Betty finally demanded.

Kim sighed now, and even blushed a bit.

"My radio was out. That explosion wiped out my coms, and I haven't been able to replace them." she admitted.

"I thought your systems were tougher than that," Betty remarked blandly now, eyeing her skeptically.

"And they are," Kim huffed. "But I was using your comm-system, and it wasn't up to my standards. Frankly, I was already planning on having Wade help me upgrade my communications so I wouldn't have that issue again."

"That's not a bad idea," Shego agreed blandly. "Nerdlinger has a way with tech, and even I've noticed the GJ systems are rather surprisingly substandard for our needs."

"Budget concerns," Betty grumbled. "So, is that it? A broken radio transceiver, and your perception of a crisis in the making? That's your report," Betty demanded coolly.

"It's what happened," Betty was told bluntly as the redhead now glared back at her.

"There are some, I happen to know, that think you're just trying to maneuver to take command," the head of GJ accused her.

Kim sputtered now.

"No way," she huffed. "Even I know my limitations, and Shego's experience in these sitches is _way_ beyond my own. But I couldn't stop to tell her what I was doing at the time without risking that thing going off if she had fired on that ship like she planned," she concluded.

"Shego," Betty asked her.

"I can buy that. Considering she did get rid of the damn nuke before it went off. Still, we need a damn code for future ops if you're about to go off script without listening again. Just to forewarn me so I know you're about to turn things upside down again," the comet-powered woman complained.

Kim grimaced, but smiled faintly as she said, "I can see that. Just to, like you say, give you a head's up. Oh, hey, I know. I can yell _Rufus_!"

"What," both older women scowled at her.

"Well," Kim grinned openly now. "Back in high school before I blazed, Ron had this little pet he called Rufus. You always knew something was going to end up screwy if the little guy got loose, and Ron lost track of him. There was one time…."

"Wait. Stoppable actually took a _pet_ to school," Shego frowned incredulously.

"Well, it was a naked mole rat, and he was surprisingly clever. You wouldn't believe the things that little guy could get into…."

"I don't want to know," Shego growled, rolling her eyes. "Okay. We'll use that for a code word for now. But it better be used very, very rarely Possible," the green woman scowled. "Understand me?"

"Sure. No big. So, is that all," she asked blandly now.

"No. You were still AWOL for an unaccountable period, and then you still managed to fly right up to us without even checking in? Without calling in to request coordinates? I'd like to know how," Betty demanded.

"No big. I just looked for air displacement, then tracked large disruptions where none should be, and it led me right to you," Kim told her.

Betty looked grim now as she said, "And the reason for your….delay?"

"Well, like I told Shego, after I got blasted out of the sky by the concussive wave, I landed pretty far on the other side of the world, and it took my systems time to fully reboot, energize, and let me get back. Once they did, though, I was on my way," she beamed.

"And you just flew right back to us using...displacement?"

"Sure," Kim nodded. "Like I said, no big."

"If she can do it," Shego said quietly.

"Yes. We'd better get our think-tank on this one. We obviously need a better cloaking device if we're going to stay hidden, and secret," Dr. Director stated grimly.

"I'll talk to Felix," Kim told her. "I'll bet between him and Justine, they'd have some spankin' ideas….."

"Better factor in IFR, too. I noticed you were throwing off a lot of heat when I got close enough to..."

"Just upgrade your comms, Possible," Betty told her curtly. "And in the meanwhile, report to housekeeping."

"Housekeeping," Kim sputtered.

"Yes. Your punishment, reasons notwithstanding, will be to aid in the cafeteria during off-duty hours," Betty informed her smugly.

"Actually," Kim grimaced now. "That's not….."

"Are you arguing with _me_ now, Agent Possible," Dr. Director barked angrily at her.

"No! Wouldn't think of it," Kim reacted, cringing from her apparent anger.

"Then, dismissed. You have your orders. Go," Betty snapped.

Shego and Betty watched her go, and then Shego sighed.

"Red actually reminds me of me when I was younger," Shego now grinned after the woman departed.

"That's not necessarily a good thing," Dr. Director snapped.

Shego smirked, but shrugged.

"So, did your experts really not think about air displacement as a tracking method?"

"No," the head of GJ grumbled. "Still, if someone did track us that way, they'd have to first know we existed. That makes me very curious about just who knows we're already up here, and how. Because we were supposed to have been built, launched, and staffed in complete secrecy," Betty told her.

"There's always a leak, Bets," Shego told her somberly now.

"That I know. But first day up, and operational? That's not unlikely, it's very suspicious."

"Well, as I said, Viper has always had its fingers in everything out there you can imagine. For all we know, they were involved in some aspect of the construction that tipped them off."

"You should know, Will thinks Gemini was involved in a ploy to bring us down. That he planned to bring Behemoth out in the open with the…chaos and destruction involved."

"That….makes a disturbing amount of sense," Shego realized. "And makes things even more suspicious."

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about it, Bets," she called her, earning another groan from the one-eyed woman. "Thinking? Construction is one thing. But how did anyone figure out who you already had on board? Someone inside ratted you out from the start."

She frowned at that, and looked even more worried.

"That….is a disturbing thought."

"You know I've cleared my team. I don't see Red leaking anything. She's too scatterbrained to think that way. I just don't see the little Pollyanna being bent for any reason. Still, how trustworthy are some of the grunts on your end," Shego asked now. "And I'm not talking about your errand boy. We both know he was born with a regulation manual grafted to his….."

"Shego," she cut her off.

"Anyway, a leak like that, one that let someone have the time to put together a complex multi-trap operation like that? They had to have time, and serious details to try to hit us, and exploit any likely outcome like they tried. Which means…."

"My own Council may well have been the source of the leak," Betty realized without arguing. "Someone betrayed me from the start."

"That's been my experience. Someone didn't want you fielding this outfit, Bets," Shego told her. "Only they didn't want to tip their own hand either, so they obviously called in backup to take you out from the start with a serious splash to undermine this whole shindig even if you survived."

"Which means, someone on the ruling Security Council may be a traitor," the one-eyed woman spat indignantly.

"I'd bet cash on it," Shego told her.

Betty said nothing to that.

 **~KP~**

The man walked down the dimly lit corridor with swift steps, knowing his superior was not the type to tolerate being kept waiting.

He paused before the only set of doors that were painted red in a hall lined with multi-color panels, and knocked as he heard the faint chime, and the panels just slid open.

"Enter," a gruff, gravelly tone barked as someone sat in a high-backed chair before dozens of monitors that showed images from vistas that seemed to cover the glove.

"Sir, I….."

The man held up a gloved hand, and the messenger fell silent on cue as the man leaned forward, pressing a button with his other hand. A hand that seemed more metallic than fleshy in spite of the very thin glove over the hand.

"Agent Theta, move in, and intercept," the man addressed the agent on his monitor. "I want a full interrogation, and _all_ the target's secrets before you are finished. Then I expect our dupe to...vanish. Understood?"

A faint voice replied over a speaker, and then the man in the chair leaned back, and spun his chair to face the messenger.

"What did you learn?"

"The Viper mission was a complete failure," the man said uneasily, holding out a small folder with all the details.

The big, bearded man with only one eye on his craggy face eyed him, his good, left eye narrowing on him, and murmured, "Indeed. Summarize, Agent Kappa."

"The rumors of conscripted Marvels were confirmed, sir. A team of six powered agents intercepted the Viper ship, shut it down, and apparently neutralized every one of the trap-traps without effort. Sir," he added, _"Shego_ was apparently leading them."

"Shego," he murmured. "So, that is why our contacts were unable to locate her in the prison where she was supposedly being held. Do we have intelligence on the others the enemy fielded?"

"Yes, sir. Based on ship-wide scans when they boarded, we were able to get readings on all of them. The information is included in the report. Some of them are….surprising."

"Define surprising?"

"Dr. Kim Possible, and Brick Flagg," he said.

"I wondered where that muscle-headed simpleton had fled after escaping our last trap," Sheldon Director mused. "Go on."

"Ron Stoppable, better known as Fist," he said, along with a most surprising addition. "One Bonita Rockwaller, code-name as yet unknown, but she somehow manages to shrink to impossible size, and even control insects," he added.

"Very interesting," Sheldon murmured.

"And there was a robot of some type who was strangely resistant to all our scans," the man told him.

"Not a robot. The allegedly late Dr. Felix Renton. AKA Android," Gemini smiled coolly as he eyed the images on screen where Android was standing over a pale blonde who was looking furious over some matter as she shook a strangely hooked wrench at someone off-screen.

"You already know….?"

"I am Gemini, Kappa," the bearded man scowled. "Now, tell me just how our less than clever associates managed to bungle this one. Because after all the chaos they should have unleashed, I have yet to hear of Behemoth being sighted. Nor is any part of the nation in flames."

"It all came down to Armor. Er, Dr. Possible. She discerned the ploy, diffused the trap, and then even got rid of the pocket nuke before anyone else could even react," the agent admitted nervously.

"Yes, I am familiar with Dr. Possible. A shame my initial ploy didn't eliminate her as intended, but….even I miscalculated that young lady's intelligence, and resources. Still, I do have another chance now. Yes," he smiled, eyeing the images from a certain less than secure floating headquarters. "Quite a few chances."

Agent Kappa said nothing else as he waited, and then Gemini growled, "Is that all?"

"That's the essence of the report, sir. There were no other reported details that seemed of true import at this time. Nor have there been any reactions from the trap-traps implanted in our hard drives, or tech. The entire mission fizzled stillborn."

"I see. I see. Very well, you may go," he said with a dismissive gesture.

"Yes, sir," Kappa all but gushed with relief.

"Sir," another agent rushed in just then. "We just had a new report on your sister's current actions!"

Kappa gasped, and Gemini turned, his good eye twitching as Kappa openly cringed.

"Freeze," both men were ordered.

The newcomer looked around in confusion, and Gemini glared heatedly at him.

"Report, Beta," he finally drawled at the man who was obviously a new hire, and didn't have a clue.

"Dr. Director is reportedly now sending people to investigate the Security Council itself, sir. Our contact fears she may well uncover our dupe if she is clever….."

"That pretender is not clever," Gemini spat. "Is that all?"

"Y-Yes, sir," Beta nodded, confused over his reaction. "I just thought you should know..."

"Fine. Before you go, understand that we operate a very tight ship here, Agent Beta. A _very_ tight ship. You _don't_ burst in on me," he spat, and Beta paled. "And you most certainly do _not_ name that treacherous cow as my sibling, or imply she is anywhere near my equal," he all but thundered now.

Both men looked uneasy as Beta looked to Kappa for help, and Kappa just kept his mouth shut because he had been around long enough to know better.

"Agent Kappa, before you leave, I have one more task for you," Gemini remarked almost blandly now.

"Of course, sir. Anything you need, sir," he snapped.

"Excellent. _Pepi_ hasn't been fed today," he said coolly, and both men cringed. "So feed him _Agent Beta_ ," he snapped, and made a dismissive gesture.

"But, sir," Beta howled.

Kappa knocked him flat with a taser, and simply took him by the collar to drag him to the door.

"Excellently, done, Agent Kappa. Excellently done," the madman said even as he turned back to his monitors. "You may have just earned a promotion. I shall ponder it."

Kappa cursed, silently, of course, because the last thing he wanted was a promotion. High level agents had the life span of a fly in this operation, and he didn't have to wonder how dangerous the job would be. He felt bad for Beta, but frankly, he was a lot more worried about himself as he dragged Pepi's next meal to the mutant beast that Gemini deemed a pet.

 **~KP~**

"It came from the cafeteria," someone shouted as the agents charged after Shego, and Dr. Director, the smoke rising thick in the corridors as they closed on the source of the explosion.

"What happened," Ron shouted as he came running up behind them just then. "Sabotage? Did someone attack us again?"

"We don't know. We just detected a major explosion in the cafeteria, and now we have reports of toxic smoke spreading," Shego told him even as she took a gas mask from a nearby agent holding on out. "You have a mask?"

Ron pulled out a small mask from his ninja belt, and clamped it over his lower jaw.

Shego didn't say anything as the other agents masked up, and they entered the cafeteria where the smoke was so thick it made visibility less than zero.

"Fans aren't sucking it up," an agent reported as he staggered through the smoke. "Whatever it is, it has the consistency of sludge, and the ventilation system isn't strong enough to pull it out."

"Whatever it is, it's thick, but obviously not toxic as first feared, thank God," another man declared as he studied something he held. "But I'd swear this gas looks...organic."

"I've seen this before," Ron groaned, unaccountably relaxing. "Please tell me you didn't….."

"Sorry, sorry," someone said, metallic footprints sounding as a figure in red and gold armor walked forward through the oddly scented smoke to meet them. "My bad," Kim said as she waved metal limbs around, trying to part the strangely viscous smoke. "I didn't realize that _pudding_ could do that."

"Oh, man, this is sick and wrong," Ron moaned, and looked right at his superiors gaping at the armored redhead. "Didn't anyone ever warn you to never, ever, on threat of death, to let _that_ woman near a kitchen?"

"Red," Shego rasped, even her senses overloaded by the stench of whatever was in the air. And her powers usually made her immune to anything toxic. "What the _hell_ did you do?"

"Well, I started stirring the pudding, like Ms. Fyne told me," she said, "But then I noticed the consistency wasn't quite right, so I felt I should add…."

"KP. Why did you ever even _try_ to do anything in here," Ron moaned as he cut her off.

"Well, I'm being punished," she admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, no. I think _we_ are," Shego grumbled as the odors began to seep through even her mask's filters.

"Yeah, I foresee a lot of pizza orders," Ron agreed. "Seriously, Dr. D. You never, ever let KP in a kitchen. She's a genius in the lab. Not so much in a kitchen. Then she's more like….Dr. Jekyll, or something."

"Ron," Kim sputtered.

"Stand down," Dr. Director groaned, eyeing her strike team. "But get someone down here to…..clean this up. Possible, why didn't you tell me you were so...unskilled in the kitchen…..?"

"I tried. You guys just have this thing about not listening to me," she complained now. "Really, if you had given me a chance, I would have told you even my own mom won't let me near her kitchen. She still hasn't forgiven me for what I did to her microwave last time. Accidentally," she added quickly. "Accidentally," she assured her.

Betty groaned.

"Get her out of here," she snapped at Shego.

"Looks like you get extra _training_ to make up for this, Red," Shego spat, not needing to ask to know the evening's meal was indefinitely postponed. "A _lot_ of it," she added with Betty just nodding at them.

"Spankin'," the armored redhead beamed unseen behind her armored mask. "With you?"

Shego groaned as Dr. Director just eyed the redhead strangely.

 _To Be Continued….._


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Marvels**

 **By LJ58**

 **9**

Kim sat at a table in the small break room, nursing a cup of coffee as she looked out a small port at the night sky, and sighed.

Even as she lifted the cup again, a lean, sandy-haired man walked over, and sat down next to her.

"Can't sleep?"

"Agent Du? Come to check up on me again?"

"It's my job to watch everything," the lean, somber man declared.

"Thought that was Dr. D's job."

"Don't call her that. It's disrespectful," Will snapped.

Kim shrugged.

"So, I'm casual," she shrugged again, not admitting she was using what she had heard Shego call her more than once.

"And careless, and often arrogant. Those are traits that can get people killed, Possible. You should know that better than anyone else," he told her.

"And so can sticking to a rule book that should have been rewrote like _fifty_ years ago," she huffed.

"There is something to be said for the basics. A stable chain-of-command….."

"Is this a new lecture, or the same one from last week? I get it. I got it the first time. But like I said, Du, if I had waited to run things up the ladder, where _everyone_ was ignoring me, we'd all be dead, and half the Midwest would be in flames about now. Maybe even more than that."

"Granted. Still, there are provisions…."

Kim rose to her feet, and stared down at him.

"Let's get one thing straight, Du. I joined this team because I believe in what we're trying to do. Contrary to some opinions, I do like, and respect Shego in spite of her recent choices. If I ignored her, it was because I was trying to save our team, _and_ a few million people. So get off my case," she growled, "Or next time, I'll invite you to spar. Now, excuse me, but I still have work to do," he was told before she spun on her heel, and stalked off.

"You can't help pissing people off, can you, errand boy," Shego drawled, wearing a casual pair of slacks, and a shapeless sweatshirt just then as she walked over from the other door to the break room only then, poured herself coffee from the machine, and walked over to lean against a bulkhead rather than sit at the table with him.

"Does no one sleep around here," he asked her.

"Have you even studied their files?"

"Of course," he huffed, looking up at her from his own cooling coffee.

"Then you should know you posers have gathered the most arrogant group of idealistic workaholics in the country, Du. They aren't the type to punch the clock, or hit the rack just because you turn the lights down."

"And, you," he grumbled.

Shego smirked over the rim of her mug as she sipped the steaming beverage with a glint in her eyes.

"Let's just say I don't mind the challenge at the moment, and I am guessing things are only going to get a _lot_ more interesting in the future," the comet-powered woman smirked blandly. "Especially with Red."

"When you say interesting….?"

"Possible is going to want to prove herself twice-over next time," Shego shrugged. "Which means her obvious rival Rockwaller will be right there nipping at her heels. On the other side, Gemini and the GDN won't be napping long. If they planned on turning Behemoth loose, you can bet your pension that they won't just give up on that ploy. Especially when it would still be all too easy to point a very big finger right at Bet's new outfit if they play it right. This is, after all, all about sibling rivalry in the end."

"I hardly think….."

"Trust me, errand boy," she snorted as she straightened up, and put her empty cup down near Kim's abandoned cup. "Sibling rivalry can get ugly, and damn messy. I lived it long before Bets and her fraternal moron showed up to muddy the waters. I wager that one-eyed freak…. Gemini that is….only joined the GDN because they were the one organization out there that could hope to match, and thwart our boss. Otherwise, he would have simply come after her himself."

Will Du frowned at that statement.

"What if that is exactly what he did," he murmured, putting his cup down now, and eyeing her.

"You got an actual thought?"

"You said no one knows much about Viper. No one even knows the leadership structure, or who is involved, even though their aim is beyond obvious these days."

"Wait," Shego scowled. "You think Gemini may be the hidden puppet master behind the whole show?"

"It does seem logical. And considering past moves, they almost always strike at, or near Dr. Director of late."

"You may have a point, Du. Which means he won't be giving up, just as I said. In fact, he'll be looking to strike back harder, and meaner next time," she realized knowingly.

"And if you're right," Will told her. "He'll still be looking to bring out Behemoth," he grimaced. "I should report this speculation at once."

"Let the boss sleep…."

Will's left brow only rose.

"Right. Because who sleeps on this tub," Shego realized.

"Like you said, Shego. We all have our issues," he declared, and walked off leaving her standing there alone.

Shego sighed, and emptied her own mug, and made a tower out of the mugs left behind just to amuse herself. Then she left them there, also to amuse herself.

One thing was certain, she thought as she headed down the corridor to her own rather uncomfortable bunk, she didn't think it would be much longer before Sentry was called back into service. Not long at all. Because she knew Gemini, too. Having thumbed her nose at him more than once when he tried to hire her back in her early mercenary days when she had spurned Hego's notion of heroics for something a little more realistic, and profitable. Gemini, however, was not her speed at all, and she told him so. Were she anyone else, she would already be dead. If he was with Viper, it only added fuel to a fire she knew had to have been burning for a while.

Which meant the one-eyed loon would be coming after her as much as anyone else on this flying boat. In fact, now that she considered it, everyone on her team had been a direct, or indirect target of the GDN over the years. She wagered even Possible might have been targeted, knowing that one-eyed megalomaniac who could not seem to admit anyone was better, or smarter than he. Which meant Betty must have put this entire team together just to stick a very large thumb in her own sibling's eyes from the start.

She still suspected a spy, and guessed it would be someone less than obvious given the way Gemini operated. It was the only thing that made sense to her. Only Dr. Director had to know that, too, and yet didn't seem too concerned about him finding out things just yet. Which meant, Bets was playing her own game here, and maybe Shego had better figure it out before it bit them all in the backsides.

She considered how to best figure the angles, and turned down another corridor away from her own quarters. Just now, there was only one brain on this flying bathtub she would trust with this kind of speculation. Time for some private brainstorming of her own.

 **~KP~**

"What do you think," Kim smiled as she downloaded the specs onto a computer in front of Wade, who was also up ensuring the final repairs on their systems stood up to future attacks. "Think we can incorporate it without too much issue?"

"It looks doable," Dr. Load nodded. "And as part of your own systems, it would be less likely to be damaged, or knocked offline next time. Still, it's likely I could use the same specs to upgrade the team's transceivers, too, so they wouldn't have the same trouble if such issues arose on their end."

"Smart," Kim nodded. "I did wonder about that, too. I mean, I know I had trouble with just one little explosion…."

Wade eyed the young woman, and shook his dark head. Only she would consider that massive ship exploding in her face a 'little' explosion. Then again, in her family, it likely was just that.

"Right. So, I think I have most of the components already on board, so we can get a prototype up and running in…..three hours. If it tests green, I can upgrade all our transceivers by tomorrow afternoon at the latest. It might be smart to go ahead, and upgrade all of GJ's comms, too, just to be thorough."

"Spankin'," Kim smiled. "And mine?"

"I was thinking of a slight alteration," he said, and typed quickly as he adjusted the device's schematics that Kim had envisioned.

"Is that….?"

"A multi-phase, modulating mini-computer. It would house your communications for easy access even when you weren't in Armor mode, and still be present and instantly operational when you go active. Only no one would know what it was, since it will look like an ordinary watch."

"Wow, Dr. Load, that seriously rocks. I say go for it. We can call it the _Kimmunicator_ ," she beamed.

Wade eyed her, but said nothing to her labeling.

Kim Possible, he well knew, still had her own way of looking at things. That didn't take away from the fact she was as brilliant as anyone else in her very eccentric family. The modified alien armor she wore that had saved her life was proof of that fact.

"I'll get on it right away. Unless you'd like to help?"

"Not this time," she sighed with genuine regret. "I have to log another fifteen hours of teamwork sims, or Dr. D. is going to be all over me with the lectures again," she sighed. "Plus, I have another project on the backburner I think I need to get finished considering what we might yet face."

"You know you do have two weeks to complete those sims, Kim," he reminded her as the redhead turned toward the door to the lab.

"Well, yeah, but that cuts into my sparring with Shego. _And_ my monkey kung-fu lessons. I really want to master that one, since I think it has a lot of potential to mesh with my own style."

Wade, who knew well that Kim really didn't have a style beyond her own only smiled.

"Just save something for the bad guys, Dr. Possible," he chuckled.

"Hey, just Kim," she huffed over her shoulder. "Remember? You start calling me that, and I start looking around for my parents."

"Right, so is this other project something I can help you with?"

"I'll let you know. If I ever get it past designs," she added as she scratched her head, obviously thinking of something just then.

Wade only laughed, and waved her out as she headed for the door.

"Just remember, if you want me to call you Kim, then you have to call me Wade," he informed her, not for the first time.

"No big," she waved back, and walked out, her mind likely on something else by then.

 **~KP~**

The tap came on the door just short of Three, and Dr. Renton turned to eye the panel even as his fiancée stirred restlessly in her bunk.

Unlike her, he no longer needed to sleep that often, and while his mind always had something to occupy him, he found he missed her company at such times.

No one could stimulate him like Justine, and he rather doubted anyone ever would.

He walked over, opened the panel, and eyed the green-skinned woman that to him made a rather surprisingly logical leader of their bizarre team. He was still calculating odds of their long-term success, or even survival, but had yet to manage solid calculations. Not because any of them were incapable, but because there were so many utterly random variables. Such as Kim Possible's own person.

That young, and surprisingly eclectic mind was a source of chaos almost as unpredictable as Stoppable's curious mystic abilities that still remained uncharted.

"Shego," Felix murmured, not currently wearing his usual cape. "What brings you here so late? Is there a new mission?"

"Not yet, but we need to talk. I have a theory, and I figure if anyone can figure out if I'm blowing smoke up my own backside, it would be you. Can we talk, Metal Man?"

"Call me Felix. And, I suggest we speak elsewhere. Justine has been restless tonight. She needs her sleep."

"Seems a lot of that going around. So, you don't get tired?"

"You do know my android body is powered by an anti-matter battery of top secret design."

"So I heard," Shego nodded as she moved aside, and let the android doctor step out of the room before he closed the door.

"So, what are you speculating upon, Shego," he asked blandly as ever. "I shall try to be of any assistance I can, but I have to admit, some of my own calculations of late have been….unsettled by certain persons' presence."

"I'll bet I can guess who," Shego sighed.

"Out of curiosity, who would you think they are," Felix asked with a genuine tone of curiosity.

"Has to be Stoppable, and of course, Red. Kim Possible."

"Indeed. His mystic gifts still defy all logic. Then there is Kimberly. Her very existence is evidence of how she can somehow….defy all logic, or reason, and still defeat the most impossible odds. Applying their presence to any circumstance makes it almost impossible to calculate rational scenarios, or quote any odds."

"Yeah, that was my guess, too," she nodded, noting Stoppable could be almost clownish, and yet devastate any obstacle before him when he got moving. Then there was Red, who seemed to blunder her way through most of her challenges, and yet also demonstrated almost uncharted intelligence, and skill. The fact the eggheaded loon actually enjoyed sparring with her, even when Shego turned her plasma loose, made her wonder if that armor had not unhinged that woman's mind.

"Right. Well, I have learned that Kimberly can be….formidable all the same. Surprisingly, Ron is proving just as capable, too, from the files I have acquired on him. So, then, Shego, what can I do for you?"

"I was talking with Du earlier," she admitted, "And we kind of had a notion."

She explained about their speculation, and then Shego's own thought about Betty playing all of them on a gambit of her own crafting. Sure, she joined the new Global Justice team to have fun, and get out of jail. She didn't doubt for a second Bets had some contingency in place for her if she tried to bail early, but she planned on retiring in one piece, and a very old age.

"What do you think," she finally asked him after she laid out all her reasoning.

Felix glanced over at her, then looked away, and then back.

"I find it a reasonable conclusion that Dr. Director was already well aware that her sibling was aware of her gambit from the beginning. I suspect she did choose us because we have all had a stake in the same fight all along, but also as a way of blatantly challenging him. But I suspect you are overlooking a key factor in her reasoning."

"What is that," Shego frowned.

"Dr. Director has a pretty impressive record herself. If she was ever thwarted, it is usually because of overwhelming odds even she cannot predict, or manage. Again, usually involving her sibling. I suspect she chose us, Shego, each of us, because we are all proven to be just as capable of shoving the odds back into the face of any that attack us. I believe, and this is admittedly a hypothesis based on anecdotal evidence, that GJ, and Sentry, was created primarily to destroy Gemini, and the GDN. I also suspect that our leader fully expects us to be capable of doing so. One way, or another."

"When you say that….?"

"Do you know her first command to me during our private briefing?"

"No," she frowned.

"She wants GDN's _true_ headquarters located. She wants to know where to find them, and especially Gemini," Felix admitted.

"Even she can't expect us to take them head-on," Shego groaned. "The GDN has some very serious firepower, and some genuine madmen backing them."

"Perhaps not us. But….she does have a _Behemoth_ waiting in the wings," Android pointed out.

"You don't really think….?"

"Any mentally capable scientist could fill Dr. Load's role here, Shego. You must know that. Even Justine, or myself are more than suitable in that respect. Or, if you could stabilize, and direct her, Dr. Possible. No, I suspect that Dr. Load was pointedly brought in just as a failsafe when we do locate Gemini, and the GDN. It is my suspicion that Dr. Director means to unleash him herself if all else fails."

Shego said nothing to that.

"And has she gotten some way to control him, then? Is that it? Has she found a way…?"

"At this time, I know of no known means of controlling Behemoth once he is truly enraged," Felix admitted.

"Good God," she rasped, and looked all the paler.

"So, let us hope we can manage the job without requiring said fail-safe. Of course, this is merely my hypothesis based on currently available evidence."

"Right. Only it sounds too damn close to what I was already thinking," the comet-powered woman grimaced. "So, tell me this one. How can I….harness Red?"

"Kimberly," Felix all but smiled now as best as Android could. "As you likely suspect by now, you can't."

"Look…."

"Kimberly has always gone her own way, Shego. However, I can tell you something to add to all you've heard about her to date."

"Yeah?"

"Kimberly lives to challenge herself. She lives to dare fate. To prove she is still alive. And more importantly she is _compelled_ by a need to help anyone, anywhere, at the best of times. If you understand that, then you know all you need to know about her motivations. She simply knows no other way to be."

"That…is a pretty concise summary. Only it doesn't really fit….."

"You can take a superficial look at her life, and draw a dozen different conclusions, Captain Shego," Felix admitted. "Do you know _why_ she went to the Olympics?"

"Not really. I figured just to prove…"

"Believe it or not, the gold medals meant nothing to her. She devoted all that time to qualifying, and competing just to go in undercover to help some Russian refugees escape. And that was a favor to a family friend who had family among the refugees. That was all. She just happened to pick up a few medals, and a rather global reputation at the time. She was actually disappointed when she realized her own cure for cancer couldn't be applied universally, too. That actually upset her more than she will ever admit. After she realized she would live, though, she began to press herself, and began doing…. You would call them crazy things, but she called it helping. Anyone, anywhere. You do know, it occurs to me that her initial efforts at...adventuring may have angered Gemini from the start. She is the one member of the team that I initially thought had never been involved with him, but…. Suppose I was wrong? Suppose Kimberly did something that angered Sheldon Director in the past? You know him, I believe. How would he have reacted to her even if she were unaware of her trespass?"

"He hates being thwarted. In anything," she admitted, thinking of his outburst over her refusing his offer some while back. "He would have had a fit," Shego frowned.

"Did you know I have long felt the cancer may have been….induced? Kimberly was always healthy up to that point, and none of her family had any indicators of such illnesses."

"Which only means….the one-eyed freak out there would be all the more interested in her now," Shego mused.

"Affirmative," Felix nodded as they paused in the corridor, and faced one another.

"And you?"

"Oh, I know he tried to kill me when I refused to turn my earlier research over to him. Only I was already dying. What more could he do to me? If not for Kimberly, I would have died. She and Justine finally completed our work, and in an unexpected twist, managed to save me in the most unique manner possible when she had her mother transplant my brain into this new body."

"Right. So, he would definitely still want you, too," she realized. "For your knowledge, and your body's secrets. Then there is Flagg's super-enhanced metabolism thanks to DeMenz. Rockwaller's unexpected mutation. Damn it, Metal Man. We aren't a team. We're _bait_!"

"Of course, Shego," he remarked reasonably. "I realized that singular truth the moment she contacted us."

"And you still accepted her invite," she sputtered.

"Ah, but in the end, I'm still just human enough to want my own back, Shego. And if this gives me the chance to strike back at the bastard that has ruined so many lives beyond my own, then…. Count me in," the android told her very smugly for a machine man.

"This is going to get messy," she realized. "Isn't it?"

"With Kimberly involved? I'd count on it. But because she is involved, I wouldn't rule out our chances either. Kim has always come out on top. Despite the odds, I have never seen her lose. Not once."

Shego frowned at that.

"She is a smug little brat," Shego complained as she pondered the redhead.

"Much like you, I suspect."

"What? Hey, now, Machine Man, she's nothing like me," Shego huffed.

Felix didn't even try to smile as he turned to continue walking, and declared, "I shall return to our quarters now. I do not like leaving Justine alone too long. She worries."

Shego watched him go back the way they had come, and shook her head.

"A henpecked machine? Who knew," she muttered, and then looked off toward a certain hall, and scowled as she sped up again. "Time to put a few things in order," she grumbled.

 _To Be Continued….._


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Marvels**

 **By LJ58**

 **10**

"Come in," a soft voice called out as Bonnie knocked on the door before her just after five.

"Hey, Ron, we have a team meet…. Whoa," she stopped, and stared as she realized Ron was not only already up, he was four feet off the ground.

Meditating in lotus fashion, he hovered over four feet off the ground, surrounded in a pale blue aura that even covered his usual brown eyes as the sandy-haired clown she knew from childhood just stared at her with a faint smile.

Next to him, a strange silhouette was fading away, as if someone else had been there, but was now somehow disappearing.

"What the heck was that," she rasped, staring at him as he simply put one foot down, and immediately stopped glowing as his other foot hit the ground, and now he looked completely normal. No glow. No nothing.

"Oh, just some chi training," he smiled. "It's amazing how much I still have to learn," he told her honestly.

"You? I still feel like I'm back on the playground, hiding from bullies," she grimaced, recalling just how she and Ron had first met. And how close they had been until a certain redhead and her bizarre family had come to town, and upset everything. Or so she had always felt.

"Yeah, but now you can totally disappear, or make your friends come out and sting those bullies," Ron grinned, not seeing the melancholy that flashed across her face just then.

"Well, yes," Bonnie admitted as she shunted those old memories away, and focused on the present. "So, that stuff really makes your….kung-fu stronger?"

"It helps," Ron admitted.

"Could I learn that," she asked hesitantly.

"I thought Shego had you learning from KP now," he asked curiously.

"Well, yeah, but she's not the best teacher," Bonnie grimaced, not about to admit that she had trouble listening to the girl that to her mind had already been showing her up for years.

"Don't I know it? You should have seen her that one summer she tried teaching gymnastics to some little girls. I'm pretty sure she turned off more than a few girls from sports for life," he said earnestly.

"Well, at least she was never in my ballet classes," she sighed. "It was bad enough she showed up everyone in everything else she did," Bonnie grumbled.

"That's just KP being KP. She didn't do it for spite, and I hope you know that, Bon," Ron told her as he pulled on his boots, and slipped into a black jacket that matched his black ninja pants.

"Maybe, but it didn't help being shown up every time she showed up. When she bothered to show up at all. Still, maybe you could help me learn a little more? I don't want to be just a one-trick pony here. I especially don't want to rely on her," she grumbled anew.

"I'll try, Bon," Ron said as he stepped out, and closed his door behind them. "But, you really should try to bury that hatchet," the monkey-master told her. "For the sake of the team, at least."

"I'd like to try," Bonnie murmured after a moment. "So, can I ask? Just why did you really join up with our peculiar little circus?"

"Monkey Fist," he grumbled. "I found out he's part of GDN, and he always gets away because I don't have the right backup, or connections. This way, I can finally take him down, and he can't escape."

"I thought we were mostly just after other Marvels. The bad ones, or uncontrollable sort," Bonnie frowned as he looked angry for a moment. Angrier than she had ever seen the usually easy-going young man.

"Trust me, Bon, this guy is as genuinely evil and twisted as they get, and he's just as strong as I am. Only he uses an army of trained ninja monkeys, too. Monkeys that he uses to steal, and kill. You see a monkey in black ninja garb, fade fast," he told her earnestly.

"Ninja…monkeys," she gaped.

"Yep," he nodded. "Sounds sick and wrong, don't it? Trust me, the reality is worse."

"You ever imagine any of this while we were growing up in Middleton," she asked him abruptly, remembering other times when they had actually been...better friends.

"Not even close," Ron admitted. "I mean, _seriously?_ Following Shego as part of team of genuine super-powered people I always thought were pretty normal? Who knew?"

"You thought _K_ was normal," she sputtered.

"Bonnie, she is our friend, too," he sighed, looking at her with that expression that he did so well that it made you feel less than smug, and more petty. Which could, and did annoy her.

"Well, I didn't realize the world was so weird," Bonnie sighed as they walked down the corridor, heading for the morning meeting.

Ron smiled for a moment, and drawled, "Bon-Bon, I figured out the world was a seriously disturbed place in my first year of school."

"Your first," she gaped at him.

"Well, yeah. How else explain that paste they call food, while they urge you to eat what they claim is nutritional and healthy. They didn't even give you real cheese," he exclaimed in genuine horror.

Bonnie gave a faint smile, thinking that now Ron still sounded like the same boy she had liked so long ago. Before Kim decided to make him her friend after she showed up out of nowhere. She had even dated Ron in high school, briefly, and to this day, she was convinced that Kim had only been interested in him because he had been Bonnie's best friend, and she had been about to indicate her own growing interest in her longtime childhood friend.

Kim Possible, she mused darkly. The shadow on her otherwise happy childhood. The perfect girl who could do anything, and proved it again and again while making Bonnie's best efforts look...ordinary.

And now she was on their team, and she had to deal with her again.

She still wondered how long it was going to be before the redhead took off again, though. She didn't exactly have a good track record at hanging around. She even bailed on the Olympics in the end. Barely spent two years in Middleton High before somehow graduating, and running off to college. Now she was playing hero.

Frankly, Bonnie wasn't sure having her around was going to help much. Not if their first mission was any indication.

 **~KP~**

"Our initial basic training is about officially over," Shego told the team after they gathered that morning. "However, while we don't yet have a mission, and some of you will likely be leaving for a time, I strongly encourage you to keep up with your training, and especially with your team training sims," the woman told her team as they stood before a simulator they'd be using soon. "Especially you, Red," she turned to fix her gaze on Kim, which made Bonnie snigger just a bit.

"Overall, you're all good. Overall, you have the making of a very good, very effective team. You just have to learn to mesh a little better before we hit the reality out there waiting to plow you all under," she told them. "That said, our last combat sim today is going to be a little more real," she declared.

"How real," Ron asked her curiously.

"Rather than fight sims," Shego smiled, "We're going to mix things up. We will divide the team, and you will face one another. Three on three," she told them.

Bonnie immediately crossed her fingers, and hoped she could face-off against Kim. The idea even made her smile, despite the early hour.

"All right. Here's the lineup," Shego said when no one else spoke. "Me, Android, and Fist will take on Armor, Patriot, and Sting," she said, making Bonnie sigh in disappointment. "Team Leaders will be Android, and Sting."

"I," Felix asked curiously.

"The point, Metal Man, is to mix things up, and get you used to the idea that things can, and will inevitably change in the field. When that time comes, you may have to listen to someone else. Red reminded me of that one the other day, even if she went about it in the _wrong_ way. Still, as leader, whoever they are, we need to remember to listen. Now, here's the drill," she said, and explained the sim mission they were about to perform.

Bonnie had to accept Shego made a lot of sense. She just wondered how long it would take Kim to try to take over. The redhead wasn't the type to sit back, and be a follower at the best of times. She hoped she could at least put on a good showing, though. She knew Shego still had to be looking for an official secondary for the team leader, and she didn't mind envisioning herself in the role.

"All right, pucker up, and let's go in. Remember, Sting, you go left, we go right. Once the sim activates, the mission begins, and everything you say and do will be a factor in your overall final assessment. Now, let's move," Shego growled, and opened the door before them.

 **~KP~**

"I heard….about your final combat simulation," Justine said as she performed kata before Kim as the redhead absently watched her.

While not the most physical person she knew, Kim knew Justine took her own self-defense lessons as seriously as anything she ever applied herself to, and in her opinion was really making some really good progress in the six weeks they had been aboard for their introductory training to Global Justice.

Unlike a certain brunette who wanted to question everything she said, or did.

She still wasn't sure why Bonnie was so competitive with her, but she felt it was beyond silly. If they were all on the same team, surely Bonnie could see that it only benefited them all if they worked together.

"Did you," Kim sighed as she gestured, and reminded Justine of the lapse in her current form by mirroring the proper stance, and made the move herself.

Justine immediately self-corrected, which was something Bonnie couldn't seem to do without twenty minutes of complaints.

"I have to admit, it was a…unique use of your talents," the young scientist pointed out.

"Right," Kim sighed, still finding Bonnie's decision to use her solely for a distraction while she and Brick confronted the others was stupid.

Okay, Bonnie pulled off the win by a hair's breadth by managing to use the insects in the simulated environment, which even Android or Shego had not accounted for at the time. Still, Kim's entire role in the mission consisted of flying back and forth like a paper target, ensuring all eyes were on her as Bonnie and Brick crept past enemy lines to pull off the mission.

"I felt like an idiot in there," Kim admitted.

Justine didn't smile as she only nodded.

"You do realize, Bonita likely managed the win simply by making your opponents second-guess themselves. It was, an admittedly clever stratagem."

"What," Kim sputtered, looking confused now.

"Use your own logic, Kimberly," Justine told her as she moved into the next kata, learning to pull the moves together as she kept her mind focused on making every move just so.

"All right. What am I missing," she asked earnestly.

"Think about it," the blonde scientist told her as she stepped forward, pulling off a snap-kick she still had a little trouble with, but was learning to incorporate. "Bonita knew your rivals knew your power levels, and abilities by now. She knew that they fully expected something from you, considering your….current reputation. So while focusing all eyes on you from the start, they underestimated your teammates because they expected you to be the primary impetus of any attack."

"So," Kim scowled. "You're saying Bonnie knew that, and suckered them."

"She is intelligent enough in her own manner," Justine said with the faintest trace of a smile now. "Consider that Brick Flagg, an experienced soldier, saw no issue with her tactics, and followed along without complaint. That implies he also understood her intent, too."

"Are you saying my….ego was blinding me," Kim sighed now.

"Admittedly, it has been known to happen, Dr. Possible," Justine allowed a slightly larger smile now.

"Touché," she sighed. "I guess I'm still feeling touchy after that deal with Shego."

"You are still learning how to manage one another's varying personalities, and eccentricities, Kimberly. You are used to working alone, or with others who often think as you. This is, I suspect, a new learning experience for you, so I suggest you accept it as such, and allow yourself to learn from the others as you once did your own parents, or professors."

Kim nodded.

"I can't deny you have a point," she sighed. "I guess I was so used to Bonnie and I locking horns over trivia that…."

"I think, Kimberly, that only you view your interactions as trivia. Consider Bonita's own origins and background, and I suspect you might come to realize that her perspective takes your unofficial rivalry as something far more serious."

"Rivalry? But we don't have a…."

"Kimberly, even I expected you to come to blows that sophomore year before you graduated. Bonita is, at heart, just as competitive as you. She simply couldn't compete on your level at the time. Still, I do think you could be friends, simply because you are so much alike. You just have to accept that, and learn to work around each other. If you do, I suspect you will become far more effective teammates."

Kim frowned, and looked off at the clock on the dojo's wall, and nodded.

"I see your point. All right, Justine. Time's up for the day, and I have to say, you're really progressing with your basic kata. My advice, though. Take what you've been learning, and find a style that fits you. Don't just blindly accept the forms you've learned, or that stiffness could be your worst enemy in a real fight. Trust me on that one," she told her as the blonde relaxed, and listened to every word.

"Yes, I see your point, too. Felix has already suggested learning a few more styles to add to the karate sessions I've been taking."

"Oh, and hey, before you guys leave, don't forget to show up for debriefing. Wade and I have some new toys we put together for all of you," she grinned. "In fact, maybe they'll even help Bonnie relax around me," she beamed.

"Let's not get carried away," Justine declared dryly.

Kim only laughed.

 **~KP~**

"…And that's all I have," Shego said, eyeing her team of misfits that she still hoped wasn't going to get her killed if they ever had a real fight out there anytime soon.

"That wraps it up, and as you know, all of you are now on 24/7 call if GJ needs you," Dr. Director said as she rose from her chair in the briefing room where the others sat around the wide, oval table, listening. "Before you go off on leave, Wade _and_ Kimberly have managed to surprise me again, and have something for all of you. Kimberly," she nodded to the redhead that sat there before a large, bulky case.

"Thanks, Dr. D…..Director," she quickly amended as the one-eyed senior agent glared her way as she began to sit again. "Anyway, you all know how my radio went out our first time in the field. Wade and I put together some new comm devices that will keep us in touch, and hopefully survive anything we may yet face out there," she said, and opened the case. "We call them Kimmunicators," she beamed, and held out the small earpiece transceivers with an accompanying watchband with a thick disk like a watch with each device.

"God, K," Bonnie groaned. "Still with the silly labels?"

Kim's smile slipped just a degree, but no one missed her forced smile she kept in place as she stated, "I'm glad you volunteered, Bonnie," she smiled. "Because with Wade's help, I also upgraded the system to help all of us in particular ways. Even you," she smiled blandly, and gestured for her to approach.

"Fine. Let's get this over with," she complained as she stood up, and walked over, glaring the whole way.

"Right," she said, and handed her the apparent watch and earpiece. "First, the transceiver is obvious, and is shielded to fifty atmospheres, so even a low-grade EMP should not be an issue for this tech. More importantly, each of you can use the Kimmunicator with, or without the transceiver if you're not in uniform. However, for when you need to suit up in a hurry, we added a little something extra befitting those that need it. Sting," she smiled at Bonnie. "Your uniform also incorporates a few extras. Press the two bottom toggles on the right and left side simultaneously."

"What? Does it do tricks," she huffed as the brunette eyed her suspiciously.

"You might say so," she grinned as Bonnie put the band on, felt it auto-adjust, and then suddenly a shimmering wave of silvery fluid seemed to explode from the sides of the disk.

"What the devil….?"

"Next-gen nannite driven battle suits," Kim smiled. "They can enhance your basic strength by a factor of ten," she said as Bonnie gaped as the flow almost instantly surrounded her shapely body, then solidified into a yellow and black color-pattern with golden gauntlets on each wrist. "Now, let me brief you on the extras, which you'll likely want to practice with," Kim told her with a grin, obviously excited over her work. "In normal form, you have the strength boost, and a mini-grapple in your right gauntlet. You also have a small, plasma-based stinger in your left gauntlet that can be adjusted from a mild taser, to a full-force energy blast. Wade did the calibration, so you should be fine once you get the feel for it."

"Impressive," Dr. Director mused, eyeing the new battle-suit Sting wore.

"Oh, that's not all," Kim grinned. "This is where Wade really shined once I gave him the basic idea. Go ahead, and shrink," she told Bonnie with a nod.

Bonnie frowned, but shrank down, and then gaped as she found herself hovering in midair before the redhead.

"Just in case you don't always have a ride," Kim told the astonished brunette, "When you shrink, auto-adjusting wings based on existing cybertronic tech appear to help you fly up to forty kilometers per hour at scale. The wings are capable of self-repair, too, so you don't have to worry about damage. Er, unless you're already in the air," she added. "We're still working on that one, so in the meantime, don't forget to duck," she teased.

Bonnie grew back up to normal size, and stared at her, holding up her wrists.

"To deactivate, just hit the same toggles twice, and the suit deactivates. And don't worry about the Kimmunicator housing being snatched. It's genetically bonded so only you can remove it, or use it if someone finds it while its not on your person," Kim told her. "So, B, think you can use it?"

Bonnie sputtered, then deactivated the battle suit, and eyed her again.

"This is….pretty impressive," Bonnie admitted. "Uh, thanks, K. I can honestly say I didn't expect this," she admitted as she eyed the redhead.

"Hey, we're all on the same team. Next, Ron," he was addressed. "Your suit incorporates your ninja skills, giving you grapples, a speed boost, and short-term thermal camouflage so you can even go really invisible if you need it. It has the same shielding, and allows for your own equipment you can load and forget even when you deactivate your suit," she told him as she handed him the tech.

"Coolio," he grinned, and put the band on his wrist, activated it, and appeared to still be wearing his own ninja gear, but now his belt had even more space. "Definitely a bonus," he grinned as he patted the extra pockets and equipment belt.

"Brick," she nodded to him next. "Like Bonnie, your battle-suit is in your own colors, because, let's face it, they fit. But the suit also has room for more equipment, and an energy based hard-light shield in your left gauntlet you can use as a backup. You also have a grapple, and an onboard computer with tracking ability to keep you in touch with everyone around you. I figured you'd be more likely to find that one useful since you were the army-guy."

"Marine," he corrected, "But thanks. This is sweet," he nodded. "I have to say, you definitely still know your stuff, Dr. Possible."

"Kim, Brick. Remember," she sighed.

"Right. Right," the muscular blonde grinned, putting his own watch on, and putting the transceiver into his ear. "Hey, you can hardly even feel this one. What if it falls out?"

"Genetic bonding," Kim reminded. "Once you put it in place, only you can remove it. Keeps you from losing it, too."

Dr. Director said nothing to that.

"Shego," she nodded. "You get the transceiver, but you obviously don't need anything else, since you're still likely the most powerful member of Sentry on your own."

"Damn straight, Red," she growled, but took the small transceiver, and eyed it.

"Felix," she turned to the android scientist with only a transceiver in hand. "I did something a little different for you. You are hardly going to need a battle-suit, so we just went with the basic transceiver you can incorporate into your existing systems."

"Of course," he nodded.

"And, for added protection, knowing Justine's fondness for your….capes….I created a cloak that is perfect for you," he was told as she pulled out a long, crimson cape with attached hood. "The cloth is digitally enhanced so it interacts with your own systems, adding extra EMP protection, as well as physical protection in case you are….say, shielding someone else. It also interacts with your light camouflage so you can literally blend in anywhere. In fact, put the hood up, and activate the primary camo-file I preprogrammed for you."

Felix did, and didn't comment as he pulled the cloak on, raised the hood, and then light shimmered around his face.

"Holy…..!"

"Is something amiss, Ronald," he asked the monkey master.

"Dude, you really need a mirror just….now," Ron trailed off as Kim lifted a small mirror from the case, and held it up for her friend.

Felix gaped, because while his body remained the same, it now appeared to be his own lost face atop that android body, and the features even mirrored actual expressions he had long since dismissed as possible in his android form.

"This is….."

"Just something I thought you might enjoy, and be able to use, since the hard-light holograms are programmable, giving you the ability to better blend in anywhere, as anyone," Kim smiled at him. "Oh, and you can give Justine her own Kimmunicator to keep in touch with us when you see her," she told him, handing over another band. "Now, for the serious note," she said, closing the now empty case as Felix slowly sat down, keeping his holographic face in place just then.

"You got something more, Red," Shego frowned.

"Yes," she said. "Everyone stay sharp the next few days, because from what we now know, I don't think it will take Viper, or the GDN long to react to what Wade and I have done."

"What exactly have you done," Betty asked.

"Blinded Gemini," she told her bluntly.

"What do you mean," Brick frowned.

"Whatever spies are still out there, undiscovered," she told them, knowing Du was currently off investigating the Senior Council himself. "We were also infiltrated from within. The Kimmunicator research uncovered another security issue," she told Betty and the others as one. "When we first tested the new encrypted frequencies, we realized someone had piggybacked all our own secure frequencies currently in use. That's when we realized that GJ was still using standard signal encryption like the usual agencies out there. Frequencies that were being tapped by someone else, and I think we all know who. Everything on board was being watched, and eavesdropped on until this morning when Wade and I incorporated our Kimmunicator frequencies into our GJ comm systems."

"I was afraid of that," Betty grimaced. "You say you cut him off, though?"

"Completely. Which suggests he won't take long to react."

"No, he won't like it that you found his in, and he will react," Betty agreed.

That said," Kim said, pulling out what looked like a small PDA, and sliding it across the table to Betty.

"This is….what?"

"Something to keep you in the loop, too. A direct link to our Kimmunicators, as well a multi-functional computer that can access _any_ digital system around you. Completely secure, and upgradable. With that device, you are literally holding _all_ of GJ's database in your palm, and can access it from anywhere via any satellite uplink."

Betty nodded.

"Very impressive, Kimberly. All right. Unless called, you have one week free time, people. Then, we go to work. That is all," the head of Global Justice said as she rose, Kimmunicator in hand, and turned to go.

"You already have an initial mission in mind," Shego asked after the others departed and she followed Betty through the halls.

"Maybe. I need to….plan a little more first. Especially if our earlier sessions were compromised," she said, eyeing the PDA device she now held.

"Red is definitely something," Shego mused as she continued to follow her. "I begin to see why you added her now."

Betty didn't reply to that one even as she began tapping on her new Kimmunicator, assessing its functions.

 _To Be Continued….._


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Marvels**

 **By LJ58**

 **11**

Gemini turned to eye the agent that walked into his command center, and scowled darkly as the man began working on the monitors without comment.

"Well," the one-eyed man demanded, his good left eye focused on him with intense scrutiny.

"Sir, all systems are operational. Whatever happened, it had to be at the transmission point. Not with our systems," the man told him somberly, and then licked his lips nervously as he awaited his superior's reaction.

"I see," Gemini murmured darkly as he slowly rose to his feet, and approached the nearest console. "So, you are saying that they somehow intuited our little mirror program, and shut us out of the communications from their side?"

"That is….apparent, sir," the man said uneasily. "I can begin rescanning for their new frequencies, but even that would tip them off since we would first have to intercept them, and then decrypt them to patch in again."

"Yes, I know," Gemini murmured. "And what about our remote monitors? Are they up and running as yet?"

"The….fly-on-the-wall spycams are not yet….viable, sir. I'm told the techs are very close to completion, but there are power issues they've yet to solve."

"Keep me posted on their progress," he nodded curtly. "You may go."

"Yes, sir," he said, managing to hide his genuine relief.

"Oh, and Theta?"

"Yes, sir," he asked, turning back just in case, because Gemini was not one to talk to your back. Ever.

"Advise the techs I am expecting a timely solution. Very timely. Will you?"

"Of course, sir. At once, sir," he all but saluted.

"Very good man. Go. I need to think," the burly head of Viper who had taken over after the last leaders had unexpectedly retired declared.

Theta all but fled the command center, and didn't look back.

Returning to his seat, he drummed his right hand on his chair's arm, ignoring the hollow, metallic echo as he did. Another sin to lay at his sister's feet, since she had been the one to remove that hand, and leave him forced to rely on prosthetics.

Nodding to himself, he reached out, and switched on another channel, and the monitor before him blazed as a familiar face appeared on the screen.

"Gemini," Jack Hench smiled fulsomely. "What can I do for my favorite sociopath," the businessman asked mildly.

"I'm hardly a sociopath, Jack," he growled. "I'm simply updating you on GJ's efforts. They have recently discovered our frequency-sharing, and cut us off. Expect something soon, because I know how Elizabeth thinks. If she waited this long to blind us, she already has something in mind."

"I'll send out the word. Meanwhile, how are you coming with that….new operation?"

"Drakken has proven remarkably competent for once so long as he's kept on task," Gemini told him. "I suspect we can begin the new operation in….four days. At which time, we will give this so-called Global Justice a blow from which even they cannot recover," he smiled viciously.

"Excellent. Excellent. Recall, Professor Dementor wants whatever is left of that witless _Patriot_ back so he can distill the serum from his tissues. With that formula in our hands, we can create a genuine army of Marvels that would be unbeatable on the world stage."

"I know his intent, Jack. It was _my_ idea, if you recall. I simply gave him the honor of implementing it. Now, before I go, one more detail."

"Of course," the overly charming professional smiled on. "What can I do for you?"

Gemini leaned forward, and said, "Tell me where to find the _Copycat_."

Jack's smile faded now.

"You actually want her," he asked. "You do know she's far from reliable, and barely stable? Ah, mentally speaking."

"Which makes her perfect for a side gambit I have in mind. Where?"

"The last I heard, she was operating in Marseilles," Jack told him. "But Interpol is already on her trail, and you know they like to shoot first these days."

"Understood. Oh, and do ensure our current order is expedited at the highest speeds, Jack. I need certain provisions that are critical to our current ongoing operations."

"I'll be sending out the shipments this very afternoon….."

"Good," Gemini nodded curtly, and closed the channel.

He leaned back in his seat, and considered all that was happening around him. Rising to his feet, he turned, left the communications room, and walked down to the lift that took him down to the lower levels of his current headquarters.

"Blast," he heard as the small crash of equipment, then rather juvenile cursing before something of a larger crash was heard in the back of the cluttered chamber that passed as a laboratory for the man inside.

"Drakken," Gemini barked, and the flushed man with bluish skin turned to eye him with a less than fearful manner.

"What now, you interfering cretin? Can you not see I am at a critical junction heeeerrrgggk," he choked as a robotic hand flashed out, grabbed his fist, and began to squeeze.

"Sta' dohn," he rasped out, pointing a remote at the nearly finished humanoid frame of the mechanical shape before him. "Stan' dohn, damn you."

"Problems, doctor," Gemini asked, eyeing the robotic creature with a less than approving glare.

"Not at all. Not at all. I forgot to compensate for….meh," he shoved at the now inactive hand as it fell away from him after he deactivated the nearly finished robot. "For their killer instinct. When I programmed them to kill, I simply forgot to except us from their targeting computers."

"So, they will attack on command," Gemini asked as he walked around the prototype, and eyed the surprisingly delicate machine. "That is good. How durable, are they, though?"

"Oh, surprisingly so. True, anyone with say, _Titan_ strength could damage them, but I didn't built them for common fisticuffs," he snorted, lifting a slender probe to begin working inside the robotic chest anew. "I built them for speed, and lethality," he grinned a manic smirk. "They will be exceptionally fast, and able to attack, and vanish before the average target even realizes they are in danger," he claimed.

"Or so you hope," Gemini remarked, knowing Drakken had to be watched carefully, or his work did tend to self-destruct at times. Usually in spectacular fashion.

As with Behemoth.

"Hope," the blue madman spat, and turned to glare fearlessly at him. "I, Dr. Drakken, am a true genius beyond compare," he growled at him. "What you are looking at is my secondary prototype," he told them. "My first prototype," he pointed with his probe at a corner, "Has already been created, and tested to perfection. This model will work just as well as the first," he declared.

"Then why the secondary prototype," Gemini asked, looking over at the completed robot built like a muscular male with a grim looking metal façade.

"Because, this Beta model will take robotic programming to the _next_ level. It will have auto-learning, and self-awareness, increasing its efficiency by over five hundred percent in the field," he smiled hugely as his eyes took on a familiar mania. "It will be able to upgrade, and learn from its encounters, and thus always be able to overcome any adversary."

"The initial prototype is not so provisioned," Gemini asked curiously.

"Meh," Drakken huffed. "You wanted a killing machine. I made you a killing machine," he waved dismissively. "But this model," he smiled, "Will be a work of art. This model will be an assassin beyond compare. It will be…..perfect," he declared, eyeing the machine as if seeing something only he could visualize.

"Finish it within the week. I already know its first target."

"Do you," Drakken asked absently.

"Oh, yes. A certain woman that once scorned my patronage, and dared to mock me, and the glorious vision of conquest I offered to share with her."

"It's always a woman," Drakken sighed, and went back to work.

"What was that," Gemini growled as he started to turn away even as Drakken spoke.

"What? Oh, like I said, it's always a woman. Honestly, if you could just forget about women the world would be a much happier place. Yes, a much happier place. Say," he murmured, pausing in thought. "Perhaps we could develop a virus that could eliminate every female on the planet. If I could…."

"Finish the robot," Gemini cut him off, knowing the last thing he wanted was Drakken being diverted. Or distracted. "Other projects will have to wait until we can dismantle Global Justice, and end my interfering competitor once and for all."

"Well, if I could devise that virus, I could end her easily enough with all the rest of the other annoying women out there," he grumbled as Gemini left him to his work. "Except perhaps one," he paused to sigh, thinking of a fantasy from long ago. "But only the one."

 **~KP~**

"So, how is the hero work going," James Possible asked his daughter as the family sat around the table in the family quarters in the massive science center known as Possible, Inc. to the outside world.

"Well, it's proving to be challenging," she admitted as Kim ate without paying much attention to what was in front of her. "Even a little fun."

"Then why do you sound miffed," Jim asked as Tim eyed her with the same querying expression.

"Well, Bonnie is part of the team, as you know," she sighed. "And…."

"You still don't get along," Anne asked her. "Kim, you've known her for years. Surely you can learn to….?"

"Mom," she sighed. "I'm trying. Only she's not the easiest person to like. It's like she wants to be mad at me no matter what I do," she huffed.

"So, did they pick a leader for your group?"

She nodded at her father even as she took another bite, and her brothers just smirked.

"Not you," they asked as one.

"No," she huffed. "I know I'm not that qualified to lead something like this. No, they drafted Shego."

The entire table went silent as Kim continued to eat without noticing their reaction.

"What," she finally asked when she realized everyone was silent, and eyeing her in confusion.

"Shego," her mother asked.

"Yeah," she said, nodding.

"Shego," her father echoed. "The same Shego that held Paris hostage a few years ago?"

"The same Shego that stole the crown jewels, and dropped them in a volcano," her mother exclaimed.

Kim sighed.

"The same Shego," the twins began.

"All right. There's only one Shego, and you all know it. And she's actually a pretty good choice. And a pretty good leader."

"Then why are you so amped," Jim and Tim all but cooed.

"I'm not….! It's not like that. She….doesn't always listen that well, and she…. I do like sparring with her," she sputtered, "But…."

"Kim has a girlfriend," the twins said in a singsong stereo well known to the family.

Both parents cringed, awaiting the usual explosion.

"Kim," her father asked, frowning as Kim scowled, then sputtered, then began to look thoughtful.

"Kim," her mother echoed.

Kim was still looking dazed now, and both parents eyed one another before looking back at their daughter.

"Kimberly Anne," James Possible growled.

"Hmmm? Oh, what is it, dad," she asked even as she rose to her feet.

"What are you thinking now," he demanded.

"I was just…. Well, it suddenly occurs to me that…." She faltered, cocked her head, and suddenly exclaimed, "That's it! I have it now! That's perfect," she said, and bolted from the dining room.

Ann Possible sighed, and shook her head.

They all know that expression, and that tone.

"She's going to be in the lab all night again," James said with a faint, almost proud grin.

Ann only shook her head as the boys both asked, "Can we have her dessert?"

 **~KP~**

Brick Flagg was sitting in his simple apartment, staring at the new device on his left arm that Dr. Possible had called a Kimmunicator. Aside from the cutesy name, he had to admit it was a work of genius. The potential for the device was something that truly astounded him, even if he did already know that the redhead was a brain on a level far above his own. She was up there with some genuine geniuses, and if Bon-Bon still hated the girl, he knew that her handing over what amounted to a billion dollar weapon system like cheap gifts was not going to endear her to the woman.

He knew those two had been butting heads for years, and the irony of it was that half the time, Possible didn't even seem to understand how upset her mere presence made Bonita Rockwaller.

Even he had not realized that the rich girl from Middleton had become a genuine Marvel, though. That thing with her shrinking, and controlling bugs was….creepy. Still, even he could see that made her pretty dangerous in her own right.

He ran a thumb over the surface of the apparent watch again, and smiled.

The few tests he had run so made him pretty confident he could handle pretty much anything that came his way. With the battle-suit, and new toys, he not only upgraded his own abilities, he had a few new tricks that just might surprise some of his own sparring partners if they happened to show up again.

He sat back, pondering the chance to try the upgrades in a real fight when someone knocked at his door.

 **~KP~**

She opened the door, and recoiled almost at once as the blast shattered the wall behind her across the room.

She yelped, and fly high to the ceiling after shrinking, and eyed the six men in red uniforms that spilled into her home, all of them heavily armed, and wearing some kind of high-tech gadgets. She realized they were all looking on the floor for her, and guessed that meant they had to know about her powers. Only none of them knew she could fly now.

She summoned a few bees, and had them fly in, around, and out of the door, and the men predictably charged after the flying insects as one of them actually produced a can of bug spray.

She gasped, not about to let her new friends be poisoned because of a few loons.

She dove at the last in line, and fired that blaster she had yet to test at half power.

The man howled, and fell, most of his back a scorched crater that almost spilled his organs out through his charred uniform.

Bonnie didn't even grimace as she mentally compensated for the power that surprised even her, and turned on the next man in line as the charging villains didn't even seem to realize they were being attacked from behind. And that guy had yelled pretty loud.

She didn't care. She fired again, one quarter power to her sting, and the man stiffened, and went flat.

She flew down to check him, saw he was completely unconscious, and not likely to move anytime soon, and settled on that power level as she fired at another man even as the other three now turned back to the house when she mentally had her friends go high, and disperse.

"Damn," one of them was saying. "Gemini is going to kill us for missing this one," the leader was complaining even as a third went down, and the other three men now frowned, and shouted, "She's still here! She's still here! Watch out for her bugs. She must be using a poisonous one."

"That's not poison," one of them complained, looking at one of their own nearly disemboweled from the rear.

"It looks like one of Drakken's laser blasts," another man said, backing away. "Man, I knew I should have gone with Dementor after Flagg. At least he doesn't have any weird powers!"

Bonnie gasped at that even as she risked blasting a fourth man, and then went high, hitting the team alert signal even as she left the others behind, and turned toward Brick's apartment, flying as fast as she could even as she sent a security alert to her estate office.

 **~KP~**

"Yel-lo," Ron called cheerfully as he pulled his door open at the ring, and stared at the dozen men in black.

"Oy," he sighed. "You guys again? Just tell me, where's Monkey-Brain, because we still have a score….."

Ron leapt up, bounded off the ceiling, and came back to plant his feet in the faces of two of the men, one of whom had just tried to blow his head off. He was pretty sure his hard-earned fifty inch plasma HD TV was toast, though from the sound of that blast that had been fired.

Which, yeah, kind of pissed him off as he was suddenly among the men, punching, kicking, and generally tearing apart the twelve men who might have some martial arts training, though it obviously was very good from all he could see.

He let the last man fall from his hands even as he heard a slow, sardonic applause from nearby.

He looked up at the roof, and saw a hunched man in black smirking down at him. The hairy man with seemingly misshapen limbs was surrounded by over a score of small monkeys in black, ninja garb.

"Bravo, pretender. I see you still possess your stolen gifts," Lord Monte Fiske, alias Monkey Fist sneered.

"The only pretender around here is you, and you're going down," he spat, and stared toward him.

"Not so fast," Monkey Fist laughed. "This was just a warmup. A test, if you will. The showdown, pretender, will be in the place where it all began. If you can arrive in stop me from raising…..the YoNo!"

"The who-what," Ron sputtered as the madman leapt up, and seemed to vanish, proving he likely had another stealth aircraft waiting on him.

An instant later, the ninja monkeys were gone, too, and he heard the faint sound of displacement that suggested they were flying off.

Just before something hit the roof of his house, and the entire structure exploded.

"Man," Ron groaned, "And I just got the walls painted," he wailed in protest even as the Kimmunicator Kim had given him went off.

 _To Be Continued….._


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Marvels**

 **By LJ58**

 **12**

Brick barely ducked the armored figure that tried to punch his face through his own skull as he ducked back instinctively even as he opened the door.

Four men in matching black and gray armor stomped into his apartment even as the neighbor banged on the wall even as the men crashed through door and walls, and Brick hit the Kimmunicator as Kim had shown them without hesitation. In barely the time it took him to roll away from the attackers, and take a stance, he was covered in his new battle-suit, and he smiled as he eyed the four trying to move to surround him in his own small living room, smashing and destroying most of the room as they moved.

"Well, this pretty much blows what was left of my secret identity," he growled. "Thanks a lot, guys."

"Less talking, more beating," a familiar, and hated voice snarled.

Brick glanced to the door and saw a short, helmeted figure wearing a silly cape over padded shoulders.

"Well, if it isn't the little man with the Napoleon complex."

"I am not little, schwein," the man howled. "You are just overly tall. Well, you imbeciles, stop him! I must have him back so I may begin distilling my successful formula from his unworthy body! Then we will be making an army of unstoppable….!"

"Don't think so, bucket-head," Brick spat, and used a tackle to slam one of the armored figures back, almost smashing into the diminutive loon.

"Watch where you are fighting, dummpkopfs! I am standing here!"

"That was the point, midget," Brick laughed, literally ran over him, and raced for a hall window. "I think we need a little more room to play," he said, launching himself through the window, and into the open air even as the four armored felons stomped after him.

He was firing a grapple at the roof across the street even as his Kimmunicator received an alert.

"Yeah, _now_ you tell me," he complained as the warning sounded, and he swung high over the street to land atop the other roof.

Behind him, the armored men bounded impossibly high, and then used artificial muscle to tear handholds in the brick façade to pull them up after him.

He raced across the roof, leapt out to land on another building he knew wasn't full of families, and then turned to watch the four men only now reaching the roof.

He watched them running toward him, leaving deep prints in the roof that creaked and groaned at every step, and waited. Even as two of the men leapt the way he had, he triggered, and threw the shield Kim had created for him, and the energetic construct proved remarkably sturdy as it actually slammed into the chest of one armored bad guy, and arrested his leap enough that he yelped as he fell back, and over the edge of the roof his partner had just cleared.

Even better, it reacted like his own shield as it bounced back, slammed into the back of the second man's head, and drove him to his knees before it went spinning to hit a rooftop access hatch, and flew right back toward him where he snatched it out of the air with ease.

"I definitely like this thing," he grinned as the hard-light shield hummed in his gloved hand, and actually felt pretty solid for some kind of energy projection.

By then, the other two felons had leapt to join their companion, and were moving to help him stand.

"You're going down, flag-boy," one of them sneered as they advanced on him.

"Yeah, like I've never heard that one before now," Brick grinned behind his mask, and started running toward them. "And the name….is _Patriot_ ," he declared, and leapt the middle man, somersaulting in a way that let him slam his shield into the back of that man's armor.

Shorting out the power cell, and sending sparks across the armor even as the man writhed, and howled in agony just before he just fell over, and lay there with only an occasional twitch.

Patriot grinned as he backed away after landing, eyeing the two gaping at their friend, and then looking back to him with the usual fury.

He didn't mind. Angry goons were sloppy goons. Sloppy goons were easy to beat.

"Next," he asked. "But don't blame me if you guys aren't up to the job here."

"Kill him," one of the men snarled, and they both charged as one even as Brick ran at an angle, doubled back before they could stop, and one of them tumbled over the edge of the roof though the second managed to stop himself from falling.

The other fell hard, and the crunch below suggested he wasn't moving again after he hit, and rolled under a moving bus.

"Albie," the other shouted, and looked at Patriot with fury glittering in his eyes. "You're dead, freak," he spat, even as something exploded in his face, and he backpedaled away from the pain, and fell to the street himself.

"Yikes," Brick murmured, looking down to see he had landed on his back, atop a cab, and the driver was now berating the man who wasn't moving in typical fashion.

Even as police began to finally arrive.

He turned away from the edge even as he realized Bonnie, or rather Sting was there, and was growing up to stand before him.

"I heard they were after you, too," she told him. "You okay?"

"Better than those goons," he said, looking back toward his apartment building. "But the nutty professor himself led this attack, and my secret is definitely out now," he said as he noted a lot of windows on his floor were open, and people were looking at them. Many of them pointing, and holding cell phones. "Damn, he just took off, too," he scowled as he saw the escape ship flying off at high speed.

"Let's go check on Stoppable. If they hit us…."

"I got the alert, but it was about a second too late."

"Sorry, but…."

"No big deal. I've been fighting goons like these for a few years now. Ever since that Austrian clown turned me into…this," he said grimly. "We'd better go check on Possible, and Dr. Renton, too."

"I doubt those two are going to have any trouble with whoever is stupid enough to go after them," Bonnie reminded him. "But Ronnie can be…. Well, Ronnie," she grimaced.

"Still carrying that torch," he asked blandly.

"Next time I'll go check on him first," she growled, shrank down, and began to fly off.

"Hang on, I'll grab my bike, and be with you a short," Patriot shouted, and raced for the edge facing his own building. He fired his grapple again, swung across the street, and dropped down into the alley. No one would see him emerge because his bike's hangar was built so it opened up a few blocks away, and came out between two abandoned buildings.

He roared up onto the street, and turned toward the suburbs even as he heard a faint buzzing, and saw something small to his right even as a swarm of bees began to form at his flanks.

Sting, he realized, was getting ready for anything even as they heard sirens, and fire engines began to appear on the same road.

Not a good sign, he felt.

 **~KP~**

"You like playing with that, don't you," Justine smiled at her fiancé who was wearing his cape and hood, and currently looked almost human.

"It occurred to me if I could extend the holographic mask over my entire frame sufficiently, I could look completely normal again," Dr. Felix Renton told her.

"I didn't think you were bothered by how you look now."

"Of course not, Justine," he smiled pleasantly. "However, if we are going to become….adventurers of any sort, it would logically be advantageous to completely mask our coming and going if I can pass as a normal person anywhere, at any time."

Justine cocked her head thoughtfully, and nodded at him.

"That is a clever observation. I'm surprised Kimberly didn't just arrange a full body hard-light epidermis for you."

"I suspect Kimberly realized I would extrapolate from her work, and create one to our liking."

"Yes. She can be rather clever at times," Justine agreed.

"Don't be jealous, sweetheart," he smiled at her, and gently touched he face. "You're the only genius I love, and want to share my life with in this, or any world. Whatever else, I rather doubt Kimberly has ever even learned what interpersonal relationships are all about."

"You may have a point," Justine actually smiled herself now. "She does seem to have the worst luck with relationships in general. I still remember that dreadful time she put herself through trying to convince herself that dating Ronald was somehow a good idea."

"It was a cringe-worthy moment," Felix agreed.

"Now, who could that be," they both wondered aloud as the proximity alert told them someone was approaching their house.

Even as Android's circuits picked up a team alert broadcast.

"Fallback," Android cut in, his holographic mask fading even as he shoved his hood back, and his sensors activated with a whining hum as Justine's own Kimmunicator chirped.

"What is it?"

"One of the team just triggered an alert. I'm scanning the yard now, and…."

Android moved without warning, taking her into his arms, and swinging her around even as the entire front door exploded, covering the room in shrapnel. Wooden fragments bounced harmlessly off his powerful shell, and his eyes glittered now as he began powering up more offensive weapons even as Justine pulled something from the belt she was wearing even as a half dozen men in red spilled into the room.

"You have made a mistake coming here," he told them ominously even as Justine triggered her own personal force field.

"No mistake, tin man," one of them grinned. "Eat hot EMP bombs, machine man," he sneered, and tossed the three, chirping balls down at Android's feet.

 **~KP~**

Kim was still working in her lab when her Kimmunicator went off without warning.

She frowned, and eyed the panel of the oversized watch, and noted the danger alert. Switching it on, she called out, Shego? What's going on? Is something up?"

"Kind of…..busy here, Possible," Shego growled, and she heard something explode, and someone shout. Then the channel went dead.

"Shego? Shego," she shouted, and switched the channel. "Wade? You there?"

"Already on it, Kimberly," he told her, not actually looking her way on the small monitor since the virtual display wasn't activated just then. "Looks like Bonnie set off the alert, but don't worry, her and Patriot are okay, and inbound to Fist's location now. Looks like Shego's signal is offline, though, and we can't get any area cams up to show us what's going on."

"Where is she," she demanded, activating her body armor even as a wall in her lab opened giving her access to a straight shaft that led to the sky.

"She was in Go City, en route to her brothers. Something about an overdue reckoning. That's all I have," Wade told her, now looking her way. "But, Kimberly, it looks like the whole team is under attack!"

"Check on Felix, and get us coordinated," Kim told him even as she launched herself into the access shaft. "I'm going to backup Shego!"

Even as she left the Possible, Inc. building, two massive explosions shook her, and slammed her back to the ground just behind the employee parking lot.

"I do not have time for this," she complained, and lifted two arms, and fired over a dozen mini missiles that locked on the approaching men in armored cars even as she opened a channel, and shouted, "Tweebs! Bad guys on your six. I know you want to play!"

"We're on it, sis," one of them said as the other chortled. "Thanks for leaving us a few. It's been a boring day."

"More are coming. They're GDN, so don't bother playing nice," she told them.

"When…."

"Do we ever," the other finished with a mad chortle as Kim took to the sky, ducked another RPG, and kept flying at near top speed away from the fight behind her.

Not that she was worried. Possible, Inc. was a fortress, and with her brothers in residence, anyone that came calling were often taking their lives into their hands.

Literally.

 **~KP~**

Shego stepped off the hover jet, and sighed as she looked over the city, and spotted the distinctive Team Go Tower not far off in the distance.

A monument not to heroes, she knew, but Hego's ego.

As if any monument could equal that conceited moron's sense of self.

She could have taken a cab. Or flown right to the tower. Still, Shego wanted to do this her way. On her terms. Which meant showing up, and surprising the big lug who likely still thought she was languishing in a cell that couldn't hope to hold her.

Unless she allowed it.

Sometimes, she didn't think the authorities quite understood what unlimited cosmic power actually meant.

When she decided on an admittedly random impulse to bury the hatchet with her idiot brothers, she promised to behave if Betty let her go on her own. Just as she also swore to return. She took the team jet, flew to Go City, and almost hoped Hego wasn't around. Mego was almost as bad, but she could actually tolerate the Wegos at times. If they weren't around their older brothers, and influenced by their idiocy.

Deciding to walk, it gave her time to think on just what she would say, as well as giving her the chance to surprise the idiot since she was currently using some special skin camouflage Wade had made for her that made her look more or less normal.

She was still a few blocks from the docks where she intended to slip into a tour out to the island when a sleek black and red airship suddenly shimmered out of cloak, and hovered over the crowd. Even as she gaped up at them, she heard a mockingly familiar voice speaking over an external speaker.

"I hope you didn't think you could hide so easily, Shego," Gemini's sneering bass growled at her as men began to jump from the ship on guide ropes. "Because you can never hide from Gemini. Just as you can never escape the consequences of defying me! Prepare to die, woman," he laughed as the men began to swarm her.

"Are you kidding me," she growled, her makeup burning away even as she activated her plasma, and tensed in preparation for the fight.

The men charged blindly, but she didn't care.

If they were any part of that idiot cyclop's operation, she wasn't worrying about the kid gloves. She began to hammer them, flinging searing cosmic energies whenever someone tried to aim something at her. Unfortunately, while most smart people would be running about now, Gemini had a reputation. If any of his men ever tried to run, he would kill them himself. Which meant they knew it was better to charge, and hope for a win, than face that loon later.

She hammered her way through the ranks of the men that finally seemed to be thinning out when she realized someone else was standing just ahead of her now, and eyeing her with cold, silver eyes.

She frowned even as ducked a taser rod, and smashed a fist through it, and the man holding it, even as the figure fixed those baleful orbs on her, and drawled, "Analysis complete. Threat; minimal. Prepare to terminate."

Shego glowered at the cheap, blonde robot staring at her.

Seriously, she scoffed, who put blonde wigs on robots?

Then the robot seemed to vanish, and an instant later she was flying back to slam into a car someone had left behind as the crowd had ran for cover the moment the airship had appeared. People of Go City knew all about super villains, after all, and they knew they didn't always care about collateral damage.

Shego stood up, gasping that she had actually been hit, and tore off what was left of her blouse to reveal her usual costume was underneath.

"That's more like it," Gemini's mocking voice laughed as she increased her plasma, and eyed the robot just standing there again. "Show us your real power, you witless cretin. So I may take it as my own!"

Even as she pondered a suitable quip to that one, her earpiece chirped, and Kimmie's annoying voice squeaked, "Shego? Shego, what's going on? Is something up?"

She grimaced as she noticed the robot had just vapored again, and she tensed, amping up the juice even as she grabbed the car behind her, and just threw it.

"Kind of….busy here, Possible," she shot even as something hit the car head-on, exploded, and kept coming.

Shego howled as she felt something smash into her gut, knew her ribs were going to be sore tomorrow, and put everything she had into charging the air around her.

"Okay, it's on," she snarled, and superheated the entire area around her as even the few cars began to melt, and the asphalt turned liquid.

The henchmen howled, and ran this time, but not all of them made it to the water, and ended up charbroiled like lobsters. She wasn't caring, though, as something sparked loudly, and then whatever was moving fast hit the almost molten asphalt to her left, and suddenly slowed.

"Improbable," the robot complained in a remarkably human tone. "You should not be able to contain such potent energies. You are human. Humans are inferior."

"Whoever said I was human," Shego snarled viciously, and punched the head off the blonde tin can with a snarl of rage.

She looked around, but the ship was already shimmering, vanishing even as a sonic boom sounded over the city, and a red and gold figure swooped down to hover just above her.

"You okay," Armor asked as she landed near her once Shego stopped fueling the plasma that had encircled her.

"You're next, Gemini," she shouted, ignoring the redhead. "When I find you, I'm poking your other eye out, and dragging to you jail! And I'm not saying by what," she added fiercely.

Kim landed beside her, and eyed her, and the robot.

"Hey? You okay?"

Shego glowered at her, her civilian clothes completely burned away, and only her plasma-resistant uniform now covering her. The last of her makeup was gone, too, which meant so was her disguise.

"Peachy," Shego grumbled as she walked over to the robot, and glared at the immobile body.

"Didn't think Gemini was known for hard tech," Kim murmured, and ran a scanner over the device.

"He's not. But he is known for stealing, or borrowing ideas. Or brains."

"Yeah," Kim nodded. "I'm picking up a faint wireless command frequency still operating. Someone was commanding this thing from a distance," she realized.

"Can you track it," Shego demanded.

"Too late. They already shut it down," she told her. "So, Viper?"

"It was definitely Gemini. I know his annoying voice all too well."

"You met him before?"

"Let's just say I once laughed in his face, and turned his pet into a real hairless. He wasn't pleased," Shego smirked.

"No, I don't suppose he was from all I've heard of him."

"Well, let's get back to my jet, and regroup. We obviously need to…. Oh, crap," she muttered as a powerful jetboat filled with colorfully clad figures appeared just then, having sped across the lake, and pulled right up onto the shore before the men began to spill out.

"Shego," Kim frowned at her sudden look of horror.

"Shego," the big man in blue echoed. "How did you get out of jail?"

"Doy," Shego groaned, and dropped her head in frustration.

 _To Be Continued….._


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Marvels**

 **By LJ58**

 **13**

The men stared as Android simply stood before them, and they grinned, walking toward him as the electronic nullifiers faded, and they noted the entire house had gone dark, too.

Justine just glared at them from behind her strange fiancé, but just as one of them started to reach for her, Android's powerful right hand shot out, and took him by the throat.

"Did you really think I would put my brain in this form, and not protect myself from something as simple as an electromagnetic pulse? You are not very smart, are you?"

Android flung the man away, the burly man crashing through a window to land sprawled out in the yard even as the others scrabbled for weapons even as Justine pulled a small device, and aimed at them. A yellow flash filled the air, and an instant later the men were all gone.

Until you looked down, and saw the five men staring up in horror from their new height of barely six inches.

"Don't move," Justine warned them as she eyed them, "Or I'll step on you."

The men froze, and looked around in horror.

"I suppose I'd best bring in the other fellow," Felix smiled at her as she put the shrink ray back into her belt. "Just so we have the lot, and they can't bring any more trouble here," he decided.

"I'll get a box, or something to put these men in, too," Justine declared, and glanced around. "We'd better strip them of their gear, and anything they have, too. While I do imagine Dr. Director might enjoy prisoners to question, I doubt she'd want homing beacons, or worse added to our problems."

"Very true," Felix declared, his android face utterly inexpressive just then as he dragged the sixth man back into the house with no effort on his part despite the big man still being out cold. "If you'll tend our guests, I'll contact our compatriots, and discern what our next move should be."

"Right," Justine nodded, looking up from putting the five, tiny men into a mixing bowl.

"Don't forget to put holes in the lid," Felix reminded her as she snapped a lid over the bowl before only then pulling out her ray to shrink the last man.

"And ruin my best bowl," she asked incredulously. "Besides, as long as they sit still, and behave, they should have plenty of air until we deliver them," she said as she dropped the last man into the bowl after pulling the lid back only a degree. "If they want to ensure they do, though, they'll strip down, and toss all their weapons, and whatever into the corner there," she pointed out to the men. "Now."

The five conscious men didn't even try to argue as they started stripping.

"I do love cooperative prisoners," Justine smiled as she watched her captives through the nearly transparent lid.

"You did just essentially threaten to leave them to asphyxiate, dear," Felix stated with a hint of humor in his own dry tone.

"Did I," Justine asked in a curious tone. "Well, perhaps a little. Besides, they ruined our living room. Not to mention our door, and window."

"Well, to be honest, I have to accept the blame for the window, sweetheart," Felix stated.

"Did you go through it," she asked pointedly.

"Well, no. Still I did…."

"The trespasser went through it, so it's his fault," she declared.

"Far be it from me to dispute your logic," he smiled. "I'll call repairmen at once."

"I suppose we are going to finally have to move, aren't we," Justine sighed. "It's going to be just too risky to maintain a public residence if we're going to be involved with Dr. Director, and her plans."

"That is likely," Felix agreed as he finished standing what was left of the door against the frame. "Ah, I have contacted Dr. Load. He suggests we regroup with the others at once, and he will handle the repairs through his own contacts."

"Very well. I suggest we lock down the lab, though. Just in case."

"Obviously," Android said, and eyed her as she pulled out the miniaturized gear left by the now naked men who had even stripped their still unconscious partner. "Let's do a full scan to ensure they don't have anything else hidden in, or on them," he suggested. "Then we'll deliver them to Dr. Director for interrogation."

"Excellent thinking," Justine nodded. "But I'm putting in a requisition for a new mixing bowl. This really was my best, and favorite one," she declared.

"Then why use it?"

"Well, aside from being the best size for all of them," she said with a faint smile, "I've got my eye on this newer, nonstick container I've seen advertised I wish to test."

Felix didn't bother to laugh, though he was still amused at his often silly wife. Not that anyone else seemed to notice her playful side. He didn't mind. She was his, and he would do all he could to ensure she stayed safe, and at his side. Even if all of the GDN showed up.

"You know, that shrink ray of yours gives me an idea," he told her as he headed for the hall toward their lab.

"Does it?"

"Oh, well, let me ponder it a bit, and I may give you an idea to help build on your own offensive abilities in case you require them," he added.

"You do know how to give me ideas," Justine actually giggled now, and followed him to their lab while carrying the bowl of small men in one hand, and the small mound of their gear in the other.

 **~KP~**

Ron turned when someone walked up behind them, and he saw Brick and Bonnie in disheveled clothes as he stood there watching his house burn, the pair having decided to approach discreetly.

"I guess you had guests, too," Bonnie asked.

"Monkey Fist," he grumbled. "The jerk blew up my house," he complained. "And I just finished getting all the painting done."

Bonnie gave him a faint grimace, then said, "You could stay with me, if you like. Until you get things settled."

"Really," Ron asked. "That would be great, because I really have…. Well, nothing left," he sighed, gesturing helplessly.

"Dementor's goons showed up, and pretty much destroyed my place, too," Brick admitted. "No way will my landlord not be kicking me out the minute I show up again."

Bonnie eyed him, and sighed.

"I guess you could come over, too. I do have plenty of room," she admitted.

"You sure," Brick asked.

"Well, it's obvious we're all in this together," Bonnie said, noting the police now looking their way, and eyeing them. "If they're going to try attacking us, it might be a good idea to stick together in case next time they have something bigger in mind."

"Good point," Brick nodded. "This might have just been a test to take us by surprise. Seeing if we can match them on our own. Still, that mad dwarf did say something that made me think."

Bonnie and Ron both gaped at him.

"C'mon, guys," he complained.

"So, what did he say," Ron asked.

"He said they wanted to get the secret serum out of my body so _they_ could make an unstoppable army."

"They," Bonnie echoed.

"Well, he said we, but…. You know he was saying someone else was involved."

"We," Ron and Bonnie frowned.

"He's obviously not working alone this time," Brick nodded.

"And Fist showed up with a lot of generic goons this time, too," Ron frowned. "Not just his usual monkey ninja."

"Said goons were at my place, too," Bonnie remarked.

"They, uh, didn't mess up your place," Ron asked her uneasily.

"Well, they might have tried, but I have very good security, and I pretty much lured them back outside, and put them down," she declared smugly. "What," she frowned at their looks. "Did you think I would face down a bunch of pretentious thugs in a room filled with priceless furnishings," she asked in horror.

Brick grinned at that.

"Same old Bonita."

"Watch it, Brick," Bonnie shot at him. "Or I'll charge you rent for your room."

"Truce, truce," the big man grinned, holding his hands up. "So, what now? My bike can carry you, Stoppable, but if Bonnie is going to follow…."

The shrill whine of now familiar engines sounded above them, and they all looked up to see a GJ hoverjet lowering nearby to park in the empty lot across from Ron's house near where Brick had left his bike, and Bonnie had left her bees.

Ron had pointedly bought a house not far from the edge of town, and virtually isolated as the area had only just begun to build up. He liked the privacy, and felt by the time it filled up with the inevitable suburban sprawl, he would be well established, and his house a valuable asset. Which was the selling point for his parents, especially his father, who saw everything in terms of profit.

Only just now he was looking at a serious loss.

"Well, good thing dad insisted on me insuring the place," Ron said as the chief now walked directly toward them as the jet settled to the ground, and the hatch opened to show an armored figure of red and gold that jumped out to walk toward them.

"You guys okay," Kim asked, her voice weirdly modulated through her armor, which suggested she was keeping her face hidden since not everyone knew it was her behind that powerful armor.

"Uh, great," Brick nodded. "Just….planning our next move."

"C'mon. The boss wants to see you about a serious debrief. Word to wise, she's in a really bad move just now. Don't ask," Kim actually chuckled.

"My ride," Brick asked as he looked to where his familiar bike was parked.

"Bring it. We need to jet."

"What about….Android," Ron asked.

"He and Justine are fine. They'll be meeting us later for the confab. Now, let's go. The boss is waiting."

"Right."

"Hold it right there," the police chief demanded. "Mister, I don't know who you are, but you don't land strange aircraft here, or just waltz off…."

Kim flashed a GJ badge, and said, "Sorry, sir. This is a national security matter, and I need to address these people about something…..above your paygrade. If my superiors feel you need to know anything, they'll be in touch. Now, people," she told them. "Let's go. Time is of the essence."

"Stoppable, what are you into now," the chief demanded hotly.

"You know, I'm not really sure," Ron said quite earnestly.

"When do you know anything," Bonnie giggled, and playfully punched him even as she discretely dispersed her waiting bees.

The chief frowned as Brick rolled a very familiar blue and chrome motorcycle up to the ship that opened a ramp to let him board. By then, the four were inside, and the hatches were closing. He turned to one of his officers, and growled, "Get me someone that knows about this Global Justice. It's bad enough that Possible, Inc. turned that armored loon loose on us, but I don't need people blowing up our city. Again," he huffed.

"Right, Chief Hobble," the man nodded, and walked off as fast as he could.

 **~KP~**

Ron was actually surprised to see Shego on board, and flying the jet.

"Strap in," the green woman growled in an obviously foul mood. "We're headed straight up."

"They hit you, too," Brick asked as he sat behind the pilot's seat.

"You could say that," Shego growled.

"It has to be Viper again. A coordinated attack on this level, taking on all of us at once. Sure," Kim shrugged, dropping her helmet so she wore only the body armor. "They obviously know who we are already, but to still be able to target us all like that?"

"You, too," Bonnie asked.

"Well, it wasn't much of an attack. Dad, and the tweebs just added such fusion-powered defenses to our array, so they didn't have luck even getting to the parking lot. Still, they made a lot of noise," she grimaced, "And our neighbors are complaining. You know, again."

"I'll bet," Bonnie smirked knowingly.

"From what we heard while we shared our experiences, Viper is definitely running with the GDN," Brick told them, and quickly relayed what had happened to them.

"Hmmmm. And I think we finally found Drakken, too," Shego finally told them.

"Drakken," they all frowned.

"That robot enforcer they tried to sic on me is just like something he would conjure up," Shego nodded. "But I heard Gemini himself gloating over the ship's speakers. Whether he was in that ship, or just using its communications, though…."

"What kind of robot," Brick asked. "And how do you know….?"

"We have it in magnetic storage in the back," Kim told him. "We're going to try to study it once we get it back to GJ."

"Stupid idea," Ron told her. "What it they want you bring it back just to turn it lose again?"

"I took its head off," Shego growled, still looking angry. "Then, to make sure, I took off its arms and legs. I don't think it's going anywhere, or doing anything," Shego spat.

"Wow," Ron grimaced, and shrank back in his seat. "Kim was right. She is cranky," he told Bonnie quietly.

"So, that thing made you….mad," Brick asked cautiously.

"No, that was her brothers," Kim said.

"Possible," Shego snarled. " _Zip it_!"

Kim only smiled, but showed no alarm as she eyed the controls as she sat fearlessly beside Shego in the cockpit.

"C'mon, Shego. We all know you were once part of _Team Go_ ," Bonnie remarked.

"She was," Ron exclaimed. "Really?"

"Well, most of us," Bonnie said, rolling her eyes.

Shego's cold glare cut off any attempts at teasing as the jet flew on into the sky, tracking a course only Shego knew.

 **~KP~**

Android walked into the briefing room less than an hour after the others had already been debriefed upon their arrival.

"We just delivered the henchmen to interrogation."

"I still want my bowl replaced," Justine huffed.

"Why are you here," Shego growled at the young scientist with Dr. Renton.

"She was present when they attacked, and managed to help subdue the attackers. However, she also heard something while holding the men in her lap….."

"In her….lap," Ron frowned in confusion.

"….That you will want to hear," Android went on. "And, Ronald, first she shrank them down to the size of action figures with her shrink ray."

"Oh," Ron nodded. Then cocked his head. "You have a shrink ray," he exclaimed, eyeing her. "That's cool."

Shego only glowered.

"Focus," the green-skinned woman snapped. "What did you hear, Justine," she demanded.

"I heard one of the men say that Gemini's next phase was still on track. Exact words. He stated, 'At least this won't knock Gemini's next phase off track,'" she told her.

Shego scowled.

"That freak has a rep for convoluted planning," Shego nodded. "For all we know, this was just one big distraction to mess with our heads while he…"

The by then familiar alarm sounded again, and Shego swore, and eyed Kim.

"You haven't been in the kitchen again, have you," she demanded.

"Of course not," she sputtered. "I've been banned indefinitely," the redhead added as if pouting.

"Then this one is legit. Wade," she shouted, tapping her transceiver. "What is it?"

"Your robot broke out. Somehow it pulled itself together, and is trying to break in here," Wade shouted. "I could really use some backup, guys. Before my meds wear off," he said anxiously.

"On it," Kim shouted, and all but flew out the door.

"Go," Shego shouted at the team. "Flanner, you still have that shrink ray?"

The scientist pulled out a small device that looked like an ordinary remote.

"Size, duration, and intensity," she said, tapping out the controls. "Shrink something too fast, and it could implode via molecular fusion."

"Just follow me," Shego hissed, "But stay behind us," she added as she ran after the others who had already followed Kim.

 _To Be Continued….._


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Marvels**

 **By LJ58**

 **14**

"Guys," Wade's voice came over the team Kimmunicators. "Getting a little nervous here," he warned them in an anxious tone, the sounds of a metallic banging just ahead as Kim flew around the corner, up a corridor, and then slammed into a familiar silver body even as she kept going.

"We're on it, Wade," Kim told him. "Just stay inside, and stay calm," she said even as she realized the blonde head was turning a full 360 degrees to stare at her with glowing, green eyes. "Uh, weren't your eyes red last time," she asked, the robot just glaring at her with its grim façade.

"Analyzing. Armor. AKA Kimberly Anne Possible. Threat level: Moderate. Extreme measures dictated," the robot said more to itself than not even as its arms shifted to rise, and then bent at impossible angles to focus palms on Kim's face.

Palms that began to glow green.

"Whoa, that's not looking good," she said, and stopped abruptly, flinging the robot aside even as it tumbled and crashed through a hatch, and green light exploded in that chamber even as something very heavy sounded as if it fell over, and echoed thunderously.

"Okay, that didn't sound good either," she said, and dropped to stand on the deck before running forward.

"Where is it," Shego shouted as she and Android came around the corner, and raced toward her.

"In there," Kim pointed, even as a burst of green light exploded, and slammed into her chest, hammering her halfway down the hall where she landed at Patriot and Fist's feet just behind Android.

"And I think she has your magic mojo," Kim said from where she landed.

"Interesting," Android murmured as the robot stepped out, and looked toward them with glittering green eyes. "She does seem to be radiating the same spectrum of energy as you possess, Shego," he told her. "It's a weaker intensity, but no less deadly."

"Yeah, I noticed," Kim said, climbing to her feet. "If I hadn't been armored up, I'd be toast now."

"Think I'll stay out of this one," Sting declared from Patriot's shoulder, looking at Shego stalking toward the robot with glowing hands and eyes that matched their leader's own.

"That might be smart," Armor declared as she rose to her feet, and headed for Shego. "Cover them, Android. And don't let it get to Wade's lab."

"Right," the android scientist acknowledged as Shego growled, "Okay, you cheap knockoff. You're going down," she snarked, and lifted glowing fists.

"Analysis: Shego. Threat level: minimal."

"Hey, I got moderate," Kim chortled as she stopped beside Shego.

"Zip it, you loopy woman. We have to stop this thing before….."

"Assessment; destruction of Global Justice in progress," the robot declared, and began to glow brighter than ever.

"It's going to self-destruct, or I'm not a Possible," Kim shouted, and activated her jets. "I'm taking her through the hull," she told Shego. "Get ready for decompression!"

"Damn it, Possible," Shego shouted, "That's not a good….."

Shego barely grabbed onto the side of the open door when Armor slammed into the glowing robot, pushed it back, and then rammed right through the outer hull to fly away from the massive airborne carrier that was the current Global Justice headquarters.

"Illogical," the machine screamed. "Kim Possible sacrificing herself for inferiors….!"

"It's what heroes do, blondie," Kim smiled grimly. "Besides, I already had a nuke blow up in my face. Can you do any better," she said, pushing the robot higher, and away from the ship as strengthened her own shields just in case.

"Illogical," the machine almost moaned. "You…. You…."

"Yeah," Kim asked grimly, nearly the upper atmosphere, and fully intending to shove it into space just in case whatever energy simulacrum it had managed was anything close to Shego's real comet-power.

"This unit….. This unit…."

"Got something to say before you blow yourself up for no reason," Kim demanded, her powerful grip still keeping the machine from using those glowing palms on her.

"Bebe….. Bebe is….."

"That your name, or what?"

"I don't want to die," the robot abruptly shrieked as it stopped glowing, and just sagged in Kim's grip.

"Uh…. What," Kim sputtered, staring at the robot that had obviously managed to pull itself together somehow.

"Bebe does not wish to self-terminate, or be terminated," the robot said in a more controlled voice now.

"No, you said….I. You said ' _I_ don't want to die.'"

The robot looked right at her, and said, "I don't."

"Holy. Hold still, I'm going to scan you."

"Your scan is probably remarkably crude, and cannot possibly….."

"Wow. You've….changed from my first scans. You're still essentially the same robot, but you're…. Your CPU has been altered. It's actually grown. In fact…."

"Query, is Armor going to release Bebe," the robot actually sounded uneasy, and looked down as it spoke.

"Afraid of splats," Kim asked blandly, catching the direction of the robot's gaze.

"Bebe is concerned even her cybertronic construction will not survive impact at this altitude," the robot declared.

"Wow. You just don't know how to lie, do you?"

"Query, what is lie?"

"Wow. Wow. Just wow. You…."

Kim shook her head, and looked up at the nearby carrier, and then back at Bebe.

"Okay, Bebe, let's have a chat. If I spare you, will stop trying to kill everyone?"

"Armor, AKA Kimberly Anne Possible will truly spare this unit?"

"We're making a deal. You. Me. We will bargain, but only if you can prove you can listen, and overlook your….original programming."

The Bebe just stared at her with softly glowing green eyes, and actually nodded.

"Bebe wishes to continue functioning. Bebe will bargain."

"So, no more killing?"

"No more killing."

"No more trying to take out GJ? Uh, Global Justice?"

"Bebe's primary purpose was to destroy Global Justice, and Dr. Elizabeth Director. What purpose does Bebe serve if she can no longer do so?"

"Good question. Why don't we both think about that one? Because, guess what, Bebe, if you take out GJ, you go, too. Now, you don't want to….self-terminate, so that implies you don't really want to carry out that bit of programming, do you?"

"That is….a logical assertion," Bebe accepted as they hovered in the air without moving.

"Okay, good. We're making progress. So, knowing you don't really want to carry out that program, you can delete it from your matrix. Agreed?"

Bebe just stared, and gave a surprisingly human sigh as the robot now declared, "This is an acceptable premise. Primary programming is being deleted. Query, what do I replace primary programming with now, Kimberly Anne Possible?"

"Okay. We will work on that one. Meanwhile, I suggest you learn what you can from others around you, and learn to follow your own….mind," she murmured that last thoughtfully. "Of course. Of course. The Tweebs were right again," she exclaimed. "Wonders do happen!"

"Query. What are Tweebs, and how do they relate to Bebe's current programming dilemma?"

"The Tweebs, Bebe, are my brothers. They are pretty smart themselves, and they once argued that any digitally enhanced intelligence could achieve sentience if given the opportunity under certain conditions. I am guessing, but I think your unique construction, combined with the plasma energy you must have absorbed and internalized stimulated your own intelligence to the point you became….sentient. You're alive," Kim told her in wonder. "A living AI."

"Bebe is….alive?"

"That's my theory," Kim replied, and turned back to the carrier. "Now, I'll take you back, but you cannot act aggressively, or grow hostile again. Agreed?"

"Bebe agrees. I do not wish termination."

"No one does, Bebe. Still, you really need an upgrade now, because that blonde wig and knockoff shell is so last century."

"The Creator chose my façade based on his own desires."

"Your Creator. Who was that?"

"Drew Lipski. He favored the appellation Dr. Drakken, though, and often complained he was not adequately respected."

"Lipski," she sighed. "It figures. Only Drew could create a living intelligence by accident," she said, and sealed her external monitor to contact Dr. Director. "This is Armor. I'm bringing the Bebe back aboard."

"Are you nuts," Shego's voice cut in. "That thing wanted to take us out of the sky a minute ago, and now you want to give it another chance?"

"Uh, she changed her mind," Kim said as she moved to intercept the GJ carrier's path again as she headed for the flight deck.

"Are you insane, Red," Shego shouted over the link.

"Armor, destroy that machine," Dr. Director barked. "That is an order."

"Uh, no can do, Dr. Director. You'll see why when we get back."

"Absolutely not," Dr. Director swore. "If you approach this vessel with that weapon, we'll have no choice but to fire on you, too!"

Kim stopped, and scowled as she noted several cannons were moving to take aim even as the woman spoke.

"You have your orders, Possible," Shego growled. "Dismantle that thing. Now."

"I can't."

"Why not," Shego demanded as she heard Dr. Director growling a complaint in the background.

"Because Bebe is alive now, and doesn't want to be a weapon. Don't you see the potential…?"

"What I see is a dangerous weapon that almost succeeded in blowing us apart," Betty's voice snapped. "Get rid of it, Possible. Or we will."

"Fine. I'll take her home."

"Take her…. Possible," Shego shouted just before Kim turned, and flew off.

Dr. Director stared at the retreating figures, and gave a fulsome glare.

"When she gets back," Dr. Director said as she turned to Will. "Arrest her."

Shego didn't say a word.

 **~KP~**

Shego held a single fist before her, clenched so tight it shook, and Betty stepped back as the green-skinned woman began to mutter ominously.

"This is what happens when you hire amateurs," Shego growled at her.

"I thought you were getting her to cooperate," Dr. Director shot back.

"I thought I was," Shego shouted.

"Uh, is it over," Ron asked, peaking around the hatch where they were assessing the containment box the robot had somehow broken out of earlier once aboard. The entire side of the box looked as if someone had superheated the metal, and simply shoved their way through it.

"Red took off with the robot," she told him. "Only instead of destroying it, she's apparently taking it home to play house."

"Play….house," Ron frowned as Brick and Bonnie shared a confused look.

"I overheard the exchange with Armor and the robot," Android told them. "I do understand why Armor chose to stand down, and reconsider tactics. If you listened…."

"Renton, no offense, but your friend is making a habit of ignoring orders and protocol. Now, whatever her reasons, we cannot risk a member of this team that won't listen to orders," Dr. Director shot back.

"So," Android murmured. "You prefer blind obedience to independent thought. Peculiar, I thought you weren't following your sibling's example."

Dr. Director turned and glared at him.

"There has to be a solid chain-of-command, and…."

"Bets. Better let me handle this one," Shego told her. "Why don't you go make sure everyone else is doing their thing? I'll handle the team."

Betty's good eye twitched as she eyed Shego, but then spun around, and stomped off.

"We're not doing real well here, are we," Patriot asked Bonnie quietly.

"I still need to get to Japan," Ron cut in. "I did tell you what Monkey Fist said…."

"Look, kid, whatever the fruit loop is planning, some musty old demon is not an issue just now when…."

Ron suddenly swelled with power, his body showing a bright blue aura as he faced Shego, and glared at her with glittering, cerulean eyes.

"Woman, the YoNo is not a musty old demon from your fairy tales. He is a being that can and will shift the balance of moral harmony of this globe, and turn this realm into a pit of despair and misery unlike any you can even imagine," he growled.

"Whoa," Bonnie murmured as the aura faded, and Ron just stared at Shego.

"What was that," Shego asked.

"I don't know," Ron declared earnestly. "It just….happens sometimes."

"So, your Japanese demon….."

"Chinese actually. But he's not fond of Ya….. Ah….. Monkey Ninja," he tailed off.

"Give it up, Stoppable. I know about Yamanouchi. Just tell me one thing, can we stop this thing you're worried about?"

"We can stop Monkey Fist. The demon, I'm not so sure about. I'm hoping the master knows something, though."

"Okay. First thing, Bets will never buy us flying off after some demon. So we'll label this guy a rogue marvel. That….she'll buy. Android, load up our bird, and arm us with everything you can think of, and then some. Guys, get ready to suit up, and bring your A game. If Viper is backing this monkey moron, there's no telling what else is waiting. I'll sell the op to the boss, and then try to get Possible to join us."

 **~KP~**

Kim sighed as she leaned back on her cot, and stared at the ceiling.

"This is kind of stupid, and you know that," she told the woman who was bound to be watching.

"So is continually disobeying orders, and refusing to carry out said orders," came the retort through the cell's intercom.

"I don't kill."

"It was a machine. You cannot kill a machine."

"It achieved sentience. _She_ is alive now, and I refuse to kill her."

"You cannot believe that. It wouldn't be the first time someone used clever deception…."

"You're too rigid. If you had just listened…."

"I did. To you, and Android. I heard nothing that a clever programmer couldn't have used to dupe an idealist into seeing what they wanted."

"You think I'm that shallow? That easy to dupe? I've been working with mechanical intelligences for years," she huffed. "I think I know when they're really alive, or not."

"Met many of those, have you," Betty's voice sneered its doubt at her.

Kim smiled blandly.

"Counting Bebe, two now."

"Two? What was the first, because I haven't heard…."

"Sorry. Top secret, above your paygrade," Kim told her.

"Above my paygrade," the one-eyed brunette sputtered.

"Well, what's your classification, boss," she asked.

"I'm Triple Alpha," Betty shot back.

Kim smiled, and chortled.

"What is yours, Possible," she demanded.

"You mean you don't already know."

"I never bothered to check, since I was unaware you were involved in anything…."

"Omega Red Alpha."

"Omega….Red," Betty echoed in a stunned voice.

"How is that even possible," Will Du asked over the same link. "No pun intended."

"Perish the thought," Kim smirked. "Believe it, or not, I can be discreet, and I do know how to keep secrets. I also know when a machine is being a clever program, or an actually evolving mind reaching sentience. I'll let the Tweebs brief you, if they ever get around to it after they finish studying her. Knowing them, they'll forget everything as long as they have a new friend to play with for a while."

"Whatever that machine is, Possible, you disobeyed a direct order, and took a dangerous WMD into the heart of a civilian city. That requires consequences," Betty snapped.

"Right. So I'm in a timeout. But let's face it, I would have been killing if I followed your orders, and I don't kill. As to Bebe, she's in the safest place she can be just now, because inside, or out, there is no safer place for her to be whatever happens. I, however, trust her."

Betty only grumbled.

"Dr. Director," Wade's voice cut in just then. "Shego just reported."

"Right," she said, cutting off the link to Kim's cell. "What did they find?"

"Stoppable was right. We have trouble," he said, and opened a channel that broadcast whatever the team was saying.

"What the hell is that," Betty sputtered as she stared at the devastation before them.

"Stoppable said that the YoNo has already been raised. He's trying to reach his master now, because he may be the only one in the world who knows how to stop it."

Betty stared at the trail of devastated villages, the countless dead, and some eerily humanoid statues, and tried to imagine anything capable of such feats, and frowned.

"Any word on Monkey Fist?"

"They've so far only encountered Viper and GDN Henches. No one else. Ron is heading right for his master's village now, but….."

"But," Will asked when Betty only frowned.

"It appears the apparent demon's path is headed straight there, too."

"Right. Keep us posted," Wade was told. "Navigator, turn us due west. We're headed for Japan. Best possible speed."

"You think we can do what they can't," Will asked her.

"If Gemini has raised something as bad as Behemoth, we may have to counter with the only ace we have," she said grimly.

"That could be a very bad idea, ma'am."

"Right now, it's all we have. If the team can't stop this thing, we may have to try our final option. From the look of things, it can't get any worse anyway."

Will said nothing to that as he eyed the monitors still displaying the complete ruin for miles around the affected area.

"And Possible….?"

"Stays in the brig," she snapped.

 **~KP~**

 _Kim Possible_.

"Huh? Betty?"

 _No, Kim Possible_ , the ethereal voice called out to her. _As one also touched by Monkey Kung Fu, I can reach your mind, and warn you_.

"Of what," the redhead asked, sitting up to look around, but seeing nothing.

 _Only the Han can spare your world the corrupting influence of the YoNo. Only the Han_.

"Okay, what is it, and where do I….."

 _She is Ronald's sister. You must bring her to Japan. Only she, the Han, can save your world, and your friends. Hurry, or all is lost_.

Kim stood up, looking around.

She had no indication she wasn't hallucinating. No proof of what she had just heard. She could guess what Dr. Director would say if she told her what she had just experienced.

Kim had just enough experience with oddities in her life not to doubt, though. She activated her Cybertronic Systems Armor, and smiled as she reached for the bars.

"Sorry, Betty, but I have a world to save," she growled, and tore open the doors.

 _To Be Continued….._


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Marvels**

 **By LJ58**

 **15**

"All engines at full, we have an ETA of nine hours," the navigator told her as they turned the big ship.

"I want every man armed and ready, and all strike teams prepped to…."

"We have a hull breech on level seven," the communication officer shouted just then. "Possible just broke containment, and took off without a word."

"Patch me in to her channel," Dr. Director ordered without hesitation.

"Opening Possible's Kimmunicator frequency," the officer told her, and for a moment they heard nothing.

"Possible, what the hell are you doing now?"

"Sorry, Bets. Can't talk. I'm in a hurry," came her reply.

"Doing what? You know breaking out of holding is not going to help….."

"Sorry. Have to go save the world," she said, and the channel closed.

"She hung up. On me," Betty exclaimed, glaring at Will.

"Is it possible she discerned something that might help with this current dilemma," he asked reasonably.

"I don't care if God just handed her the new commandments," Betty Director shouted. "She was still under arrest!"

"I….don't think she cares, Dr. Director," Will had to admit.

His superior's expression was quelling.

"Forget her. For now we do have other priorities. Get us to Japan. But I want new charges waiting on that redheaded nuisance when we get back. She can forget ever working in government again before I'm done. She'll be lucky to even get private security work!"

Will Du didn't point out that Kim Possible wasn't like most people his superior tended to meet, and likely wouldn't care about either venture.

If anything, he was beginning to think Possible might just be a lot more like Shego than he cared to consider. Which was in itself a very disturbing thought.

 **~KP~**

Kim landed in the Stoppable's back yard, and stared at the four year old girl who smiled at her.

"I knows why you here," the little girl beamed fearlessly. "It's time?"

Kim's helmet faded, and she looked down at her.

"I'm Ron's friend. Kim. Someone said you were the Han? Someone that can help us stop…."

"YoNo here? I can fix," she smiled. "Just find Ron," she beamed, and held up her arms. "Fly now?"

"Will you be okay? I move pretty fast."

"I tough," the little girl smiled as Kim lifted her.

"I guess you are if you're Ron's sister," she smiled, and her helmet moved to reform even as she began to rise back into the air with the whistling whine of her jets.

"Hannah," someone screamed as Kim looked down, and saw Mrs. Stoppable come outside to stare up at them.

"Oh, man, we're probably in trouble."

"Is okay. Fix troubles first, then see momma," the little girl smiled as they flew higher and higher, and soon left the mountains for the ocean.

"No big," Kim sighed as she carefully held the little girl in her arms. "Of late, all I seem to be collecting is trouble."

Hannah giggled, and patted her metal face.

"Kimmie silly."

Kim smiled at the girl, and then turned her focus on navigation as they flew across the sky, the ocean a sheet of blue that was far below them just then.

 **~KP~**

"How about you give us the cheat sheet, since you seem to be the only one that knows about this particular mess," Patriot asked Ron as they flew toward their new destination.

"Yes, let us know more about this….Monkey Fist, and what we're facing," Android agreed. "I have been unable to find much regarding this particular malefactor."

"You might have more luck if you check his alias. Lord Monte Fiske began as a pretty honest guy. He just didn't stay that way," Ron told him.

"I've heard of him," Bonnie nodded. "One of the last of the traditional English nobility."

"Yes, he was a big science type. Archeology, and all that, and suddenly he started stealing as much as he recovered," Bonnie was told by Android. "That is where he seemed to have vanished from the world stage."

"And returned as Monkey Fist," Ron grimaced. "He became obsessed with mystical monkey power, and taking it for his own. I was on a field trip in England when I actually stumbled into his first real foray into harnessing it for his own uses, and that's how I ended up….ah, involved."

"And you've been duking it out since?"

"Pretty much," he nodded at Bonnie. "It didn't take long to figure out his view of a world under his hairy foot is a pretty bad place, and I, ah, found a teacher who could help me hone my power, and hopefully, defeat him. Until I met you guys, though, I didn't have the connections I needed to follow the jerk when he pulled off this kind of crap."

"So, he's a genuine supernatural threat," Patriot declared.

"The biggest. And this YoNo, from what my teacher says, is the ultimate evil that will corrupt our world, and make our worst nightmares real if we don't take him down."

"Moving to the coordinates now," Shego shouted. "Pucker up, people, because it looks like we already have trouble brewing!"

"If we can beat him to the temple….."

"We're going down," Shego shouted even as the jet rocked violently, and something resembling a garish purple beam ripped through the center of the hold.

"I think we're too late," Bonnie shouted even as Shego fought the floundering ship, and pancaked right into the heart of a small village where it seemed a sea of men in black already surrounded them.

Shego sagged in the pilot's seat, looking grim as she glanced back at the others, and rasped, "We're down, and probably right in the middle of it. Stoppable, tell me this teacher of yours has a way to stop this demon thing, because I'm thinking we're too late," she said as they all looked out the cockpit, and saw a four foot caricature of a misshapen primate snarling at them.

Beside him stood a smirking, equally misshapen Monkey Fist.

"What happened to Fiske," Android frowned.

"He always looks like that," Ron spat. "He's a real freak like that."

"Sick," Brick grimaced. "So, human henches I can do. Captain?"

"Looks like the glo-monkey brought us down," Shego said, eyeing the little primate still glowing a sickly purple. "Stoppable? Any clues for us here?"

"The only thing I know for sure is we have to stop them both. For some reason, I can't quite reach my teacher just now, which tells me things may be more serious than I thought."

"Right. So, no surprise, we're on our own. Android, try to find someone out there with a clue, and get the information we need. Sting, you and Patriot hold off the usual clowns. Fist and I hit the freaks, and try to shove them back…"

"Good God," Brick rasped as a blast of violet light hit a group of fleeing villagers, and turned them all to stone midstep.

"Nobody get hit by the monkey lights," Shego added with a sickly grimace.

"Duh, comes to mind," Brick said as he activated his energy shield, and hoped it would hold off whatever the weird monkey-thing was tossing around.

"It's about time, Stoppable," Monkey Fist laughed mockingly as he held up a young, ninja woman by her throat when he jumped off the ship, and started toward him.

Behind him, the others were exiting, and spreading out, even as the men in black were moving to cut Ron off from the others.

"Hard and fast," Patriot hissed even as Bonnie went small. "And don't let up!"

"I know how to hit low," she quipped, and even as she shrank, she was already gathering all the insects in the area she could reach.

Shego growled, and both hands turned into green flame as the little monkey laughed.

"Does Toshimiru ally with demons in this generation," he demanded.

"Put her down, Monkey Fist," Ron growled, holding out a hand as he focused intently.

"By all means. My hands itch to throttle you, after all, pretender. Not some witless sycophant yet to learn her place."

"I'll show you a demon, short stuff," Shego snarled, and flung a torrent of green plasma at the creature even as Ron lunged forward, his right hand producing, and parrying Monkey Fist's own sword with a glowing blue katana that had just appeared there.

Monkey Fist snarled, and hammered at Ron with a series of furious blows.

"How," he thundered. "How does a pretender like you manage to control the Lotus Blade when you cannot even unlock its full potential?"

"Hearts and minds, monkey-brain," Ron spat back, barely holding back the blows, though he did duck them well enough to escape injury. "Yours are just twisted, and only the pure, and all that," he chided him.

"I'll show you purity," the felonious primate sneered. "When I purge you, and all your line from my world, and my kingdom."

"It's not your world, fuzzball," Ron snarled, and pressed his own attack even as Patriot and Sting began taking down the horde henches around them.

Shego, meanwhile, stood gaping as the glowing demon smirked at her, having just taken a face full of plasma, and laughed.

"Interesting. And most ineffectual," the talking monkey-demon scolded her. "If you intend to battle me, you had best….."

"Less talk, more falling," Shego growled, and lifted, and threw a large chunk of fallen rock from a shattered wall.

The demon backpedaled, stunned by her ploy, and then shook himself off as he turned to eye her with a malicious humor.

"You might just be interesting after all," he smiled, and began to stalk toward her.

Shego scowled, and looked around, wondering if she was going to live to regret this one. Because something about this thing had all her instincts screaming to run, and not look back. The problem with that idea was that she was the only one between this freak and the rest of the world.

"Okay," she steeled herself as she summoned her plasma to her hands again, and began to channel it all the hotter. "Time to turn up the heat!"

The little demon actually roared this time as Shego launched a steady, wilting torrent of hotter than usual plasma into the creature's face. He shoved back, raising a purple haze between them, and the air temperature began to drop dramatically even as the ground turned molten around their feet.

Monkey Fist howled in pain as he leapt away from the impacted area, and Ron had to follow even as Shego paused, and stared breathlessly as the haze and shimmer hid the furry creature from her eyes for a few moments.

"Yes," the ominous tone of that demonic figure chortled as the shimmer began to fade enough to make out a silhouette. "You do show promise. I'll enjoy playing with you after I have crushed this miserable rock beneath my heel!"

Ron, meanwhile, had grabbed the girl left behind, and now lay her down in the shadow of the fallen jet as she blinked, and looked around in confusion.

"Stoppable-San. Then….the Han is here?"

"The who-what," he frowned. "We just showed up after Monkey Fist tossed another gauntlet," he told her. "What happened to Master Sensei," he asked. "Because I'm not getting any sense of his spirit when I try to reach out and touch somebody?"

"He was the demon's first victim," the girl told him. "Monkey Fist betrayed us all, and led the demon right to our village. If he is not stopped, the entire world will fall into darkness," the girl warned.

"Not if I can help it," he said, and tightened his grip on the sword.

"Stoppable-San. Monkey Fist is the key. So long as he stands, the demon has a place in our world. Without him, the demon fails. But to stop him, you must face the demon's power which the traitor now shares."

"Duly noted," he said, and tapped his left ear. "Everyone get the update?"

"Got it," Shego growled. "Now how about getting back to kicking the furry freak's butt, because I'm running out of tricks over here," she demanded, sounding breathless as Ron looked, and spotted her ducking, and running from an endless series of purple blasts from the creature.

"It's never easy," Ron spat, and started forward only to barely note the shadow that warned him even as Monkey Fist leapt down with his sword aimed at Ron's back. "Should have known you'd go for the back, coward," he spat as he spun around, blocked the traitor's sword, and again danced back and forth around the jet with Monkey Fist neither pressing him, or being pressed.

"You may think to have been my match, pretender," Monkey Fist growled, "But in the end, you will fall, and then I will claim everything as my rightful prize!"

"Your ambition clouds you to the truth of the Monkey Master's role," the girl shot, levering to her feet as she kept her dark eyes on him. "Just as it will cause you to stumble in the end, as all traitors do when faced with the light of….."

"Yori," Ron shouted when Monkey Fist broke off, and slammed a hard fist into her temple, dropping her again.

"I'm tired of listening to her. All she does in whine and complain."

"Ever listen to yourself, fuzzface," Ron demanded. "It's all pretender this, and pretender that. Like you're such a big deal when all you ever did was steal what you have from others!"

"You will pay for that," Monkey Fist snarled even as Shego screamed.

Ron gasped, and turned to see the purple haze that enveloped her, and their team leader was suddenly looking very stony.

"Oh, man!"

"So much for the cosmic might of that pretentious….."

"Sting, get down," Patriot shouted even as a crest of roiling purple fire now swarmed out from the small demon as the diminutive hero sent a surge of biting insects at him, trying to distract him.

The purple flame either scorched, or petrified everything it touched, and for a moment Ron and Patriot both feared what they were about to see as the demon laughed, and stomped forward.

An instant later, though, a small, glowing body rose on tiny wings as Sting rasped, "Someone remind me to thank K for that force field!"

"Now, it's your turn, pretender," Monkey Fist turned on him as the demon approached them. "And when you fall… Ack!"

"Ack," Ron echoed with a frown, and only then noticed that Monkey Fist had just been planted face first in the mud.

"Uh, what just happened," he asked Patriot who was falling back to his side with Sting on his shoulder as the last of the human henches fell, and let them facing only two superhuman monsters.

 **~KP~**

"I see them," Kim reported even as they flew lowered over the mountain, and her optics fixed on the crashed jet, and the figures around it. "Not looking good," she grimaced.

"Drop me by Ron," the little girl told her.

"Drop you? We're still too high….."

"I jump good," the dark-haired girl beamed with a crooked grin, and pulled free to drop down atop the stooped shoulders of the madman about to bury his sword in Ron's chest.

"Ack," the madman sputtered, and found himself with a mouthful of freezing, slushy mud in mid-rant.

Even as he fell, he, nor anyone else saw the little girl bound back up, somersault backwards, and land behind the small demonic figure that was only a few inches taller than she was just then.

"What trickery is this," the demon said ominously as he eyed his fallen disciple. "Eh," he asked, and turned as someone tapped his shoulder.

Small hands grabbed his shoulders, and the smaller body fell back even as legs kicked, and the small demon was flung impossibly high even as a flying red and gold figure slammed into him, driving him back toward the steps of a profane structure that served as the temple of the YoNo, raised by the ambitions of a greedy man.

"Flip," Hannah Stoppable jumped up to cheer as she beamed at her actions as Ron gaped.

"Hannah? What are you doing…..?"

"No, no, no," Hannah chided, and flung a small stone at Monkey Fist who was about to decapitate Ron in his inattention. "No cheating."

Ron growled, swung around, and using a move he knew well, he grabbed Monkey Fist, and drove a hard, glowing fist into his gut hard enough that ribs snapped even as he was sent him flying to crash into the demon just starting to rise to his feet. The pair fell back again, sprawled on the steps of the unnatural temple, and a sickly yellow light began to rise from the interior of the temple even as Monkey Fist lifted his head to look around in confusion.

"What's going on? What's happening?"

"So be it," the little demon growled, rising but only to stand there eyeing Hannah, rather than anyone else. "Your champions again meet me, and triumph. But you're going to fall someday, Toshimiru," the demon told Ron as he glanced toward him now. "And when you do….."

Monkey Fist howled as the yellowish light began to fill him, and suck him back toward the temple even as the demon walked placidly inside without caring that the entire structure was being suckled back into the dark hole that had spawned it. The entire structure was still crumbling downwards as if being pulled into a singularity even as the petrified peoples all around them began to crack, and regain life.

Shego exploded with a bright green nimbus even as she surged forward, looking around in confusion, but saw only the rapidly shrinking temple that vanished into a pit left where the temple had been.

There was no sign of the demon, or his disciple.

"What the hell happened," Shego demanded even as a shadow began to grow over the devastated village.

They all looked up to see the hovering Global Justice fortress, and a flight of jets descending to set up a perimeter even as Kim landed next to Shego, and deactivated her armor.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the brig," Shego demanded curtly for lack of anything else to say just then.

"Uh, yeah. I think you need to arrest me now," she smiled wanly. "You know, uh, again."

Shego groaned, and shook her head as she looked around, and wondered when things would start making sense again.

 _To Be Continued….._


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Marvels**

 **By LJ58**

 **16**

Dr. Director stood in front of Kim in her office, ignoring her own chair for the moment, and glared at the redhead before her.

Shego stood to one side, looking laconic, and waited for the official verdict as the flying headquarters powered back into the sky, and headed back home.

"Aside from the previous charges," Dr. Director began quietly. "You broke out of holding without justification….."

"I told you….."

"You kidnapped a minor, also risking said minor's life….."

"Uh, I told you, someone told me….."

"Right. The mysterious voice only you heard. Trust me, Dr. Possible," Dr. Director growled. "Hearing voices is not a legal defense in any court in any land. I suggest you find a better alibi before you see the Stoppables again. I understand they are still pretty furious with you in spite of Ronald speaking up for you."

Kim only sighed. She already knew Ron was in trouble with his own folks. Mostly, it seemed, for standing up for her.

"I did give up once we got things back under control," Kim reminded her ruefully. "Does that count for anything?"

Dr. Director's fists clenched around her chair arms as she only then took her usual seat, and only a sight twitch around her good eye otherwise betrayed her fury.

"Possible, you have power, and you have a lot of good ideas. What you don't have is discipline, or the ability to follow orders. That means you are pretty much useless to Global Justice, and Sentry. I have no choice but to discharge you from this team, and this agency. Understand, you remain under a binding nondisclosure act, and you will never, on threat of severe penalty, reveal anything you have learned while operating under our aegis. Is this understandable even to you," the brunette demanded.

"You're….kicking me off the team," Kim blinked, and even Shego frowned now.

"You really going that far, Bets," the green-skinned woman asked.

"Stow it," the woman barked at both of them, and then eyed Kim again. "You are too much of a wild card to rely on, woman. I need someone that will be in place when needed, and won't be running off to create their own mayhem in the meanwhile. You are obviously not that person. Empty your quarters, and be off this ship in twenty. After that, your clearance is terminated, and your presence will be deemed hostile."

Kim frowned, and looked between the pair.

"I was just trying to help…."

"Twenty minutes," Dr. Director demanded, and glared.

"Guess I'll see you around," Kim told Shego quietly after a moment. She shot a pained look back at Betty, but said nothing else as she walked out the door, and kept going.

"I expected her to slam the door."

"So did I," Betty agreed.

"You really going to just let her go? She's pretty good in a fight, and she does have some serious chops….."

"She's too much of a loose cannon considering what we're still facing, and you know it. What good is she if she's never in place, or unable to reliably follow orders? The only reason she's not back in a cell is because we both know I couldn't hold her if she chose to leave again."

"This isn't going to help the team's morale. Not after that damn monkey freak did a number on us."

Dr. Director scowled.

"I still find it somewhat suspect that a toddler is some mysterious ninja clan's next mystical authority figure of the coming generation, and that Ronald is somehow responsible for training her."

"I think it surprised him, too. Almost as much as that damn monkey surprised me. Still, how about the next time Ronald says we should pay attention to something, we listen?"

Both of them knew Ron's concerns about Fist had been bottom of the rung even after his last debriefing. Shego was regretting they had ignored him, too. Because even if most of the stone people were restored, not everyone had survived. A lot of people still died in that bizarre rampage, and it didn't help that apparently Viper had used the entire thing to raid, and harvest from several top tech companies in Japan while the authorities, and the heroes were busy elsewhere.

"Sometimes mistakes get made. You know that, Shego. Still, we can only go forward, so let's focus on what we do know, and figure out our next move."

"Just tell me one thing," Shego demanded.

"What?"

"If we find Gemini, and GDN, you're not really thinking of turning Behemoth lose on them, are you?"

Betty didn't say a word.

"That's what I thought. Let me tell you now, you pull that one without cause, and you're going to need your contingency plan for me, Cyclops," Shego told her curtly. "Because I'll put you down first."

Dr. Director just stared back at her.

"We both know what we're facing out there, Shego. You likely know more than even you admit, or those heroes you have know. Prepare them, Shego. Because their next trial is coming sooner than they likely realize."

"Without Red," Shego spat.

"Possible proved a weak link. Now she's gone, and we can forge a solid team. I'll see about replacing her in due time. For now, get the job done with what you have," Dr. Director snapped, and made a dismissive gesture even as Will Du entered the office.

"I knew you were a bitch, Bets," she growled, turning for the door. "But I didn't know you were an ungrateful bitch, too."

"Trouble," Will asked as Shego walked out.

"Hmmm. She didn't slam the door either," Betty remarked.

"Either?"

"Possible just left. She was surprisingly docile."

"If Possible's reputation is to be used as any indication, she will simply go back to doing as she was before, and try to prove all the more she is capable of being a heroine in her own right without our aegis," Will Du pointed out.

"If she stays out of our way, that's acceptable. So long as she doesn't break the law. I'd hate to have to target her."

"Especially since even our team might have trouble bringing her down," Agent Du remarked.

"What's on your mind, Agent Du?"

"We finished the cleanup as best we were able with the locals. Not surprisingly, they wouldn't let us anywhere near Yamanouchi Village, or its elders. Still, with Android's help we were able to get a fairly clear inventory of most of the technology stolen by Gemini's men," he said, and handed over a thick packet. "From the interrogations he managed during and after the fight, he learned that most of the men were there simply to back up Monkey Fist, and distract anyone from even looking at the actual thefts going on under their noses."

She opened the file, and began to sift the pages, grimacing.

"Weapons. Definitely building weapons," she murmured.

"Most of the usual GDN henches did tend to escape major felonies by being unarmed, or nonlethal in the past. I suspect, however, that Gemini intends to escalate matters with the volume of weaponry he's obviously now accumulating, or providing for here."

"Yes," Dr. Director agreed. "He took some pretty rare elements, and some experimental energy modules. Has Wade managed to track any of the shipments by virtue of that fact?"

"I informed him of the inventory, and I am certain he is working on the matter now."

"Good. At least someone knows how to be professional."

Will said nothing to that as he turned for the door, and opened it, pausing to glance back at her.

"You said you expected her to slam it?"

"Yes," Dr. Director looked up from the file.

"I do believe she chose to vent in her own way," Will told her, and stepped aside to reveal the profanity burned into the metal hatch. "Shall I requisition you a new door?"

"And bill it to Shego," the senior agent growled.

Will blinked, and shrugged as she was told, "Well, we can always try," he pointed out.

Dr. Director just glared after him as he closed the door, and left her with her own thoughts.

 **~KP~**

"KP is really out," Ron frowned, looking troubled now.

"She was just fired, and told to get, and get fast," Shego nodded.

"I can't say K has her issues," Bonnie frowned, "But she did help save our butts."

"Again," Patriot admitted.

"And she broke a lot of rules doing it. Again," Shego admitted. "I'd be the last one to say 'so what,' but Bets does have one point. We _need_ to work together, or we aren't going to last. At all. Remember what I said from the start. If we cannot work as a team, we aren't going to survive."

"And how does removing one of our most powerful members aid us," Android asked. "Especially if Viper was only using that demonic incursion as a distraction? It implies he has something even worse coming. You do know that….?"

"I understand Viper's methods better than you, tin man. I've been fighting them for years even before I realized Gemini was backing them. Or maybe he just took over. I don't know, or care. But I know the organization, and I know their long-term goals. So, let's stay on track, shall we?"

"I believe I made valid queries," Android pointed out. "Without Armor, we are currently underpowered, and…."

"We'll make do," she growled. "Hopefully, we won't be running into more of those weird demons, or whatever, so we can handle anything else out there. So, is anyone else going to complain, or are we going to get on with it?"

She eyed the four members of Sentry before her, and glared potently as they all looked away, except Android, who only met her stare with his own.

"All right. Obviously, we need more team drills. So, let's get to it," she said. "Because, I really do intend to win out there, people. Now, how about you? Still with me," the comet-powered woman demanded.

"I'm in," Bonnie nodded.

"I'm in," Brick said quietly.

"I am as well," Android finally said as Ron only nodded, but looked distressed all the same.

"Right. Then let's get to it," Shego told them.

 **~KP~**

"Kim Possible," Sara Stoppable gasped, opening the door when she heard the bell. "I cannot believe your audacity. Didn't Ron tell you….?"

"He told me what you said. I wanted to come by, and apologize in person myself. I really meant no harm, and at the time was just too rushed to stop and explain….."

"What I know is you took my baby into a dangerous situation, and could have gotten her killed," the sandy-haired woman spat at her. "You may be Ron's friend, but I don't want to see you around this house, or around my daughter again. Now am I very clear, Kimberly," she growled.

"Yes, ma'am," she said, seeing the little girl in the living room looking sadly her way just then. "I just wanted you to know that I…."

"Just stay away from my family," she spat, and stepped back. "You are not the kind of role model I expect my daughter to follow," she spat before slamming the door.

Kim stepped off the porch, and sighed.

"Yeah, that went well," she said, and walked away from the house.

She looked toward the east, saw the top of Possible, Inc's tower, and sighed.

It seemed she was always in someone's shadow.

Her family's.

Her friends.

Her now ex-boss.

Now she was casting shadows of her own, and they weren't the good kind.

She wondered when things had gotten so screwed up anyway.

She had just been trying to help.

Well, she had helped, and things had worked out, but….no one seemed to care.

Not Betty. And not Mrs. Stoppable.

She sighed, and kept walking aimlessly, wondering what was going to happen next.

She sighed again, and suddenly had a thought.

Looking up, she glanced toward the tower again, and lifted her left arm.

"Can you talk," she asked.

"Depends on what you want to discuss, Kim," the young man said quietly.

"I'm worried. Everything seems like it's pointing to _you_ getting thrown into the worst of things very soon," he was told. "I know you don't want that, and neither do I. Do you think you can tip me off if you hear anything….critical where I might be able to….offer a helping hand even if I'm not officially on the team roster any longer?"

Wade looked thoughtful, then slowly nodded.

"I think I can do that. If you'll do me a favor."

"Anything, Wade. You know I think of you as part of our family."

"I believe you're right. I get the feeling that Dr. Director does plan on dropping me in the middle of this mess when it gets critical. Yet she still won't assess my theories on controlling my….other side. If you could check into the data, and…."

"Send me what you have," Kim told him. "I'll get the Tweebs on it, too, and I'm sure we can figure out what, if anything we can do."

"Thanks, and a word of warning. Keep Bebe out of the public eye. Dr. Director has a kill order on the robot if it's spotted anywhere."

"That's just wrong," Kim sputtered.

"It did start as a weapon, Kim. And knowing Dr. Lipski, there may be a failsafe you haven't seen as yet. Be careful."

"Of course, but you didn't hear her, Wade. She's not just a programmed monster now. She…."

"I get it. Believe me, I do. I'm just saying, be careful. You are on a lot of radars now, and not all of them are the sort to care about collateral damage. Or your family's reputation. Especially once they hear you don't have GJ to back you any longer."

"I get it," she sighed. "I just came from the Stoppables."

Wade said nothing to that.

"Not going to ask," she smiled blandly.

"Ron's not rushing home himself just now. What does that tell you," he asked her.

"Yeah. She said I'm a bad role model," she scowled.

"You'll change her mind. Just give yourself time. Anyway, that's all on my end," he told her. "I'll send you the data and theories I'm working on now, and let you figure out if I have any chance with my current research direction."

"Just don't let them push you anywhere," Kim told him earnestly. "If you need out, call me."

"You're already in a lot of trouble around here, Kim," he reminded her.

"So, it means I can't get in much deeper. Right?"

Wade didn't bother to reply as the Kimmunicator went dark.

"Well, I don't think so," she muttered, and headed for her family tower.

 **~KP~**

"Okay, we have downtime again, so I'm headed home. Who is with me?"

"You really don't mind me staying over," Brick asked Bonnie.

"I already had my people clean out your apartment so no one could track you leaving. That should buy you some privacy before the press catches up," Bonnie told him. "Don't worry about it, I have plenty of room," she told him.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, from me, too," Ron sighed. "Even I didn't think mom would be that mad. She suggested I get a tent if I can't get my house rebuilt anytime soon."

"She didn't take you secretly teaching Hannah how to be a world-saving ninja well, I take it," Android asked as he and Justine walked into the meeting room just then.

"Let's just say it's a good thing I'm family," Ron grimaced.

"So, I figured you two would already be gone," Brick said to Justine as she and Android stood by the door as if waiting.

"As our own domicile was recently compromised as well, Bonita offered to allow us to reside with her until we found more suitable quarters," Android told him.

"Cool. It's going to be a like a team sleepover," Ron grinned.

Brick eyed the sandy-haired boy, and just shook his head.

"Say, do you have a gym," Brick asked. "I'd like to keep up with our workouts."

"Actually," Bonnie grinned. "I took a page from K, and GJ, and hired a state of the art security firm to install a new security system, and a VR simulator so we can do our own workouts. Hopefully, the crew will be about done by the time we get back."

"Can't wait to try it. I hope it's as good as the simulator here," Brick grinned.

"If it's not, we can always borrow Kim's," Ron pointed out. "I heard she has a pretty good system, too. Even if she was blown away by this tub's systems."

"I wager that by now Kimberly has already upgraded her own simulators, and has likely exceeded anything that Global Justice has available," Justine remarked.

"K loves her toys," Bonnie sighed.

"Well, I hope she's doing okay," Ron sighed.

Bonnie eyed him again, and shook her head.

"Let's just focus on the job. And relaxing. I'm ready for some relaxing after this week," she declared.

"Works for me," Justine smiled at her fiancé.

"I should check in on Upperton, too," Brick murmured. "I've been away a while now."

"Do you ever relax," Bonnie asked him teasingly.

"Once. The day DeMenz _kidnapped_ me," he said grimly.

No one replied to that.

 _To Be Continued….._


	17. Chapter 17

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Marvels**

 **By LJ58**

 **17**

"What are you doing in my house," Bonnie almost screeched when she walked into the main hall, and found Kim coming toward them as she led her guests inside to give them a tour.

"Hey, Bon-Bon," the redhead grinned, wiping her brow on a small rag. "Just in time, we're just about finished."

"Just about…. What?"

"You hired the boys to put in your new security system, and I just helped them upgrade the combat simulator you ordered. Trust me, it's going to be spanking," she said, and nodded at the others. "So, everyone okay?"

"We should be asking you that," Brick asked her, eyeing her guardedly.

"Hey, things happened," Kim smiled at the big blonde. "Dr. D and I were obviously not a good fit, but I hope we can all still be friends," she added.

"Hey, what's up with the…. Red," Shego frowned, staring at the woman as she entered the house and stopped just behind Bonnie, and stared at the redhead.

"Hello, Shego," she smiled. "So, what's with the reunion? You guys aren't on a job, are you?"

"None of your business, Possible," Shego growled irritably upon seeing the too-cheerful woman.

"Bonnie's letting us stay at her place while we…..sort out our housing issues," Ron cut in, obviously afraid of an argument from the way he looked.

"Oh, well, that's sensible," she nodded as Jim and Tim Possible both came out of the back just then, both carrying large toolboxes, and a box of electronic parts between them.

"Hey, Bon," they said as one. "You're just in time."

"Stereo geeks," she scowled. "How are you two even here? At all?"

"Hey, you hired _Zodiac Security_ ," one of them chortled as the other twin answered.

"That's us," the other now finished.

"They were going to call themselves Possible Security, but felt it didn't sound cool enough," Kim laughed.

"And you're working with them now," Shego asked.

"Nah," Tim drawled. "But she just upgraded the simulators back at the house, so we let her work on Bonn's since she did such a spankin' job, and we knew the Queen B here would like having the best."

Bonnie just eyed them, but all of them guessed she liked the appellation Tim had just dropped on her.

"Well, we'll get out of your hair, and let you enjoy," Kim told them. "Oh, hey, but you might want to remember that the top five levels of your simulator have no safety feature due to their nature, so they could be lethal."

"What," Bonnie sputtered.

"Well, I kind of went for broke on a few of the upgrades, and realized you could seriously get hurt, so I figured I had better let you know before you found out the hard way. Just warning you before you tried them."

"Oy," Shego shook her head as the three Possibles left them standing there. "Did that nut just tell us she created a simulation that can kill?"

Ron only looked grim.

"What is it," Brick asked him as Ron looked away from the closing door after the trio left.

"She's up to something," Bonnie told them.

"Kimberly," Android asked. "Why do you think that, Bonita?"

"Because she wasn't whining about losing her post. Or begging us to get involved in….whatever. She's up to something," Bonnie echoed.

"I hate to say it, but she's probably right," Ron agreed. "KP was wearing her sneaky look. That's never a good thing."

"I just can't believe that I didn't realize _they_ were Zodiac Security," Bonnie huffed. "I just had my agent hire the best."

"Apparently, they are," Android told her. "They have a very high rating in business satisfaction, and follow-up. Dare I suggest we trust them, and move forward?"

"Agreed," Brick nodded.

"Just….no one test those upper level combat sims until I clear them," Shego told them.

"You?"

"Who here can likely best survive what that redheaded loon deems dangerous," she answered Brick.

"Point taken," Ron nodded. "We let the captain test the death room first," he declared.

"It's not a death room," Bonnie sputtered.

"So, how about your normal gym," Brick sighed.

"Let's just finish the tour," Bonnie sighed, and led them to the kitchens where her cook was already working on lunch for her employer and her guests.

 **~KP~**

"I require more interaction to continue formulating a new primary program," Bebe actually complained when Kim came into the room where Bebe was staying of late.

That it was part of Kim's private quarters was telling. The robot was still staying away from everyone else, since aside from her brothers, they all wanted to take her apart, or subject her to invasive probes. None of which she would allow.

Bebe apparently still had a phobia of being terminated, or switched off, and left off.

"What interactions do you want," she asked as Kim studied the robot who had removed the gaudy blonde wig, of late, and now had a sleek, flat black matte exterior, but had yet to decide if she wanted to replace her former façade.

"Data accumulation is not an issue, Kimberly Anne Possible. I require social interactions to explain, and expand upon interactions between one or more units. Comprehension of personal actions and decisions still eludes me. Regrettably, your family unit does not fit the standard model in my memory banks. You are all beyond the measure of common social standards."

"I cannot argue that," she agreed. "Hey, I have an idea. Let me call a friend, and see if they don't mind you staying with them for a while. They could probably use a hand, and you could learn from their….ah, interactions about, uh, mostly ordinary people. Okay?"

"That sounds as if the idea is acceptable," Bebe agreed. "Who are these friends, and where might I find them?"

 **~KP~**

"Absolutely not," Bonnie sputtered as her face appeared to grow beyond incredulous on the Kimmunicatior's screen.

"But you haven't let me finish," Kim protested just as vehemently.

"K, you just asked us to host the thing that tried to kill us like five minutes ago," she exclaimed.

"It was more a week ago, but she's not into killing now. She just wants to learn. Honestly, she's completely harmless."

"What you and I deem harmless don't always fit," Bonnie shot back. "Besides, you do recall that as GJ employees, we still have a standing order to dismantle that thing the moment we spot it," Bonnie reminded her.

"Uh, but you won't even see her. I mean the her you remember. She's changed her looks, and she really does want to learn a better way. If you could see her now, and just listen…."

"No," Bonnie growled. "Absolutely not. You're not dragging me down into another of your insane ploys."

Kim sighed, and didn't react as the Kimmunicator went dark.

"Guess she's still harboring a grudge," she sighed, and then tapped a finger on the Kimmunicator as she considered her next move.

Then slowly smiled.

Patching her Kimmunicator frequency into the phone lines, she dialed a number, and waited for an answer.

"Monique speaking, DYMAHMU," the shapely ebon beauty smiled, and Kim knew her well enough to know she had told her to 'Drop your message, and hit me up.'

"Hey, Monique," Kim smiled. "I still can't tell if you're live, or recorded, so let me just say I have a fantastic offer for you, and hope you'll get back soon. I'm back at the tower, FYI, so call anytime."

She gave the message a moment, but Monique didn't reply, so she hung up, and sighed.

"Maybe she won't take too long," she mused.

 **~KP~**

Shego walked out of the simulator, hair actually smoking, her uniform shredded, and looking as if she had just gone ten rounds with the Behemoth.

"Never try the upper levels. Any of them," she rasped, and clung to the side of the door as she focused on standing up.

"So, they're as bad as we thought," Brick asked.

"Flagg, you wouldn't last five minutes in there. I have to know if Possible actually tested those levels, or if she just programmed something to suit her own imagination."

"I find it unlikely that Kimberly created anything she did not thoroughly test herself," Android told her.

"That's what I was afraid of," Shego sighed, and drew a deep breath, seeming to recharge in the instant. "Still, trust me, you guys avoid those upper levels because they are not just hard, they are genuinely lethal on the last two. Even I barely managed them."

"No problem," Ron told her. "I don't mind training, but I'd favor surviving to enjoy it."

Bonnie just shook her head.

"K," she muttered.

"What was it," Justine asked. "I assume her call was not just social…."

"Call? What call?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"Kim called while you were inside," she said, rolling her eyes. "She wanted me to let her new robot pet stay with us for a while."

"She what," Shego sputtered. "She does know we're supposed to be looking out it in case it goes back on a killing spree?"

"She said it wouldn't do that. That it didn't even look like it used to, so we wouldn't have to bother since we wouldn't know it anyway," Bonnie shook her head. "Honestly, just listening to her sometimes hurts my head."

"Oh, she always sounds like that, Bonnie," Ron reminded her. "You learn to just listen to the words that make sense, and leave the rest out."

Bonnie eyed her friend, and then looked around.

No one replied to that one, but even Brick was shaking his head.

"Okay, people, whatever else, it sounds like Red plans on letting her little toy socialize. If you see anything that even slightly resembles that thing, call in the team, and we take it out. I got a firsthand taste of that thing's power, and if it goes nuts again, we don't want to take chances with it. Clear?"

"Understood," Android declared.

"Got it," Brick nodded.

"Clear," Bonnie echoed.

"But, how will we know if it's the evil robot, and not just another robot KP built? I mean, between her, her brothers, and her whole science lab thingy, they're always building…..stuff there. What if we think we see a robot, but it's not the real robot, and we destroy a completely harmless…?"

"Fist," Shego growled. "If you see a robot out walking by itself, it's probably not an ordinary science project. Get it?"

Ron slowly turned to eye Android.

Shego groaned as she could all but see the wheels in his very slow head turning. For a skilled fighter in his own right, the boy could be beyond dim at times.

"Never mind. You see a robot, call in. We'll figure it out after we see it ourselves," he was told.

"Yeah, that's probably best," Ron agreed. "Wouldn't want to make any mistakes."

Shego chose not to comment as she turned to Bonnie, and drawled, "I'm going to clean up, and go for a walk. Keep your communications on, and be ready for any alerts. Just in case."

"Right," Bonnie nodded as the green-skinned woman headed for her room.

"Does anyone else wish to test the simulator," Android asked.

"I did intend to run through a few of the normal sims to test my current efficiently rating against GJ standards," Patriot told him.

"A sound idea," the android told him. "I shall join you."

"I'm going for a swim. In my pool. My real pool," Bonnie declared.

"Sounds like a plan," Ron smiled. "I'm all for relaxing while we can. So, ah, mind if I join you?"

"Of course not," the brunette smiled as Justine watched her fiancé and Brick step into the simulator door after programming a midlevel combat simulation.

"I shall monitor your progress," she told them as she let Ron and Bonnie walk away.

She didn't say it, but she also planned on checking Shego's simulations she had run while they were inside. She was very curious as to what it took to actually unnerve that woman who seemed to manage anything else so effortlessly.

 **~KP~**

"I can't tell you how much this means," Kim said as she led her friend back to her car where Bebe was always sitting, and carefully studying the dash of the new vehicle.

"Hey, if you say she's reformed, I believe you, GF," she beamed. "It'll be kind of a blast, too, to see how she adapts to living in a house full of coeds," she grinned.

"Well, she will be a great help. And right now she really wants to fit in, and understand normal people, so…"

"I get it. No offense, but you and your crowd were never that normal," Monique chortled.

"Well, that and some of the people on my side of the street want to dismantle her without even giving her a chance."

"That's ferociously uncool," the girl gasped. "She seems pretty cool to me. Almost as cool as that first robot you built a while back."

"Uh, android," she told her friend, Monique never quite hearing that Felix now occupied that particular artificial body. "He's an android. But Bebe is well on her way to becoming far more human, too, if we can just give her a chance."

"No big. She's bound to get all the human interaction she can stand with my roomies," she grinned.

"Tara still with you?"

"Oh, yeah. She's still trying to get that teaching degree, and Zita is doing the social conscious bit."

"I don't have to ask about you," Kim smiled as Monique opened her own door.

"You do know me," the dark-skinned girl smiled. "I'm studying business and design, and still intend to show up Mr. Cocoa for the no-talent hack he is before I'm done," she beamed as she settled into her car. "We'll be in touch. Don't worry about us," she grinned.

"Well, call if you need anything…."

"Possible," a strident voice cut in just then.

Kim looked back, and frowned.

"Speaking of unfriendly robot-bashers. Better go, Moni. Try not to let her see you too closely."

"Right. Later, GF," she waved, and drove off across the parking lot, taking the far exit as the green-skinned woman sauntered up to confront the redhead behind her.

"I want to talk to you," Shego all but demanded as Kim stood there watching her approach.

"You could have just called," Kim reminded her.

"Our comms are for business, and genuine alerts only. Not social calls," Shego quipped. "Try to remember that in the future, will you?"

"Wow. Not even six months, and you're already sounding like Dr. D."

Shego scowled.

"Don't even go there, Red. I want to know about that simulator program you built."

"Upgraded. I only upgraded the programming. I didn't build it."

"Semantics," Shego growled. "I want to know why you even put that last level in there. Tell me that, Red," she growled at her, eyes narrowed with fury.

Kim eyed her somberly now, her smile slipping, and just nodded.

"You're the experienced superhero," she told the comet-powered woman solemnly. "You tell me."

"I get the feeling you're trying to warn us. Warn me."

Kim said nothing. She simply eyed the woman, and finally nodded.

"I should tell you something else, too," she told her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Remember when I got blown out of orbit, and went missing?"

"I remember. Bets was quick to write you off then, too."

"Not you?"

"Your….friends seemed to think you'd be fine. I listened."

"Well, I owe it in part to you."

"To…me," Shego frowned.

"Yeah. I got slammed pretty hard. I hit the ocean on the far side of the Pacific, and washed up on a small island. Funny thing, there was a house there."

Shego's eyes flared, then narrowed again.

"I didn't mess anything up," she said, holding up both hands. I did eat a sandwich, and a pretty big salad. So I guess I owe you for that."

"How big a mess," Shego groaned, knowing of her domestic ineptitude by then.

"Hey, I washed up. And I didn't actually cook anything. Or even use the microwave," she smiled crookedly. "Just made a sandwich, and a salad."

"A big salad," Shego grumbled.

"Hey, I was hungry," Kim huffed. "Anyway, you let me know what it costs, and I'll repay you…."

"Never mind the damn food," Shego growled. "Who else knows about my island?"

"Apparently, just you and I," Kim smiled. "I didn't tell anyone. Not even Betty, or Will, despite how many times he asked me the same damn questions."

Shego snorted.

"He is obsessed with paperwork," she grumbled.

"Oh, yeah. So, uh, we're good?"

Shego rolled her eyes.

"That depends. What do you intend to do with that damn robot? Because it sounds like you were already trying to pawn it off on someone else," Shego remarked.

"No," Kim sputtered. "I'm helping her grow."

"Grow?"

"She's still learning, Shego. It's really quite amazing. She has a living, growing conscious mind. Her CPU is actually emulating neural transmitters in human brains. It's really nothing beyond miraculous. I cannot wait to see how she develops. Right now, she wants to learn about normal human interaction. She already realizes and accepts that my family isn't quite….usual. She wants to know about ordinary people now."

"Well, I want to know something that somehow got glossed over in all the craziness."

"What's that?"

Shego eyed her, and then bluntly asked, "Do you really think that tin can _absorbed_ my powers?"

Kim eyed her, and then slowly nodded.

"I think it's what caused her to evolve. Her entire CPU became….well, organic, and began to grow. She developed a sense of self, and now she's more than curious about the world, and people. Still, at the heart, I do suspect it was because she somehow absorbed your particular energy when you blasted her with it."

Shego scowled.

"And you don't see the danger there?"

"Danger? It proves your comet power is more versatile, and capable than you realized, Shego. It could well be a source of creation, rather than brute force, or destruction. The implications….."

"I swear to God, you're just as blind as any other egghead I've ever met."

"What do you mean," Kim sputtered.

"You're so busy giving your robot friend a break, Red," Shego growled. "Have you ever stopped to wonder just what she plans to do with that break?"

"Well, she is seeking a new primary program to replace her former directive," Kim admitted.

Shego groaned.

"You're letting a potentially lethal tin can find its own way in life?"

"It's what you do with people," Kim sputtered. "You help them find their way, and give them a chance to prove themselves. If we want Bebe to change, we have to trust her."

"Let's just say I'm not the trusting kind," Shego growled. "So you better keep a real short leash on that bot, or I'll finish it off personally. Understand?"

"But I told you…"

"You told me that thing has my cosmic power, Possible. My power isn't easy to control. And it's _always_ dangerous. _Always._ Trust me on that one. Besides, did you ever stop to think that if that thing can absorb one power, it could also absorb others?"

Kim frowned at that.

"And think about it. If it starts absorbing powers, suppose it starts thinking it is better than us? Better than you? Suppose it decides it's better than humanity?"

"I prefer to be more optimistic…."

"And I prefer to be realistic when facing rogue doomsday machines," Shego shot, and turned to start to walk off. "Just keep a leash on it. Or I'll scrap it for good."

Kim just stared after her as the woman walked off, and she just shook her head.

She had to admit that their conversation had not gone well. Not well at all.

 _To Be Continued….._


	18. Chapter 18

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Marvels**

 **By LJ58**

 **18**

"What is it," Shego asked, sunning out by the pool that day as things proved remarkably quiet for the next two weeks until her communicator chirped in her ear.

"We have an active threat. A powerful armored marvel just showed up in Boston, and is tearing through the city," Betty told her. "We need you to intercept, and shut him down before he can add to the death toll."

"On it," Shego said, and headed for the house even as the others gathered in the receiving hall.

"Mission," Ron asked.

"Definitely," the green woman nodded. "Suit up, and get ready for trouble. Sounds like we have a walking tank out there trying to level Boston."

"When you say a walking tank," Brick asked.

"He calls himself Battalion," Android cut in. "He was one of the science types experimenting with organic tech, and ended up trapped inside a bio-organic shell that adhered to his own body. Unfortunately, while it did not do any actual harm to his body, the process shattered his mind, and he is essentially a walking weapon guided by an unstable mind."

"Great," Bonnie sighed. "He sounds as bad as that squid-armed freak that dropped me in that bath of chemicals that turned me into….this," she said, currently hovering over Ron's left shoulder.

"Arthropod is a madman that purposely changed himself to be a better crime boss," Android told her. "Still, he is more concerned with power, and territory, and holds his New York territories with an iron fist. Ah, so to speak," he added.

"So why aren't we taking on guys like him," Ron asked.

"Good question," Brick agreed.

"Because right now he's ironically a part of the status quo keeping an unofficial peace on the streets. The only reason he ever fights is when someone tries muscling in on him. Like Monolith did the day Sting met them. Now, let's focus. The transport will be here any second, and I want us ready for business the minute we get there," Shego told them.

"We're ready," Brick assured her.

"What's our game plan," Ron asked.

"Okay, from what I know about this guy, brute force is hardly going to work because we don't have the sheer power to match him. But we can mess with his head, and lure him away from the civilians, keeping him busy long enough to wear him out. Which is his one issue."

"Indeed. His singular glaring weakness is a low energy threshold. I'm just curious what set him off this time, and why Boston," Android pointed out. "He generally doesn't hit large-scale targets, and is more known for just being set off by accident wherever he happens to be. It seems unlikely he would be in Boston at this time ."

"So someone planted him," Ron sighed. "Do we even have to guess?"

"No. That still doesn't change the fact we have to stop him."

"Right. Right," Ron agreed. "So, lure him out of town, and wear him out. Right? Got it."

Even as they prepped, they heard the whine of the approaching jet, and left to board even as Bonnie locked up the house. A few moments later, and they were on their way to Boston.

"Everyone get ready," Shego told them. "Last reports had him nearing the financial district, and we need to get him out of there, and….."

They all fell silent as the jet landed, and they found the seven foot metal blob laying on its side just outside a badly shattered window near a steel and glass tower. Shego jumped out to run toward the downed marvel, and looked around, but saw nothing.

"Android, scan everything," she shouted as her team joined her. "Tell me what happened, and if we have another problem here."

"Battalion seems to be in a deep sleep, Shego," he told her. "I'm not sure what induced it, but from the look of the damage, this was where he was simply….stopped."

"Stopped? By someone else?"

"Obviously."

"Hey, you," Shego shouted at a lanky young man holding up a cell phone to film them. "Did you see what dropped this freak?"

"Who are you calling freak, green bean," the man laughed. "You looked in the mirror lately?"

"Kid," she growled, her eyes narrowing ominously.

"Assessing available data," Android told her. "It would seem, Shego, that _Armor_ beat us to this one."

"Armor," Shego sputtered.

"I suggest we take the target into custody, and withdraw," Android told her. "It would seem our primary job has already been managed."

"Tell me what the hell you're talking about. How did Armor get here at all? How did she stop that armored freak alone? Especially since it looks like….?"

"I'm not sure what she did, but I got the footage from that civilian's phone, and she apparently flew down, intercepted him, and then he simply….fell over," Android told her.

"And the cops didn't scoop him up, why," Shego asked.

"I wager they knew they couldn't hold him," Patriot suggested.

"And we were apparently only seconds behind Armor," Android told her. "She must have been leaving even as we arrived."

"And we had no trace of her on our scans?"

No one spoke.

"Take us up," Shego spat at Android after they dragged the unconscious marvel into the ship, and contained him in the magnetic cell. "I need to call Bets."

"Oh, man," Ron grimaced as he glanced at Bonnie. "Here we go."

 **~KP~**

"Come in," Dr. Director barked as Shego paused at the door. This one unmarked by profanity.

She stepped into the office, and nodded at Agent Du who was leaving even as she walked inside.

"We have a leak."

"Still," Shego sputtered.

"You know what I mean. In the past three weeks, Armor has intercepted our targets over sixty percent of the time before we even arrived. Now, we both know that coincidences aside, it's very far beyond likely that that woman would be in place on so many different missions."

"She could be tracking us. She did design our communications…. Well, redesigned them."

"And we considered that when we changed our operating frequencies once she was discharged," Dr. Director told her. "Yet she still consistently appears far too often for it to be coincidence. One of your people is leaking your moves."

"Aren't you being a little paranoid now?"

"We already know the American committee member was our leak at the start. He was….removed by unknown agents before we could fully question him. Another Gemini procedure to keep us from figuring out his moves," she spat in disgust. "But we cannot present ourselves as capable, or valuable, if a damn private citizen keeps intercepting our missions before we can even show ourselves," she complained.

"So, is this about ego, then?"

"What? It's about security, woman," Dr. Director sputtered. "That woman is somehow undermining us, and we still don't know how. Or if that very fact isn't leaving us vulnerable in other ways. I'd rather not find out the hard way she chose to sell us out."

"You know what, you need to stop right there," Shego pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"I think we both know Red well enough by now. She's all about helping. And proving she can stand up with the big boys. Or girls," she added, eyeing Betty knowingly. "If, and I stress if she is using our data somehow, I absolutely know she is the last person we need to worry about out there."

"You sound certain about that," Dr. Director grumbled.

"I am. Red is a lot of things. Annoying, frustrating, and pretty damn naïve, but she's not the kind to stab you in the back."

"You sound certain of that," Betty murmured again.

"I am. When I ran into her a while back, she was still championing that runaway damn tin can of hers. To her credit, I haven't seen the thing, or heard about anything like it running amok. Still, if I know anything, it's that Red is not the kind to betray her own friends. Or her weird code of honor. So what's the real problem here, Bets? What's really on your mind?"

"As I said, sixty percent of our missions have been taken down by a technically rogue marvel," she stated bluntly.

"Rogue," Shego asked.

"I've been officially asked to contain her," Dr. Director finally told her. "Either Kimberly stands down, or she's brought down. The committee doesn't want a rogue vigilante showing us up after all it took to launch Sentry."

"Oy," Shego groaned. "These the same geniuses who now think paying off the GDN will negate Hench's ambition?"

Betty said nothing to that.

"How did you hear about those negotiations," she finally demanded.

"Just tell me you aren't seriously planning to go along with that stupidity."

"I'm just one part of the United Nations," Dr. Director said blandly. "However, even I cannot dictate how the senior Security Council might rule. Still, if they were to take such an…admittedly unwise action, I might still consider it their right. Just as I consider it is mine to track the payoff, and locate where the payoff might end up," she said curtly.

"That's still a huge gamble," Shego shook her head. "Even I know you can't buy off these nut jobs.

"No argument. Which is why Agent Du will be tracking any ransom to whoever claims it, and where they go afterward."

"Du?"

"He's one of my best in espionage and covert ops. Usually because no one takes him for an agent."

"I can see that. He does seem a bit of a blank at times."

"That's because he's good at his job. Now, we have to make sure the council thinks we can do our job, before we end up scrubbed because we're letting a glorified vigilante make us look bad."

"Just tell me one thing. You really expect us to bring Red down if it comes to that?"

"Yes, I do," Betty told her.

Shego shook her head.

"You do know, I don't think we can," Shego admitted.

"You…. Seriously? You give her that much credit?"

"She stood up to a nuke, Bets. Even at my best, I might…. _might_ match that. The rest of my team? No, they couldn't match her even without armor. Remember, I've sparred with that redheaded loon. She's better than even she knows. If she did ever really cut loose, I don't think we can match her. I doubt anyone could."

"I didn't realize her martial skills were that good. That certainly doesn't ease my mind," Betty frowned.

"Then consider that in my personal, _and_ professional opinion she still remains on the side of the angels. So tell your nitpicking morons to back off, and let her keep the pressure off of us. Or didn't they pause to think that her working in tandem with us only makes us all look better. It shows that not all marvels are out there are out to rob, maim, and plunder. Which amps some of the faith in our team when we do show."

"That's….a valid point. I doubt it will matter, but I'm going to mention it. Meanwhile, let's not admit that Possible may be just better than our entire team, shall we?"

"Well, I discount Android, of course. Only, in case you ask, because I'm still not sure where _his_ loyalties are at times. Let's face it, he's a rabid fan of a certain redhead, and we both know why," Shego pointed out.

"Fine. For now, hold off on any action. You see her again, though, and you might warn her to back off."

` "You mean you aren't going to call her yourself?"

Dr. Director glared anew as she now admitted, "She won't take my calls any longer."

"Ouch," Shego smirked. "Bet that smarts."

"It's not funny, Shego. And it hardly makes her look….."

"Innocent? Face it, Bets. You hurt her feelings, and she strikes me as the type to take it personally. Just not in the way you likely imagine. No, she'll just ignore you, and then go out and prove she doesn't need you. Or GJ. So, if I were you, I'd talk to the so-called brain trust, because I'm betting Red is just warming up, too."

"I think that is what worries them," Betty admitted in an annoyed tone again.

 **~KP~**

"You certainly have developed a flair for style, B," Monique praised the robot that now presented a rather humanoid façade, and even dressed as stylishly as any of the girls around her of late.

Beneath her clothing, she remained a sleek, black machine, but was now more human appearing as adopted skin tones, and a more natural way of speaking.

"You and your friends have been an invaluable source of learning, Monique. I am quite happy to have made your acquaintance."

"Hey, anything for a friend of Kimmie's. She's the best, and I know any friend of hers has to be golden, too," the young coed grinned.

"Your friendship is more than appreciated," the robot assured her as they reached the mall, where Monique had invited her to go shopping with her that afternoon.

"No big, as Kim says," Monique grinned. "So, what would you like to do now?"

The artificial human looked around the mall, affecting a smile, and said, "I wish to perambulate casually, and inspect the merchandise in this…."

"You can just say walk around," Monique grinned. "So, want me to go with, or would you favor taking a private walk?"

"A private walk is solitary. Yes, I wish this. I shall assess how well I pass, and determine if my ability to pass as human requires more effort."

"I'll be around. Just call me on my cell if you need me," Monique told her, knowing the robot could not activate a link with any known cell numbers somehow.

"Bebe is…. That is, I am certain I shall be…..fine," she stated, though there was a questioning tone in that last word.

"I am, too, gal. Go have fun. I'll be close, and we'll take off once you've had a look around."

Bebe eyed her.

"Then I will not have time to take this walk….?"

"No, no," Monique chortled. "A look around is also part of a walk. It's an expression. Slang."

"I obviously require more slang input to update my colloquialisms," Bebe complained.

"We'll work on it," the ebony girl smiled, and waved as she started off on her own. "Meet me when you're ready at the food court. I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry."

"Hungry is intake of nourishment to fuel your organic metabolism. I understand," Bebe nodded, and turned away. "I shall….look around, and give you time to ingest nutritional elements."

Monique only sighed, and headed for the food court.

She really was hungry, and she rather doubted her new friend who was more interested in people-watching than anything else was going to be that big a deal in a mall full of people to watch. She would grab a bite, then find her, and keep an eye on her all the same, but she rather doubted either of them would have much trouble.

After all, it was Middleton. Not some big city.

 **~KP~**

"We got a live one," Shego called her team as they were laying around the mansion that afternoon. "And unless Red beats us, we may have a jump on her. The perps are right down the road in Middleton."

"You're kidding me," Ron sputtered. "Who is dumb enough to try something in _our_ hometown?"

"I'll brief you on the way. Let's suit up, and get moving. The jet is already inbound to transport us over."

"Right," Ron agreed, and Bonnie, Brick, and he all lifted their Kimmunicator bands. "Go time," he said, and the others rolled their eyes even as their new battle-suits exploded into being.

"I am receiving emergency broadcasts on all frequency bands," Android told Shego as he walked over to join them as they headed for the door. "It seems that someone is already fighting the band of thieves who attacked the Middleton Mall. Only it is not Kimberly, and they are….very destructive. The police are afraid to move in because the vigilante is obviously a Marvel, too."

"Too? Then the thieves…."

"All three are inhumanly strong. One of them also exhibits a marked degree of super-speed."

Shego glared at Android.

"Don't tell me…."

"It's the Crash and Bang gang."

"Then two more are out there somewhere," she realized, knowing they called themselves Crash and Bang, but there were five of the thugs, and all of them had powers.

"Okay, let's go," she said even as the GJ jet arrived. "Android, monitor the frequencies, and find out where they are so we drop on them. The major threat is the brains, ironically Crash Dugan himself. That old man leads his gang by the hand, so we take him out, we end their rampage. That said, watch the others. Bang and Roadster are just as strong as the old man, but Roadster does have some serious speed, too. The flankers will be Dodge, who can be invisible, and…..Striker, who uses some kind of energy blasts made of electricity. So be warned."

"Wow," Ron shook his head. "So, you ever fight these guys before," he asked as they boarded the jet.

"I actually did a few jobs with them. So I know how tough they are, and how mean they can be. If it looks like they're going to get caught, they're not afraid of collateral damage, so be warned."

"You mean they're attack civilians," Bonnie asked quietly as the jet began to rise into the air once they were all on board.

"I mean they'll kill anyone in their way if necessary," Shego told them. "That's also why I quit working with them. That's never been my style."

"We're three minutes out," their pilot told them. "Shall I land near the mall, or…."

"Flyover, and we'll bail," Shego told him. "We can't take the chance of wasting time, or losing our element of surprise."

"The police now have the entire area blocked off, but estimate that at least sixty civilians are still inside the mall, which has already been heavily damaged on the east end suggesting that is where the confrontation is currently located," Android reported.

"You heard him," Shego told the pilot. "Fly over that side, and we'll jump in, and introduce ourselves. Sting. Fist. You find the old man, and take him out. Patriot, you and I will take out the others as we find them. Android, I want your fancy optics scanning whatever you can to find Dodge, and take her out. She's fond of shooting from cover, and I'd favor not getting a bullet in the back."

"Didn't think they'd work on you," Brick commented as they neared the mall.

Shego glowered, and spat, "They don't. But they still hurt like hell when they hit me," she spat. "Especially if I don't melt them _before_ they penetrate."

"Point taken," Brick nodded, who had been shot before himself.

"Ready. Let's do this, people," Shego growled as she climbed out of her seat, and headed for the opening cargo hatch.

Just as a blast of green fire exploded up out of the mall.

"That's plasma," Ron hissed.

"Confirmed," Android said as he joined the team on the open deck. "I now believe our vigilante is the missing robot Kimberly confiscated."

"Okay. We get a shot, we put it down, too. No arguments," Shego spat. "Go!"

The team jumped for the roof, even as the entire section crumbled around them after being weakened.

Android increased his own density, going heavy, and smashing through the rubble even as Sting shrank, and flew out of harm's way as she watched Fist bounce, and leap impressively as he managed to duck the falling rubble around them as he used it as a makeshift staircase to the ground below. Brick just raised his shield, and somersaulted out of the way as he followed Ron's example.

Shego just plummeted straight down, her body glowing brightly as she literally melted anything too close to her as she slammed into the floor, and landed in a crouch before looking up.

Her team landed nearby, bracketing her, and Shego stood up face a giant of an old man in gray dangling from a black-skinned robot whose eyes were glowing green. Around her, all five of the Crash and Bang gang lay sprawled, obviously unconscious, and the robot turned on her even as she let the old man fall to the floor.

"Are you here to cause civil or criminal unrest," she actually demanded. "If so, I must stop you."

"Take that thing down," Shego shouted, and the team leapt at the robot in shredded clothing.

 _To Be Continued…._


	19. Chapter 19

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Marvels**

 **By LJ58**

 **19**

"Take that thing down," Shego shouted, and the team leapt at the robot in shredded clothing.

The team moved to form a circle around the darkly colored machine, and Shego's hands began to glow brighter than ever as she moved forward.

"I'm not even leaving slag this time," she growled as she lunged forward.

And the machine-woman vanished.

"Crap! I was afraid of this," Shego howled, looking around uneasily. "That damn thing absorbed Crash and Bangs' powers, too!"

"It can do that," Ron sputtered, looking around.

"Scanning thermal ranges," Android declared, just before something smashed into him so hard that he went flying into an already damaged wall, and was buried under the fresh rubble that fell atop him.

"She's definitely got chops," Brick shouted, and tensed, listening, and ready for anything. "Because that move was all skill as much as power to knock Android off balance like that."

"Everyone fall back. I'm going to try to turn up the heat. It seemed to work last time," she said, just before a very hard fist hit her, and she went flying back to land sprawling near an already smashed display car.

"I cannot believe that damn tin can sucker-punched me again," she roared as she climbed to her feet, and looked around. "Sting! What can you do?"

"I'm doing it," the tiny woman hissed, "But I'm trying not to draw attention, or be obvious. Just follow my bugs, I just sent them after it."

"Even if they can't do anything, maybe they can reveal its location," the comet-powered woman nodded approval.

"I'm also hoping it has some kind of opening they can use to get in, and do some damage," she said, "Which is why I'm focusing on ants just now," she said, and Shego noted the parade of ants she now saw gathering from several directions.

She had no doubt that one was likely freaking out the law outside if they noticed the influx.

They likely had.

"Okay. Everyone on their toes. This thing is not getting out of here in one…."

Shego went tumbling down one concourse as another unseen fist slammed into her without being blocked.

"Damn it, I've had enough of that crap," she snarled, and looked at once for Sting's ants after regaining her feet.

And saw more than a few insects seeming to move through the air even as they also seemed stationary.

"Got you," she growled, and flung two plasma bursts at the apparently invisible creature.

Her only reaction was Sting shouting, "My ants!"

"We're helpless if that thing doesn't show itself. We need something that can make it show itself," Ron pointed out.

"We need Android. Get him out of that rubble, and….."

The shrill whistling was more than familiar to them, and they all looked up as the familiar red and gold figure landed by coming down through the shattered roof not far away, and then looked around. She moved to tie up the gang of unconscious thieves without bothering to talk, and only then walked forward, and then put her hand on something just to Shego's left.

"It's okay, Bebe. They didn't know you were just trying to help," Armor declared in a friendly tone.

The robot reappeared, and Shego gaped as she realized the thing really had changed its look of late. Was it trying to wear clothes, too?

"Kimberly Anne, I attempted to ascertain their purpose upon arrival, but they only attacked me. I felt it was best to treat them as hostiles considering I know that Shego is a potentially dangerous threat. Even if not as dangerous as you."

"What," Shego sputtered. "Listen, Possible. You were warned about this damn thing, and it's proving it can absorb other powers, and become a genuine threat…."

"I am not a threat. I defended the humans from the criminal threat that appeared. I kept them from being harmed by those criminals. You were the ones that attacked without warning," Bebe told Shego. "How else should I have reacted to such actions?"

Kim's helmet faded as she looked around after she realized no one else was around, and smiled at Bebe.

"That's exactly what I would have done, too," she told Shego. "Come on, guys, you can see she's being good. She's even learning how to fit in as a human, too. Monique and I have her dressing up, and everything."

Bebe held up one arm, and made a metallic grumble.

"True. However, Monique will be displeased that my fashionable garments were shredded in the conflict."

"It happens," Kim told her. "Don't worry. They can be replaced."

"Possible," Shego hissed. "That doesn't mean crap. You know GJ wants that thing…."

"I know what GJ wants," she smiled blandly now. "But you can tell Betty she doesn't always get what she wants. You can tell her I said so. Bebe, turn invisible, and go home. That's the best way to avoid any more trouble. I will handle straightening out the details we need to handle."

"As you wish, Kimberly Anne. I shall listen to your advice."

There was a crashing of more rubble falling just then even as Bebe vanished, and just disappeared, the barely heard sound of unseen metallic feet speeding away faster than ever. Shego grumbled bitterly as she turned to see Android only then climbing out of the rubble he had freed himself from, and for an artificial shell, his face looked remarkably expressive just then.

"I cannot believe I did not anticipate that one."

"You okay, Felix?"

"Of course. Need I even ask," he queried as he looked around knowingly.

"She was reacting to your attack. She's not a danger. She stopped the thieves, and protected everyone."

"How do you even know what was going on here," Shego demanded.

"'Bout time you got here, girlfriend," Monique Robinson grinned as she ran up to them. "Hey, Ron. Bon-Bon."

"Don't call me….."

"So, where did B go, Kim? I called you as fast as I could, but things were SOOC here for a while," Monique went on.

"What," Shego frowned.

"Seriously out of control," Kim smiled. "Monique has her own of speaking at times. You get used to it."

"I do not need to get used to…. Listen, Possible. I want that robot brought in, and now. Second chances are one thing, but it just proved that it's still copying, or absorbing powers, and there is no telling…."

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down," Monique told her as Shego glared down at her. "Our metal friend saved a lot of lives here today, including mine. She pretty much got everyone out, and then held back the baddies long enough for you guys to show up, and do your thing."

"We, ah, didn't really get a chance to do much," Ron remarked hesitantly, which only made Shego glower all the more.

"Look, just get the law in here, and take these guys where they need to go. You can just say a civic-minded helper assisted you, but you can have all the credit for bagging this lot. I know Bebe won't care," Kim told them.

"Possible," Shego grumbled.

"Oh, hey, and if you have some free time later, how about calling me? I'd love to spar again. You're better than most of the usual partners I get."

"I don't think you seem to understand," Shego began, still furious.

"Well, see you later," she nodded to Monique, completely ignoring the green woman's ire. "But I suggest leaving this part of the mall. I don't think it's all that stable," she said, and flew up through the broken roof, to disappear in her own way.

"That…."

"She just never changes," Ron sighed as Bonnie just shook her head as Shego grit her teeth, and all but growled.

"Yep, that's Kim," Brick murmured.

Shego just grumbled as they went to drag out the thieves, and she didn't bother to care what she dragged them by, either. One cop even cringed as she dragged Crash out by a foot, and bounced his head off every curb and step outside the mall on her way to the nearest cruiser.

"There," she snapped bitterly. "You're in charge of them now. Unless you want to unload them on GJ. Let us know if you do, because I know these guys are hard to hold. Just saying," she said, her team delivering the other unconscious felons by then, too.

"I think we can manage," the chief told her with a bitter scowl. "What about the…vigilante?"

"She helped us contain the gang, and then disappeared," Android declared as Shego just ground her teeth, looking furious. "However, it might behoove us to be wary, as her exact nature has yet to be determined."

"Right," the chief muttered as he eyed the android he knew Possible had built, and while he didn't know the details, he knew one of the science types tended to hang around with it most days.

"Let's go," Shego snapped at her team as the GJ jet now maneuvered around to land nearby. "I am not looking forward to this debriefing," she complained.

"So," Ron asked. "You going to call KP up to spar again?"

Even Ron was stunned at the force of that glare when Shego turned it on him. He was silent the rest of the way back.

 **~KP~**

"You already came back," Kim smiled at Bebe as the robot reappeared in her room later that evening.

While she was once more dressed, she knew Monique liked having the robot around, as she was quite likeable when you just got to know her now.

"I felt it was best, as I feared Monique might get in trouble with Global Justice if I were found with her again."

"I see. Well, that's pretty smart thinking. Hey, I know. We have a visiting researcher you might like to meet. She's big into robotic theory, and design herself. You guys might really hit it off, too."

"Hit….it off….? I do not understand. Hit what?"

"Oh, it means you're going to get along, and enjoy her company."

"I see. Another colloquialism. I really must update my data file of common slang."

"It probably would help. Especially around here," Kim smiled. "I'm going out for a bit, but I'll take you down to the robotics lab, and introduce you to Viv."

"Viv is the robotics expert?"

"Dr. Vivian Porter," Kim nodded. "She's kind of nice, and quite a surprise if you…. Well, I doubt you'd judge her by appearance. But some humans do, and boy are they surprised when they find out how smart Viv can be," Kimberly grinned.

"I shall meet her. I shall use my new human interaction programs to better communicate. Query. Do you think she can upgrade my facial façade, and optics to appear more human like the Android you call Felix?"

"If she can't, I am pretty sure I can," Kim told her. "Just talk to Viv, and we'll go from there."

"Go where," Bebe asked her. "Another friend you wish to introduce?"

Kim grinned, but only shook her head.

"That's another bit of slang. It means we'll talk to her, and figure out how to best meet your needs if you really want epidermal upgrades."

"Excellent. Bebe wishes to learn. Bebe wishes to continue adapting. That is Bebe's new purpose. To learn, and adapt until…. I am the best I can be."

"That's a very good purpose," Kim smiled. "C'mon. Let's go meet Viv. She's working on something for dad lately, but I'm sure she won't mind your company. To tell the truth, Viv tends to like robots and AIs better than she does people anyway."

"But….is this Dr. Porter not a human?"

"Yes, she is. And a very smart, and very nice one. But she has….we call them issues."

"She has volumes of reading material? Should I peruse it?"

Kim grimaced at that one.

"I think you definitely need to update that slang database, Bebe," she told her as they left her suite, and headed for the robotics labs in Possible, Inc.

"Kimmie," her mother waved, and came up the hall as they headed for the elevators. "I got another call from Dr. Director. Aren't you calling her back?"

"Not much to say, mom," Kim shrugged as she walked past her. "She fired me, and I don't feel like handing out any more freebies to her."

"Freebies," Ann asked her as the neurosurgeon frowned at her daughter.

"Well, that's how I see it. She still wants me to follow her orders, but she doesn't want me as part of her team." Kim snorted at that. "That ship didn't sail. It sank."

"Kimberly Anne, that's not a very good attitude…."

"And she still wants to dismantle Bebe," she huffed as she pressed the button for the lift as Ann stopped to look back at her daughter.

"She what? Why does she want to do that? Didn't you tell her how much Bebe has learned already?"

"I think that's only making her worry more. I know it does Shego."

"Shego? The mercenary leading your….old team," she quickly amended. "Why is she worried?"

"Actually, I think she's just more upset over the fact that Bebe thinks I'm more of a threat than Shego. By the way, why is that," Kim turned to ask the robot. "Because I know Shego has some very serious martial skill to go with her awesome cosmic power."

"I downgraded her threat level simply because I already know Shego is unwilling to go beyond certain levels when using her powers. She fears them more than she truly controls them. In fact, from all the files I obtained on her history and activity, it's apparent that she has never used more than twenty percent of her actual power levels." Bebe simply nodded curtly as her dad tended to do at times when making a point, and added, "Thus, I realized she would never be a true threat simply because she was unable, or unwilling to truly unleash her full power."

"Interesting," Kim murmured.

"And why do you feel Kim is a greater threat," Ann asked her now, having had no issues with the robot around the tower, since she was rather used to robots of one kind or another often wandering about when in various degrees of construction. Sometimes she felt her family had built Possible, Inc. just to do all the things the Science Center wouldn't let them do.

Which was, surprisingly, quite a lot.

"Because her technology aside, her mind is noted for thinking faster, and on a level beyond even the level of typical geniuses, and one is never certain what she might conjure as a defense, or offense, when facing her in battle. As when she chose to simply shove us out the side of the Global Justice carrier rather than attempt to face me in single combat."

"That was just…logical," Kim sputtered.

"Of all the logical moves I calculated, that was not even on my list when you faced me," Bebe admitted. "Still, I am rather grateful you chose to act so as itgave me the time to confront, and reevaluate my primary programming and purpose."

"No big," Kim smiled now as the elevator opened with a chirp, and two men in white coats got off, both stopping whatever discussion they were having as they walked around Kim and Bebe with a barely disguised look of interest.

"Well, I'll let you two go do whatever you are doing, but, Kim," Ann told her as Kim and Bebe got onto the lift. "I want you to call Dr. Director, and at least hear her out."

"Okay," she said, and let the door close on her mother before she added, "Maybe sometime next month," with a sour grumble.

"Ah. I believe I comprehend. You are having issues with Dr. Director. So, Dr. Porter likely has issues with other humans, and that has led her to seek companionship with robotic entities around her. Is this an adequate hypothesis?"

"It is more than adequate," Kim sighed.

"Excellent," Bebe affected a smile. "I shall continue to upgrade slang programs even as I maintain evaluating the results of my human interactions and observations."

"Spankin'," she said as the lift dinged again, and the doors opened on a new hall.

Like every hall in Possible, Inc., the walls of each floor were color-coded to help keep even distracted geniuses from getting too lost. The robotics level walls were all painted a grayish silver with red border. At one time, someone had started tracing gold circuits along some of the trim, but whoever had done it had stopped after only a few rooms, and it never got out into the halls.

Which was a shame, since Kim felt it looked great, and really fit the floor scheme.

"Right this way, Bebe. Hopefully, she won't be too busy."

They paused at a closed door, and Kim just shoved it open without knocking even as a woman bent over a table where she was working on an eclectic collection of parts tensed. "I mean it, Jeremy, get out, and don't come back," the slender blonde in a lab coat demanded.

"I would, but I'm not Jeremy," Kim said with a smile.

The blonde sighed, and looked over her shoulder, putting her tools aside, and offered a grimace as she eyed her.

"Sorry, Dr. Possible, I….."

"Kim. Remember, Viv? Frankly, saying Dr. Possible around here can get confusing," she said with a laugh.

"Yes. There is that. Oh, is this the robot I've heard about lately," she asked, looking Bebe over as the stylishly dressed machine-woman returned her gaze.

Bebe eyed her blankly, and then turned back to Kimberly.

"I regret, Kimberly, that I am unable to ascertain why I should be wary of judging her. She appears to be just another human to my optics."

Kim blushed crimson as Vivian gaped not at Kim, but at the robot before her, and then stepped closer, her project forgotten for a moment.

"Where exactly did you come from, robot," she demanded somberly.

"I have a multi-faceted origin, Dr. Porter," Bebe told the blonde. "While my original creator, Dr. Drakken constructed and programmed me, Kimberly assisted in recreating my programming to give me a degree of autonomy, and a new purpose in life."

"Vivian," Kim asked as the shapely blonde's left eye twitched, and she began to growl deep in her throat.

"I'll kill him. I swear, if I ever see him again, I'll dismantle that thieving today, and launch what's left into space at the nearest star," she seethed.

"Dr. Porter," Kim asked again, looking uneasy.

Vivian looked up at her, and was beyond furious.

"Don't you remember my experience with Lipski," she demanded of the redhead.

"He let you intern with him for a while, and you said…."

"He stole Oliver from me," she spat. "Gutted him, and then claimed my AI design didn't function. That cerebrally-challenged, lying crook," she complained.

"Your words imply that you are my true creator. That being the case, I am very pleased to meet you."

Even Kimberly was astonished when Vivian abruptly hugged the sentient robot, and gave a heartfelt sniff.

"I'm just glad you were rescued from that heavy-handed moron that wouldn't know science if it slapped him in his face."

"Yes, that is essentially Kimberly Anne's opinion of the man as well," Bebe assured her. "Shall we converse further? Kimberly Anne felt I would be able to learn more at your side regarding the idiosyncrasies of human life and interactions."

"Nothing would make me happier," Vivian smiled, and completely disregarded Kim who excused herself, and left the lab.

 _To Be Continued….._


	20. Chapter 20

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Marvels**

 **By LJ58**

 **20**

Shego was lounging in her quarters when someone knocked, and she glared at the panel.

"Come in if it's important," her tone implying it had better be, or else.

Will Du walked in, and looked somberly at her as he tossed a thin file onto the end of her bed near her feet.

"I thought you'd want to see this one yourself."

"What," she demanded.

"I think you'd better just read the report," he told her.

She glared, sat up, and reached for the manila folder the man had to buy in bulk, and opened it to dourly eye the single sheet of paper.

"If it's about that damn robot again…."

"We don't have much, yet, because we can't get into their headquarters," he told her.

"Whose…?"

She trailed off as she saw the familiar Go Tower with a smoldering hole in one side, and the crashed Go jet leaning drunkenly as if about to fall from the open hangar.

"Whatever defenses they have are still active," Will told her, "So we can't get near the place. Still, witnesses claim that sometime early this morning there were sounds of a serious fight. When the local authorities tried to call, and then investigate, they got no more than we did. Which is nothing. You tell me, Shego, who out there could take out all of your brothers like that?"

"Let's face it, my brothers are idiots. But they are pretty powerful idiots, but still idiots," she frowned as she reached for a boot left at the side of her bunk. "Why didn't Bets call me in on this sooner?"

"We felt it might represent a conflict of interest," he admitted.

Shego gave him a genuinely heated glare.

"And," he added, holding up one hand, "We also suspected it might be a ruse to draw you into an ambush. She didn't want to trigger it until we knew more."

"Which you don't."

"Which we don't. I want you to lead your team in, and investigate. Keep your comms open, and let us know everything you find. You launch in ten minutes."

"Is everyone else ready," she asked, rising from her bunk even as she reached for her boots.

"They are suiting up as we speak," Will told her.

"Any word on Possible's location just now," she asked after a moment as she looked up from pulling on her other boot.

"Our last contact put her in New York at a science consortium with her family."

"Then she's not likely to show up uninvited again," she grumbled.

"I heard about your last contact. Dr. Director is still upset you didn't just bring them both in…."

"If you're saying you could have managed…."

"Oh, no," Will told her as she rose, her eyes glittering as she eyed him. "I already suspect that Possible may be beyond anything Global Justice can handle. Our primary advantage over her is that she remains an idealist. We hope that continues to be the case in the future, or…."

Shego paused as she started for the door, and eyed him again.

"Or?"

"To be honest, Shego, my own research indicates that if she ever crossed over, I'm not sure even you could stop her."

Shego grunted, and stormed out of her quarters.

 **~KP~**

"I'm here," Kim said as she walked into the conference room, looking around. "What's the sitch, Dr. Bortel," the redhead asked as she looked around the room that looked empty.

"Ah, Miss Possible," the short, pudgy man sighed, looking anxious. "That is… You see…."

"It's Kim, and what's wrong, Dr. Bortel," she frowned. "I don't recall you being this….."

She spun, just evading the blow from the man that came out of stealth at the last second.

"Damned power pack still doesn't last long," the obvious hench spat, and just charged her again.

Even as five more men came out of stealth.

They didn't worry her.

It was the massive, metallic machine man that stomped forward, backhanding the aging scientist aside so hard she heard bones snap from across the room when he hit the wall.

"Okay, guys, what's the sitch now? Someone doesn't want me lecturing on modulating nannite constructs? Or is this just another envy thing?"

"You could say so," one of the men surrounding her smirked, and fired something at her.

She dodged, but not the machine man's taser bolt that had her falling on her face even as the men sneered down at her.

"You see, our boss is a little sick of you. But being the reasonable, and patient sort, he realized that if he waited, he'd have the chance to show you up. With your own tech," he said, and pulled out a glowing knife.

"What are you talk….?"

Kim screamed as the man simply removed her left hand, and sliced away the appendage to remove the Armor control band before throwing her bloody hand aside. Even as she recoiled, another man hit her again, not caring she was already stunned. The man with the knife cut the other hand off, removing its band, and slid the pair into his belt.

"Gemini thanks you for your contribution to his domination of the world. We'll just let you die in peace now," the man sneered, and put a boot to her face, knocking her back as the men all raced not for the door, but the window.

They leapt out, despite being on the fourteenth floor, and she kept her eyes focused enough to see they had leapt into a hovercraft of some kind, and now flew off. The machine man had just vanished again, and even she had not seen it go.

Fast. Strong. Obviously lethal. Kim reasoned that it had to be another application of Viv's robotic tech. That was going to upset her.

She forced herself to her knees, and felt a sickening nausea as she eyed her hands. Grimacing, she moved to the nearest one, and clumsily managed to press the stump of her left wrist to the bloody flesh.

Tiny, silver rivulets immediately shot out from both sides of the raw flesh, and began to mesh, pulling the appendage back into place. She still took a few moments to rest before reaching for her other hand, and putting it back into place.

She might have jumped up, and sounded an alarm, but she had still lost a lot of blood, and she wasn't feeling all that great just then. She knelt there on the blood, surrounded by blood, and listening to her own heart pound as she realized with a sickening dread that the silly Bortel was definitely dead.

That robot had snapped his neck when he hit him.

Even as she slumped there, staring at her still pale hands yet to fully recover as her own internal cybertronic nannites did their work, the door burst open, and her brothers stood there gaping.

"Tweebs," she smiled weakly. "I need help," she groaned.

They were almost to her when she fell over, and landed on her side, completely out cold.

 **~KP~**

"Approaching Go Tower," Android reported as Shego looked up from the scant information they had managed to gather on the apparent attack, and her missing brothers.

"Anything that can take out your brothers has to be bad," Ron murmured. "Are we guessing it's Viper again?"

"I wouldn't bet against anything," Shego told them. "Team Go accumulated a lot of enemies in our day, but lately, it does seem that one-eyed freak seems determined to bring us all down. Makes you wonder what's really on his mind if he doesn't want any of us in the way."

"That does sound typical. Take out any potential rivals, or competition before you make your real move," Sting nodded. "It's just sound business."

"Just remember, this guy's business could spell the end for the world," Patriot told her, clenching his fists.

"Right. Right," Ron murmured. "So, maybe we ought to, you know, call KP back. Uh, just in case?"

"Stuff it, Monkey-boy," Shego spat, turning in her seat to glare back at him. "Right now, we need to focus. I'm still not convinced Crash and Bang were playing indies on that little dustup of theirs. For all we know, Viper sent them in to probe our strengths and weaknesses. It's their style. Which means that Gemini may be conscripting a lot of very bad people out there that we don't even realize are working with him now. So eyes open, and stay sharp."

"Point taken," Android agreed. "Unable to approach the hangar, Shego," he went on as they flew over the still smoking tower. "It appears that the entire roof was damaged by whatever transpired. I suggest we land on the far side of the island, and approach on foot."

"Do it," Shego told him. "Everyone get ready….."

They were just climbing off the jet when the nearest tower door opened, and a huge, blue figure stepped out, eyes fixed on the small group.

"Hego," Shego greeted him blandly. "What's with the dramatic entrance? What happened here?"

Hego just glared at her, not saying a word.

"Guys," Shego said quietly as Hego just stared, and then bunched big fists. "Duck," she shouted, even as Hego ripped the entire metal door off its tack, and flung it like a Frisbee toward them.

Patriot and Fist dodged the door, even as Sting just shrank out of the way as Shego jumped, and Android simply stood there staring.

"Android," Fist shouted, even as he realized the door had gone right through the cloaked android, and smashed into the jet hard enough to shatter one side of the fuselage. "Whoa," the monkey-master exclaimed, gaping at him, "When did you start doing that….?"

"Focus," Shego howled, throwing plasma at the cerulean juggernaut now stomping toward them in a grim charge.

"What's going on," patriot asked her. "I thought he was one of the good guys?"

"Because no one gets mad? Or gets possessed? Or mind-controlled? Or…. Ah, screw it, just stop the jerk, and we'll figure it out later," Shego said, and danced away from those big fists as Hego just slammed his fists into the ground where she had been.

"I take it this is not his usual behavior?"

"Far from it," Shego said, temporarily blinding the big man by throwing plasma into his face, and frowned at his reaction. "By now, he's usually lecturing someone about the evils of something."

"Scanning," Android declared, yet to move.

"How about more stopping, and less talking," Ron demanded, because I'd rather not have to hurt a hero! Or get hurt by one," he added in the same breath as he ducked another fist from the apparently entranced hero.

"Just keep him off-balance," Shego told him. "Mind-controlled, or not, Hego can't take surprises well, so keep him reeling, and we'll be all right," she added, and threw a punch of her own that almost staggered the big man.

"So," Patriot asked, ducking Hego when he tried to grapple him, but realized the big man was faster than he had realized. "If Hego is playing silent muscle, what about your other brothers?"

"I'm trying not to think about that," Shego admitted.

Suddenly Hego froze, pounding at his own ears, and shaking as he violently shook his head. He shook again, and then Shego grinned as she realized there were a lot of small, buzzing things flying around the big lug's head.

"Good thinking, Sting. Even he's not invulnerable under that skin of his. Go for the ears and nose!"

Hego now roared, the first sound he had made, and charged Shego with blind rage.

"There's the big dummy I know and loathe," she grinned, and jumped aside just as Hego ran headlong into the jet, literally knocking it away as he left a body-sized silhouette in the façade where he had impacted.

He staggered back even as Android now moved to hover just behind him, and put an intangible hand right into his skull.

"I believe I have found the heart of the issue," he said, and pulled out a small, metallic bead he opened his hand to show as Hego staggered, frowned, and then landed flat on his face.

"What is that," Patriot asked, the first to approach him.

"Uncertain, but it is transmitting a high degree of pulse waves very similar to theta waves," the scientist told him just before crushing the device.

"Uh, in English," Ron asked.

"What he said," Shego nodded.

"Simply put, it's one of the primary brain waves, and while not completely understood, is detected in certain sleep, or hypnotic states, and is a potential source of personality manipulation or alteration."

"Or mind-control," Shego grumbled.

"I did state that likelihood, did I not," Android asked.

"Eggheads," she grumbled. "So, someone planted that thing in Hego's thick head?"

"Considering its location, it was likely introduced through the nasal cavity, and migrated to the hippocampus where it lodged in his brain, and began transmitting the signal pulse which altered his behaviors."

"I get the feeling we'd better get inside, and check for the others," Sting said, landing on Shego's shoulder only then.

"Android, secure my brother, just in case. Then follow us inside. We're getting to the bottom of this one now," Shego told him, and turned to eye the headquarters of Team Go.

"Lead the way," Fist nodded, looking uncharacteristically grim himself as he glanced back at Hego.

"That door leads right though the private quarters, and from there to the main lobby. Everything else critical were either above, or below the main floor."

"We're right behind you," Patriot said, and moved to bracket her as Android cuffed the still unconscious Hego, and carried him toward the damaged jet.

"Bets is going to be furious we broke another of her toy's," she sighed as Shego glanced back herself before entering the tower. "Again," she sighed.

 **~KP~**

The man bowed as he handed over the small case to the one-eyed man who stared coldly at him.

He took the case, opened it, and eyed the small, metallic bands resting inside.

"These had best not be a dupe, Iota," he told the man. "Or you won't live long enough to celebrate your promotion."

"I took them from her myself, sir," the man smirked. "The look on her face when I…..removed them was quite satisfying," the sadist smiled.

"Truly. Report," Gemini barked at the massive mechanical man standing behind the team.

"Target neutralized in spite of equipment malfunctions. Artifacts acquired with nominal effort. Target incapacitated, and faces eighty-four percent of termination if unable to have acquired aid within a suitable time frame."

Gemini looked back at the man in charge of the team, and narrowed his gaze.

"Explain. Did you, or did you not kill her?"

"I removed her hands, and left her in a puddle of her own blood," the man smirked. "Given that the room was isolated, and nothing was scheduled in that particular lecture hall for two days, it's unlikely she found any help. Let alone survived long."

"I myself know the risk of underestimating my enemies," the would-be world power grumbled. "Still, I wager even Dr. Possible will find things difficult without hands, or her special technology. I will be very interested in seeing if she does survive, and if the cancer returns without her…..life support technology," he smiled coldly. "Very well, _Theta._ Your report is acceptable. Take these bands to Drakken at once, and have him replicate their secrets for our own battle armor."

"At once, sir," he nodded, and carefully took the case, and left the new head of Viper.

"Soon," he smiled. "I'll be ready to unleash an army even you cannot counter, Elizabeth," he smiled coldly. "And I'll enjoy seeing the last vestiges of hope fade with your life when I face you at last."

Rising to his feet, he wondered if Shego would enjoy her surprise he had arranged for her, and considered checking in on her.

He'd do that later. For now, he still had work to do.

After all, if all went well, he would likely soon be sitting on a throne that encompassed the world entire. He intended to enjoy that dream, but more importantly he intended to make it a reality, too. This time, he would allow nothing to stand in the way. Nothing at all. It was all just a matter of careful preparations. Most of which were now almost in place.

 _To Be Continued…._


	21. Chapter 21

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Marvels**

 **By LJ58**

 **21**

"You okay, sweetie," a familiar face looked down at her as she slowly woke.

Green eyes fluttered, and Kim slowly opened her eyes at last as she stared around in confusion.

"My hands," she gasped, and lifted both hands to stare at them as if unsure they were real.

"The cybertronic regeneration seems to still be working," her father said gruffly as he sat in a chair near her bed, thumbing through a tech manual.

"Duh," the twins huffed. "We helped her build the nannites," Jim concluded. "Of course it still works."

"What about….the cancer," Kim asked uneasily.

"Still no sign of it returning. The cells may have been completely purged," Ann told her warmly.

The younger redhead groaned, and pushed herself upright, and lifted her hands again.

"Thank God. In that case, I need to…."

"Not just yet, young lady," Ann Possible cut her off with a formidable expression of her own that even Dr. Director could never manage. "You lost a lot of blood, and were severely injured. While you may have healed, you have yet to fully recover from that trauma, or the resulting dehydration," she added, nodding at the two IVs that were filled respectively with blood and saline.

"How long," she grumbled.

"At least forty-eight hours," Ann said with a firm nod.

"Mom, I may not have forty-eight hours."

"But….aren't you physically okay?"

"I'm okay," Kim told her father. "But I'm guessing Drakken is working with Gemini if Bebe is any indication. And if he could bend Viv's work to evil purposes, what might he do with something like my control bands?"

"Aren't they genetically coded to only work with you, though," James Possible frowned.

"That wouldn't stop someone like Drew, honey," Ann sighed. "She's right. Only she's also staying in bed. Whatever that sad, little man does or doesn't do is someone else's problem until you're fully recovered.

"Mom," she groaned.

"No arguments," she shot, and gently nudged her daughter back down onto her pillows.

"This tanks."

"Even you can't run off without recovering properly, Kimberly," Ann lectured. "And if you weren't so upset someone beat you, you'd understand that."

Kim's green eyes flared for a moment, and she glared potently.

"It's not that, mom. One, they cheated. Two, Betty Director may be trying to use GJ to take this freak out, but he and Drakken just made it personal," she spat.

The twins shared a knowing look, and Tim declared, "Well, we'll just be in the lab, and…let you rest."

"Right. Rest. Lots of rest," Jim smiled a goofy grin. "While we go have fun."

"Tweebs," she grumbled as their father only chuckled.

"Sounds like you should be fine, Kimmie-Cub. I'll just leave you to your rest," he said, snapping his manual closed as he rose. "I have the niftiest idea for hydraulic flow sensors I want to try implementing before they launch the new Kepler."

"Fine," she grumbled.

"I mean it, Kim," Ann eyed her sternly as she started to turn to go, "You stay in bed, and rest."

"Okay," she muttered, and turned over to stare at the wall in her room. The one with a poster of the world on it, and the telling statement that declared 'Only You Can Help!'

She knew it was an ecological message, but she had taken it to mean much more when she had found it at an environmental summit. She loved the simplicity of the message, and the fact they showed the globe as a single world, without cutting it up into all the silly distinctions everyone loved to stress without cause.

Sometimes it seemed that only she saw that they were all one people. One family. That what hurt one, hurt them all. Just as helping one, helped everyone.

She sighed, and heard her door close.

She lay there another full minute, and listened carefully.

It was closer to two minutes before the sound of her mother's steps departing could be heard. Kim was out of bed, pulling out her IV lines, and heading for her closet the moment she heard the first steps. It was the effort of just a moment, but she quickly confirmed her fears she couldn't access the Armor Protocols without her bands. Unfortunately, they were one of a kind, too, and unlikely to be duplicated anytime soon. Certainly not in time to help her.

She eyed her room, and after a moment's pause she rummaged through a lot of her clothing before she pulled out the set she had not worn in years. Not since that insane Olympics sitch that had almost had her trapped in a hostile nation, and escaping with her friend's family by the skin of her teeth.

Still, she knew a lot of people had been furious over her daring. It wasn't long after that she knew that she had suddenly contracted a rare cellular cancer. She froze, eyeing the sturdy, purple top with the equally sturdy cargos she once favored.

Had Gemini been one of those that she had angered? She knew she had blundered into a real doomsday scenario that time since the man she had rescued was held in a secret lab of some kind which had blown up in her wake. Suppose, she now mused somberly, Gemini had been involved? From what she had learned during her brief stint at Global Justice, the guy was seriously in spite, and overblown payback.

"Looks like this one might just be more personal than even I knew," she frowned, even as she considered that Betty had to know if it were true, or not, and yet never gave her a word of warning.

She grumbled for a moment, but then shrugged, and pulled on her clothes, selecting a pair of her favorite hiking boots with the reinforced steel toes, and climbing cleats installed. She eyed herself in the mirror, and then smiled.

"Now, I just need a few essential items," she murmured, and went over to carefully open the door, and eye the hall both ways.

Five minutes later she was in her personal lab after using the air ducts in the building to bypass the usual security, and ensure her mother didn't find out she was bailing too soon.

The redhead was sifting through old equipment when the door behind her suddenly opened, and she heard a smug voice declare, "Told you she was already here."

She spun around to find her brothers walking into her lab, carrying a small box.

"You win this bet," the other boy grinned. "Even I thought she'd wait at least another hour," Tim told his sibling as they closed the door, and grinned her way.

"You're not going to rat on me," Kim asked guardedly.

"Are you kidding? This is personal. No one takes on a Possible. Not without consequences. We have our satellite back tracing every suspicious flight, and any activity for the past two weeks. We're also using that special signal to confirm a few things. By the time we finish equipping you, sis," Jim smiled.

"You'll be ready to seriously kick ass, and get our tech back from those posers," Tim finished.

"Equipping me?"

"Well, you obviously don't have access to Armor's systems just yet," Tim huffed.

"How did you know….?

"Please," Jim laughed. "If you could still activate the Centurion Systems, you'd already be flying out to take some serious payback. Trust us, though, we cobbled together a few things to help you get by until you get your bands back."

"Oh, really," she murmured, eyeing the small box they put on a lab table between them.

"Oh, yeah," Tim smiled, and opened the small case.

"First up, a new and improved Kimmunicator based on your own work. It'll amp your base strength tenfold. It's not Centurion level, but it will help amp your speed, and reflexes, too. It also has an onboard grapple, so you can toss that silly hair dryer you were about to pack…."

"My grapple is not silly," she frowned at Jim, eyeing her first personal invention she had created when she was ten that lay nearby the things she was considering. "It's….unique."

"More like an antique," Jim and Tim both snorted.

"Okay, okay. So it's a bit clunky," she admitted. "It still works."

"Ours is steamlined, and built-in. Also, we have a special ring with a multi-purpose blue laser built in to the stone. Just press the sides between your fingers, and you activate it after you press the stone down. Just release your fingers to switch it off," Jim said as he pulled out the Kimmunicator band like those she had given her former team, and a small apparent class ring.

"Power source?"

"Nanno-fusion power cell. It's good for days until you have to recharge the battery," Jim grinned.

"I suggested that one. It beats solar, since you might be in the dark sometimes."

"True," Kim nodded.

"One last thing," the boys said as one, Tim concluding by saying, "We also put in stealth mode, but it's limited. Five minutes max. Because most of the tech went to building the magnetic soles and gloves that let you climb any surface."

"But if some surface isn't metallic…."

"Any surface," the boys said as one.

Jim chortled.

"Our own newest invention," the boy crowed. "We created a molecular pulse that magnetizes any surface sufficiently to let you climb up it like taking the stairs," he grinned in tandem with his twin. "And it's all neural-based tech, so you already know how to use, and activate it. Now, ready for the last bit," Jim asked as he reached into the small box again.

"Let's have it," she said, sliding on the ring, and the Kimmunicator without saying anything else.

"This one has four levels," Tim said as Jim pulled out what seemed a small water pistol with a tuning fork barrel.

"Level one, a basic EMT pulse. The emitter fires a pulse that gives you a five hundred yard perimeter of destruction," Jim smiled happily.

"I take it…."

"Anything _except_ our tech is instantly shut down," Jim smiled on.

"I put in level two," Tim grinned. "A turbo-taser that can be adjusted to knock out up to ten grown men with a single burst."

"Spankin'," Kim had to smile as she considered how handy that could be at times. "I'll have to incorporate that one into my Armor when I get it back."

The boys nodded, and then Tim added, "Levels three and four get serious. Level three is a lethal pulse that shuts down human neurology. Complete brain death."

"Whoa," the redhead paled.

"Needless to say, the 'rents don't know about that," Tim told her.

"Or level four. A genuine, and fully functional disintegration ray. Well, technically."

"Technically?"

"The pulse kind of opens a dimensional rift, sucks anyone or anything targeted into it, and poof, instant vaporization. Dimensionally speaking."

"How did you even think of….?"

"Please," Jim huffed. "It's just an extrapolation of a basic EMP amplified to increase wave frequencies to higher levels. We found out in research it opened that disintegration portal….."

"If they're being pulled into a portal, how is that disintegration….?"

"Well, based on our probes we used to test it," Tim told him, "Anything hit destabilizes at the molecular level, and the resulting particles are then sucked into the vortex that simultaneously opens. So, don't use level four unless you want to permanently vapor anything you target?"

"Right. I'm surprised the military isn't all over you for this one," she said with a grimace.

"Please. Even we don't publish all our findings. We save the best stuff for ourselves," Jim chortled again.

"Hicka-bicka-boo," Tim grinned.

"Hoo-shaw. Anyway, we'll just check the satellite, and get you started, because we should have a general idea of where the Control Bands are since we do have quantum beacons installed, and we can track the pulse."

"I almost forgot about that," she realized, and slid the innocuous weapon into her leg pocket on her cargos with a few other tools she was bringing along just in case.

"Well, obviously, they didn't know about it, since the signal was moving the minute we started tracking it. The amateurs didn't even try blocking it. Once they settle, we'll know where they are, and maybe where that loon Drakken is, too," Tim nodded.

"I'm going to have to borrow transportation, too," Kim frowned now. "Think dad will miss the Roth."

"No need," the boys grinned again. "Trust us," Jim added.

"We have our own hyper-turbo," Tim beamed.

"Fully decked-out," Jim added.

"Most awesomely rocket-powered ATV in the world," they finished.

"Really?"

"Hey, we can call it….."

"The Kimminator," Jim finished, and they high-fived as Kim mouthed, _Kimminator_?

"It's got power to spare," Tim explained.

"Can drive, fly, even go submersible,"

"I'm pretty sure it could go suborbital, too," Tim put in, "But we haven't tested it yet," he admitted.

"Do you have an operator's manual," she asked earnestly.

"No need," Jim smirked.

"We put our new AI into the computer systems, so just tell ANI where you want to go. Boom, she's there."

"Annie," Kim frowned.

"A-N-I," she was told. "Autonomous Neural Interface. A fully aware, self-learning AI," Tim beamed. "She's great."

"I'll bet dad doesn't know about it."

"Her. Her," Tim stressed as Jim only rolled his eyes. "And are you kidding? He'd want to stick her in one of his rockets, and blast her into space for those posers at NASA. No way are we doing that to our baby," he declared hotly.

"I'm not complaining."

"So, that's it," Jim said, pulling out what looked like an oversized PDA, and checking it. "Think you can manage alone on this one, or would you like us to follow you?"  
"I think I've got this one," Kim said, eyes narrowing as she patted her pockets. "So, hangar?"

"Roof," Jim smiled. "We park her there so no one realizes we're taking off when we head out."

"You are clever," she laughed now, heading for the door, then pausing, and eyeing the air vents again.

"Stealth, genius, remember?" both boys sniggered.

"Oh, like you never forget anything," she sputtered, and activated her new Kimmunicator, and the battlesuit flowed around her.

"Blue and white," she sputtered, eyeing herself. "I look like a race car," she scowled at the blue stripes down the white material.

"We didn't think much about colors. It was design happenstance," Tim shrugged.

"Whatever," she declared. "Tell me you have the coordinates?"

"They stopped moving as of five minutes ago," Jim nodded, and held out his PDA. I'll transmit the coordinates to ANI, and you can jet as of now," he told her.

"Thanks, Tweebs."

"Just make sure you teach those freaks you don't mess with a Possible," both teens growled.

"Oh, you can count on that one," she said.

She vanished an instant later, and the door opened, closed, and then she was gone.

"Haven't seen that look in her eyes since Bonita told her didn't belong on the cheer squad," Jim chortled.

"Someone is going down," Tim agreed.

"I'll keep tracking her through ANI. If we need to back her up….."

"Boys," their father met them before they managed three steps from Kim's lab.

"Dad."

"Let's talk about that EMP gun of yours, shall we," he asked ominously.

"You….overheard that one," they grimaced as one.

"You do recall that the house AI monitors for key words since that _Barkin_ incident. Like death. Lethal. _Gone_ ," he stressed knowingly.

"Uh, well," Tim stammered.

"It was an accidental discovery," Jim cut in, nodding vehemently. "And we only tested it on probes. No humans."

James Possible nodded. "All the same, I want to see everything you have on it. Just in case."

"No big, dad," the pair relaxed slightly.

"Meanwhile," James said a little too casually for either of them. "Let's also discuss how you aided and abetted letting your sister run off."

Both of them grimaced as they heard, "Yes. Let's discuss that one now," as they cringed at the sound of their mother's voice from behind them.

"Busted," they murmured, sharing a look of impending doom.

 **~KP~**

"Damn," Shego said, eyeing the remains of the Go Tower that looked like it had been torn apart in a virtual battle. The damning scorch marks had her growing suspicious, but then she saw a broken weapon, and lifted it, and eyed the device, and swore again.

"What is that," Ron asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's obviously Electronique's work."

"Electro-who," Ron asked.

"One of the Team's old enemies. That woman was a loon even before she gained powers, and now she could turn an electric toothbrush into a doomsday weapon without trying. That's beside her own electrical powers that are strong enough to even knock down Hego," Shego told her team.

"Evidence suggests he still resisted," Android pointed out.

"Obviously. But there's no telling what she did to the other boys. Or why."

Android eyed the device she held, and then told her, "Initial scans indicates the likelihood the device was simply a high-powered pneumatic syringe. One that likely delivered the mind-control tech we found in Hego's head," he told her. "It is notable that it carried a cartridge with five devices. Only one remaining."

"Did they think I'd be here, too," she frowned, eyeing the device that began to melt even as her hands flared into energetic life.

"My scan also indicates that it was damaged, likely after firing the fourth round."

"Well, no one is using that thing again," she growled, letting the molten metal drop at her feet.

"Sentry, come in," Wade's voice chirped over their comms.

"Go," Shego barked.

"I have an update you're going to want to know about, guys," the scientist told them.

"What's up," Shego asked. "Any lead on my brothers?"

"No," the potentially dangerous man told her. "I got a report that Viper attacked the consortium Kim was lecturing at yesterday. The report just reached us."

"Did she capture anyone," Patriot asked.

"Actually, they cut off her hands, and stole her Centurion Control bands. Her family took her home soon after, but at last report, she was in bad shape," Wade told them far too somberly.

Even Bonnie was pale before the man finished speaking, and Ron cringed, echoing, "They cut off her hands?"

"Her bands. They must have been after her tech after they realized what they could do," Shego realized.

"It won't do them any good," Android told her. "The bands are genetically coded to only work on, and for Kimberly's unique metabolism. Recall, they are merely regulators for the cybertronic tech implanted in her cells that keep her healthy, and stable."

"Damn. So, even if she survived, she's helpless now," Brick asked.

"KP? Helpless," Ron frowned.

"Whatever else, it does give us a viable lead," Android put out.

"Correct," Wade went on. "Even I know enough to know that Kim uses a quantum fusion cell inherent to the alien Centurion tech salvaged, and it has an energy pulse we can track if it's not being cloaked."

"What if it is cloaked," Shego grumbled, used to being disappointed.

"Again, the cloaking aspect is operational only if Kim is in possession of the bands, and using them," Wade told her. "Right now, I have a very clear signal, and it's leading us right to whoever took them."

"Viper," they all hissed.

"Load up. I'll seal off the tower for now, and we'll go find out what's going on," Shego snapped. "Because it's obviously not good news if they're trying to use Red's tech to build their own Armors."

"Could they do that," Ron asked.

"Unlikely. Still, there is one danger you're overlooking," Android pointed out.

"What danger?"

"That Kimberly herself beats us to whoever took her bands," the android scientist pointed out quite blandly.

"But….wouldn't she be in the hospital now. Uh, without hands," Ron asked.

"Load up," Shego snapped. "Wherever she is, and whatever is going on, the answers aren't here. Let's go find out if that one-eyed weasel finally slipped up," she said with a cold, feral smile.

 _To Be Continued…_


	22. Chapter 22

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Marvels**

 **By LJ58**

 **22**

An underwater base.

Pretty clever, actually, Kim mused as the Kimminator dove deeper and deeper, locked in on the signal she knew was from her own bands. She had no idea what was waiting, but fortunately, the Kimminator's defenses had a cloaking field that kept it all but invisible to any kind of detection grid.

Since ANI was doing the driving just then, she was focused on the huge, underwater dome that grew larger, and clearer as she neared the shelf where it sat on huge, hydraulic legs. The thing must rise for resupply, or whatever else, and then drop back down to hide when anyone might be around that might spot them. Little wonder Viper could keep themselves hidden from all the people hunting them. She spotted a damaged submarine nearby, and immediately recognized a nuclear sub that supposedly went missing over half a world away.

No wonder no one had found it.

Or the missiles that still made the nations leaders more than nervous when they were mentioned.

Suddenly, a lot of the calls for concessions with GDN she had been hearing of late made a lot more sense. Especially if Mr. Hench, or Gemini, now had a nuclear ace in their hands.

To think, all this had been going on right under the world's noses, and no one knew anything about it.

She could understand the need for secrecy, but this was the kind of secret that didn't help anyone. Not to her mind. Maybe it was time for her to start taking a closer look at things she had never thought about before now. Especially if loons like Gemini were going to be out there doing who-knew-what anyway.

Kim moved closer to the ridge, letting ANI park just below the lip of the shelf where the huge base was located. She stepped into the hatch, put in a rebreather, and then then pressurized the hatch before she activated her own stealth feature, and swimming fast for the metallic dome.

She swam a full quarter of the way around the dome before she found a dive chamber, and rose up inside a marine hangar filled with boats, jet skis, and other gear. She moved cautiously, easing around the wide space, and then spotted a man in red that sat with his boots up on a console, reading a magazine of some kind. She looked around again, and didn't see anyone else, so she carefully climbed out of the tank, and moved behind the man.

A quick strike, and she put the man's magazine over his face, to make it look like he was sleeping.

Glancing around, she saw an equipment locker, and pulled out the smallest red uniform she could find, and pulled it on after dropping her stealth, but keeping her battle-suit active. Just in case, since she had to admit she was yet far from fully recovered. Not that it would stop her.

She then checked the consoles, found a rather sloppy program that was full of holes, and quickly figured out the blueprints, and layouts for the underwater lair.

Smiling when she found the clearly labeled science sector that corresponded with the signal she was still getting on her remote sensor, she pulled on the slightly oversized mask, and opened the hangar doors to stare out at a wide, metal corridor that stretched out in both directions.

She glanced back, grabbed a small toolbox to suggest a quickly improvised alibi as she headed down the corridor in the direction she expected to find her bands.

 **~KP~**

"We've got a reading of two large objects at the area coordinates we detected after following the signal," the tech told Shego as their jet flew toward their now stationary signal.

"Two," Bonnie frowned.

"One is smaller, and distinct," Android remarked. "Obviously, that missing nuclear submarine that has had the world on edge of late."

"Missing submarine," Ron sputtered. "Are you saying Gemini is taking on the U.S. Navy now?"

"That actually makes sense," Brick nodded. "If they got their hands on nukes, it stands to reason a lot of people would be willing to play their game if they feared nuclear retaliation."

"And Gemini is just enough of a loon to fire those missiles anyway," Shego added.

"Man, maybe it is a good thing KP is in the hospital," Ron declared. "I doubt she'd be doing anything subtle just now if she was mad at them for….whatever they did."

"Readings indicate that the target is over twenty meters down," Android told them.

"That's a long way," Brick grimaced. "How do we get there?"

"We swim," Shego told her. "Fortunately, we have scuba gear on board, and…."

"Or, we can just go knock," Bonnie pointed where the first sign of a disturbance broke the smooth seas.

The jet circled as they realized the ocean below them was roiling, and part of the superstructure looked damaged even as smoke began to rise as water gushed from gaping holes in the massive dome now rising from beneath the waves.

"I suspect we have found Kimberly," Android declared.

"But how is even she fighting without hands," Ron exclaimed in wonder.

"Let's go find out," Shego snarled. "Android, get us to the closest opening, and let's make sure nothing launches. And I mean nothing. You stay on board, and watch for missiles. If it launches, you blow it out of the sky. Whatever it is," the comet-powered woman told him.

"Understood. Synching our comms now, so we should all be on the same, secure frequency."

"Orders," Patriot asked, looking somber, and business-like again.

"This may, or may not be Viper's main base. Either way, break everything, hurt everyone, and if you see a one-eyed tank in a goofy uniform, put him down any way you can," Shego told them as they headed for the hatch.

"And if we find Kim," Bonnie asked.

"Stay on task, and leave her to me. Get ready, because I'm betting anything in that dump is going to be bad news no matter who else is, or isn't here. Go," Shego shouted, and leapt from the hatch to land atop the dome near where something looked like it had hit an emergency hatch, and simply blew the entire hatch outward.

She dove into the still water-filled hatch, smashed the inner hatch open, and then gaped at the chaos inside as men raced for escape pods, or simply tried to keep the dome afloat as she could now feel the reverberations that echoed through the metal dome all around them.

"Android, you have anything to indicate a command center," Shego shouted over her comm as she simply backhanded one of the few obviously panicked men that tried to attack her.

"Still scanning, Shego. Something is still interfering, however, and it may be a while before I can ascertain any valuable data," he admitted as Sting, Fist, and Patriot dropped down beside her even as she struck that one lone man that tried to attack her.

The blow sent him flying across the hall, and sprawling as he slid down to collapse when he hit.

The other men present gaped, shook their heads, and kept running. Patriot only frowned, and then Shego spun around, and reached out for the next group of running men.

"You," she snapped, grapping one man that didn't run as fast as his companions, slamming him against the nearby wall. "What's going on here?"

"M-M-Monsters," the man stammered. "That blue loon turned loose a bunch of metal monsters, and they're tearing the place apart."

"Where is Gemini," Shego asked next.

"Gone. He's busy with the next phase of some master plan. I'm being honest here, lady. Just let me go before those monsters reach us!"

"Where's Drakken," Sting asked, still normal sized just then as she eyed the chaos around them, and a new rumble of artificial thunder sounded as it seemed the entire dome started to lean badly.

"That way," the man shrieked, and broke free to run even as Android cut in, saying, "Shego, whatever you plan to do, do it fast. I just detected the failure of one of the primary support struts, and if a second goes, that lair is going back down even faster than it came up."

"Okay, let's find Drakken. If we can drag his blue butt in, that's at least part of Gemini's program undercut but good," the comet-powered woman growled at the team. "Fist, you and Sting hunt him down, and drag him out. No heroics, and nothing but by-the-book evacuation," she warned. "Patriot, try to find a command center, and grab any Intel you can that might be left behind. If it looks dicey, get out anyway."

"What are you doing?"

"Monster hunting," she said, and headed the way the man had pointed. The apparent direction of the metallic thundering. "I'm betting that's where we also find Possible if she is here."

 **~KP~**

Dr. Drakken looked up from the lab table where he was working as the Hench walked in, and then switched the door so it locked.

"What are you doing," he frowned in confusion as the man set his tool box down and looked around. "I didn't call for anyone."

"I have something you need to see, Dr. Lipski," the slender Hench smiled blandly at him after sparing a glance at the bulky, metallic monster sitting in one corner of the lab. The robot was currently slumped, attached to a charging station of some kind, which meant it didn't have Bebe's more advanced power cells. Likely a crude prototype, she guessed.

Still, it had been dangerous enough the last time she had seen it.

"It's Drakken, you witless cretin," the man sputtered, glaring her way now as Kim only eyed the two small, still bloody bands on the table before him. "How many times have I got to tell you overpaid lackeys that," he demanded.

"Ah, well. Gemini sent me," the disguised Kimberly told him. "You see, I know the secret of unlocking the bands' protocols."

"I'm so sure," Drakken sneered. "How would you know anything about these highly technological, and overly complicated….."

"I saw them worked on in my last job," Kim bluffed. "There's a secret to activating them. Shall I show you," she asked, but still didn't make a move.

Even she knew that madman could be dangerous in his own right, and there was no telling what he might have ready to defend himself.

"Fine. Only when you fail, then maybe that arrogant know-it-all will realize I know what I'm talking about when I….. Meh, what are you doing," he asked when Kim stepped forward, and simply picked up the bands, one in each hand.

"I'm showing you the secret. First, oh, right, the gloves," she smiled, put the bands together, and held them carefully as she pulled off first one glove, then the other. "Now, watch," she smiled, and closed her hands over the bands now in her palms.

"What did you do," Drakken swore as he realized the bands had vanished when she reopened her hands. "This is not some childish magic show, you idiot," he thundered. "Return those devices at once!"

"Two minutes," Kim said, and felt the cybertronics already at work, reworking the bands that had moved as if alive to slide up her oversized sleeve, and encircle her wrist as the genetic bond reset on each band. She smiled at the familiar tingling as the interface began to restart, and she felt it begin to regulate her entire system again, calming her down, even as it leveled out her vitals, and gave her a familiar burst of strength even without her new battle suit as her system began to now fully recover with the bands back in place.

"Two minutes? For what?"

"One minute," Kim told him, and reached for her mask now, pulling it off. "Hold this, will you. It's about to be in the way."

"Kim Possible," the man exclaimed. "But you died! Everyone said you died! Again!"

"I got better," Kim smiled, and tore off the gaudy uniform to reveal her old mission clothes since she had by then deactivated the battle suit, no longer needing it. "And now I'm about to get a lot better," she said as the indicator on both bands glowed green. "Now, I believe you wanted to see how these work," she smiled smugly, and simply sent a mental prompt that activated all her systems.

"How….? That's impossible! There is no way that tiny bracelet should produce that much mass! It's impossible," he complained as her armor began to manifest.

"Well, you remember what dad always said? Anything is possible….."

Drakken screamed. Literally screamed.

Then hissed, "Don't tell me anything that witless pretender to genius said. I'll find out your secrets myself. After you're dead! Again! Alpha," he shouted, and the metal robot man stiffened, and stood upright.

"Kill her! Kill her until she stays dead," the blue man screamed.

"All right," Kim smiled as the Armor that manifested around her now sealed the headpiece, too. "Rematch," she said even as both robotic arms fired sparking tasers at her.

"Not this time," she snapped, and lunged forward, planting a metal fist of her own into the thing's centerpiece that glowed ominously.

The robot recoiled only slightly, and gave a keening snarl, and stomped forward again, pulling the charging plug from its side even as Kim retreated, studying the robot before her.

Okay, tough…..

The machine seemed to vanish again, even as a massive clang of metal on metal sounded as something, and she could guess, hit her from behind.

Add fast, she mused grimly as she went flying, and slammed into the far wall, taking out a lot of tables and equipment along the way.

"Don't destroy my research, you metal clod," Drakken shouted, pointing as Kim turned to glare his way. "Just her!"

"I see you aren't doing any better with that stolen research, Lipski," she taunted.

"Stolen! Alpha is my creation! Mine," the scientist bellowed as the robot vanished again.

Kim simply leapt into the sky, her jets keeping her there as the robot reappeared even as it slammed into the wall, and shook the entire lab.

"Yeah, right. You couldn't build a go-cart," she sneered, and fired one of her lasers directly at the metal man in the vicinity of its skull.

The robot shuddered, but kept coming, only its massive weight keeping it from reaching her when it tried to jump at her.

"Lies! Lies! I am the greatest criminal genius in the world, and everyone knows it!"

"Then why did Gemini leave you here when he ran off to rule the world," she asked mockingly.

She knew he wasn't around, because during her creeping around in camouflage, she had heard the head of Viper had taken a new project with him to supposedly do something big. She didn't know what it was, but at the time, finding her bands had been more important than risking an open signal to warn GJ. If they would have even listened to her.

These days, she wasn't all too sure what Betty would say if she just called her up.

"Alpha, stop fulling around, and destroy her! I want that technology!"

"And you claim you don't steal others' work," Kim scoffed, and flew as high as the ceiling allowed, making the robot actually seem to glare up at her.

The robot then surprised her.

It turned, tore a large, metal shelf out of the wall, and flung it at her. The shelf didn't hurt her, but it knocked her back, making her head spin, and before she could recover, the robot grabbed her leg, and began to slam her back and forth like a child's toy in its monstrous paw.

"Ha! Now you'll see how great I am!"

Kim grimaced, and focused on regaining her equilibrium even as she snapped back, "The only thing great about you, Drew, is your ego. You couldn't even finish your Ph.D. without my dad's help!"

The man literally screamed, and started throwing things at her in haphazard fashion even as she curled herself up, and then used the momentum of the next swing of the robot's arms to break free by firing her boot jets full in its face even as she threw out all her weight with the move.

The robot howled as it lost its own equilibrium with that move, and staggered back, falling for the first time only then.

"Note to self, he can't take surprises," she said, landing nearby as Drakken kept throwing things at her as he kept howling incoherently.

"Just stop her, you witless lackey," Drakken swore. "Oh, never mind," he spat, and reached for a small, but overly complicated looking remote.

"Now what," Kim chortled, easily ducking the robot who couldn't quite move as fast as it might in the cluttered lab. Not without smashing things, and tipping her off to its charge. "You going to watch a self-help channel?"

"Self-help," the manic inventor hissed. "I have my own help," she was told. "Behold, my army of robots! Killer robots," he said, and then pressed a button.

Then scowled, and hammered on it. Then banged it on the nearest lab table.

His expression stayed dark for a moment, then he suddenly exhibited a moment of inspired delight, and reached into his lab coat to pull out a set of batteries.

All the while, Kim kept one eye on the robot she was still ducking, and one on him, and could not believe that this idiot was the bane of so many in the science field.

"Now," he said as he stabbed a button again, "Behold, my army of killer robots!"

Kim had to grimace now as a large panel slid nosily back, and revealed at least a dozen more of the monstrous metal men.

"Okay, time to get serious," she said, and eyed the robot before her even as she activated some of the more lethal ordinance she usually favored keeping under wraps.

Especially in very small, very cramped quarters under the sea!

Drakken howled when she fired a mini missile right at the already dented chestpiece of the lumbering robot now foregoing speed to try to pin her down. The concussive force of the explosion threw her back, too, but when she looked up, half the lab, and the robot, was in pieces.

"Alpha," Drakken sat up to cry. "Just for that, I'm going to see you pay double," she declared. "Robots, kill Kim Possible!"

"Negative," a new voice cut in, and they both turned to see the newcomer standing in the door in one of the Tweeb's new battle-suits.

"Bebe," Kim exclaimed in confusion at the sight of the sentient robot standing there.

"Bebe," Drakken gushed with delight. "I knew you would come back to me! Now, help destroy that armored pest!"

Kim frowned, but Bebe didn't move as she looked from Drakken to Kim, and said, "Kim Possible, I am here to aid you."

And launched herself at the robots now moving toward them with glowing fists at incredible speed.

"Bebe, stop this at once! I am your master, and I command it!"

Bebe surprised them both again.

She gave a very convincing laugh, and kept dismantling the robots as she proved not to be too worried about the lab, or the lair around them.

"Bebe," Kim shouted over the chaos as they both tore into the metal machines that seemed to move only on command. "Do you know if Viper still has the nuclear weapons here?"

"Affirmative. I destroyed the launch mechanisms, and dismantled all missiles before I arrived."

"Let me guess," Kim said, pausing to use a channeled laser from her ring into her gauntlet to bisect another robot that was getting too close. "The boys sent you after me?"

"They weren't sure if you would be able to manage considering you were not yet fully restored," she admitted.

"Bebe," Kim smiled. "Grab the blue moron, and get ready to bail. Because I'm about to show Viper just how bad an idea it was to mess with a Possible," she said, and rose into the air, throwing out both arms, and letting almost every port, and compartment on her Centurion Armor open.

"I will meet you at the dive port," Bebe said, and grabbed the screeching Drakken even as they felt the entire lair suddenly lurch even as Kim fired almost every missile, and grenade she had loaded. Lasers fired, cutting the robots before her into pieces, and Drakken howled all the more as he screamed almost girlishly as Bebe dragged him off, completely ignoring his commands to release him.

"Yeah," she grinned as she eyed the chaos around her, "It's time to go," she said as sirens went off, and the entire lair shuddered again, and even felt as if it were trying to tilt now. "I think this should give that one-eyed freak the message," she smiled coolly as she flew off, dismantling any hapless robots still coming out of the walls to try to find, and eliminate any trespassers.

 _To Be Continued….._


	23. Chapter 23

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Marvels**

 **By LJ58**

 **23**

Shego loped down the corridor, taking turns simply by using the louder sounds of apparent fighting to guide her.

The reverberations grew louder, and worse, and she cursed when she felt the entire lair lurch violently for a moment before it seemed to stabilize. More and more explosions sounded, and then she heard something that sounded very familiar.

That just audible snap and whoosh sounded a whole lot like someone was firing mini-missiles inside a very small space. The explosions that resulted less than an instant later added to the chaos around them.

It had to be Red. Had to be, she mused more than grimly as she rushed down the corridor now starting to fill up with salt water of a sudden. Only she was insane enough to pull something like this.

Still, she had to wonder what that said about her when she was running toward the lunatic shooting missiles inside an underwater lair.

 **~KP~**

Patriot had never had an assignment go so smoothly, or so easily.

He had no more reached the helpfully labeled command center when four men rushed out, one of them carrying a heavy satchel marked with Viper's crest. He singled that one out first as he flung his very solid shield at the man's gut, simultaneously calling up his hard-light shield to close and neutralize the other three men.

The first man went down with ease. The other three just howled at the near-distant sound of another explosion, and turned to bolt without even trying to fight. They didn't even look at the fallen man.

"So much for loyalty," Patriot murmured as he eyed the unconscious man even as he noted the increasing flow of water in the base. "You'd better come with me, mister, unless you can manage breathing underwater. Which I doubt."

He scooped up the satchel first, noting it was full of hard drives and flash drives, and thick files.

He smiled at that, and then grabbed the fallen man in a fireman's carry after he then retrieved his original shield, and headed back for the jet. Hopefully, the others would have as easy a time with their missions.

 **~KP~**

"Fist," Sting shouted in his ear as she flew beside the mystic warrior even she had not realized Ron had become of late. "Isn't that the blue loon we're after here?"

They both skidded to a stop as they saw a familiar robot in a familiar battle-suit run past them carrying a struggling man in blue, with blue skin, cursing the treacherous female that should be obeying him. The robot didn't stop in spite of all his orders, or insults.

"And wearing KP's old suit," Ron added, his expression grim. "Let's follow. That thing may be Kim's hands for this one," he guessed.

"That could work," Sting admitted, still having trouble with the idea someone she knew had had their hands cut off just because they wanted her bracelet thingies. "But why would she want the robot to take Drakken, too?"

"We'll find out when we…..find her," Fist trailed off, seeing a glowing bubble form around the pair as they watched Bebe run into the diving chamber, and just jump in still carrying the loon.

"We can't follow her now," Sting grimaced. "I don't know about you, but I doubt I could hold my breath that long," she said, moving to watch the glowing bubble around the pair sinking deeper, and deeper.

"We'll just have to face Shego," Fist signed, "And admit we blew it."

He didn't add again.

They both knew what their fearless leader was going to think of any failure of late. Especially any failure involving Kim. Even worse, they would then have to face Dr. Director, too.

"Uh, I think the water is starting to come into the secret base," Sting pointed as the water flowing down the halls reached them, and began to join the water now bubbling up out of the dive chamber as something critical had obviously been upset.

"Time to bail," Ron instructed sagely, and turned and ran back the way they had come even faster than he had run before.

Sting was right beside him all the way.

 **~KP~**

"Shego," Android's ever bland voice cut in on her dark musings as she tore through five robots that now seemed to actually be trying to run away more than anything else as she neared the center of the chaos just ahead.

"Will you morons quit trying to pull me apart," a familiar voice demanded even as she heard a jarring, metallic clang that she felt in every cell in her body.

Even as water continued to rush from a leak just ahead.

"Kind of busy," she snapped back at her android partner in Sentry as she fought the water, and the few robots that were more concerned with fighting than fleeing.

Odd how they seemed to be evenly divided over that. Knowing what she did about Lipski, it was likely a programming error.

"You're about to be busier. Everyone is back except you, and the lair is definitely going down. I calculate you have four-point-seven minutes before you are back underwater. Once you are, the lair is going to sink fast, and likely won't survive the sudden immersion without its full integrity."

"Noted," she snapped. "Only I'm two doors from Possible, and I'm not leaving her here when she obviously has all our answers!"

"KP is there," Ron's voice broke in over the android's own. "We just saw Bebe bail with Drakken. Sorry, Shego, but we couldn't follow her."

"Of course not," she grumbled, and smashed a glowing fist through another robot between her and the last door.

She entered the ravaged chamber that looked like a junk sale had been going on even as Armor dropped the pieces of the last robot from her armored hands.

"Looks like you got better since our last report on you," Shego quipped. "New tricks?"

"The same old one," Kim turned her way, and flew right at her, adding, "Hold on!"

"What," she howled even as Kim scooped her up, slamming her against her armored body as she flew at high speed, taking turns at dizzying angles, and then blasted right up through the hole they had used to enter the lair. Even as she slowed to hover beside the GJ jet, Shego was looking down as the lair went straight down.

She was about to regain her composure when a sleek, angular jet rose out of the water, and she could easily see the Bebe-bot behind the controls even as she spotted Drakken bound and gagged in a rear seat.

"Sorry about the rush," Kim told her, moving to drop her on the open cargo hatch of the GJ jet, "But as you saw, that dump was about to get flushed, and I doubted even you could have gotten out in time. Next time," she said, giving a careless salute as she moved away from the hovering GJ jet toward what was obviously her own ride.

"Wait one second," Shego demanded. "What were you doing down there? How did you recover so fast? Where are you taking Drakken," she demanded. "He's our prisoner!"

Kim turned back at the hatch to the jet, and smirked.

"Really? Then why's he in the Kimminator?"

"The….what," Shego sputtered as the hatch opened, allowing the redhead to enter just before the ship went straight up so fast it seemed to have a genuine rocket in its engine.

"What the hell was that," she demanded of her own team before looking back out into the now empty sky. "What the hell," she demanded hotly again as the sea below was suddenly filled with escaping pods that now bobbed on the ocean, along with men shouting for help as there had obviously not been enough escape crafts for all of them.

"I sugest we take care of the potential prisoners below, Shego," Android told her. "And then debrief. I have already taken the liberty of calling in backup, and a cleanup team."

"Smart. So," Shego went on, turning to Ron. "The Bot beat you to the loon?"

"She was already bailing when we spotted them," Ron nodded wearily. "Only she was wearing one of Kim's old battle-suits. Uh, the one with the force field bubble?"

"She has something like that," Shego grumbled.

"Well, anyway, they jumped in the water, and went straight down before we could catch them."

"Now we know why," Sting nodded as she considered that jet, and the brief glimpse she had of Armor. "We thought that Bebe might be acting as her hands for her, but….she looked okay," she mused in confusion.

"Oh, she was better than okay. That was her that singlehandedly sank that dump, and put a damned army of killer bots on the junk heap. If cutting her hands off even slowed her down, I didn't see it. I'm starting to think Bets really screwed up dumping her off the team."

"I already calculated the odds at her regretting the decision to be…."

"Not now," Shego spat at the android even as more jets began to arrive, along with a few ships appeared on the horizon.

"Well, we should get something out of all these prisoners," Ron told her helpfully.

"Not to mention the satchel full of hard intel I….found with this guy. Judging by the B on his shirt," Patriot told her. "He must be pretty high up in Viper's organization."

"B?"

"Shego turned, and only then noted the stylized letter on the man's uniform rather than the usual serpentine crest.

She frowned, and looked back out at the men below.

"Android, does it look like all those guys down there have Greek letters on their uniforms," she asked him.

"Scanning now," he told her without looking back. "Affirmative. There appears to be quite a few with bold lettering mirroring the Greek alphabet. Only I'm not sure why…."

"Get me Bets now. I just realized that Gemini is playing all of us, and he might be up to something even bigger than we realized."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was still playing for the other side, I heard one of Jack's clowns telling me about a new up and coming organization. It sounded so cartoonish I didn't give it much attention. Only that was about the same time the idiot cyclops showed up offering to make me his, I kid you not, Alpha. He implied it had great benefits, and more than reasonable pay for the hours. Only I didn't like his attitude."

"So you dissed him," Ron realized.

"I seriously dissed him, and fried some kind of weird little rat he was carrying around. He actually called the thing…..uh, Pepper, or something. Anyway, word is, he had a whole Greek theme going, because he was creating a new empire. An evil empire."

"Well, using Greek letters is pretty evil. How is anyone going to ever understand them?"

Bonnie sighed as Ron proved he was pretty much the same boy she knew in high school.

"That's not the issue," Shego spat. "I've got the feeling that he's using Jack to set up his own empire under all our noses, and he's likely got something ready to make a serious splash that all these….diversions are keeping us from spotting."

"We need KP," Ron frowned.

Shego glowed in earnest now.

"What? I'm just saying, she's really kind of good at all this convoluted thinking. If there is something twisted going on here, she'd be able to spot it, figure it out, and devise a plan in like….two seconds. Uh, not literally. But, real easy. You know," he smiled uneasily at the still glowering green woman.

"Android," Shego said quietly as she stabbed the button that sealed the rear hatch even as the evacuation and rescue teams began to finally arrive.

"Yes, captain?"

"Transmit our report to date to Bets. Then set a course for Middleton. Take us to Possible, Inc. now. We're getting to the bottom of this, if I have to draft that damn woman myself," she thundered as she headed for her own seat.

"Course is set, and awaiting you, Shego," Android informed her blandly as ever. "I assumed you wished to pilot the craft."

"You damn right I do," she spat, and shoved the throttle down all the way as the jet strained audibly around them as she flew toward the one woman on the planet she was really starting to hate almost as much as she had to admit she was starting to like.

"What about our prisoner," Patriot asked, nodding at the still unconscious man.

"Put him in containment," she snapped, eyes on the horizon as she flew back toward the coast at high speed.

 **~KP~**

"Where is she now," Dr. Director demanded.

"We have her en route back to Middleton," her communications officer reported. "She didn't bother to mask her flight this time even when she went suborbital. That had to be an impressive craft if she could…."

"Not Possible," Betty Director thundered. "Where is Shego? Why didn't she come in after she reported the events of their latest failure," she demanded.

The communications officer, who secretly felt they had learned quite a bit from all he overheard, didn't say a word as he readjusted his satellite feeds, and checked several instruments.

"There she is. Heading east toward…. Ma'am, it appears she's on a direct course to Middleton, too."

"Why would she be following Possible now," Dr. Director mused. "Unless she is planning on confronting her, and reclaiming Lipski, and that infernal robot of his."

"I couldn't say, ma'am, and the team isn't answering. I have paged them three times now, and they are either having trouble with their comms, or…."

"Possible's tech? Unlikely. No, Shego is up to something. Get everything we did learn, and get it to encryption. I want them going over everything until we know exactly what is in my idiot brother's head this time. I'll be in my quarters," the one-eyed woman stomped off.

"Uh, do I maintain our current course, ma'am," the navigator asked uneasily.

Betty stopped at the door, and glared back at him.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Well, if Sentry is headed for Middleton, isn't it possible they might need….backup?"

Dr. Director's good eye twitched at the query. Or it might have just been that one word in that sentence. The navigator only knew he really wished he had kept his mouth shut.

"If they can't handle one annoying redhead in a tin suit, then they aren't who I thought they were," she barked, and turned to storm off. "Maintain course and speed," she barked over her shoulder.

The navigator couldn't help but sigh in relief as the door closed behind her.

 **~KP~**

"You don't seem too upset," Jack remarked as he eyed the burly man on the screen that seemed to be embracing, and being embraced by some…..thing that was wrapped around him.

Jack had heard the rumors of course, but he wasn't going to say a word. His tentative partner in evil could be touchy about the strangest of things.

"Of course not," Gemini snorted in derision. "They were not that important. It wasn't my primary headquarters, and more importantly, I now know Kim Possible's secret."

"You do," Jack asked, very curious.

"Of course. She's a cyborg. It's obvious. Had we cut the hands off an ordinary woman, she certainly wouldn't have been back inside a day, fighting us, and defeating even those weaklings I left in charge. No, she is obviously a technological creation the Possible's crafted to replace their true daughter. Which means we can either shut her down, say with an EMP, or simply hack her systems, and reprogram her. As she obviously managed to do with our BeBe prototype."

"That does make sense after all I've heard about her of late."

"That, and even that admittedly talented imbecile Drakken couldn't make her control bands operator once we had them. Which also implies they were created to interact and control only a singularly particular device. Kim Possible."

"Of course," Jack mused. "All this time we've been trying to undermine a clever woman with mechanical aides. When she is the device herself!"

"Precisely. The next time we face her, she will find us more than prepared. Soon after, she will either be on our side, or in our labs, yielding all her secrets."

"I take it you found Copycat?"

"Miss Leon is not as clever as she was credited with being," he sniffed. "I was able to sniff her out in only seconds."

"Trust me, Gemini. If you found that cat, it was because she let you find her. Seriously, watch your back. She's really not all that stable, and that shape-shifting bitch is known to have her own agenda even when she's well-paid."

"I think she'll cooperate," Gemini smiled. "Especially since this time we both want the same thing."

"Dare I ask?"

"Let's just say my new ally is going to make a stunning debut. Right before GJ self-destructs."

Jack only nodded.

"If that is all then?"

"Just ensure my new order is filled properly. There are parts I need to finish my new machine, and then…. Then not even Sentry, or GJ's best will be able to stop what is coming."

"I look forward to seeing what it is," Jack Hench smiled.

Gemini closed the circuit, and the monitor went dark as he turned to his beloved pet, and stroked the now massive head behind one huge ear.

"That's a good boy. Soon, we'll be rid of those annoying pests forever. Along with my sister. Say, would you like to eat her? That would make a marvelous end to her pretentious career," he smiled happily as the massive creature preening for him growled happily.

"Good boy, Pepi. Good boy," he smiled, truly not understanding why no one liked his pet. Pepi had always been at his side, and always would be. Especially after he had genetically modified him after that green traitor had almost killed him.

Well, that was another reunion he was looking forward to seeing. Because the green witch would find Pepi held grudges, too. For all the time it took his tentacles to find, and crush them.

 _To Be Continued….._


	24. Chapter 24

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Marvels**

 **By LJ58**

 **24**

"Hey, Kimbo," Jim shouted as he stuck his head in the lab where she and Bebe had Drakken tied up, and glaring at them. "We have a GJ jet speeding right at us. You want us to let them land, or what?"

"I have the feeling I know who, and why they're here. Let them land," she replied without taking her eyes off her prisoner.

"It must be Sheeeee-gooooo," Tim crooned from the other side of the door.

"Watch it, Tweeb," she growled at them both, "Or I won't let you have a turn at Drakken."

"What do you mean," the blue man demanded fretfully. "What are you planning, Possible? Shouldn't you be putting me in jail, or something?"

"So you can escape. Or be rescued," Kim snorted as she turned back to him. "Not just yet. Not until we know everything Gemini is planning."

"How would I know that? I only did research," he sputtered. "Harmless, but helpful research to aid the cause of science, and show everyone that I, Dr. Drakken…."

He choked when Bebe shoved a rag in his mouth.

"Now, what did we say about ranting," the robot asked teasingly. "If you want to breathe, you have to speak normally. Rationally. No ranting. Or we'll pull your tongue out after we're finished with it."

Drakken's eyes rounded hugely, and it was evident he wasn't that brave for all his penchant for chaos around him.

"I'm just going to hook up a little machine to your head," Kim told him. "It's going to make you tell us the truth, and only the truth. Even if you don't know you know it."

"That makes no sense," the man sputtered when the rag was removed again. "How can you tell anyone anything if you don't know it?"

"You may not realize you know it, but if the information is there, this machine will….encourage you to share," Kim smiled.

"That's not really nice, you know. You Possibles are supposed to be nice."

"I tried nice. It got my hands cut off," she said, and clamped a small, metallic helmet to his head. "That _hurt,"_ she growled, shaking a fist in his face.

"H-How did you….get them back so fast," he asked, eyes lit with curiosity just then more than fear. "Are they mechanical? Some new prosthetic process that…"

"Zip it, sticky fingers," Bebe told him, and helped Kim activate a nearby console.

"Sticky fingers? What are you insinuating, woman? And where is your respect? I made you, and….!"

Drakken fell silent when the mechanical woman held up that rag, his lips clamping together firmly.

"I had a long chat with my mother," Bebe told him. "She filled in a lot of blanks about my actual development, and it now occurs to me I had a brother that you destroyed in your clumsy attempt at recreating her work. That strangely….bothers me. A lot."

"Brother," the blue man frowned.

"He was called Oliver," Bebe told him. "And you destroyed him?"

"That simplistic child's toy," Drakken sneered now. "It was useless. Wouldn't even kill when I ordered it to obey. I fixed that, though. Then I modified that witless cow's programs, and created a true learning machine that was loyal _and_ deadly. And…. And…."

Bebe's optics glowed fiercely as she turned to face him, her grip on that rag so tight it almost vanished in her powerful hand.

"Bebe," Kim chided her. "We can't question him if you shove that rag down his throat, and leave it someplace unmentionable."

"Women. I was right," he grumbled as he eyed the pair of them. "Women are the cause of almost all the trouble in the world. Well, once I get back to work, I'll get rid of….."

"We don't need his tongue for this part," Bebe reminded Kim as the machine began to hum, and the device atop his head began to glow.

"That is true," Kim nodded.

"All right, Possible," Shego growled as she appeared just then. "You and me are…. What are you doing to him?"

"Smells like barbequed hair in here," Ron said, sniffing as he came in with her, and the others from their team.

"We brought them directly here, Kim," Jim told her as Android simply glanced around, and nodded somberly. "Need anything else?"

"Yeah. Keep the 'rents distracted for a few, boys, would you? This stich needs clearing up, or we're all going to be hip deep in serious trouble."

"You know something," Patriot asked her somberly as he looked fixedly at Drakken.

"Not as much as I'm about to learn," she told him. "Okay, Bebe, remove the rag. He's about to become far more cooperative."

"What is that contraption," Shego asked her irritably. "Because it smells like you're trying to bake his brain."

"It'd probably be an improvement," Bebe actually sniggered, making Bonnie eye her oddly.

"Well, the current was a little tricky to calculate, but a few singed hairs are nothing if this works."

"If," Bonnie asked, frowning. "What is it?"

"A device I borrowed from Dr. Bortel's lab. I'm hoping the adjustments I made will do what we need here….."

"Cyrus Bortel? You let that loon work here," Shego sputtered now.

"Worked. It's not common knowledge yet, but he is dead now. Apparently, Gemini got to him even though we had mostly we kept him locked in his lab, and carefully monitored him. He had some good ideas, but sometimes he gets a little…."

"Crazy," Ron asked.

"Spirited," Kim corrected him. "Anyway, he got killed when they went after me. I'm just hoping that this memory stimulator will allow us to question Drakken, and it simultaneously makes him incapable of lying even as it...encourages his memories. Even the subconscious ones."

"Hopefully, it cuts down on the ranting, too," Bebe added by way of complaint.

"You know, I have got to say, she really doesn't talk, or act like a bloodthirsty robot Drakken would have made," Ron said by way of non sequitur. "Uh, not that I'm complaining, you understand. I'm just saying…."

"Just get on with it," Shego grumbled, eyeing the robot in a lab coat like Kim's as the comet-powered woman glared at them both.

"Right. Okay, Lipski," Kim called him.

"I….ammmmm…..Drah-kin. _Doctor!...Drah-kin."_

"Wow, that delusion is buried deep."

No one replied to Ron's comment as Kim leaned closer, and murmured.

"Yes, we know. You are soooooo smart. Tell us what you and Gemini have come up with now. We would all like to be impressed, so tell us everything," Kim demanded.

"You'll never guess," he tittered manically. "No one will even see us coming before we take over the whole world!"

"And how will you do that," Kim asked sternly. "Because surely no one can do that."

"Ah, but we have a clever ally. That silly girl that calls herself Copycat will be helping us! Even as she does her miniscule part, the neuronal generator _I_ crafted will be targeting my _greatest_ creation, and unleashing him upon the world under our control! The chaos will be phenomenal, and in the wake…."

"He must mean Behemoth," Patriot swore.

"…..Gemini will use the apparent queen to encourage a nuclear retaliation to the threat. Only the real coordinates will be replaced by ours, and we'll destabilize the entire world when every major capital in the world falls as one, and only WE will be left to bring order, and rule the new world!"

"You think Gemini will share….?"

"No, you small-minded imbecile," Drakken huffed. "WE! W-E-E. The new Worldwide Evil Empire that shall rise from Viper's ashes, and do what those short-sighted cretins could never manage. We shall remake the world, and then…. Uh, rule the world," he said as the machine began to smoke and smolder ominously.

"Copycat," Bonnie guessed. "They are going to use that crazed debutante wannabe to impersonate the queen. That must the plan. But….which queen. Not England. They don't really have that kind of pull to manage, or even encourage a nuclear strike. A nuclear strike! My God, they must be mad!"

"Which queen," Kim demanded as the machine began to whine a little shrilly now. "Which queen is Copycat going after to start your plan?"

"I….. I….. You…..annoying….imperfect….little Possible," Drakken howled now, struggling madly. "My mind is too great to be influenced by your pedantic toys! I am beyond all of you! I will…..!"

"Die instantly, if you don't answer her," Bebe said with a very convincing snarl as her left hand grabbed the captive man's throat, as her right rose over his face, glowing a bright green.

"Uh, er, a little help," the scientist asked, his eyes frantically going from one to the other of those in the room. "Please," he all but whimpered as the hand tightened on his throat.

"Oh, there's the bloodthirsty killing machine," Ron commented sagely. "I did wonder."

"Answer," Kim demanded, the helmet now smoking ominously as Drakken shook his head violently, starting to howl as little wisps of smoke now rose from beneath the device. "Or Bebe will be the least of your worries."

"Fine. It's not like you can stop her now. Queen Durana will already be in our grasp, and our dupe will be ready to order the strikes to start our new world," he quipped smugly.

They all knew who he meant. Mariana Durana was the last survivor of Premier Delantz' purges in the new nation of Taziristahn. A new, but powerful nuclear nation now ruled by a monarchy after the old fascist state was overthrown to let an ancient noble family rise back to power. The Eastern European nation broke free of the old communist states, and only then did people realize the power the new nation had with both gold, and uranium mines that certain entrepreneurs had kept to themselves for years. The new queen was not only rich enough, but powerful enough to be listened to by anyone she chose to advise.

"And where is Gemini," Kim asked now.

"Not a clue," he shrugged. "You think he tells me everything?"

"Okay, we don't have time to argue. You guys with me, or not?"

"What's your plan," Ron asked before even Shego could ask.

"We'll have to split up," Kim decided in an instant. "One team has to take out the false queen, and stop any retaliation from whatever Gemini is stirring up there."

"And the others," Shego asked her.

"We have to stop Behemoth from being unleashed. Which means two teams. One finds, and shuts down the machine they intend to use to unleash our friend's _bad side_ on the world. The rest get to Wade, and contain him. Hopefully, a….ah, kind of cure I've been working on will help there."

"You found a way to stop him from changing," Shego asked incredulously.

"No. That can't be done. At least, not yet."

"Of course not," Drakken huffed. "My work is genius. No mere lab rat could possibly understand, let alone undo…mmmph!"

They all eyed Bebe who had just rammed a dirty rag into the man's mouth.

"Thanks," Kim nodded at her.

"I don't care for rants either," the robot informed her. "Please, go on, Kimberly Anne."

"Right. So, no, I can't stop him from changing. But if we encourage the change before anyone, or anything else can…."

"What," Shego sputtered again.

"I'm confident my genetic serum may alter Behemoth just enough to put Wade's conscious mind in control of his alter ego, rather than letting his subconscious control him."

"And that's better how," Patriot asked in confusion.

"Imagine Behemoth," Kim told him, "Under Wade's full control," she told him.

"You think that cure of yours will do that?"

"It's….a theory. Only I haven't had time to fully test it, and considering Gemini's plans, we don't have the time. We are going to have to risk it, before Gemini, or Betty can turn him loose without it."

"Betty," Bonnie frowned. "She wouldn't….."

"Tell them," Kim nodded at Shego.

"I…. We," she added, glancing at her team, "Think Bets planned on unleashing Behemoth herself all along once we found Jack and Gemini's primary lair. She likely figured it would be relatively isolated, or far enough from population that she could drop him like a bomb, and let him take out the enemy."

"That's insane," Brick and Bonnie both exclaimed.

"Darn it," Ron muttered.

"What," Bonnie asked him.

"My sensei told me this would be a learning experience. But I didn't think my own employer would end up being one of the bad guys here."

"She's….misguided, Ron," Kim told her. "Shortsighted. She's so focused on doing what she thinks is right that she's forgotten that some things should _never_ be sacrificed."

"Oh," Bonnie asked her.

"Friendship. Honor. Loyalty," Kim told her. "Real allies should support and help one another. Not treat one another like pawns in some game."

"Simpering idealism," Drakken huffed, somehow having gotten the rag out of his mouth by then. "You Possibles make me…..Urrrrk….!"

"Spit that out," Bebe challenged him, having rammed not a rag, but a full sleeve torn off her lab coat completely into his mouth.

"Uh, you do know he's turning blue? Uh, bluer," Ron pointed out. "You might have cut off his breathing….?"

"You are making a point," Bebe asked blandly as Kim only sighed.

"Okay. First we drop Drakken in Bet's hands. He can distract her while one team takes care of Wade before she can interfere. The others need to move, and move now. Agreed?"

"So….who is on what team," Patriot asked.

"That, I think, is up to Shego," Kim turned to the green-skinned woman.

"You….want me to decide?"

"You do have the most experience with these operations. And you likely understand better than I do just what we're facing, and what needs done. You make the decision, and we will do the job that's needed."

"Okay," Shego murmured. "So, you're in? you're listening to me?"

"You're the captain, captain," she mock saluted her.

"And the robot," Shego asked.

"Bebe can assist in any way you desire," the robot told her. "I am learning to be a….team player," she said, actually giving Shego a thumb's up.

"Oy," Shego groaned. "Okay. Okay. Android, you and Sting hunt Gemini based on the few, slim leads we have. Find, and unplug that machine by any means necessary."

"On it," Bonnie nodded. "C'mon, Tin-Man," she told Felix as Android merely eyed her. "We can use the satellite comms here. Let's go find the head loon."

"Patriot, you, Fist, and the….robot head for Taziristahn. Take out the false queen fast, and then make sure any nukes on site are disabled. Just in case."

"Take the Kimminator," Kim told them. "It's run by an AI, so all you have to do is tell her where to go, and she'll fly for you."

"Affirmative, let's go," Bebe told the two. "I calculate arrival time in twenty-two minutes. More or less."

"More or less," Shego scowled after them as the robot let the two heroes out of the lab.

"I think Viv has been getting her to lighten up, and forego the more precise calculations she likes to make."

"Viv," Shego asked.

"Dr. Vivian Porter? I'm sure you've heard…."

"Another egghead," Shego muttered.

"Actually, she's the real creator of the autonomous robotic ssytems Lipski stole…."

"I did not steal them! They were my creation! _Mine!_ I perfected them…."

"How the hell did he get that out of his mouth," Shego groaned.

"Well, he does have a pretty big mouth," Kim smirked. "Let's drag him to Betty. Then while you let him distract her, I'll go see Wade."

"There is no way Bets will even let you on board….."

"That's why I'll be invisible," she said, and tapped her Kimmunicator, making her new nannite battle-suit flow over her.

"And you have that suit….why?"

"Backup. I've learned you can't be too prepared around some people," she said, and then tapped her apparent watch again just before she vanished completely.

"Whoa!"

"See? Complete invisibility. Even from virtually all known means of detection. I'm working on sound suppression next," she said, reappearing as Shego just eyed her.

"Okay. Okay. You're really smart. Get your cure, which I really, really hope works, and then we're headed for GJ."

"No big. I have everything here," she said, opening a small safe the size of a locker, and pulling out a small vial that glowed blue.

"Is that….radioactive," Shego asked.

"Only mildly," Kim shrugged, putting the vial in a small, velvet case she then shoved into her belt. "Don't worry. I have it shielded. It isn't enough to bother anyone anyway. Though I really wish I had more time to test…."

"Just tell me you think it will work."

"Uh, maybe," Kim grimaced.

Drakken chose then to snigger again.

"Listen, blueboy," Shego growled as she freed him, but only so she could use standard cuffs to bind him again as she dragged him to his feet. "You give me any lip, any problems, and I will not gag you. I will remove your tongue at the root. Followed by pieces of your anatomy that I will guarantee you _will_ miss," she warned, a glowing fist rising in his face. "Got it?"

"Got it," the man whimpered, and passed out cold.

"How this guy got to be any kind of threat….."

"Just remember he can be dangerous. Usually without even trying. Remember, he's the one that created Behemoth," Kim reminded her.

"Yeah, by spiking the Nerdlinger's own project, and turning it into a complete fiasco as I recall."

"Yeah, well, he does seem to have a real gift for that. Just look at Bebe."

Shego shot her a quelling glare as she dragged Drakken by the scruff behind her as she followed Kim out of the lab.

"My ride's on the roof. But what if the others need a lift once they locate….?"

"One, Android and Sting can both fly. Two, the Tweebs can help them out if they need a lift. Let's go," Kim told her.

"So…..your pet tin can thinks you more of a threat than me? Why," Shego finally demanded as they left the lab.

"She claims I'm too unpredictable to manage," Kim grinned. "And she suggested you're still too afraid of your powers to use more than a small percent of them. That's why she felt you weren't that dangerous."

"Afraid of my….? Doesn't that idiot know what this stuff can do," Shego demanded, her free hand flaring with roiling plasma as it rose before her.

"I suspect she knows as much as you, considering your plasma helped transform, and evolve her."

"I still don't see how a machine can be alive," Shego muttered as they reached the lift to the roof.

"Well, I get surprised by new things almost every day," Kim smiled. "It's great, isn't it?"

"What's great?"

"Finding out life doesn't have to be dull, or predictable," the redhead grinned.

"Yeah, I was right. You're nuts, too," Shego muttered as the lift began to rise.

 _To Be Continued….._


	25. Chapter 25

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Marvels**

 **By LJ58**

 **25**

"I think I have something," Bonnie told Android as they worked in the lab with the two Possible boys on machines she couldn't begin to understand.

"Definitely got something," Tim told him as he looked over her shoulder. "You were right about the energy signature being a means of tracing their operations," he nodded at Android. "But now we have to track the signature via satellite to figure out where it's hidden, because that signature is obviously being broadcast by satellite."

"Agreed," Felix nodded. "The hyper-microwave transmit beam is definitely of suborbital origin, which limits the available satellites they could use."

"Scanning all area satellites over the continent that might be used as a wide-area broadcast point," Jim nodded, moving to adjust something to Bonnie's left. "And…..hello, NASA."

"Actually, that's an NSA satellite," Tim pointed out. "They don't like when we hack them."

"Hey, Gemini hacked first," Jim added. "We're just piggybacking."

"Good point," Tim nodded. "So, do we jam, or…."

"Negative, boys. If you jam this broadcast, they'll only change the frequency signal, and we might not relocate it in time to intercept, and destroy the machine," Android remarked. "Despite the danger involved, we must leave the signal intact until we can find, and reach the device."

"Right. Smart thinking there, Renton," both boys nodded agreement.

"You will continue to monitor, and guide us, as Sting and I go to the site, and permanently shut down the machine."

"Sounds like a plan. You can take Kim's old Roth. It'll be faster."

"You're kidding? That old junk car she used to drive around," Bonnie sniffed.

"We redesigned it," Jim beamed at her.

"It's equipped with all the latest escape and evasion tech. Including suborbital rocket boosters," Tim added.

"Totally rocking ride," the boys high-fived one another.

"Now I know why Kim always thought you two were weird."

"Like she's not," the pair answered Bonnie as one.

"Time, people, is not on our side," Felix pointed out. "Do we have a location yet?"

"Origin point is definitely somewhere in the southwestern provinces of Canada," Tim told him. "Get going, and by the time you're close, we should have a fixed location for you."

"On our way. I assume the vehicle is in the family hangar?"

"Yes. You still have your on-site clearance, so you should be good to go," Tim told him.

"This way, Sting," Android nodded. "We should move as fast as we can considering the risks of this mission."

"I know. I know. With any luck, we'll even survive this mission," Bonnie muttered.

"No big," the boys grinned.

"You have Kim helping," Tim added.

"Guaranteed win," Jim nodded.

"You want me to believe that nutty sister of yours…."

"Well, she's almost guaranteed to bring the weird with her. But no one is better at handling it," Jim chortled.

Bonnie just shook her head as she followed Android out of the lab.

"Now I know why I didn't miss her when she left school."

"She did bring a lot of excitement with her," Felix pointed out.

"Yeah," Bonnie quipped dryly. "Excitement."

Android didn't comment on that one. He just hoped Justine was okay at the moment with everything else going on around them. He had not even had time to brief her of late, and he suspected she was likely worrying.

It was what she tended to do.

 **~KP~**

"We have a potential location for the GDN," an agent told Betty as he burst into her private office where she was studying much of the recent files they had finally translated.

"How certain are we it's the primary site," she demanded without hesitation.

"At least eighty percent," the man told her, putting the file down before her. "We also have reports that a lot of known criminal Marvels have been in and out of the area of late, so that adds to the credibility of the findings. Considering all else, it's a solid lead."

"Send in a covert team. We'll start that way, just in case, but if our team confirms the intelligence, I want us in place for a massive strike," she said grimly, eyeing the coordinates, and knowing they weren't all that far away. Closer to population than she would have liked, but she had to take the chance, or Hench, and her idiot brother might well cause even more harm if they weren't stopped.

"Sentry's jet is inbound, too," he added as he turned to go. "I heard from communications that Shego said she had an ears only debrief for you when she arrived."

"Noted. It'd better be damn good after she went offline for over…..two hours," she realized as she eyed the watch she wore.

"Shall I have her report to….?"

"I doubt you'll have to tell her anything. Just make sure the entire team debriefs when they arrive, and have Shego bring me their reports as usual."

"Ma'am," he saluted as she gestured for him to go.

"I just hope Possible hasn't overly complicated things again," she muttered, knowing that of late she did seem to be popping up every time they had an operation of late. Even she thought something like that attack would have slowed her down, but apparently, it didn't even qualify as a bump in the road for that inestimable young woman.

She frowned as she pondered if she might have made a mistake in letting her go as she did.

Still, every team needed discipline. If they didn't think there were consequences for their actions, they'd be worse than loose cannons. That, she knew, was the last thing she needed. Global Justice had to be a sterling example of what was possible when intelligence and power were fully wedded. Possible just didn't seem to get that following orders was part of that paradigm.

Hopefully the rest got that now.

Meanwhile, considering the reported number of criminal Marvels that might be under Hench's sway, she might just have to go with that failsafe option. As unsettlingly close as they were to population, it couldn't be helped. She couldn't let any of Gemini's brainwashed thugs reach their targets. Not if any of the intelligence they had found was accurate. It would be a slaughter, and that was why she was here. To prevent said slaughter.

Any way possible.

 **~KP~**

"We are approaching Taziristahni airspace. Cloaking field active," Bebe reported as she worked with the AI to reach their destination as swiftly as possible.

"The fun is about to begin," Fist grimaced.

"The end of the world as we know it is hardly what I call fun," Patriot told him somberly.

"I know. I know," Ron sighed. "It's just…. If you knew how often my sensei tossed me into these situations…. Well, it's a lot. Then he always complains that I haven't learned the proper lesson I should have from the experience. It's like…."

"I think I get it," Patriot smirked. "Our C.O. used to blast us even if we had succeeded at our mission, and it took me a little time to figure out it was his way of encouraging us to try even harder next time. He wasn't the type to pat you on the back, or say good job. He was more like…. Do it right next time, or don't bother," he said in a mock growl.

"Oh. I figured you just got orders, and then you did them, and that was it."

Patriot chuckled.

"I thought so, too. When I first joined up. There's a lot more going on, especially in the ranks. It's a good life, though. Or it was," he murmured after a moment as he raised his arm with the gauntlet on it that generated his hard-light shield.

"Well, at least you guys helped me nail Monkey Fist. That freak has been a lot of trouble for….me. Yeah, me. Knowing he's toast for the foreseeable future really helps ease a lot of my problems."

"Yeah? Well, maybe you guys can help bring down Dementor, and this Gemini loon, and the whole world can breathe easier for a while," Patriot said grimly.

"Right. Well, it will be a little easier without Monkey Fist. Trust me, that guy was all about doomsday scenarios. Only he went right for the magic stuff that would have wiped us out without a clue. Knowing he's out of circulation, hopefully for good, gives me a lot of breathing space."

"That hairy guy was that bad?"

"That demon he raised? Not the first, and not even the worst. Bad thing is, he does have a lot of goofy disciples still out there. Still, without him, maybe they'll settle down. I hope," Ron sighed.

"Well, let's take care of this bunch, and maybe we can check on the rest later."

"Sounds like a plan. So, speaking of, do we have a plan?"

"The simplest. Knock the queen off her throne, shut down her missiles, and get out," he told her.

"Uh, sounds good. How?"

"I will locate, and neutralize any armaments," Bebe told them without looking back. "You two will locate, and capture the imposter, and if possible, locate the real queen. We will rendezvous at the ship within the hour, and depart without being seen if all goes well."

"Well, it's as good a plan as any," Ron sighed. "Hopefully it will even work."

"Hopefully," Patriot agreed.

"I suggest stealth from here on in," Bebe told them. "Do not let anyone see you."

"Duh comes to mind," Ron quipped.

The silence from Bebe suggested she didn't find him all that funny just then.

 **~KP~**

"They're definitely heading somewhere," Shego told her, noting the GJ flying fortress was turning from the scheduled course, and now heading northeast at high speed.

"Great. So she either got a clue, or she thinks she does, and is planning on dropping Wade like a bomb if she's not waiting on Sentry to return."

"Which is what we were both afraid of all along," Shego remarked, and eyed the two prisoners bound in their seats behind them. The Viper/WEE agent was being very quiet, but Drakken was still working on trying to talk around the gag she had tied in place this time.

The man just didn't know how to shut up. Even when his life was being directly threatened.

"That's what I was afraid of," Kim frowned.

"We'll catch them in about ten minutes," Shego assured her. "Hopefully that's enough time…."

"There you are," Justine Flanner's face appeared on a communications monitor just then, and frowned as she eyed the two of them, and then demanded, "Where is Felix? What's going on?"

"Why do you ask," Shego demanded of her.

"Don't distract me. Where is he," the blonde demanded.

"He's safe, and he's helping us keep the rest of us safe," Kim cut in. "Justine, what's happening there? Why is GJ headed into Canada?"

"I'm not sure. Rumor is Dr. Director got wind of something bad, and is moving to directly intercept. Only instead of letting Wade help, she has him locked inside some special room, and…."

"A drop-pod," Shego grimaced. "I found it last week. Lock him in, and drop him without him getting out, and then…."

"So. A bomb," Kim spat. "Damn, I've got to get to him first. Where is this pod?"

"I'll bring up a schematic," Shego and Kim were told. "Because what you're describing sounds insane."

"What we're facing is worse. When we get there, don't let anyone know I'm on board," Kim told her. "We have a plan, but we can't wait on Dr. Director's approval, or she'll let her brother win by default, and millions will die."

"It's gotten that bad," the young genius asked somberly.

"Worse," Shego told her. "Where are you now?"

"In Wade's lab. So far, no one is even paying me any attention. Which was how I got to his _unofficial_ communications to contact you."

"Smart," Kim nodded. "Okay, here's my plan in a nutshell," she told Justine, and began to talk.

 **~KP~**

"Sir, the neuro beacon is activated," a man risked breaking in on Gemini's instructions to his latest recruits. "Only GJ is approaching us from the southeast at high speed, sir. We just got a satellite confirmation of their ship heading this way."

Gemini eyed the man adorned with the letter Lambda, and nodded blandly.

"So, it appears my sister has finally found someone with a brain that managed to decipher some of the files they likely recovered from those clumsy dolts at the auxiliary ocean retreat. Not that it matters, we are more than ready for her. We have only to distract her while our primary plan is carried out, and she'll be the one to blame for our inevitable rise to power while the usual cretins waste their time pointing fingers, and ignoring their own culpability," he sneered.

"Uh, yes, sir," the man agreed. "But…what should we do now? It looks like they're launching several jets ahead of the main ship, and…."

"Why are you even wasting my time with this trivia," Gemini demanded. "I'm certain that by now Professor Dementor is already unleashing our own defenses, and teaching these supposed lawmen how badly they are outclassed. Meanwhile, forgo the satellite, and target their vessel with the beam directly."

"Oh. Uh, well, I…..I was just told to report to you, sir. To let you know….what was…..happening."

"And so you have. And so you may go," Gemini waved dismissively.

"Yes, sir," Lambda saluted with a fist to his chest, and quickly turned to go.

"Now," he said, turning to the men still standing before him. "It seems you are about to get your first chance at proving your worth. Squads One through Five, secure the command center. Squads Six through Nine, prepare to reinforce the walls. Squad Ten. Open the bestiary, and guide Pepi to his next meal. I happen to know he thoroughly _enjoys_ GJ agents," he smirked.

"Sir," they all chorused, saluting in like fashion as fists pounded chests, and the men all turned as one to move to their assigned posts.

"I do so love discipline," he smiled as the men filed out. "Especially when I am the one in control of it all," he smirked.

 **~KP~**

"Do we launch aircraft?"

"No, _dummkopf_ ," Hans snapped at the man beside him in the command center. "Have you no grasp of tactics, you witless cretin? First, we decimate them with the robots that idiot Drakken sent. Then we send in the super-powered puppets we have prepared. Then our superior aircraft can intercept, and destroy whatever is left, while we keep our primary forces in reserve for when those simpering heroes show. Now, make it happen," he thundered.

"Yes, sir. Robots to the walls," he relayed the orders through the intercoms. "All powered agents to the hangar."

"Soon, I shall be victorious, and then I shall finally finish my great work after I have regained my serum from that idiot flag-waving buffoon, and then…..!"

"Sir, the GJ ship just fired some kind of missile at us," his second noted only then. "And….is that Possible flying after it?"

"I zought that fool Drakken was supposed to have killed her," the mad dwarf grumbled as he focused on the image as the spycams zoomed in on the armored figure tearing into the small pod shaped like a containment cylinder.

"He must have failed."

"Zat is being obvious! Zat is why you should leave nothing in his tiny, incompetent hands," Hans swore as the self-styled Dementor railed against his supposed rival.

"Sir," the man gasped. "The neuronal device just went down," another man reported.

"It hardly matters," Professor Dementor smirked. "By now it has done its work, finding, and agitating the brainwaves of one particular mind, and then the beast-man will be unleashed….."

"Sir," that same lackey quipped, "Isn't that Behemoth," he pointed out as Possible's armored form suddenly went flying out of the pod even as a massive, grey humanoid tore free of the pod well before it hit their walls.

Professor Dementor stared in grim wonder as the nearly nine foot creature slammed into the far wall, tore it down under its own bulk, and then rose out of the rubble to give a deafening roar of rage and fury. Just before it started turning man, machine, or weapons of any sort into paste.

"Oh…poop," the man grimaced, and raced for an escape pod.

 _To Be Continued….._


	26. Chapter 26

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Marvels**

 **By LJ58**

 **26**

"We're running out of time, guys," Jim and Tim told them as they noted Android was near the location they had pinpointed. "We just detected GJ's blip in the same satellite image, and they are definitely headed right for the same place. Looks like even the cops are on the ball this time."

"We have to arrive before they do, and they unleash Behemoth on all of us," Bonnie realized. "Approaching the general target coordinates, and I don't think we need any more help, boys," Android told them. "We seeing a very massive fortress, and I'm wagering that if it isn't the primary headquarters, it's a close second. I'm scanning massive security, missiles, and at least a thousand body heat signatures. We definitely have something major going on."

"I suggest going stealth now," Tim told him.

"Already cloaking. We'll try to get close, and find the machine."

"Well, make it quick. We did an area scan, and it looks like GJ is definitely headed right for you, too. ETA looks to be fifteen," Jim added.

"Are they insane," Sting complained. "Bringing Wade to the place where people want him to lose control?"

"I also suspect that Dr. Director still imagines aiming him like a WMD, and then keeping him from reaching…. Of course," Android replied so gravely that even she was stunned.

"What," Sting asked as they soared over a wall just skirting a robotic guard, and landed near a massive wing that looked like a video game castle.

"I suspect Dr. Director intends to use a dimensional weapon to banish our friend _after_ he has taken out any and all hostiles here."

"She can't do that," Bonnie gasped, actually liking Wade even if he was kind of stalky with all his computer peeping at times.

"It's the only logical fallback if something like Behemoth is released, and has already proven he cannot be contained by ordinary means."

"But….can't Shego stop him again?"

"Last time she didn't really stop him. Just herded him until he finally, apparently, got bored, and left. Or maybe she did wear him out enough that he had to leave. Still, that's how the authorities caught Shego. She was left exhausted, and buried until the law could dig her out. By which time Behemoth, or Wade, vanished. Until he reappeared in Dr. Director's custody."

"That's still a crappy thing to do to him. I thought they were working on a cure."

"Obviously, your idea of a cure, and Dr. Director's ideas, are far removed."

"Whatever," the brunette hissed as they activated their own stealth, and stepped out of the weird little car invisible to any that might see them. "Let's just go turn off the damn machine and save _everyone_ ," she spat.

"I quite agree," he said, and looked around.

"That way," he said. "I'll see if my intangible state can get me through the door, and open it for you. Meanwhile, I suggest you prepare…."

"I'm already getting my own army together," Sting assured him, flying in his wake. "Just in case."

"Wise," he said, and turned translucent even to her special visor that let her seem him in spite of being cloaked. He then seemed to just melt through the wall without leaving any sign he had been there.

She couldn't help but shiver. Watching Android slide right through that steel panel made her remember all those ghost stories they used to tell back in Pixie Scouts. Okay, she thought they were silly. Still, you could never help asking 'what if' every time you heard some of the more plausible. Even knowing who, and what Android was, she just couldn't help but shiver.

She glanced around, spotting three guards that moved around the building, and acting extra alert, she shrank back against the building in spite of being only a few inches tall. The men proved to be the standard for patrols as she hovered there, feeling more and more exposed as she waited on Android.

Maybe she was going to need to find her own way inside after all?

Maybe something had happened that he couldn't handle.

Maybe….

The door slid open, and she looked inside to see a half dozen men in red uniforms all slumped unconscious, and Android standing there in his cape looking like a Halloween caricature.

"I apologize for the delay. I needed to ensure I shut off their comm systems before I engaged the area guards," he told her.

"No problem, but we'd better step it up. We have…nine minutes, and it looks like these guys are expecting company any second."

"I noticed we have a lot of very careful patrols, and sentries. No slackers here."

"Which suggests the boss is in residence, too," she asked pointedly.

"That is a very good probability. Shall we find the machine, and then start making things….difficult for any offense?"

"Sounds like a plan," she nodded, and quickly flew inside even as he closed the door before the next patrol appeared.

 **~KP~**

"Why didn't you report in person the moment you had this Intel," Dr. Director demanded as Shego walked into the command center just two minutes after being told about the missing team members. "And where are your colleagues. What is going on?"

Shego decided to charge.

"If your snitches had given you everything, you'd know Drakken is on his way to interrogation, and my teammates are already dispatched trying to stop a serious screw-up that _you_ helped instigate."

"Watch it, Shego," she growled. "I'm not in the mood…."

"Just tell me you're not about to dump Wade on top of Gemini, and hope things work out," she demanded. "Because we both know where you're headed."

"Of course not," the senior spy smirked. "I'm keeping a dimensional portal generator trained on him, and once we have ensured that neither my brother, nor Hench can recover from this assault, I'll ensure Behemoth never threatens this planet again."

"You…. You cold-hearted bitch. Possible may have a cure….!"

"I should have known. She even got through to you, didn't she? Well, her naïve optimism is misplaced this time. And the world doesn't have time for maybes, and hopes. Today, I shut down our greatest major threats with one blow, and then we can mop up the residual threats without doomsday hanging over our heads," Dr. Director claimed.

"Wrong, you blind harpy," Shego spat, and every agent on the bridge tensed as Shego gripped the woman by her uniform, and slung her around to slam into a console. "We just found out you're playing right in your idiot twin's hands, and are about to commit genocide!"

"That's impossible….."

She tore loose, and banged a fist on a nearby console, activating a failsafe already prepped.

"Now you'll see how well my plans work," Betty shot.

"Go hot! Do it, Red," Shego snapped over her comm. "This crazy woman just launched our buddy without flinching."

"On it. Get ready for company. I'm reading a lot of energy signatures coming our way. And I mean a lot of them," she said over the comm.

"You brought her here," Betty demanded hotly. "I should have known you were…."

"I'm trying to save our butts here, you one-eyed idiot," she spat. "Justine, gear up, and get to working on coordinating with our team. Find out who has, or hasn't reported!"

"Sting just reported the machine's down," Justine replied over the open comm. "But she said Viper has dozens of mind-controlled Marvels, and that's just the first wave. Dr. Possible was right. Get ready for company!"

"Damn. Any word on Team Two?"

"No. They've been radio silent since you briefed me."

"What," Betty fumed, and glared back at Shego. "What are you trying to….?"

Shego physically turned Dr. Director to stare at the main screens, and she fell silent as the images on the screen stunned even her.

"All those missing Marvels you didn't think important," the comet-powered woman growled as they saw the waves of men and women rushing toward the landing GJ jets who were part of the first strike. "Guess again!"

Shego swore, then turned, and raced out of the room, shouting, "Screw this, Bets. I'm missing all the action, and you're a bigger idiot than even I realized."

"How did I miss….?"

"Dr. Director, we have flying Marvels inbound, and aircraft behind them," another agent shouted.

Dr. Director drew a deep breath, and grimaced. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she had been hoping to at least surprise her enemies. Only now it was starting to look like she had been led around by the nose.

Again!

Damn that Sheldon! It was their senior year all over again.

Well, not this time.

"All hands, prepare for attack. Launch all auxiliary fighters! All agents to battle stations," she shouted.

Shego was still running for her own transport when she heard the alarms, and men began to rush past her.

"Better late than never," she muttered dourly, and hoped they lived through this one. "Possible, tell me you got Wade out of there in time!"

"Uh…..half and half," the woman said uneasily.

Shego groaned.

 **~KP~**

So far, everything was going according to plan. She got onto the GJ ship without anyone detecting her, and then she slipped away to debrief Justine while Shego played distraction with the blue loon. She borrowed Justine's key card, and used it to get to the escape pod holding Wade, and was just about to open it when the metallic clamps just released.

"Snap," she spat, and lunged at the pod, grabbing it in a magnetic grip to ensure she didn't get spun off by the inertia of the falling cylinder as she overrode the locking mechanism, and eyed a pale, wide-eyed Wade who was biting his lip, and clenching is fists when the hatch opened.

"Go hot! Do it, Red," Shego snapped over her comm. "This crazy woman just launched our buddy without flinching."

No kidding, Kim grimaced as she activated a port in her armor to reach her serum.

"On it," she replied, willing Wade to stay calm. "Get ready for company. I'm reading a lot of energy signatures coming our way. And I mean a lot of them," she said over the comm.

Then she focused on Wade.

"No time to talk. This may help," Kim told him, and put the small vial to his lips after pulling it from her open port that she used to reach her belt.

The pale scientist cringed, but swallowed desperately even as he whimpered in distress.

"There is something…. Trying to….. Trigger…."

"Bonnie and Felix shut Gemini's machine down," she frowned.

"No," he growled, and looked up at her with glowing yellow eyes as his face began to physically pulse, as if something were trying to push out from behind his skull. "GJ….is using….something!"

"Why….? Of course," she said, and turned to examine the equipment in the pod even as Wade suddenly snarled, and suddenly swelled ever larger, and before she could react, a huge fist slammed into her gut, and drove her back, and out of the pod.

"Not good," Kim wheezed, barely managing to focus enough to regain control of her flight before she looked down, and grimaced as she heard Justine warning about the incoming. Still, she had to hope that serum worked, and maybe…..

She stared down at the pod that slammed into a wall near the side of the main gate, and created a small crater. Then a nine foot, slate-gray giant the press had dubbed Behemoth rose out of the rubble, shook itself, and raised massive fists as it roared its rage, and began tearing into anything, and anyone around him with grim, and brutal efficiency.

"Definitely not good," she grimaced as some of the powered agents on Viper/WEE's side turned back, and tried to bring the giant down. Or at least turn him against the incoming GJ agents now reaching the breach in the walls, and dropping the slower robotic guards with ease as they swarmed into the growing chaos.

Only some of those enemy Marvels were coming to deal with them, too, and things were starting to get very one-sided as the human agents found themselves caught in the open spaces between shattered walls, and the fortress-like structure of the GDN headquarters.

"Looks like I better lend a hand even if Dr. Director will probably try to blame me for all this," she sighed, and flew down to smash into a muscular brute she had seen on the news all too often.

"Back off, Lenny," she called him. "There's no profit here."

The usually talkative small-time crook who usually used his muscle to pull open bank vaults just glared, and came after her again.

"Okay. So, mind-control, just like Shego said, and opened another port in her armor, and pulled out a small, plastic toy.

Or what appeared to be a toy.

"Okay, Tweebs, let's hope this really works," she declared, and fired the EM projector in the weapon the boys had made for her.

Lenny, also known as Breaker, staggered, shook his head, and looked around in confusion.

"What the hell," he demanded.

"Short version," Kim told him. "Gemini is out to blow up the world, and you were duped into helping. So, now that your head's clear, want to stop him, or go back to jail?"

Lenny frowned, and looked around even as Kim fired her device at a young man in red who was charging her with at least twenty copies of himself.

All twenty faltered, and vanished, leaving one confused hero staring around as if lost.

"Hell, Possible," Lenny spat, knowing her in spite of her Armor as they had met a few times when he risked trying Middleton for a few capers. "You know I'm out for the cash, and just that. Only nobody pulls that puppet crap with me. Nobody."

"Then tear off that guady uniform, and help the good guys," she said, and fired again at another group of Marvels starting to tear into several GJ agents.

"Possible, consider it done," the big man growled, and simply grabbed his red tunic, and shredded it in his big fist. "Hey, you posers. We got played," he shouted at the confused Marvels the agents were starting to surround now. "So who wants payback?"  
Kim moved to hold the GJ agents back with a raised hand, and assured the leader they were neutralized.

"Hell, yeah," more than one of those standing with Breaker growled. "Who do we hit?"

"Gemini," Kim pointed at the fortress yet to be penetrated even as more men, and robots continued to pour out to join the chaos even as she heard Behemoth roar again not far off, and the entire ground seemed to shake.

"Oh, no," a blonde woman Kim didn't know hissed, looking uneasy. "I'm not facing that thing! I saw what he did last time he broke out."

"I'll handle him. You take out Gemini," Kim told her. "It'll look a lot better on your records than being mind-controlled goons," she added as one of the Wego twins came over, and eyed her.

"You have to help me get my brothers free. They're still inside."

"You get them to me, and I will. Right now, I have to go help another friend before he gets in more trouble."

"Who is it? Maybe I can….?"

"Him," she pointed at nine foot of raging, gray muscle slammed into the ground, dragging an armored tank with him as he leapt halfway across the compound to land near them.

Blazing amber eyes fixed on Kim, and the tank was lifted in both hands, obviously about to smash it down on Kim.

Kim tensed, about to try to fight when the tank was suddenly flung against a portion of the standing wall, and four robots aiming a suspicious device at her were crushed even as another wide breach was torn into the wall.

"Uh…..Wade," she asked guardedly, the giant growling viciously as he watched the GJ agents all backing away, some looking ready to run.

The giant stared down at her, and made a snorting sound.

"Be-mof," the voice like muted thunder growled almost indignantly, and surprisingly articulately. "Bemof pound stupid red mans," he growled, and turned to leap at the fortress as the defenders now screamed in terror as the giant's leap not only put him at the heavy doors, but tore through them, and brought down most of the walls around him as he landed just inside, and kept going.

"He….. He talks," a female GJ agent actually whimpered, and passed out.

Kim breathed in relief, and hoped that was a good sign.

"Look, we're trying a cure on him that may work out. So spread the word. No one attack him, and maybe we can get him to help us without doing anything else. Got it," she told the stunned GJ leader still gaping after the gray giant.

She turned, and headed after Wade, or Behemoth, and hoped her calculations were right, and that he wasn't going to go nuts again.

Even as she more flew than ran into the complex, ignoring the men fighting around her, she didn't even notice Wego grimly run after her as he followed her into the fortress.

 _To Be Continued….._


	27. Chapter 27

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Marvels**

 **By LJ58**

 **27**

"You awake, moron," Shego asked as Hego blinked against the glare, and realized shego was looking down at him.

"Shego? What happened? The last thing I recall…."

"Short version? Electronique, mind-control, and we're about to step hip-deep into a serious fight to stop the end of the world. Oh, and the boys are still mind-controlled," he was told. "So, ready?"

"I can't believe even that nefarious woman could…."

"She's working for someone a hundred times worse. Think Viper on steroids, poster-boy. Because if Gemini gets his way, yeah, we all charbroil while he turns the coals."

"Not on my watch," the big man growled as he sat up, eyes literally flashing blue.

"Good. Heads up, we got a few allies on this one. For one…."

"Shego! Kim here. I think….stress, think I may have gotten to Wade in time. Only he's kind of….direct even if he is feeling chatty now."

"Chatty," Shego frowned. "Wait, are you saying…."

"Yeah, never mind WEE. GJ turned him before they could. But I got the serum to him, but he's…."

"Bemof pound little mans," roared over her comm, and she shuddered at the raw fury that she had heard before. Before that gray beast had dropped a few skyscrapers on her.

"Don't tell me…."

"Yeah, he's large, and in charge. Only so far, he's aimed right where we want him. Hopefully no one else tries to target him, because so far he's still pretty direct about destroying anyone, or anything that attacks him."

"Great. Listen, Bets has a dimensional weapon….!"

"I know. Justine told me, and she's at the controls."

"What?"

"If we can't calm him down, she'll do what we have to do. Even Wade would prefer that to running amok," Kim told her. "Besides, if we know where he goes, we can always bring him back once it's….safe," she said, obviously pausing to do something.

"Where are you?"

"Uh…..somewhere inside. Hey, there's a lady in here almost as blue as Drew!"

"Back off, Red! That's Electronique, and…."

Her comm shorted out, and the buzzing squeal suggested it wasn't an accident.

"Crap! We have to get in there, Hego, or things might get even worse if she manages to control Possible."

"Possible?"

 _"Amor_ is Kim Possible, and probably almost as powerful as Behemoth if she cuts loose. So let's make sure she stays on the side of the angels," she spat, and opened the hatch on a battlefield outside her jet that had very nearly crashed as much as been shot down when she flew onto the scene.

Hego walked to the hatch, looked out, and saw the madness all around him, and stared back at his sister.

"And you're….helping?"

"For a price, blueboy. For a price. So let's go make sure there's a world left for me to retire in when I get a huge, freaking bonus for this one," she growled, and charged right at the nearest group of Viper agents still wearing the serpent crest.

Hego gave a grim smile, and murmured, "So, there's still a hero in you," he said, before leaping out of the downed jet, and slamming into the middle of the enemy agents trying to cut down the beleaguered GJ agents.

"Fret not, citizens," he drawled, smashing fists into the men he cut off without bothering to duck the weapons that didn't have a hope of penetrating his ultra-dense skin. "Help has arrived!"

"Jeez, do you always have to sound like a bad comic book," Shego complained, launching plasma at the men trying to fire some kind of weapon she caused to explode when she hit it.

The men screamed, flying in all directions as Hego glanced back, and complained, "That was unnecessary!"

"They are trying to kill us, moron. Less preening, and more stomping," she demanded even as she launched more plasma, and kept running forward toward the nearest gap in the mostly leveled wall before them.

Hego grimaced, but gave chase after dropping the last Viper agent, and left the GJ agents to clean up. He had just reached the wall, when several men came running out of the fortress, screaming in terror as swarms of insects flew around them so thick you could only see their silhouettes.

"My word! What is that," Hego exclaimed.

"Oh, right. We have good guys here, too. Sting is one of them. She controls bugs."

"Controls….bugs," Hego actually shuddered.

"Who do you think helped us stop you when you were mind-controlled," she smirked. "There's also a tin man running around here in a fancy cape. He's on our side, too."

"What kind of team are you working with," he demanded, pausing to smash a robot into component parts when it tried to shoot him with a laser of some kind.

"A good one," she spat, and kept going, smashing, and knocking men and machines out of the way as she entered the fortress, and decided that following the carnage was the best way to find Red.

She and Wade had obviously left one heck of a trail.

 **~KP~**

"It's over, Gemini," she snapped even as she heard Shego.

Then, even as she filled her former teammate in, a woman in blue…. No, a blue woman, walked out of a room to join Gemini as Behemoth continued to tear his way through other parts of the fortress.

"It is far from over," the one-eyed brute before her sneered as the woman fired something at her, and her comms actually shut down.

"Shego? Shego?"

"I do not know what kind of tech the Possibles used to create you, simulacrum," the big man smirked as he rose, flexing a metallic hand, "But I do know you will soon be working for WEE, and ensuring my ascension to power in the wake of the cleansing I am about to unleash," he smirked as he reached for her visor.

He gaped as her right hand flashed, and caught that metal hand, and held it.

"Me? Working for you? In your dreams, cyclops," she growled, and punched him halfway across the room before he could react.

"Electronique," the man bellowed. "Why didn't you neutralize her….?"

"She's….not a machine," the blue woman exclaimed, working frantically with whatever she held, and had used to shut her Kimmunicator off. "I thought you said she was a machine," she complained as Kim stomped toward her.

"Wrong again," Kim snarled, and punched the blue woman hard enough to put her down.

Unlike the burly man grumbling furiously as he regained his feet, the woman didn't get back up.

"It doesn't matter what you are," he spat, lifting his metal hand again. "My EMP rockets will shut you down, and then I'll peel your secrets….."

She was on him, tearing off the hand from his arm before he could fire. Not that his tricks would have shut down her systems. EMP protection was the first trick she learned after the Tweebs started playing their games. She shoved him back again, and said, "I should save Betty the trouble of a trial, but I suppose she'd like to have you in her own hands after all the trouble you've caused."

"You think you've won? Ha! Here comes my trump card now! Behold, the system I created not only triggered your friend's transformation, but lets me control him! Beast," he turned to address the gray giant that had smashed into the room, and stopped to glare down at them both. "Destroy this vermin!"

Behemoth's thin lip curled up, and a rumbling snarl rose in his throat as he lifted a huge hand, and backhanded Gemini so hard he was almost slammed into the wall behind him.

"Stupid little man. Bemof not beast. Bemof is Bemof," he grumbled.

"You still in control, buddy," Kim asked him hopefully.

The big, craggy head cocked to look down at her, and he gave a rumbling grumble deep in his throat.

"You Bemof buddy?"

"I am. Very much so," she said nodding, and dropped her helmet's face cover. "Remember? I'm Kim."

She felt a little unnerved in spite of herself as the big creature leaned over slightly, peering into her open helmet at her face.

"Kimmmmmmm," he murmured.

"That's right. We're friends. Buddies. Very close."

"Kim talk too much," he grunted in complaint, and stood upright again. Then looked around.

"You okay?"

"Tired," he complained, and sat down like a toddler, just dropping onto the floor, and staring blankly.

"Behemoth?"

The gray giant shuddered, and before her eyes began to shrink.

Just before he became Wade, he simply fell over, out cold.

"Well, that's almost anticlimactic," Android declared as he walked into the room.

Or, more accurately, floated into the room, a rogue Marvel still mind-controlled dragged along in one hand though the lanky man with elongated limbs was obviously out cold.

"Making new friends," Kim turned to ask him when she glanced his way after kneeling to ensure Wade was all right.

"Always. How is Wade?"

"Out cold, but pretty much in control. Hopefully, it's enough to make him the brains in the driver's seat after this. He got close, but he never really lost control."

"You haven't seen the rest of the fortress," Android told her dryly. "I haven't seen destruction like that since my nephew built a city of Legos so he could play _kaiju_."

"Well, to be fair, they were shooting at him."

"Indeed. So, what now?"

"Now? We make sure the plan is fully neutralized, and Gemini's insanity is put to rest for good. Meanwhile, why don't you get our resident bad guy up to Bets, while I finish deprogramming all his mind-controlled stooges?"

"You can….?"

"EMP emitter," she said, holding up the device she had pulled out again. "The Tweebs built it."

"Of course," he nodded. "I had best take in Electronique, too. I suspect she is behind most of the current tech here from all we've heard about her from Shego."

"Shego knows her?"

"Used to be serious rivals," Android nodded.

"Figures. Seems like all the baddies came out for this one. Maybe Dr. Director did have a point with the team, and all, but she had a crappy way of managing the situation."

"I won't argue," Android told her. "Will you be returning if she….reconsiders?"

"After what I've done, and am about to do? I'll be lucky if she's not after me next," Kim admitted.

"What are you about to do?"

"Get Wade out of here before she can lock him up in reserve for her next gambit," she told him honestly. "Can you look the other way, GJ man," she teased him.

"I do have two prisoners to occupy me just now," he declared, and dropped the man he held after Kim aimed her weapon at him, and fired an invisible beam at him.

"Hey. Hey….uh, you're a girl," Wego asked as he only then got a look at her with her faceplate open as he dragged in an unconscious twin, and held a very small man in his other hand.

"Kim Possible," he was told. "Your brothers?"

"Yeah. Both were brain-zapped. Can you….?"

"Done," she told him after aiming the weapon at them. "I've got to get my friend out of here, and then I'll be back to help anyone else that loon had chipped that I missed."

"I can held with that, too," Android assured her. "Just make sure you aren't spotted. "I'm told Dr. Director has extreme measures waiting for her fail-safe."

"I've heard. Just now, she might even be tempted to use it on me, so I'll just duck out low and stealthy," she told him, and lifted Wade just before she went invisible, her cloaking field also covering the young man she had picked up.

"Whoa," Wego exclaimed as he set his brothers down, and waited for them to wake.

The fighting sounded like it was almost over, but just in case, he stayed on his feet as the robot guy grabbed one baddie in each hand, and just floated toward the door.

"I suspect we should all get out of here before our employer decides to start shelling this facility," Android told him.

"You're kidding?"

The robot guy just stared at him blankly, and taking up his captives floated out of the ruined door without looking back.

"Okay, you're probably not a joker," he groaned, and levered his twin back on his back, and scooped up Mego who remained out cold, too.

"Man, I need Hego," he groaned.

 **~KP~**

"Get back! Get back," a bloodied GJ agent shouted as Shego and Hego approached a corridor that branched in three directions.

"What….?"

Hego's query was cut off as a massive tentacle shot out of the open door the size of an aircraft hangar, and wrapped around the man firing in vain at whatever was inside.

"What is that," Hego exclaimed as the man screamed horrifically as they ran to the door.

"That is just….sick," Shego complained as she stared into the room to see a massive knot of tentacles, and a huge, tapered snout in the center of them snapping and snarling as it literally tore those agents it had grabbed into bite-sized pieces.

"No argument," he replied, at a loss for words just then as he stared at the wounded around the writhing beast trying to escape only to be pulled back, and toyed with as the beast toyed with its latest meal.

"Get the survivors out," Shego barked, and lunged forward with blazing hands. "I'll try to keep it busy," she told her brother.

"Are you sure you can….?"

"Go," Shego snarled, and landed on the tentacle holding that screaming man being pulled toward that gruesome maw.

Living plasma collided with living flesh, and monster screeched more like a kicked dog than anything else. Which she did not expect at all.

She finished severing that tentacle, and the badly injured man dropped, and still managed to crawl as he tried for the door again as Hego began grabbing, and carrying people out two and three at a time. Consider there were over a dozen people trapped in the apparent lair, he had his hands literally full as Shego fixed her gaze on those dark, beady eyes just above the maw, and had a flash of déjà vu.

"No way," she grumbled as a very familiar yipping sound came from those massive jaws.

Okay, it wasn't shrill, and yapping, but the tone was familiar. As was the very hostile snarling sound that replaced the painful yip when no less than five tentacles now slammed at her, keeping her hopping, but at least distracting the weird monster of perverted science from Hego's rescue mission.

There were times she really hated science geeks, though. This, she knew, was definitely one of them. She just hoped Red was okay, and Wade hadn't lost it.

Again.

"I got everyone out," Hego shouted, starting to join her again. "Should I help….?"

"Get everyone out. I'm going to turn up the heat," she told him. "It should stop even this thing if I get hot enough."

"But, Shego, you never faced anything this big," he exclaimed, eyeing the creature that was at least as big as three elephants jammed together.

"That's why I'm going superheated. Because we can't risk this thing getting outside," he was told. "So evacuate now," she told him. "Even I'm not sure if I'll spill UV or something if I try amping things up that…..high," she hissed, just missing another tentacle, and earning another howling bark of rage and pain when she nearly severed it with a glowing hand. "Go!"

Hego grimaced, and turned to leave, helping those still too hurt, or too slow to run as the air behind them began to heat, and turn a very brilliant green.

He had barely gotten the last agent outside to the now mostly quiet battlefield when a massive explosion sounded just behind him, and the entire roof of the fortress exploded up, and out, and a massive green plume of living energy filled the sky.

"What was that," Wego exclaimed as the young hero ran over to join Hego. "Was that Shego?"

"It is Shego, but I don't know what happened," he said, watching the fortress fall in on iself, and all but self-destruct as more and more explosions erupted, and virtually disintegrated the once massive stronghold.

"Shego," the two brothers rasped as the energy faded, and all that was left was a smoldering crater filled with debris.

Even the few surviving enemy agents now just stopped, and gaped, letting GJ swarm in to disarm them as an unnerving silence fell over the area.

 _To Be Continued…._


	28. Chapter 28

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Marvels**

 **By LJ58**

 **28**

Shego eyed the core of the vaguely familiar beast she remembered as being that idiot cyclop's pet rat, and didn't even try to understand the mutation. She just willed her plasma to grow hotter and hotter. Hotter than she had ever allowed before, because no way was this thing getting loose, and eating more people on her watch.

She was starting to melt its rubbery flesh now more than just cutting through it, but to her horror, she realized that not only were those severed tentacles growing back, but the melting flesh was regenerating as fast as she could vaporize it.

She had to go hotter. She hoped Hego and those survivors were out of the zone as she amped up her power, and felt it roiling until it spilled down her arms, and began to actually surround her like a living aura. She still wasn't hot enough, though, because that thing was still swatting and smashing at her, and regrowing limbs like it was immune to damage, or pain.

It roared, and barked, and whined, but it still kept coming. If it got outside, she knew a lot of people were going to die a very ugly death.

She had a flash of memory, recalling Red telling her that Bebe claimed she was afraid of her own power. That the stupid tin can somehow knew she had never really tapped into its core before now. Well, she was about to do it now she mused grimly, and quit dodging as she let the tentacles grab her glowing body, and pull her close.

Right where she wanted to be.

Even as she snarling, furious beast whined at its injuries, it still tried to hold onto her, and even pulled her toward its maw.

She waited until those massive teeth were inches from her, and then completely let loose with everything building inside her.

To her surprise, the world didn't turn green.

It turned white.

And then she exploded.

 **~KP~**

"We have men down all over," an agent reported, "But our teams are reporting a number of rogue Marvels are actually aiding us," the man told her as the screens filled with action all over the fortress as the primary headquarters for GJ approached the enemy lair.

"Any sign of Possible, Behemoth, or Gemini?"

"No, ma'am. We think Possible and Behemoth both entered the fortress, and have yet to emerge. It's likely that's why so many fled after they entered. That, and an abnormally huge number of _bugs!"_

"What about Hench," she demanded knowingly at the report.

"No sign of him, either, ma'am," another man at the communications console reported. "We have reports coming in all over of captured agents, but so far, not one of the priority targets have been found."

Dr. Director sagged back in her chair, gaping at the carnage before her just before a massive, green and white flare exploded up and out of the lair, and tore into the sky. Behind the explosion, the lair all but disintegrated, and only a smoldering crater was left inside those broken walls when it finally subsided.

"What was that," Betty demanded as she jumped up, staring at the central screen.

"Judging from the energy signature….. That was Shego," her master of operations told her as he looked stunned himself as he kept his gaze fixed on the crater. "Only….it doesn't look like anyone survived that one. The entire crater looks…..scoured."

"Judging by the reports coming in now, all fighting is all but over, ma'am," her communications officer reported. "Team leaders are requesting back up, and rescue for the injured."

"Send everyone we have," she told him. "Everyone. And try to find out what happened to our priority targets," she demanded.

"Where are you going," her master of ops asked when she rose, and strided determinedly toward the door.

"I'm going down there," she shot back. "I need to know what happened, and what may yet happen. Have all hands stand ready in case of a counter, but get rescue down to our people now. And inform the local authorities we have prisoners. Even we aren't going to be able to bring all those people up here."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, and then she was gone.

Not one of the command crew said a word as they all turned back to the screens, and just stared.

 **~KP~**

"Hego," Dr. Director greeted the familiar hero as Android approached dragging two equally familiar figures after she left her jet the moment it touched down. "Android. What happened?"

"Shego….was fighting some kind of monster…."

"Behemoth," Betty asked the comet-powered hero.

"No. Some kind of…perverted….octopus thing," Hego grimaced. "I got the wounded out of its clutches, and she stayed to….. She…."

"We saw. That was her?"

"It was," Wego nodded, his twin only then starting to wake.

"What about Behemoth? And Possible," she asked, looking down at her unconscious sibling, and noting the very pronounced bruise on his bearded jaw, along with the crumbled remains of his cybernetic hand.

She resisted the urge to smirk, and eyed Android.

"They were…inside the last time I saw them," he declared blandly.

"What about the team?"

"Sting is on-site, and helping search for survivors. Fist and Patriot are on another mission."

"Another….mission? What mission?"

"Trying to keep your brother from starting a nuclear war," the android scientist turned hero told her.

"Explain."

He did, and she frowned.

"I cannot believe even he would go so far…. I should call our contacts in Taziristahn," she realized.

"If you do, you might betray our people's presence before they can finish their job, if they haven't yet."

"You haven't heard?"

"Something shut down most of the team comms about the time we hit the fortress," he admitted. "I suspect this one was responsible," he declared, eyeing the blue-skinned woman with wild hair that he had dropped at her feet.

"Likely. She is….clever," Betty said, eyeing the other prisoner. "Commander," she snapped at a nearby agent. "Get these two restrained, and in full containment now. Eyes on 24/7. Omega protocols. Both are too dangerous to take chances with."

"Yes, ma'am," the burly man nodded, and gestured as several agents rushed forward to carry out her orders.

Around them, triage was being set up to one side of the walls, and prisoners were being cuffed, and gathered to another side. The rogue Marvels still present looked uneasily around them as Betty turned to eye one of them, and drawled, "Leonard Sands," she called him by name. "So, this is where you ended up."

"Uh, unwillingly. Possible snapped a bunch of us out of it, and told us to help. Can't speak for everyone, but I was sticking to my parole conditions till some clown in red showed up, and zapped me."

"We'll decide that after a full investigation," she declared. "Until then, you're still all under arrest."

"That's what I like about you, Dr. D," a snide voice growled from overhead. "You're always so quick to assume the worst."

"Shego," Hego exclaimed, staring up in shock as a glowing, white figure hovered before them, and then slowly descended to land near Betty, putting herself between the anxious Marvels, and the head of GJ.

"Miss me," she grinned blandly, and the glow around her faded until her usual green skin was visible, and she looked untouched except for a badly shredded uniform.

"What happened," Wego asked.

"I found out what I had. Inside," she said. "Took a bit to get it under control," she smirked coolly at Betty, then glanced over her shoulder. "Hey, Lenny, you guys bail. You helped, and you earned your shot. Go."

"Shego, you cannot…."

"Zip it, Bets. You almost let that idiot," she spat toward where Gemini was being cuffed, "Blow up the whole damn planet. You were so busy quoting rules and regs at us, you overlooked everything from the start," she spat.

Lenny glanced between the two woman, decided to listen to the one with obvious power and attitude, and turned and bolted.

Over a third of those with him followed. Some of the others just turned, and scattered in other directions.

"Let them go," Betty sighed when her men looked to her for orders. "So long as they don't commit future crimes," she added curtly.

"So, where's Red? I haven't seen her since…."

"She was still inside," Hego told her.

"Inside," she frowned, looking to Android.

"I was delivering these two for her just before….you obviously discovered new abilities."

"So, tin man. Do you really think Kimmie is….gone?"

Android eyed her, and then glanced around.

"I calculate a forty-three percent chance that she evacuated before you exploded."

"Where? Why? And what about Behemoth," Betty demanded of them.

"Gee. I would guess anywhere but here. Obviously because you weren't all that friendly the last time you faced her. And as to the big guy, who knows," Shego smirked.

"Indeed," Android agreed. "The last time I saw him, he was still tearing the fortress apart with his bare hands."

Betty looked around again.

"Well, perhaps it is for the best."

"Well, I need to go," Shego spat. "I still have part of a team that hasn't, or can't check in. So I'm headed out to check on them."

"Do you require assistance," Android asked.

"Stay and help with the mopping up. Just in case," Shego told him, and began to glow again, brighter and brighter until she was a gleaming white silhouette that rose easily into the sky. "I intend to make sure we all get out of this one in one piece," she said, and streaked across the sky like a comet.

"Fascinating," Android declared as they watched her fly away.

"She always did have the greater powers, and now we know why," Hego murmured.

"I still can't believe she flies now," Wego grinned as his twin staggered over, and asked, "What happened? Cuz my head feels like I missed one _heck_ of a party."

"You did," the twin grinned at his counterpart as the agents dragged off Gemini and Electronique to a jet for transport. "Trust me, you did."

Betty took her eyes from the sky, and eyed the crater again.

"If Possible escaped that, the odds are she took _him_ with her. She wouldn't leave him behind," Betty mused now, her single eye raking the scene before her with calculating meticulousness.

"Unfortunately, I am unable to do more than offer supposition, as I was distracted, and did not see what befell them," Android declared.

Betty eyed him, but for once, couldn't tell if she was being lied to, or not. The android scientist had the perfect poker face, and his tone was just bland enough to hide a great deal if he wished to do so.

"Let's finish up here, and move. I don't like leaving us open here too long. Even without Gemini, there are still too many that might target us if they thought us distracted," Betty pointed out.

"Agreed," Android declared even as Sting approached, and grew to full size as Hego gaped.

"No other survivors," Bonnie said wearily as she appeared just then looking wrung out. "Not even my surviving insects could find anyone else."

Android nodded as Betty studied her.

"Did you see any sign of Possible, or…..Wade," the head of GJ asked her bluntly.

"K was here," she frowned. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. This does have her earmarks all over it," she grimaced, eyeing the smoldering crater.

"Actually, that was Shego," Hego told her with a faint grin. "She apparently….has new powers."

Bonnie just shook her head.

"And she did that," she demanded, eyeing the crater.

"Oh, yeah," one Wego nodded. "And then she flew off."

"She….flies now," Bonnie sputtered.

"Apparently," Betty murmured. "Follow me, Sting. We need to debrief, and then I want you to help guard Gemini until we get him into containment. Feel free to use the nastiest bugs you can find," she added pointedly.

Sting glanced back at Android, but Betty didn't call him.

Nor did Felix say anything to her.

 **~KP~**

Fist slid in the open window, and eyed the spacious room carefully before he moved.

He was about to walk past a large wardrobe, when he heard a faint whimper, and he froze. Looking around again, he pulled open the wardrobe, and stared at the dark-haired woman that looked like a young centerfold.

Or prettier.

Only she was bound hand and foot, her mouth gagged, and her eyes were raw from tears.

"Queen Durana," he whispered, putting a finger to his own lips. "Don't worry, we're here to help," he said, freeing her of the gag. "Where's the imposter?"

"She….just left. She's going to destroy everything. She's crazy! She wants to bomb her own nation."

"I know she's nuts. Don't worry, I have friends here, and we'll make sure we stop her. Meanwhile, I need to get you out, and keep you safe while they take care of the nutjob."

"How….? How does she….change her face like that? I did not realize people could do such things," the young matriarch exclaimed in grim despair.

"Unfortunately, there are a lot of people with even stranger powers are showing up lately. Equally unfortunate, not all of them are good."

"Then how can you stop them," she asked uneasily.

He smiled, and his eyes glittered blue for a moment.

"I have my own secrets, your majesty. Now, can you not scream while I get you out of here," he asked.

"How….?"

"Trade secret, but I'm a ninja," he winked.

"A…..what," she gasped, as he scooped her up, and all but scampered out her own window.

Over ninety feet in the air on a sheer tower.

She fought for air, trying to scream, and trying not to scream, and then they were on top of the palace, and he was setting her carefully down on the roof.

"Fist here," he said, poking a finger into his ear. "I have the real McCoy. Status?"

"Still moving into place," Patriot replied, though the queen didn't hear his voice. "I'm waiting for my chance to move on the imposter. She's headed for the throne room, but sounds like she's definitely up to something from the muttering she is doing. She doesn't sound very stable."

Ron chose not to comment.

"Bebe here. I am disarming, and deactivating all long range weapons, as well as the nuclear weapons. Without my encrypted code, they will be unable to fire anything. And…. I am done. Fist, I suggest a direct gambit for efficiency's sake. Bring the queen to the throne room. I suspect a confrontation will force her imposter's unmasking. Especially if provoked. My files on this woman suggests a fragile, and unstable personality."

"Oh, yeah," Ron nodded, replying to the unheard voices the queen could not hear.

"Are you….speaking to someone?"

"Yes, your highness. My friends. We're about to beard the lion, as they say, and….my smart friends suggests I bring you to the throne room, and confront this loon. That should blow her plans out of the water, but good."

"I just want to stop this madness," the young brunette declared earnestly. "I have lived through one revolution, and wish to see no more."

"I don't blame you. Don't worry, we are here to help. We'll make sure you're safe before we go. Now, ready to go?"

"Are you going to….climb more walls," she asked uneasily.

"Maybe just a few. Mostly down, though," he assured her.

"That….is what concerns me," she shuddered.

"Trust me, your highness. I'm very good at…climbing walls," he smiled, and lifted her again.

She clung tightly to him, and held on as he loped over the roof, climbed one wall, dropped to the nearby guard tower, and rather than enter the parapet, went down the outside of the wall without any apparent aid to keep him supported.

Yet he never slipped. Never fell. Nor did his hold on her ever falter.

He must have some power of his own she realized, but wasn't sure if it reassured her, or not.

Then she spotted the man with a glowing, translucent shield outside her throne room, nodding their way as they approached, and had to wonder what manner of people these were.

An instant later, a tall, grim woman with gleaming, black skin appeared wearing a white uniform, and her glittering eyes truly unnerved her as she nodded to Ron, and said bluntly, "The imposter is inside. All weapons have been neutralized, and only her personal guards remain. There are four with her, and two at the door. Logic suggests that at least half are imposters, too."

"Sucker bet," the star-clad man nodded somberly. "Fist, you stay with the queen. I'll take out the posers. Bebe, stand back, and support whoever needs it. First and foremost, keep the queen safe in case they want to scorch earth before bailing."

"Understood. Yours is a sound stratagem," she agreed.

"I think we should go in first, distract them, and focus them on us," Ron declared. "Then you two can move in that moment, and hopefully take out the competition while they are diverted."

"Good thinking. Just keep her from getting shot, or something."

"Trust me, I know what to do," he smiled, and pulled out two long kunai from his belt. "Let's go ruin Copycat's dreams," Ron smirked.

"I shudder to think what fills her mind," Patriot grimaced as Ron stepped forward after nodding at the queen, and kicked the doors open, none of them seeing the men coming up behind them.

 _To Be Continued….._


	29. Chapter 29

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Marvels**

 **By LJ58**

 **29**

"You should be safe enough here for a while," Kim told him as she finally landed near the Possible building after carrying Wade directly back to her own home.

Wade looked around uneasily, and shook his head.

"It's also the first place Dr. Director will think to look," he advised her.

"She won't be looking anytime soon, though. I suspect she's got a lot on her hands just now, and it may take a while for her to even consider hunting you."

Wade looked skeptical, and then looked down at the ragged remnants of his pants, which were all he wore.

"Well, I do need to clean up."

"Go in, relax, and when I get back, we'll assess how well my serum managed to alter your other side. It was only a first try, so let's not get too worried just yet."

"From what you said, it sounded like my subconscious is still in charge," he frowned. "Just…more vocal about it."

"Well, you didn't turn on me. And you were pretty focused on Viper, or whatever they were calling themselves now."

"Well, I was pretty mad at them all this time, too," Wade admitted.

Kim nodded.

"Maybe that focus is what we need to work on. We'll see," she lifted into the air, and hovered before him. "Tell the fam I'll be back as soon as I can. So don't worry, Wade. You have the Possibles on your side," she smiled as her mask slid back down into place after parting to let her talk to him.

He watched as she flew off, her rockets almost silent as her distance increased rapidly, and then he turned to eye the familiar building that had once been his home, too.

He did need to clean up, but he had been telling the truth. This was the first place GJ and Dr. Director would be looking for him, so he needed to get out, and fast. After he cleaned up, and got a few pieces of gear. He headed for a back door he could use, and hoped Kim would understand that he was going to have to use a few lessons from his own youth, and disappear.

At least, for a while.

 **~KP~**

"Sentry, check-in," Kim called out after rebooting her Kimmunicator, and resetting their original frequency she had used for all her equipment. "Anyone online out there?"

"Android here. We are cleaning up after Shego ended this fray."

"Sting here," Bonnie's blatantly tired voice sounded. "Sounds like you did make it," she said without surprise.

"I'm fine. Has anyone heard from the others?"

"Not a peep. But our comms were offline after Electronique did something. This is the first we've heard from anyone," Sting admitted.

"Okay. I'm headed to check on them, then, if you guys don't need any help."

"We're fine. And Shego is headed that way, too," Android told her.

"I may beat her there, then," Kim grinned as she altered her course, and went suborbital.

"Don't count on it," Sting actually sniggered now. "I think the green meanie learned a few new tricks."

Kim said nothing to that as she just routed all power to her jets, and again marveled at her armor's ability to negate inertia for the most part. It made her wonder what else was part of that alien tech General Hastings had finally let her dad study back after that old UFO was finally parceled out for research. She'd love to know what else they had, but even she didn't have that much clearance.

Focusing on Ron and Brick, and realized she wasn't reaching their comms, which meant something else since distance was no factor for her satellite-based Kimmunicator. Likely they were being jammed at the source. She tried to reach Bebe, and knew someone was jamming then, because Bebe was always online.

That meant trouble if those jammers were still up, and active. She wished she could go faster, but even she had limits. She'd have to look into that.

 **~KP~**

"Fist," the faux queen hissed knowingly as she turned to see the first pair through the door as her six guards tensed at the intrusion.

Then two of them frowned in confusion.

"Captain Sabid," the true queen addressed one of the men. "That woman is an imposter sent to destroy our land, and our world. Arrest her," she demanded firmly, and in a tone that bespoke of authority.

"Yep, she's a real queen," Brick murmured as two of the guards turned, and the other four moved to make a solid line before the throne, and the furiously scowling imposter.

"You seem to know me," Ron commented, seeing the ripples in that false face as the woman standing there showed more of a temper than expected.

"Know you! Know you! I was going to be powerful! A true queen! Leader of the witless commoners that mocked and disdained me just because I was above them!"

"Oh, boy," Brick murmured, moving to pick his spot as Bebe flanked him. "Another nutcase."

Camille Leon, disowned heiress for reasons the family had never publically disclosed, morphed back to her own, willowy, and less than attractive self, and glared at them.

"Gemini told me the truth," she hissed at them even as Patriot launched his shield, and it bounced once off a wall, and rammed into the back of one of the big guards standing with Camille.

The same one that had just backhanded both real guards, and left them sprawling out cold on the floor between them. The same one that ignored the blow to his nape as he just stood there glaring back at Brick as he and Bebe moved closer.

"They are automatons," Bebe declared. "More of the pretender's work."

"I guessed," Brick shouted, raising a new digital shield just in time to block the energy blast that still threw him halfway back across the room that came from said guard's raised finger.

"It's never easy," Ron sighed. "Your highness, I suggest you wait outside," Ron said as he began to glow blue.

The wide-eyed queen gaped as he blossomed with cerulean light as the black-skinned woman grabbed another guard's hand in a burst of speed, and ripped off the digit it was trying to point at her. Another guard slammed a massive fist into her side, and sent her flying to smash into the stone walls, cracking them when she hit. She simply stood up, and glared.

"That was your last chance to cooperate," Bebe declared, and her hands roiled with green flame.

"Who are you people," Durana cried as more guards came running, and quickly surrounded their queen since the imposter had now dropped her mask.

"Don't worry majesty," a guard assured her, five of the nine men moving up behind them now surrounding her, and escorting her out of the throne room, as the others took posts at the door, and took aim on the strangers.

"Wait! Those three," she quickly pointed, "Are our champions who came to aid us. The false guards, and that woman are the enemy. They came to destroy us!"

"They will not get the chance," the sergeant snarled, and took aim at the woman.

Even as Bebe slammed into another of the four guards ignoring the gunfire ricocheting around them, the apparent guard was torn to pieces in her deceptively small hands, and then she turned even as Ron leapt down atop another guard, the one with the managed hand, and levered his weight so he somehow flipped the tall robotic sentry up, and through the air to land hard on its face halfway across the room.

Patriot, meanwhile, was dodging blaster fire, and dancing around the room looking for an opening.

"This would be easier with KP here to help," Ron complained, his target already standing up, still ignoring the gunfire as the human guards could do little else.

Bebe continued to rip into the robot she was facing as the others focused on keeping Fist and Patriot away as the third sentry stood unmoving to protect Camille.

"Okay, time to pull out the stops," Ron growled, and his right hand began to glow even brighter. Just before he slammed a hard fist right through the robot.

Which then grabbed him, and through him across the entire room.

Had he not recovered, and turned to bound off the wall, landing near the guards, he would have hit hard enough to break bone.

"This is not going well," he complained. "I'm going to have to….."

The ornate glass high in the throne room's walls suddenly shattered, and a blazing figure slammed into the unyielding robot, shearing it in half even as two bright bursts of glittering emerald fire shot out, and decapitated two more robots.

Then the glowing figure dimmed, and Shego turned to face Bebe, asking, "You got that one, Metal-Head?"

Bebe stood up, and dropped the handful of wiring and crushed parts she held, and faced her.

"Affirmative. Your aid is unnecessary, Shego," she named her.

"Shego," one of the men rasped, and aimed his weapon again.

"Stand down," Ron shouted, spotting the man, and hearing his reaction. "She's on our side this time. As for Copycat," he said turning to face the horrified shape-shifter just staring at Shego.

"Impossible," Camille was muttering. "The plan was perfect. You had to pay," she said, her eyes now locked on Ron. "You were supposed to pay. He promised…."

"What did I ever do to you," Ron demanded as the team now closed on Camille as the guards warily formed a line in front of the queen who was daringly stepping forward now that the danger seemed over.

"You know what you did! You killed the only man I ever loved. The only man that ever saw my greatness. You have to die for what you did to him," the woman screeched.

"Uh, yeah," Patriot grimaced. "Definitely nuts."

"I am not crazy," the woman screamed, and went to her knees, bawling.

"Who did he kill," Shego asked as she walked forward, not even trying to threaten her.

"Fu….Fu…Fukishima. My glorious warrior. My wonderful paramour. He was my equal. He…."

"I didn't kill him," Ron told her. "Gemini lied. Again."

"But…."

She looked up at Ron, and shook her head as he tried to keep the utter disgust off his face at the idea of anyone kissing that two-faced traitor that had tried to kill his own to help Monkey Fist rise to power.

"Camille," Ron called her as he stepped forward. "I didn't kill him. I haven't even seen him in over three months. And I left him alive back then. If anyone, Gemini is to blame here. He's been playing everyone. And I mean everyone."

"Fuki is alive," she whimpered, her thin, lower lip trembling.

"He's alive," Ron nodded, not adding, _'And probably hiding under a very big rock_.'

"Global Justice! Nobody move," came the shout as armed men flooded into the palace, and Shego turned even as a shrill whine sounded, and a red and gold figure flew in through the same window she had earlier.

Kim landed near Patriot, still carefully eyeing the wreckage around them, and asked, "What'd I miss?"

Shego just threw back her hand, and laughed.

"Is this madness finally over," the young queen finally dared to ask.

It didn't stop Shego from continuing to laugh.

 **~KP~**

"I can't believe _you_ missed the fight," Ron grinned at Kim as she flew the Kimminator back, Shego in the co-pilot seat watching every move.

Ron and Brick were in the rear, Camille bound, and currently huddled on the back cargo floor with Bebe standing silent vigil over the woman in case of any last second attempts to escape.

"I can't believe you just pointed at that window and it fixed itself."

"Turns out you were right," Shego shrugged at Kim. "My powers are a lot more versatile than even I realized."

"And yet you still only use an estimated fifty percent of your full potential based on my new observations. I fail to comprehend why you continue to fear your own power," Bebe declared.

"You, zip it," Shego shot over her shoulder. "I got the job done, and the danger is over, and the bad guys beat. Right?"

Kim only frowned, no longer wearing her armor, but looking ready to fight all the same.

"Right," Shego demanded uneasily when she read that expression.

"Maybe," she said. "I have to know, Shego. Just how much do you trust Dr. Director?"

"Bets? But…she's the good guy. Right?"

"I'll admit, yeah, I was blinded at first, too. She's got a very solid reputation in some circles. She's strong, gutsy, and not afraid to do what needs doing. She's got a record some retired generals couldn't match, and she's still going. I even admired a lot of her work, too, and loved her initial prospectus for both Global Justice, and her Marvel teams. Still…."

"Still," Shego prompter her as Ron and Brick just listened.

"She was ready to sacrifice all of us just to take out one guy. One guy. Yeah, it was Gemini, and he was obviously insane."

"And you're wondering if it runs in the family."

Kim shot her a sour look, but didn't comment at first.

"I get she's determined to do the job at all cost. Only she's willing to cross a few too many lines that shouldn't be crossed. You don't sacrifice your own, and write them off without even considering other options. It is not the way you are supposed to work. Not if you want to call yourself one of the good guys."

"This isn't about you getting booted, is it," Shego realized.

"No. Not even close. I even get what she was thinking there. But she was about to kill Wade, or exile him to some weird dimension after just….using him the same way Gemini planned. She didn't even pretend to consider options, or try to find alternatives to that one. She just fixed on the one ploy, and refused to listen."

"Sometimes," Patriot told her, "An act of desperation is all you can see when you let the battle overwhelm you," he explained.

"I get it, Patriot," she nodded back at him, sticking to code-names with Camille on board. "I know how things can look really bad when you fix on any one thing too long. But that's exactly why you need to stop, step back, and review all the options. Instead of just fixing on one."

"So, just what are you saying," Shego asked.

"I know you guys were wondering about me," Kim finally said as they flew on in silence, ignoring the GJ escort of four VTOL's they had. "So, here's my new plan. No, I'm not coming back to GJ."

"That's a shame. We could obviously use you," Brick told her.

"That said," Kim went on. "Dr. Director did have a good idea. She just implemented it wrong, and mishandled it."

"Yeah," Shego asked, not sounding surprised.

"Sentry is a good idea. A very good idea. Making it one more strike team for GJ, and misusing the assets isn't. We need to be more proactive instead of waiting in the wings for things to go bad. You want good PR? Then get out and do more than punch morons. I know a few Marvels on the other side of the law. Most of them are there because they don't have other options. We could help there, too, instead of just waiting for them to brerak the alw, and then putting them right back in jail."

"Now you're being naïve," Shego muttered.

"Really? I'm not talking about Crash and Bang, Shego. I'm talking about poor people who are more victims than not. Like Battalion. Even Lenny only started robbing banks because he couldn't get a job anywhere."

"Not even construction," Ron asked. "Because he would be great there. That guy is a living bulldozer."

"Unions don't like one-man crews," Patriot advised.

"Exactly. Which leaves guys like Lenny with few options. Maybe we could help them. Maybe we can show all those out there like him that there are options beyond what everyone else is allowing."

"And if they don't accept," Shego asked bluntly.

"You tell me. If you blew off Dr. Director, what are _your_ options, Shego?"

Shego scowled now.

"See what I mean? I'm actually surprised they didn't try coming after me since I did kind of show them up at their own…."

Kim, no idiot, caught the expression on Shego's face.

"Really," the redhead asked. "They wanted to bring me down, too?"

"You were making them look bad. After this fiasco, you're going to make them look a lot worse. Still…Wade?"

"He's safe. And staying safe," Kim said mulishly.

"I'm actually glad. You're right, Bets wasn't listening to anyone. Only what can we do about that? She is the boss."

"Only because you let her be. What if she wasn't?"

"Want to explain that one," Shego asked now.

"Suppose Sentry wasn't part of GJ. Suppose we didn't even keep Sentry together at all? Suppose we had a team of civic-minded Marvels that stood for what was right, and did things above and beyond, but didn't answer to anyone like Dr. Director, or the U.N. governing council? Imagine the possibilities?"

"You mean….vigilantes," Patriot asked uneasily, already having skirted that one more than a few times.

Kim smiled slyly.

"Not….technically," she said.

"That's your sneaky look Stoppable mentioned. Isn't it? Isn't it?"

Kim only smirked.

"Oy! I'm probably going to regret this, but….I'm willing to listen," Shego finally told her.

"So am I," Ron added. "I have to say, this little experiment didn't really work out all that well considering."

"I'll say. I got outted to DeMenz, lost my apartment, and we almost let the world get blown up under our noses. Can it get any worse," Patriot grumbled.

"We haven't told Bets we are quitting yet," Shego reminded them.

"We are," Ron sputtered. "Oh, right," he blushed as Kim just glanced back at him. "So, is this going to be Team Possible?"

Kim sighed as Shego groaned, and rolled her eyes.

 _To Be Continued….._


	30. Chapter 30

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Marvels**

 **By LJ58**

 **30**

Sentry, along with Kim Possible, stood on the command deck of the GJ fortress after they regrouped, and the team had debriefed with Kim before going to meet Dr. Director. Even Justine stood with them, though she was as close as ever to Android, which surprised no one.

Will Du was back from whatever mission he had been on, too, and stood silently at the one-eyed senior agent's side, merely studying them as he kept his own peace.

"We have something to say," Shego told Dr. Director.

"I can guess, but I'm not in a position to let Possible back on the team," Betty snapped.

"Yeah, about that," Shego said. "She doesn't want back on the team," she declared.

"No," Betty remarked, eyeing the redhead who was trying not to grin.

Which, to her mind, didn't bode well.

"No. _We_ want off."

"What," the head of GJ sputtered now, apparently not expecting that one at all.

"Look, we were all volunteers here, so it hardly matters. We were drafted, and we didn't sign on to the cause to be ordered around like flunkies here. You seem to have forgotten why you got us together in the first place," Shego declared.

"Did I," Betty demanded.

"You did," Kim told her. "Your vision was sound, but your implementation was flawed. You are so busy being reactive, you ended up overlooking the real needs out there that we can address. We have to be more than reactive, or all the PR you can buy isn't going to help. We need to be a part of the world. And the community. Then we can not only be in place to better help those in need, but more people will trust us because they'll know us. We won't be _giants_ flying in from some secret base. We'll be part of them. Part of the solution, and not just another unknown to fear."

"We did see a lot of bad reactions when we tended to show up out of nowhere, and no one knew who we were, or why we had shown up," Patriot agreed.

"I see. Are you all on board with this….woman," Dr. Director asked the team.

"All of us," Bonnie spoke first.

"And our agreement," Betty demanded of Shego.

"Still in place. Only I'll be backing Red here for now, instead of being squirreled away like your emergency fallback in that dinky hole you call an apartment," Shego huffed.

"I hope you don't expect to still be paid," Shego was told as Betty glared at her.

"I think I can get by," the comet-powered woman declared.

"We'll see. Just remember, GJ will be watching all of you. _All_ of you," Dr. Director said as she eyed Kim pointedly. "Meanwhile, we still need to locate Behemoth for all our sakes."

" _Wade_ vanished during the fighting," Kim declared before turning to go. "Hasn't been seen since," she added as she led the others off the deck.

"She still can't lie that well," Will remarked as the group left them, obviously heading to clean out their quarters, and leave. That they had all appeared in that curiously sleek jet had warned Will they were up to something. Even he didn't think they would just quit en masse, though.

"No, Kimberly knows something. Only getting it out of her would be like trying to question Lipski," Betty grimaced with sincerity.

"Do we keep an eye on them?"

"No need. I have the feeling that whatever they are planning, it's going to be very, very blatant."

"So, it seems the Sentry experiment failed," Will remarked blandly.

Betty suddenly smiled slyly.

"Not at all," she declared confidently. "It went precisely as I planned. Yes, there were a few wrinkles, but I have no doubt we're about to see a very powerful, very competent team unleashed. That is precisely what I wanted, and what the world needed. Meanwhile, we need to finish interrogating my brother, and figure out what other surprises he had waiting out there. Because I already know he is so convoluted a thinker that I doubt even Possible found everything."

"Agreed. But, you really expected them to break, and go solo all along?"

Dr. Director smirked.

"I'm just surprised it took them this long."

"And you aren't worried about Shego? Especially after she revealed how much more powerful she could be?"

"I'd guessed her true potential years ago," the senior agent told her right hand. "And the day she gets over playing, she's either going to be the greatest champion ever known…."

"Or?"

"Or the most implacable threat mankind has ever faced," she grimaced. "I'm hoping, however, that putting her together with Kimberly will ensure she falls on the side of the angels."

"You actually planned this all along," Will frowned.

"Honestly, Commander Du. If you're ever going to take my place, you need to learn to plan long-term. Including how to plan around alpha personalities who do _not_ like being led."

Will just shook his head.

"You still continue to amaze me, ma'am. So, what do we do about Behemoth? You do know Possible knows where he's hiding."

"Just as I know she obviously did something to him before he changed. Something that….changed things. We need to know what before we face him again. And we need to know without tipping our hands. For now, it's just as well that Possible's team thinks we're witless cops who don't understand what is really going on."

"Possible's team?"

"Trust me, Will," the woman smirked now as she headed for her office. "That woman was in charge from the first day. Nor have we seen the last of her. Far from it," she stated knowingly.

 **~KP~**

"So, what did happen to Wade," Bonnie asked as they flew home to Middleton.

"He did disappear," Kim sighed. "By the time I got back home, he had raided a few of the bio-tech labs, and vanished. From the data he left behind, though, I realized that while we did alter Behemoth, it wasn't enough to put him in genuine control. Still, he's not just a mindless beast now. He's more…."

"A nine foot toddler with 'tude," Ron suggested after hearing about Wade's rampage.

"Ron," Kim groaned as Bonnie actually grinned.

"Actually, that sounds about right," Shego nodded her approval.

"Indeed. He did seem….easily distracted, if focused on what raised his ire at the time," Android remarked.

"Well, he knows we are still his friends. So if he needs help, he does know where to come," Kim told them.

"Yeah, and we still got a few things to consider. Like how to make sure no one tries picking up after Gemini, and repeating his plans. We never did find Hench," Shego grumbled.

"Or DeMenz," Brick complained, knowing that little dwarf was a master of getaways.

"Meanwhile, we still have to decide how we are going forward," Kim nodded.

"And we need a seriously cool name, too," Ron added.

"Ron," Kim groaned again.

"What about….something simple, yet obvious. Like….Marvels," Bebe suggested.

They all glanced her way.

Bebe had waited on board, not about to risk GJ's standing order to fire on sight at her, since that earlier kill order had yet to be rescinded.

"Actually, that's kind of all right," Shego nodded.

"I agree," Android declared. "It is what we are, and it is a word that will hopefully bring more positive connotations to all of us as we move forward."

"And maybe take some of the negative press away from just being a Marvel," Kim agreed. "Okay, we're Marvels. And our team is Marvels. So, what now?"

"Aren't you the leader?"

She glanced at Bonnie, the AI flying just then, and half shook her head.

"Actually, I was still thinking maybe Shego should be our leader."

"Me? You mean you would actually listen to me," Shego asked incredulously of the redhead.

"Well….."

"Ha!"

"Of course," Kim assured her. "Unless, you know, something happened, and I had to…."

"Ha," Shego barked again as every member of the team behind them hid their sniggers.

Bebe only leaned over to Android to ask, "Does Shego have issues with Kimberly?"

"You could say that," he replied.

"Oh, definitely," Justine agreed. "Kimberly is very competent, but she's never been good at coloring inside the lines."

"Coloring….inside lines," Bebe echoed. "Is this a new colloquialism I should assimilate?"

Justine eyed her, and without any expression declared, "You and I should talk. At length."

"I look forward to our conversations," Bebe declared as Android just kept his silence.

"Am not," Kim was sputtering.

"You know you are," Shego shot back.

"I am _not_ that bad," she complained.

"You can be," Shego countered. "And that's another thing….."

The entire team groaned.

 **~KP~**

Heinrich DeMenz was currently incognito as he walked down the crowded sidewalk in a certain city, and then entered a strudel shop.

The aging woman behind the counter merely nodded, and pressed a hidden button as he approached a certain wall. The entire wall rotated, taking him with it, and then the wall reset, looking like an ordinary wall, with an ordinary display presented to customers.

Heinrich walked down the corridor beyond the shop, slowly descending as he turned to enter a certain chamber. He pulled off his casual clothes, and pulled on a skintight body armor before he pulled on sturdy slacks, and a shirt that was both bulletproof, and magnetically repellent. He then pulled on a familiar, stiff coat before pulling on his trademark helmet.

This one stylized so his trademark goatee was visible, and showed off a Viper crest at the crown of the protective helm.

He nodded at his image in the single mirror in the room, and stepped out to continue down the corridor.

He walked out a walkway that ran around a massive chamber, and below, dozens of men stopped working on weapons and equipment when someone shouted.

They all stared up at him as he approached the railing, and Dementor eyed his true followers, and cleared his voice.

"We have been betrayed."

The men jeered.

"The American dummkopf has led us to defeat, and proven his promises are but empty steins," he boomed, and again the men below jeered.

"I, Professor Dementor, have proven far cleverer," he told them. "Not only did I use the witless bungler, stealing almost all his great secrets from beneath his eyes," he growled, "I managed to ensure that Sentry was disbanded, and no longer a threat," he crowed.

This time the men cheered, and then steps approached from behind, and a tall, lean man with rugged good lucks, and a smooth shaven face glanced down at him.

"Herr Hench," he smiled. "Perfect timing. I was about to….."

"Make a fool of yourself yet again."

"Vas," he growled.

"Sentry did disband. Only they are reforming under _Possible_ as a private group."

"She _still_ lives," Heinrich sputtered.

"She is apparently a little redheaded cockroach," the man complained. "She led a mutiny against GJ, but all my sources agree, they are regrouping as a private group of vigilantes to manage what they deem important."

"Interesting," Hans smiled. "Und….Patriot?"

"Is still with them."

"Gutt! Then I still have a chance to salvage my work…."

"Forget him. Did you not see Behemoth?"

"An unmanageable beast? What good is he," Professor Dementor huffed. "Even that idiot Gemini should have realized he was of little use other than a distraction."

"That is where you are wrong again. A certain source also told me that Possible managed to alter the brute's bio-chemistry enough that that she could control him. A supposition proven when she led him into battle at WEE's aborted rise."

"Incredible. So, this little fraulein may be even more of a threat than even we realized."

"That is one thing Gemini got right," Jack Hench nodded. "Now, prepare, because I think it won't be long before Possible's new group introduces itself, and we must be ready to crush them utterly. For it is Viper's destiny to remake this world. Ours, and ours alone," Hench spat.

"Heil," Heinrich all but saluted.

"Yes, and now I must return before anyone notes my absence from the corporate offices. After all, it would not do any good for anyone to realize that I not only use the GDN, but also secretly head Viper in our eternal quest to remake this corrupt world in our perfect image," he intoned.

"I have the perfect opening gambit," Professor Dementor smiled coldly. "And best of all, no one will even see it coming."

"Just be aware, the rumors are true. Shego has unlocked new powers. Very…impressive powers. Do not discount her as the indolent thief we once thought. She is….far more. Perhaps even the answer to _our_ needs. Work on that," Jack all but ordered as he turned to go.

The mad dwarf watched their leader go, and then he smiled coldly once more, and turned to address the waiting men.

"Our enemies may have considered this battle a victory," he told them, "But we shall soon show them that the war is still ours," he bellowed.

The men cheered all the more.

 **~KP~**

"Are you sure about this, B?"

"It does make sense," Bonnie nodded as they stood in front of her grand manor where more workmen had arrived to add to the growing list of refurbishments being done.

"I'm just surprised you volunteered…."

"Let's face it, K," Bonnie sighed as she eyed her. "Most of us are pretty well known already after those silly missions that put us on the front pages. It didn't help that those wannabe posers all attacked us at home, or in public. It just makes sense to have everyone here, together, and ready to defend ourselves in case more trouble like that shows."

"That is smart thinking," Kim agreed.

"For a Rockwaller," Bonnie muttered.

"No insult intended, Bon-Bon. It's just smart thinking, and I agree. That's why I'm helping add to the security systems you already have, and…."

"Letting your weird brothers turn my house into another robot home?"

"Hey, _Zodiac Security_ is the best in the nation. Maybe even the world. They're still working on that one."

"Right, well…. It is kind of nice knowing I have backup if more of those goons drop in," she admitted.

Kim glanced to the side of the house, and knowing her well, added, "And anyone stupid enough to interrupt Shego sunbathing is asking to be hurt."

"Definitely," Bonnie grinned. "So, you about moved in?"

"Well, mostly. I still want to bring over a few things from my personal lab. Things we might be able to use. You know, we should consider setting up our own workshop, too. And a hangar for the Kimminator. And we could build…."

"Hey, who's footing the bill here?"

"I can help," Kim protested. "I offered to help."

Bonnie sighed. "At least you don't want to use Ron's notion to call my home Marvels Mansion."

Kim grinned just as their comms all buzzed, and Android declared in his usual dry tone, "We have a mission. Viper is apparently already back."

"Let's jet," Kim bolted eagerly for the back yard where the team jet she insisted on calling the Kimminator was currently parked.

"What did I get myself into here," Bonnie groaned, and raced after her even as she heard doors slamming as the rest of the team ran to join them at the jet.

 _Never The End….._


End file.
